An Unexpected Turn
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: PostBD 2 strangers are sent from the Volturi with one mission,to change the course of the Cullen family & especially of two members of it.Rose & Emmett have their only chance to make their dream come true,have a child,no matter the risks.cannon pairs E&R!
1. Possible Intruders

_Hello everyone, I'm a new Fanpire and I love the universe of twilight, Rosalie and Emmett are my faaar favorite couple as i can see true love, sacrifice and care in them. I like them but the fact that Rose can't have a child is killing me so I thought very much of it and I think i found a realistic enough explanation for her to have a child : ) _

Please read and review my work as i put much effort and love in it, I want to know what you think.

HUGE THANKS to my AWESOME beta and friend Marla1 for her simply brilliant help.

To my HP readers, I PROMISE I WILL RETURN SOON IN MY HP_HG TRACK.

Enjoy....

_

* * *

_

BOOK ONE

rosalie

_An Unexpected Turn_

_Chapter One _

_Possible Intruders _

The day was shinny and I was more than happy to be "in college", days like this made me shine, hot and thirsty so hunting with Emmet instead of going in Forks' high school was simply great. I was running fast trying to catch that darn deer that escaped once already. My hair was up to a ponytail and waved behind me as I was heading for the animal, I could hear Emmett's footsteps somewhere to my right heading for the same target, we tried to rush as it was getting closer to the borderline for La Push, we would soon need to stop so we tried to get over with it. Emmett was the one who leapt and finally got the animal, he snapped its head quickly, ending its torture and smiled at me as I came to a stop a couple of seconds later. He grinned at me and gestured me to have the first bite.

'Thank you, love.' I said smiling and he grinned.

'Anything for you, Angel,' he said still grinning, I fell onto my knees, kissed his lips hungrily and then bit the deer's neck, angling my head in a way so Emmett can also bite it. In a few moments we were done and smiled at each other satisfied, the black circles under our eyes disappearing by the second. I never liked seeing my eyes nor seeing Emmett's get black, so hunting regularly was vital for us. Emmett smiled at me as he stood up and gave me his hand so I could stand up too, not that I needed it but he knew I loved him being romantic and attentive.

'Come on Angel, we should head back,' Emmett told me and I smiled and placed my arms around his waist, raising to my toes to reach his lips with mine, I kissed him slowly and soon I had access to his mouth, still sweet and warm by the deer's blood.

'Can we have a walk by the river first?' I asked with a smile and he grinned and nodded.

'Your wish is my command, princess.' He said smiling and put his large arm around the small of my waist like I did with my smaller arm around his waist. I leaned my head against his shoulder and he kissed the top of my head, taking in the scent of my hair, I was feeling a little disturbed from the smell that was coming from the other side of the line, probably some of those _dogs _that had passed here awhile ago, Emmett was probably sensing the same smell so we hurried as we couldn't stand it for long, it was enough for us when that animal Jacob was coming into our family's property to see Nessie.

The river was beautiful, our sharpen senses were aware of everything, the mudded ground, the fresh grass, the clear water, some birds' above us chirping and flapping around. It was something humans imagined as heaven.

'I wish we didn't need to leave Forks so soon,' I said sighing and Emmett nodded next to me, he sat on a rock and patted his lap, gesturing for me to sit somewhere I wouldn't get my clothes dirty. I moved close to him and sat on his lap, one of my arms snaking around his shoulders, the other playing with his large hand, he hugged me protectively with his famous bear hugs he knew I loved.

'It has to be done that way, Rosy, but it's in two years, we have some time,' he said close to my ear and I nodded. For humans two years would be far away, for us time is like the water near us, slipping in front of us unnoticed.

'I know, just sometimes, I'm tired of migrating,' I said softly and Emmett smiled sympathetically, his hand reached my hair and loosen the small knot keeping my hair up, it fell on my back and around my shoulders and Emmett started brushing his large hand on it, letting the small curls run between his fingers.

'My angel, as long as we're together, I promise you I'll do anything to make you happy.' He said softly, usually in front of the rest of the family, we'd be hugged or kissing but when we were together I loved how quiet and relaxed we were. I was vain enough to want the rest of the family seeing how nice I and my husband get along but when it's the two of us I feel the _need_ to be loved by Emmett. I smiled and kissed his cheek and then his lips, our skin being equally cold so the change never bothered us.

'My teddy bear,' I pointed out as I run my hand through his newly cut hair, I loved his curls but he had decided to change it and I didn't object. He laughed loudly and pecked my lips again. We knew we should return soon back in the house as I had promised to Alice to help her with her Porsche, my sister had the amazing gift of seeing the future but she was always in trouble with her "baby girl" or she thought she was. She adored the darn car and wanted it to be perfect. I had promised her a few months back that I'd be checking her car once in a month and now it was this time, sometimes I wish I could have just shut my mouth. I sighed and stood up, I stretched my hand to Emmett and he took it and stood up as he placed me closer to him.

'Time to check Alice's car once again?' he asked grinning and I growled good naturally. I loved playing with mechanic and our cars so I may moan and groan but I loved checking the cars every once in awhile.

We didn't rush to the trip back home, we ran but never rushed as we knew nothing new could be happening. We were both mistaken when we saw from afar Esme and Carlisle watching out of the front door, usually if they just wanted to enjoy the sun they'd be in their bedroom's balcony, surveying the forest. Both Emmett and I moved faster as we knew our parents waiting in the front door was never a good sign so we reached them in a matter of seconds. Esme sighed in relief when she saw us and Carlisle smiled obviously relaxed as well.

'What's wrong?' I asked first and Esme spoke.

'Alice had a vision,' my mother said and all of us got inside the house, we moved to the living room, where Alice was sat on the couch with Jasper right next to her, looking at his wife with concern. Edward, Bella and Rennesme close, the girl ran to me and I hugged her close to me. I moved close to my sister as Emmett moved right behind me and Carlisle moved close to Alice.

'Can you see anything else?' Carlisle asked and Alice closed her eyes and tried to focus again, after a couple of moments she opened her eyes and looked at everyone, stopping momentary on me and Emmett.

'No, they move as fast as a vampire could but they're approaching, that's what I can catch, I'm almost sure they want and search for us.' Alice said and I looked confused at Edward.

'A couple of vampires are approaching,' he said out loud so both Emmett and I could understand what the rest knew already. I nodded my head and placed a hand on my sister's shoulder. Carlisle stood up and spoke to all of us.

'Maybe they need help, or maybe they want to learn something from us, they may even want to join the family, our coven is famous enough in our circles. If they come for trouble, well, we're eight and they're two…' Carlisle said and I caught Bella bringing Nessie closer to her, protecting the young girl. Emmett and Edward nodded in agreement.

'I could go and check if they're close.' Emmett said and I snapped my head towards him.

'No,' I said abruptly and he smiled at me his charming smile, I didn't buy it, his safety was more important than anything to me, he may was the "protector" sibling but being a widow was last in my existence's achievements.

'Rosalie is right, Emmett, maybe it's too dangerous, it's better to have them close when we'll all be together.' Carlisle said and I nodded to my father's words, Emmett just shrugged and blew me a kiss.

'What if they're coming for Nessie again?' Bella asked and everyone looked at her and my niece. Alice closed her eyes and tried to focus for a few moments.

'I don't think they come to cause trouble.' She pointed out with her eyes still closed.

'But even if they do, they won't touch a hair from Nessie's head.' I said firmly and Bella looked at me, her golden eyes thanking me, I almost smiled at her and nodded, she knew none of us and especially I, Edward and herself wouldn't let the child unprotected. I felt a wave of calmness rush through me and I noticed everyone relaxing as well.

'Thanks Jasper,'

'No problem.'

~*~

Emmett and I rushed to our bedroom so we could change, everyone waited for the strangers to arrive, after a quick shower we shared; we changed into fresh clothes and moved back to join the family. Alice kept her connection as the vampires approached and Carlisle made sure that either Edward or Emmett would attack. It was normal for the family to be wary, the last years we had been in involved in a fight with Victoria and her team and we faced problems with the Volturi, we don't want any other intruder for the next decades, we had had enough.

'I think one of them is a tracker, they move very methodically and they already have moved inside our borders.' Alice informed everyone and we all tensed up, no matter what the strangers wanted, we'd soon find out. 'I think it's a male and a female vampire, they move faster,' Alice said and we knew they had probably got mine and Emmett's senses as we strutted around the forest since the dawn.

Edward and Emmett were close to the front glass wall, scanning the area in front of the house, none of them spoke but they exchanged a few glances and I just knew they were planning something thanks to Edward's gift, I have get used to my brother and husband's stubbornness but I hoped they wouldn't do anything stupid, Carlisle was right once again and they should follow his orders.

'Carlisle, they're here.' Edward said and all of us stood up, Carlisle moved close to his sons and looked outside, all of us followed with Bella, me and Rennesme being the last ones, both Bella and I put Nessie right behind us, protecting her on instinct. Carlisle looked at all of us calmly.

'I want you to be kind, don't rush into conclusions.' He said and all of us nodded even if half of us were ready to fight once again. Carlisle and Esme moved in the front door and opened it. We waited and soon a couple of vampires were approaching. There were a female and a male indeed, the male vampire was tall but thin and seemingly tired, he had short brown hair and bright green eyes, the female by his side was a brunette as well with very long brown hair and black eyes. Their clothes were alike and I guessed they had some kind of formal dress code as the leather that hugged their bodies seemed expensive and well made just for them.

They approached the house and we all waited for them, Carlisle were the first who smiled and Esme followed, the rest of us just waited with sober expressions. I wasn't sure but I felt like those two weren't a trouble indeed, if they wanted to attack I guess they would have already.

'Hello, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen,' Carlisle said when the couple was close to us, the male moved a step further than the female vampire. The two men shook hands and the vampire spoke.

'Hello, I'm Caspar and this is Amelia, my partner.' Caspar said and the woman called Amelia smiled timidly and nodded her head toward us.

'This is my wife, Esme, and our family, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Rennesme.' Carlisle said as he pointed each of us, we had decided that the safest thing we had to do was to demonstrate Nessie as one of Carlisle and Emse's adoptive children so we wouldn't draw attention to us. The couple of the vampires nodded their head and then Amelia spoke.

'We know about all of you, we're here for a reason.' She said and got straight to the point. We all nodded and sobered even more. Carlisle gestured for them to get inside and we all made room for them to enter the house, we drove them to the living room and they sat down after Carlisle asked them to. We all sat around in pairs and waited for them to talk.

'We're sent by the Volturi, we have an offer for you.' Caspar said slowly and he finished his words as he looked at me and Emmett. We all tensed up when the Volturi was mentioned but we all wanted to know what an offer Marcus, Aro and Caius could have for our coven.

'We're listening,' Carlisle said so Caspar would elaborate. He looked at his mate and then straight at me and my husband, his intense gaze made me feel uncomfortable but the words that escaped his mouth sent me in utter shock and disbelief.

'We're your only chance on having a child.' Caspar said simply, addressing me but letting everyone know the reason of the couple's arrival.

* * *

Sooo? what you think of it people? I know it's a kind of a cliff end but i promise i will explain everything, just review so i can know that u like it and it's worthy the try :)

Thanks for your time please review

xXx


	2. Family Matter

_Hello everyone, here is the second chapter. Thanks for the reviews, alert and favorite adds, i'm glad you like it._

H U G E thanks to Marla1 for her precious help : )

Enjoy...

_

* * *

Chapter two_

_Family Matter  
_

I was left speechless, dumbfounded, I kept staring at Caspar with my eyes wide open in shock, I was more than glad I didn't need to breath as I was sure I would be chocking now. After a few moments I realized that everyone in the room had fallen silent and I could only look at Emmett who was also shocked, still looking at Caspar and then I looked at Carlisle, hoping he could speak, I wasn't sure my voice was still in its place.

'Please explain yourself, this is a very sensitive topic for my family and especially for my daughter.' Carlisle said sternly as he glanced at my petrified eyes, I didn't dare to feel hope, nor to believe in that vampire's words, wanting a child was a wound that had been bleeding for decades now, I wouldn't stand getting hope and then falling again. Caspar nodded seriously, he looked at Carlisle and spoke.

'OK, let me explain everything from the beginning,' The vampire said and all of us nodded, Emmett's arm snaked around me and I leaned against him, seeking protection. 'The Volturi decided to have new ways of enlarging the vampire covens. You, for example are one of the largest covens in our world, but because of the treaties you were forced to agree to, every time you have to bite and turn someone, a war is ready to start, a war that wouldn't expose and destroy only you but many if not all of our kind. The humans have improved in both technology and brain and this is not helping us hide, having wars with dogs make things even more complicated, especially when the humans are so close.' Caspar started and all of us remained silent, seeing the point of why the Volturi needed to change things, however I couldn't understand how he'd change my barren status as to carry a child on my own.

'Like some of you, Amelia and I have gifts,' Caspar went on and I turned my head towards Amelia, feeling her eyes on me. 'Amelia is a tracker but I have a gift that only few more have it in the face of the earth.' Caspar said and my eyes traveled on him again. I saw Edward widening his eyes in surprise and I knew he learnt what that gift was about, I was more than eager to know.

'I can focus on vampires and change them…' Caspar said and all of us looked at him confused.

'Change them into what?' Emmett asked first, impatient already.

'Into humans,' Caspar said and I gasped as I almost felt my self losing it. 'I can focus on vampires and change them into humans for as long as I'm close to them, this can be days, weeks, months or even years. If you have met Jane, you can see how my power works but as not to make the others suffer. I actually awake their bodies, make their hearts beat, their skin and bodies being normal and ready to produce new beings. The Volturi sent Amelia and I as she could track you down and I could change you, I can change all of you or just a few, if you want to of course. The Volturi wants the vampires to increase as new packs of wolves have been found in Asia, Europe and America, this progress may be slow and risky but the children that can be born will be parts of families who will have to change them into vampires and there won't be traitors among coven members as they'll be related with each other. Covens like yours can't be increased with the wolves and the treaty you have accomplished and as the traditional way is out of the question, you can have vampires from the inside out, as the treaty speaks of humans not being bitten by you, you can be displaying your children as vampire ones till the day of their turn. The treaty won't be broken and you'll be more when the wolves will remain at the same numbers.' Caspar said and everyone nodded in agreement. I could feel my head spinning, this was so much information, I could be a mother, I could fulfill my existence's dream, I could give Emmett a child, I could be a mother, I didn't like the idea of turning my own child in something I wish I wasn't but the thought of having a child was way bigger than the one of turning it in my head right now.

'What do you mean by this progress being _risky_? And what will happen if we don't accept your _offer_?' Carlisle asked and I looked at him like he had grown a second head, who cared about the risks when I could have a child with Emmett? Caspar glanced at Amelia, me and then Emmett and then returned his eyes on Carlisle as Amelia stood up and spoke for her mate.

'You can imagine that turning all of you would make you weak in possible attacks from other vampires so the best would be to have some of you changed. But even like that, the ones who will be turned will constantly be a temptation to the ones who remained vampires. The bodies of the ones who are turned will be back on their human status so their blood will be as noticeable. And even after that task, the child or children that will be born will be humans for years till the time they reach a suitable age for them to be turned by you.' Amelia said and everyone looked worried at each other, most of the people stopping on me and Jasper.

'If you accept to have this chance, Caspar and I will stay here with you for the period of time that the pregnancies will need to be completed and a few more weeks after it when the mothers will need to breastfeed and nourish the newborns, then we'll leave and the moment Caspar is away and his powers away from you, the people turned will return in their previous status.' Amelia said slowly so everyone could realize what she was saying, now I could see the "risky" part of the whole thing.

'And what if we deny?' Carlisle repeated the question and we looked at the two vampires.

'Well, the Volturi will be informed of your denial and you'll be added in a new list of the ones who didn't accept to change the course of our future and also make treaties with the _wolves_.' Caspar said this time and the last word that left his mouth was more a spat than a coherent word. Carlisle frowned and looked at me and Esme, the two members of his family who would want to accept the offer the most.

'Who else has accepted this _offer_?' Carlisle asked and Caspar shared a worried glance with Amelia before he spoke.

'The Volturi asked of the rest of the vampires with my gift to reach all the continents and find the covens with the most members, the rest of the covens are two or three members large, you're the largest coven after the Volturi. You're the first we reach and find, so you'll probably be the first to try this change. The rest of the covens are hard to find as they're smaller and migrate faster because of their choice of diet, in spite of yours.' Caspar said and he looked at Carlisle and the rest of us with awe in his eyes for our tries to drink animal in spite of human blood. Carlisle on the other hand had frowned.

'So we'll be the first lab rats to the Volturi's ideas of expansion of the species. You want me to risk my coven's, my family's serenity so the Volturi can show our example _if_ this plan is succeeded after years, when the first by blood vampire will be finally a fact. What will the Volturi said if one of us loose control and bite the poor child when it's a toddler or even a baby? Will we have to kill it or if we're lucky to have it turned forever at the age of two or three, what if this child has powers that can destroy? Will the Volturi show up and kill the child?' Carlisle said sternly and Caspar sighed before he spoke.

'Members of your family are wishing to be humans and have children, this isn't just an offer, this is a chance, Dr. Carlisle, for your daughters to have what they wished for. I know the risks are many and great but you're the coven with the most members and that says a lot of you as a family and especially you as a leader of it. The Volturi may have you as an example but you'll have something even greater, children and grandchildren, some of your family member might even love their vampire lives after all this is over.' Caspar said and I guessed he knew all this by Aro and his powers when he had touched Edward a few years back when my brother had that suicide mission in Italy. Aro had probably seen me through Edward's mind, Edward had thought of me and what I wanted in life so Aro had seen it, like with the desires of the rest of the family I was sure. Carlisle was still frowned but he glanced at me and only then I realized my eyes had to be pleading of us at least to consider the proposal as Carlisle's face softened when our eyes locked.

'You have as much time as you need to think over it, you can give us an answer after you talk with your family.' Amelia said quietly and we all nodded. Esme offered to give them a room and the two vampires nodded in thanks and followed her.

'I want us all in the dinning room.' Carlisle said and all of us nodded, Esme would come downstairs when the guests would be settled. The entire family moved in the dinning room, the place we used less in the house but was necessary for awkward times like this or when Bella asked from all of us to vote for her change from human to vampire.

Carlisle moved at the head of the table, a chair on his right was left empty for Esme, I sat on his left with Emmett by my side, Alice and Jasper sat next to my husband, opposite us, Edward, Bella and Nessie sat and waited for our father to speak. When Esme came inside the room after a few moments and took her seat by her husband, Carlisle spoke, addressing me at first.

'I know you want a child more than anything in this world, and if we count on getting added on that _list, _the Volturi will have the chance to be stepping in our lives all the time, wanting to see what we do and how we raise Nessie.' Carlisle started and we all nodded. 'But having Caspar turning you and Emmett into humans will cause many problems in here.' Carlisle went on and I knew the rest of the family wouldn't be able to resist if we weren't careful. 'I don't want half of the family to endure for years so the other half can have children or having us in the Volturi's eye. I don't care what they want from us as long as all my family is safe, if not satisfied.' Carlisle said and I knew he was right, after all this time I spoke as I took Emmett's hand in mine, he squeezed my hand reassuringly.

'Having a child was always the dream of both my vampire and human existence and I think you understand how much it means to me so if we can't be around you,' I started and looked at Emmett who nodded his head, 'we could move out, not leave you but being distant so everyone and most of all the child can be safe.' I said and Carlisle shook his head.

'No Rose, I want you and Emmett here, if we decide to do it, I want us all together in this, you can't just take a human child and leave on your own, I know you'd keep your thirst as it will be your child but I want you with the rest of us. Having a child shouldn't mean your banning from the family, besides, you'll be more than fragile being a human after so long and pregnant, you'll need me.' Carlisle said and I smiled at him as he reassured mine and Em's presence in our family.

'Emmett, you think you can do all this?' Carlisle asked and I looked at Emmett, he looked at me as well and brought or joint hands close to his cold lips, kissing the back of my hand and knuckles before he spoke.

'Rosalie is my Angel, anything that makes her happy makes me happy too, having a child with my angel would complete my life and Rosy's serenity. I want to be a father and not to waste this chance.' Emmett said and I swore that if my heart could flatter it'd definitely would as I felt that my love for Emmett grew even more, if that was even possible. Carlisle nodded and Esme smiled at us. My parents shared a look and Esme shook her head negatively, Carlisle nodded and then addressed Alice and Jasper.

'Jasper, I know it's hard for you but you think you can resist your thirst with the two of them and then one human child in here?' Carlisle asked and I leaned so I could look at my "twin", uncertain if my brother would make it and not attack me, Emmett or the child, my head span only at the mention of my child in here.

'I'm sure I can handle it, for Rosalie, Emmett and the family, I will make it, I didn't bite Bella, even if I got close but I can make it this time. I won't hurt anyone.' Jasper said and I felt like crying, I knew how hard it was for Jasper, I have been in his shoes and I knew how hard it was to be starving for something, have this something right in front of you and not being able to take a bite, a small, precious bite. Carlisle looked at Alice and she smiled her pixie smile.

'Of course I can make it, Bella smelled very good once, and if Rosy and Em's child smells as beautiful as her mother is, it'll be hard, but I'll make it.' Alice said and I smiled at her as Emmett shook her with his elbow and she answered with a playful slap on his arm. Carlisle looked at Bella and Edward, suddenly I felt worried, I was the only one who voted against Bella's turn into a Vampire and I had been rude at her for a long time but I hoped she could vote for me and my child as I helped her with hers when Edward wanted to have an abortion than losing his loved one. Edward seemed to read my mind as he looked at me with a sharp look but spoke.

'I think Rose deserves to have the child. She was more than great helping Nessie while Bella was adjusting so I think we can all make it, almost twenty years till the child can be turned isn't a lot for our kind.' Edward said and I smiled at my brother, he smiled his crooked smile back, we may loved to spat at each other but deep down we were very much alike and that brought all those arguments over the decades. Bella was the next who spoke.

'I agree with Edward, I think Rosalie and Emmett should have their child, they deserve it, Rose proved herself a very capable mother prototype when I was a newborn so I think she will be simply great with her own child,' Bella said and I felt like crying once again in that same day, my hard exterior of the snob sister had cracked for good and the only thing I wanted was to hug my siblings and thank them for their support. Next was Esme and I felt like knowing the answer already from the person who had a child once but lost it and then adopted not one or two but six and gave them all the love her dead heart could bear.

'I just want Rosalie and Emmett to be happy, if that means that a small angel should be running around here, then I agree on their decision on having the baby.' Esme said and I smiled at her again, mumbling a thank you that could easily be chocked by my emotions. Carlisle looked at me and Emmett and spoke softly.

'From my children, you, Rose were the one who never really liked that kind of life, I know the desire for a child never fainted in your heart and Nessie's arrival only made your wound wider. I understand how much you want this child so I won't object, since everyone is pro it, I agree too, but I want you to think very carefully of it. You once said it yourself, if something ends badly the entire Family will be implicated.' Carlisle told me and I knew he used the exact words I had once spoke to Bella when I had met her. I nodded my head but didn't spoke as the risks one by one jumped in my mind. I felt Em's hand squeezing mine even more and glanced at him, he smiled at me reassuringly.

'I can't see having some other choice than accepting, having those two vampires in the family for as long as needed, having the child and not being added in any list of the Volturi.' Carlisle said and my dead heart almost jumped at the mention of having the child. 'It's still afternoon so we have till a few more hours to make sure this is everyone's decision, I want you all to think things over, being in lists is the less we can endure when the possibility of biting each other is on the line. When everyone is ready, we'll page the couple and agree on their offer.' Carlisle said and I almost chuckled as I knew he'd given another chance on everyone to make sure this is what should happen from now on. Emmett and I were the first to stand up and head for our bedroom. I needed a little time only with him, wanting him to kiss and caress me, to reassure me everything would be fine and none would change his mind.

We reached our bedroom in a matter of seconds and as soon as the door was closed behind us I was enveloped in my husband's arms as Emmett started whispering sweet nothings close to my ear. I needed him more than ever as love, fear, worry, need, care, joy and pain were surging through my dead – for now- veins. I didn't want to put anyone in risk, let alone my own child but to got there, we needed to overcome this task and I knew, I knew we could make it.

'We will have a baby,' I said in matter of fact tone and only then I let the full joy hit me, I couldn't believe Emmett and I were going to have child, if vampires slept I would be positive I was dreaming, but no, I would be able to sleep only after my turn. It seemed impossible but I laughed and hugged my husband tighter as I felt Emmett grin against my head. I reached his lips with mine and we kissed for awhile, or longer, I wasn't sure how long we were standing there, just kissing and caressing each other. Emmet always wanted to make me happy and now that little word couldn't even describe how I felt.

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. We separated just for a bit and answered the door. It was Jasper and Alice and I smiled at my siblings as they came inside. Alice smiled at me but Jasper seemed more sober and for a flit moment I thought he changed his mind. From all the family, Jazz was the one I was most worried about. He once had attacked Bella and I knew he was trying so hard not to attack other people.

'Emmett can I talk to you for a moment?' Alice asked and Emmett nodded and unwrapped his arms from around me, I immediately missed the touch but I knew Alice was taking Emmett away so my "twin" could talk to me in private. Emmett understood that too so he was even more eager to leave the two Hales alone. He kissed my forehead and followed our sister out of the room, leaving Jasper and me alone. I smiled at my "twin" and he smiled back at me as we both moved and sat on the edge of the bed. I loved Alice and Edward and I was more than fine with Bella by now but with Jasper I always felt like I had something unique, apart of our alike features which were similar enough for humans to think of us as twins, Jasper and I had the most tragic stories. Alice had probably been thought hell as well but she was fortunate enough not to remember a single thing, Jasper and I didn't only get through our nightmares but remembered them like all those horrifying things happening to us had took place yesterday. Plus, Jasper was the only brother I got along since Edward and I were usually on rough edges. Jasper smiled at me and I returned the smile.

'I know you're worried about me, but I promise you, Rose, I will try my best not to harm any of you.' Jasper said and I smiled at him as I sighed. I knew he truly meant it and he was worried about himself as well. I patted his hands which were resting on his lap and he grasped my hand.

'I know Jasper, you and I have been though a lot and you were the one who helped me keeping my surname. We're very much like twins and I know you'd never harm me, Em or the-child.' I said reassuringly and I couldn't stop the smile on my face at the mention of the child, I felt as if it was already there, inside my womb and I smiled even wider at the thought of it soon enough being there for real. Jasper smiled and hugged me with one arm.

'I'm sure you'll be second best in Em's heart when the child will arrive.' Jasper said teasingly and I elbowed him but chuckled with him.

'Emmett and myself will be second in _my_ heart when my child is here.' I said and we both knew I meant that, Jasper smiled and nodded, he stood up and I did the same, I loved those small times I had with my siblings and my "twin" was far my favorite male sibling, the other one was just irritating to no end, I thought with a small smile.

'Come on, lets go downstairs, we should talk to the couple now before someone changes his mind.' Jasper said and I nodded. When we got out of the room Emmett and Alice were laughing and slapping each other, elbowing and trying to kick each other in the middle of the corridor, I didn't even ask the reason of all this as I saw them laughing, I chuckled myself at the sight of my tiny sister fighting with my huge husband.

We all moved downstairs were Carlisle was sat with Esme and the couple of the vampires. The four seemed to get better than before, when we moved in the living room the four stood up and Edward with Nessie and Bella behind them showed up as well.

'Are we ready?' Carlisle asked and Emmett tighten his grip on me, both my husband and I nodded and Caspar moved close to us.

'I want you to know that the progress of the turn into your human status will be as excruciating as your transformation from humans into vampire was. The difference is that this time things will be more rapid, you'll need only a few hours for your change and not a few days. That's why your family will have to be there to keep you as you'll probably be out of control during the transformation.' Caspar said and for some odd reason I felt like expecting this. The awakening of my body after so many decades of being dead couldn't be less than torturing, I guess. Both Emmett and I nodded once more and Amelia spoke.

'We'd asked you to go hunting so your bodies can be strong but as I tracked your smell this morning, I guess you're ready for the change.' She said and Caspar nodded, like we did, suddenly I felt grateful to that deer, I couldn't wait for my and Em's change.

'Then we can start.' Caspar said and Carlisle led him and the rest of us into Emmett and mine bedroom, I looked at Emmett as he squeezed my hand and he grinned at me.

'Ready Angel?' he asked me and I smiled even if pain was the first thing our child needed us to feel as to come into the world.

'More than ever, my love.' I answered firmly as all of us moved up the stairs.

* * *

Sooo? what u think of it? I wanted this little scene between Jasper and Rosalie as I think considering them twins they'd have more in common, I like the Hales hehe.

I wanted the Volturi to have those plans for the Vampires over the world as I think more packs of Wolves would be spread around the planet in places like Romania, Greece, China, India and places that I like to think Vampires and Wolves exist like that ; )

Plus I think Caspar's power to make bodies come to life again is very cool ; )

What sex do you want the baby to be? I'm open to suggestions.

Just for the record, I have read till the half of _Eclipse _so I'm sorry if I write things that are against the rest of the book and BD.

_review please _

_xXx  
_


	3. The Turn

_Hello everyone, here is the new chapter thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favorited : P the story : )_

HUGE thanks to my great friend and beta for her wonderful help

Enjoy...

_

* * *

Chapter Three_

_The Turn_

We all moved up the stairs and entered mine and Emmett's bedroom, the bed we usually used for _other_ things than sleep was against a wall, so Carlisle moved it a foot away, Caspar moved behind the headboard and Amelia gestured for me and Emmett to lay down on the mattress. We both obliged and then Amelia gestured for Carlisle and Edward to go close to Emmett's' side and for Esme and Bella to move closer to me. I knew the four of them would hold me and my husband from tossing and falling during the transformation, I gulped as I knew the pain would be way strong and very close.

'I want you to hold them down so my hand keeps touch with their chests.' Caspar said calmly and Edward, Bella, Carlisle and Esme nodded in unison. I felt a slight shiver at the thought of my vampire sister and mother holding me down as I will be out of any control. Alice moved at the end of the bed and closed her eyes, probably focusing on what will happen, Jasper stood away from all of us, probably fearing the moment Emmett and I will be back on our human status with our hearts beating and our bodies full of blood. Bella looked at Nessie and asked her to leave but the young girl protested.

'I want to stay,' she said sternly and Bella sighed but nodded after a glance she shared with Edward, I looked at Nessie and she smiled at me reassuringly, I knew she'd want to be here like I was always there for her.

I took a deep breath mostly out of need for a distraction and not for the physical propose of it. Caspar leaned over the headboard and his hands touched at the same time the left side of mine and Emmett's chests. I didn't feel awkward of having a man almost cupping my breast as my mind was full of fear and worry of what would follow.

Caspar closed his eyes and nodded his head, I felt my mother and sister's hands trapping my arms and legs. I felt even more worried so I decided to follow Emmett's example and close my eyes, I tried to relax as I felt the equally cold hands of the two women above me holding me against the mattress.

Then I heard a loud, heart-breaking scream and I knew it was me. Fire, pure lava started surging from the point Caspar's hand was touching my chest and surged through every vibe of my being as I felt an excruciating pain starting from my heart as I realized it had started beating after so many years. I could hear voices, commanding each other to hold on but I couldn't focus as the pain made me scream and toss against my bounds. I could feel my veins caring fire and pain, my skin hurt like it was ripped inch by inch and for a second I thought I was dying for real this time.

My heart kept beating fast, and in every single beat I could feel another wave of pain surging through me and making me scream out loud. I could feel my insides burning as one by one, my organs probably came into life again. I could feel my head like exploding as my brain started taking hot blood inside it and my ears pounded hard in a way I thought they'd bleed and being torn from my scull. I screamed again and again but after some time – I don't know how long- I was unable to make a single noise as my throat was hurting like being ripped too. For a split second, I forgot why all this was happening to me, for a split second, I felt sorry for all the deers and does I had killed for their blood. For a split second, I regretted taking this decision. But after that second, I went numb, the screaming stopped for real, the voices around me came to a stop as well and I felt my world turning black as unconsciousness took over my tortured body after decades of being awake all the time.

I could feel warm all over my body and something was very bright but my closed eyelids didn't allow me to see what it was, I could feel a hard, cold hand caressing my arm, stopping on my hand and lifting it, two cold lips kissed my flesh and I opened my eyes with a groan very unlike my grace as I realized a headache was smashing my head. I hadn't felt any human pain in so long that I knew the pain wasn't that bad but I could feel it times bigger after so long without it. I looked at my right and saw Esme beaming at me, I smiled at her and then lifted my free hand to look at it in the sunlight.

It didn't shine, it didn't feel cold and I felt my polished nails digging in my flesh when I curled my hand into a fist. I smiled as I could feel the sunlight warm me and caress my face. I looked back at Esme and she smiled and kissed my warm hand again.

'How do you feel, Rose?' she asked and I tried to find a way to describe the relief and the joy that overpowered me, I couldn't believe that actually worked, I couldn't believe I was a human.

'I feel, good.' I answered and I realized my voice was sore, probably because of my screams. 'How long have I been out?' I asked my mother and she smiled at me.

'Almost two days, sweetheart, Caspar said that your bodies needed time to adjust and sleep was the best way for your systems to recover properly.' Esme said and I nodded as I looked at Emmett, he was peacefully asleep and I could only smile when I noticed the light blush his cheekbones had, I reached for his hand and I gasped when I felt his equally warm flesh against mine. Breathing was something that worked perfectly with me so I kept breathing, not having another choice as every time I tried not to, my lugs complained. With my hand joint with Emmett's, I moved our hands so I could feel my heartbeat with the back of my hand. I felt hot tears of joy when I caught the beating against my limb, Esme was left silent, letting me adjust to my status.

'Carlisle has been checking on you for the last days, he and Edward moved down town so they could buy human food for you and Emmett.' Esme said after a while and I smiled and nodded. I could feel my stomach complaining and groaning and I smiled like an idiot at that simple need of my system. 'Bella will cook for you, she'll be cooking for you till we can learn a few recipes for you two.' Esme went on and I smiled and nodded.

'How are the rest? How is Jasper?' I asked and Esme smiled reassuringly at me and let my hand as to touch my face, I leaned against her cold touch as I needed her comfort.

'Everyone is fine, Jasper and Alice have gone hunting from yesterday so Jasper won't be tempted and Bella has been keeping Nessie from sneaking on you for the last hours, your niece has been more than eager to see you and Emmett.' Esme said and I smiled and nodded my head again. I could hear Edward's car pulling over even without my vampire senses and I felt my stomach complaining once again. Esme chuckled and stood up by her spot on the bed, she kissed my forehead and promised me to return with breakfast for both me and Emmett.

When the door was closed I looked back at Emmett and more tears filled my eyes without me even wanting something like that. I couldn't control my emotions anymore, I was full of joy, pain, happiness, worry, need, care, confusion and hope.

I moved closer to Emmett and my entire body ached after so much pain and two days of stillness. I rested my head against my husband's shoulder and I placed my hand against his heart, I felt my own heart flattering when I sensed Emmett's heart thudding beneath my hand, his warm body was very comforting and my tired body relaxed against him, even after two days of sleep, I could feel exhaustion. I was ready to let sleep overtake me again but Emmett's arm snaked around my back and waist and my eyes popped open as I raised my head and looked at him with a bright smile, he was looking at me with a small, tired grin on his face.

'You're so hot,' he croaked and I laughed and leaned closer so we could kiss. His lips were smooth and warm against mine. I hadn't get used to it but I wouldn't complain as the sensation was blissful, the last person I had kissed as human was Royce some hours before my end but I shook my head and pushed that darn thought away from my mind as I enjoyed my true husband's kisses. After a few seconds of simply enjoying each other we had to part for air and I smiled almost goofily at the simple need of it.

'I love you,' Emmett said quietly and I smiled at him as I rested my head against his chest.

'I love you even more, Emmett, you're the best thing that happened to me.' I said in the same tone and I felt his warm hand caressing my golden locks. The last time I had felt Emmett's body warm was the day I saved him, that was the first and last chance I had to feel his heart beating, I guess I was luckier than him as he had never seen me in my human status before.

'My Angel,' Emmett simply said and I smiled as I heard my favorite nickname, he was the only one who called me that and I simply loved it. After a few more minutes the door opened slowly and Esme with a huge tray of food and a smiling Carlisle showed up. I felt my stomach groaning again as the smell of the fresh eggs, bacon and bread filled the room, both Emmett and I sat up close to each other. Esme sat on her previous spot and moved the tray close to us, Emmett moved it before us and we dug in. Carlisle first examined me and then Emmett and he smiled as he saw us eating our food with need. I couldn't believe I was actually enjoying eating human food when I was feeling sick every time I had to pretend I eat at school just so we wouldn't draw attention.

'You seem perfectly fine, tired but good, and as I can see your appetite is good so I'm not worried.' He said as he embraced his wife and they smiled at us. That moment Nessie stormed inside the room and jumped on the bed, hugging me first and then Emmett.

'I'm so happy you're finally up, you look nice,' she said excitedly and both Emmett and I laughed as she stared at our human skin color. Nessie looked at her grandparents and grinned. 'We should let them alone, you know, I'm eager to have my cousin.' She said and both Carlisle and Esme laughed, I chuckled but Emmett swallowed his bite of bread and spoke.

'Actually that's a very good idea.' He said grinning at me, all of us laughed and Bella showed up and scolded at her child. For a moment I was taken aback at how drastically things had changed, now I was the human – even for a limited time- and Bella was the vampire. Now I could become the meal. I tried to push this thought away from my mind as nothing could destroy my happiness, hot, sensual nights with Emmett was all it took for us to have our child. I smiled at that and heard Edward groaning from outside the room a few seconds before he showed up and looked at us with his crooked smile.

'Stop thinking so much,' he ordered me and I just smiled at my annoying brother as I thought of what I would want Emmett to do to me when everyone would be out of the room. Edward groaned as I expected and I laughed as our parents, my husband, sister and niece probably got what was happening inside Edward's head right now.

'OK, seriously, you should have some more rest,' Carlisle said and everyone nodded, Emmett being the one who nodded most eagerly, I noticed. Nessie seemed disappointed but hugged me tightly.

'Do whatever it takes to have the baby,' she said close to my ear and I laughed and nodded. Everyone moved out of the bedroom and the moment the door was closed the tray was almost thrown on the floor and I was flat on my back with Emmett kissing my cheeks, lips and collarbone with care and love, I responded in his touch immediately even if I felt slightly uncomfortable, the last time I was a human with my body working and my heart pouting having someone equally human touching me intimately was the time I had been raped by Royce and his friends. I hated myself for this memory popping in my head in a day like this and I tried to push it aside but I was too late as Emmett understood my slight but very obvious to him change in me and he looked at me.

'We can go as slow as you want, beauty.' Emmett told me and I stared in his brown, human eyes. I could see only love, care and passion for me in his eyes and that made me feel sure and protected. I knew he'd never hurt me, I knew he'd always be there so I relaxed, knowing that now destiny was finally smiling back at me. I didn't care if I would be a vampire after all this was over as far as I could have my child with Emmett.

I was a beautiful, immortal woman and I had the most gorgeous man by my side, but I wasn't able to have the only thing I always wanted: a child. Now, I was finally given the chance to make my dream come true and I wouldn't let that dead, miserable excuse of a man to haunt my life down anymore. I smiled up at Emmett as his eyes looked at me with the same care and love I was accustomed with and I kissed his lips.

'You're my everything, Emmett. I don't know what I do to deserve you but I love you so much.' I knew, to others, I would have sounded corny or even fake but I knew that Emmett understood. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek lovingly taking his time to brush his lips against my skin, I shivered in need as I felt his hot breath against my heated skin, sensations so blissful and yet so far in time forgotten.

'You're my angel, Rosalie, you're _my_ everything, the reason I exist.' Emmett said softly and I kissed him again, needing to show him how much I loved him. Many people think we just want to show off with our weddings and honeymoons, but for us, this repeat is a way to show to each other that no matter how long time passes over us, we have eyes only for each other, our existence has a reason only when we're together.

'Make love to me, Emmett, please my love.' I said softly and he leaned and kissed my neck again, biting on my now sensitive and smooth skin, leaving a mark as to remember our first time together as humans.

'With pleasure, Angel.' He only said before we lost ourselves in our love and passion.

* * *

OOOk what u think of it? i wanted Rosalie and Emmett to have time to adjust in their new-old status so i wanted some details on how different it would be for a vampire after so long to be back in her human status.

Please tell me what u think, i hope the turn scene wasn't too harsh, and i loved the scenes with Nessie

xXx


	4. Human is Hard to Be

_OOOK everyone, here is another chapter, thank you for the few but beautiful reviews, all the alerts and favs, I'm very happy you like the story so far._

_I'm sorry if it seems like things go somehow slowly but i think it's important for Rose to experience all this as her dream isn't just to have a child but also to be mortal. _

_HUGE thanks to my great friend and beta for her precious help, thanks Marla1, you're awesome hun._

_Check out my Rose-Emmett vids in YouTube, my nickname is FAMKE4._

_Enjoy..._

_

* * *

Chapter Four_

_Human is Hard to be…_

Emmett and I remained in our bed for the rest of the morning, making love, calming down, taking naps and making love again. My _second_ first day as a human was smooth so far with myself and my husband more happy than ever. After hours, we decided to take a shower in our bedroom's bathroom, put fresh clothes on and go out of the room as to see the rest of the family. I felt a small stab of worry at the thought of Jasper's worried gaze upon me and Emmett, I hadn't seen that gaze on me, ever and I knew it'd be simply awkward for us to have to be careful around each other.

After a quick love encounter under the hot water, we finally made it out of the room and into the living room, where Esme, Edward, Bella and Nessie were already looking at the direction of the stairs when we showed up. Bella grinned looking at mine and Emmett's human color of skin and spoke still grinning.

'Here come the humans…' she said and smiled at us, I smiled back as Nessie ran to me and I hugged her, I wasn't ready as I thought I'd be able to hold my self but the girl hugged me with such force that I stepped back. Almost startled, I reminded my self that I'm not the hard-as-granite vampire anymore and I should be careful.

Nessie released me and Emmett and I sat down, close to our family. I looked around for any sign of the rest but Esme spoke, answering my unanswered question.

'Carlisle is in the hospital, Caspar and Amelia went hunting and exploring as they wanted to learn the area, Jasper and Alice are with them so they can show them the borders for La Push and the places with the most animals.' Esme said and I smiled and nodded I looked around me and noticed that my eyes narrowed in the bright sun that was revealed from a cloud. My mother, brother and sister shone and I just marveled at how is to see them from a different point of view.

Nessie smiled at me as she probably knew why I was so astonished. Emmett hugged me close to him and I leaned willingly, wanting just to relax with my family.

'So, you think the baby is already made?' Nessie asked and I felt myself actually blushing after so long, I looked at Emmett who was grinning like he always did.

'Well, that's something Alice could answer, Nessie, the only thing we can assure you of this is that we did our best to try it.' My husband replied diplomatically enough as not to raise even more uncomfortable questions from our niece. I needed Edward and Bella's support – let out Bella's ability to cook human food- so the last thing I needed was to have those two mad at me as they're daughter would want to know how babies are made. I smiled at the girl I once wished to be mine and spoke.

'Don't worry, sweetheart, I'm sure you'll have a cousin soon.' I said and Emmett looked at me, I returned his gaze smiling.

'She will?' he asked grinning and I nodded my head, genuinely sure.

'I can feel it,' I said quietly and Emmett just beamed at me and kissed my lips softly. I knew I wasn't Alice and I didn't have any special gift apart my beauty but I could just _sense_ the arrival of my child in a while. I couldn't tell if I was pregnant or not yet, but I was positive I would be pregnant soon.

~*~

Emmett and I decided to have a walk around the forest we knew so well. We didn't want to get too far inside the forest as not to startle Jasper or Alice with our smell. We didn't need to push our luck and we knew that Caspar has his power on us so he was probably aware of how close or far we were from him. Jasper was the only "danger" that could be brought straight to us if he was unprepared for our new status.

The walk around the forest was beautiful, we may couldn't climb on the trees but we liked the walk around the aging trees. We felt tired soon, way sooner than we thought we would tire so we decided to return. I was slightly disturbed at the limited time of our physical strength but I guess that was normal, Emmett and I hadn't been normal for _too_ long…

When we were back home, we were welcomed from a nice smell that made our stomachs growl. Bella was cooking chicken with potatoes and nice saws that I couldn't actually understand the ingredients of but I was more than blissful with the smell that filled the house. Esme was close to Bella, watching the young woman preparing the food, asking questions as she probably wanted to know what to do things so she could cook for us as well.

As the time went by, Emmett and I felt even more tired so we decided to relax in the living room till the lunch was ready for us and we could eat and sleep. I knew we were too tired and that didn't seem normal for two grown ups like me and Emmett, after all, the only thing we did was to take a walk around the forest for awhile.

I felt worry inside my newly beating heart and I wished it wasn't something to worry about. Of course it wouldn't be a problem if Emmett and I could speak to our father about it.

'You still feel like the _dogs _stepped on you?' Emmett asked me with a small smile and I nodded my head without being able to open my eyes.

'Hm me too,' he replied and I reached for his hand, I squeezed my warm hand with his as we were settled in the loveseat. Someone entered the room and I felt disturbed of me not being able to hear or sense who he was so I opened my eyes and saw Esme smiling at us.

'The lunch is ready, you want to eat now?' she asked us smiling and we simply nodded and stood up, not feeling very well. Esme wrapped her cold arm around my shoulders and kissed my hair as she almost carried me to the dinning room where two sets of plates full of food were placed.

Emmett and I sat down as Bella entered the room and sat close to us as well as Esme who only beamed at us. For a moment I was looking at the human food and Bella, not being positive for my actions. I was still shocked on how much I loved human food – considering I devoured my breakfast- and at how good Bella could cook. I decided not to be so snob and vain and took my first bite, I was happily surprised when I enjoyed the chicken in my mouth and I decided to add some extra cheese from a small bowl between me and Emmett's plates. Bella and Esme were looking at us expecting but Emmett spoke first.

'This is really good, Bells, well done, you're doomed to be our personal cooker for the reminder of our human period.' Emmett said smiling and Bella beamed at him and looked back at me.

'It's very good, Bella, thank you.' I said sincerely and she smiled warmly at me, her topaz eyes so different from her once human ones. As the meal was coming to an end I heard Carlisle's car pulling over and I decided to talk to him about mine and Emmett's weakness as I was barely able to seat upwards in the chair without collapsing. I could see that Emmett, even if being the stronger, seemed tired and worn out so something had to be wrong with us.

Carlisle called out he was back and Esme stood up and invited him in the dinning room. Our father entered the room kissed his wife on the lips gently and smiled at Bella but looked worried at me and Emmett the moment he laid his eyes on us.

'How you feel?' he asked as he sat close to Emmett and examined us with his eyes.

'Exhausted,' Both Emmett and I replied and he nodded as he took a small notebook out of his bag and started noting things I couldn't and didn't want to know about.

'I think I know why, guys.' He said and both Emmett and I looked at him expecting an answer. He cleared his throat and spoke.

'You may have stuck at age of 18 and 20 externally but your bodies have been "working" for you for decades with no stop and they have experience extremes with your turn into vampires and now your turn into humans, let alone all the daily, physical activity of yours.' Carlisle said and even I hadn't thought of that, it sounded very normal. 'I'm sure you'll experience this exhaustion for the next days, maybe weeks but I'm sure your bodies will adjust soon. Your bodies will also be aging as far as you're humans.' He went on and both Emmett and I breathe in relief, it was good to know after all this I would look like a bit older, I was tired of being treated like a teenager in every new area the family migrated. 'However, I'm not sure what will happen if you get pregnant, Rosalie.' Carlisle added and I shot almost a glare at him.

'_When _I get pregnant.' I corrected him and he nodded his head but kept his eyes smooth yet stern on me.

'I think that your body will have the time to adjust again in your human status but I'm not sure how it will react to the challenge of caring another being after so much time of being active in both vampire and human natures.' Carlisle said and I sighed in frustration as things seemed to get complicated.

'Can you please tell me what you think will happen to me and get over with it?' I asked and he nodded his head again as he spoke.

'I am afraid you'll have a tough pregnancy, morning sickness and weakness are some of the symptoms you may experience. Human women don't have to lift weights, get worried, feel frustrated and try to do extreme things then you shouldn't even consider doing such things.' Carlisle said and I proceeded everything he said in my mind.

'I don't care,' I simply said and felt Emmett's hand joining with mine. 'As to have my child, I'm willing to spend the entire nine months on bed, I don't care of the risks, father. I want my child, no matter what.' I said simply and Carlisle nodded his head and I looked at Emmett who simply smiled at me, agreeing with my decision. Many times we thought of the "adoption" matter in the family, we thought of adopting a child, raising it and then what? Simply turn and doom it in this life without end? Or just send it away, away from people he or she would consider family.

Now, with the plan of "expanding" the covens, I felt more sure, I had considered that matter a lot. What would be less painful for a child? Doom it to be a vampire with the rest of the family, or doom it to die and face whatever it is afterwards, all alone? All those things had made my head spin when Bella and Edward were struggling with their relationship and then for the first time I thought that being here was a little better than being in my afterlife all alone, without my family, without Emmet. That decision was made when I fought for Nessie's life, when I didn't want that little, innocent girl to face the Angel of Death just yet and all alone, when I knew that girl didn't deserve to die at all.

Back then, however I was considering myself miserable for not being able to carry a child, to have a child as all the humans could. Now, with my chance on having that child and my mind made on what I wanted for this child's life I felt surer than ever about my decisions.

'We don't know when you'll get pregnant for sure, so I want you to be extremely careful. The exhaustion will pass but I want you to be careful, Rose, I want to be informed of any change you believe you have, ok?' Carlisle asked me and I nodded my head, agreeing on having my father as my personal doctor, it would help a lot with him knowing our nature better than anyone else.

~*~

The next days were surprisingly normal as I spent most of my time with Emmett, in our bedroom, resting and making sure our child would be soon inside of me. Both Emmett and I had decided to spend our "resting-adjusting" days in our bedroom, enjoying the privacy and the bed for the first time in a long time. Carlisle's words had me worried at first but after I talked with my husband and he reassured me that everything would be simply fine, I knew this was what we had to do.

Edward and Bella were usually indoors as well with Rennesme who was more than worried for me and Emmett and our exhaustion which seemed to pass away with every day. Esme and Carlisle were the ones I saw the most as they came in our bedroom, Esme to keep us company and Carlisle to examine us to make sure for the billionth time that we were fine.

We didn't see Caspar and Amelia a lot as they didn't want to be very noticeable and possibly unwanted by any means. Esme had tried to reassure them they were more than welcome in the house but they insisted on staying out of the house for most of the time so Amelia could adjust even more because of her gift, as a tracker she needed to stay in the nature longer.

The ones I hadn't seen a lot and that hurt me deeply were Alice and Jasper. Now I knew how it was when Emmett and I were leaving for our honeymoons. Jasper and Alice were spending most of their time out of the house and they usually returned home at night when either Emmett or I could possibly stay up and see them. I knew that was happening because Jasper was trying to adjust but I missed my siblings.

Bella and I were fine now, a little awkward once more as the roles had reversed but she took great care of me and Emmett when we needed something the rest of the family wouldn't understand and I was grateful to my… little sister but still, I missed Alice. I was considered the eldest sister and Alice was the middle one ever since Bella entered the family a couple of years ago. For decades Alice and I were best friends, I needed her in a period of my life like this one, I wanted her to share all my feelings, thoughts and dreams I couldn't possibly share with Bella. I knew Alice for decades and I am not the kind of person who simply opens up and talks about what happened to my life or about what I want to happen to me in the future. Jasper was my twin and I missed him very much as well, he is used to call me "Twin" like I do and I know that he's away from the family so he won't hurt me or Emmett and that hurts as I didn't want to make him move away in any possible way.

I felt Emmett's hands embracing me even closer to him and I sighed content as I looked out of the window over my husband's shoulder.

'What do you think about, beautiful?' Emmett asked me softly with his warm breath close to my ear and I sighed once more.

'Alice and Jasper, they have been distant ever since we changed.' I answered simply and Emmett nodded his head and kissed my lips softly, both of us content after our lovemaking was finished for tonight.

'I know, I'm sure they'll come around in awhile, they need time for Jasper to adjust.' Emmett said and I knew he was right but I hoped it could be easier.

'I know, I just miss Alice like I never thought I would.' I said and Emmett grinned and nodded. 'I feel useless in here, trapped in this room for so long, I wish we could get out and do _something_. I wish we could feel stronger…' I whined and Emmett laughed this time and I knew he would make fun of the situation.

'First of all, we do something, something very, very nice, we're trying to have a baby and oh my God, we're trying so hard. Second, we have fun and don't deny it because I'm sure everyone in this house is tired of listening to your screams of pleasure for the last couple of days. And I'm so turned on to be trapped in here with the most beautiful woman in the world. Oh, plus, everyone is making sure we're fine and comfortable, people cook for us, come in and make sure we're fine and we just stay here, have sex, make love, sleep and have fun. Life is perfect, Angel.' Emmett said and I laughed as he was indeed right and I knew I just wanted to moan for something.

'You think our baby is made?' I asked and Emmett looked at me and smiled as he kissed my lips again.

'I don't know but I guess it is, I would be worried if it's not with so many times you and I tried for it to be.' Emmett told me grinning and I nodded and cuddled farther in his hug.

'I wish Alice could be here to tell us for sure.' I said simply and Emmett smiled and nodded his head as our sister would be very useful right now. There was a knock on the door and both Emmett and I separated so we could sat up on our bed but stayed close to each other as the door opened and Alice was revealed. I smiled at her like she did and entered the room.

'Speak of the Devil…' Emmett said and Alice smiled even wider and sat close to us on the bed.

'I'm sorry I have been away for awhile, we needed some time to make sure things will be safe for all of us.' Alice said and both Em and I nodded in understanding. 'So how are you lovebirds? How the breeding is going?' Alice asked and we laughed as Alice, I, Em and Jazz were used to teasing each other over the years.

'Well we wanted to ask you the same thing, do I have to keep "breeding" with Rose or the little one is finally made so the torture can stop?' Emmett asked jokingly and I elbowed him hard, actually making him wince as our human status allowed us to feel minor pain, fortunately or not.

Alice tried to focus and both Emmett and I sobered in an instant. I took Alice's hand as I hoped that would help her even more even if I knew how her powers work. She opened her eyes and a small smile was plastered on her lips.

'Well I can see you wanting the child very much,' Alice started and I held my breath as she continued. 'And I can see a little one, I saw it newborn so I couldn't see what it was but I definitely saw the one in your hands, Rose.' She said and the small smile had turned into a huge grin. I felt first Emmett and then Alice hugging me and I could feel the tears running down my cheeks, we may didn't know when, but eventually, I would have my child.

At first I felt numb in shock, I don't know why I felt so shocked but probably the actual fact of _seeing_ my little baby was something too real for me to bear that moment. I hugged my husband and sister back in that somehow awkward hug of the three of us and Alice broke it first as to speak to us.

'I don't know when that happens but I saw it and I think the child is a very beautiful one. I saw it being born in here.' Alice said and I just stared at her and then the room around me, a home labor? Maybe it would be good, considering Caspar should be close to me to keep my body under control or something. I didn't care of the details, the risks or the pain as Alice's vision was the first evidence of my child's arrival into the world.

* * *

_Ok so what u think of it people? I just adored the scene of Alice seeing the baby, i was almost jumping excited as i was writing from Rose's pov, i can only imagine how relieved and happy she would be, i wanted to develop the _theory of their change and Rose's history with some of the other characters, just a little warning for the future, i dunno why but i don't like Jacob so forgive any bassing, i just don't like him....

Thanks for reading, please review.

xXx


	5. Fears and Symptoms

_Hello people, thank you very much for the reviews, I'm happy you like the story so much, this is a very interesting chapter (I think and hope so lol) as it had a lot of Rosalie with other characters in it : )_

I know things were kind of slow to this point but I have explained my reasons and I'm more than glad you understand me.

HUGE THANKS to my friend and beta Marla1 for her brilliant work on my stories

To the HP fans and readers, I promise my comeback will be in Valentine's...... ; )

Back to the Twilight magic for now : )

Enjoy...

_

* * *

Chapter Five_

_Fear and Symptoms_

The knowledge of eventually getting pregnant made my human days much easier. I was adjusting again to my human nature and I knew I shouldn't moan, being human is what I wanted during my vampire existence, but sometimes I was tired of feeling pain and the damn human weakness of need for sleep and food. Still, I found myself with a huge smile on my face at the memory of Alice's words about seeing my child. I knew the future could change but I was also positive of having this child soon.

My body was finally stronger and both Emmett and I could actually enjoy our human days without everyone being worried about us collapsing somewhere. Emmett was much better than me on strength, he was a muscular man, and I would feel sick again for a couple of days but I couldn't complain I did not need to stay in bed all day long.

I was more than happy every day I was waking up to Emmett's heartbeat beneath my ear and his warm hands caressing my skin at nights. The family was also adjusting fully on the new facts. Jasper was still avoiding Emmett and me a little. Alice gave us apologetic smiles and waves, as she was as close as possible to her husband. I was trying not to think of the possibilities of Jasper attacking me or Emmett or even the possibilities of Jasper or even Emmett losing control later on and biting our child. I knew he was getting very good at controlling himself to human blood and I knew he would never lay a finger to harm our fruit of love. But sometimes I let myself worry over all those things.

What would happen with my child later on was something I didn't want to think of. I knew that if I didn't change her or him into a vampire, the Volturi would take care of us but still, sometimes I wished I wouldn't have the duty of one day turning my angel into the creature I normally am. All those thoughts had started running inside my head more intense than before. I wouldn't back on what I and Emmett wanted to do but I was worried what our child would think later on.

Emmett and Edward had gone to Seattle with Bella as to buy some gifts for Rennesme as the girl's birthday was approaching. I had took the opportunity to distract my niece we wanted the gifts to be a surprise for her, next time, Alice, Carlisle and Esme with me would head for the girl's gifts and the rest would distract her. Nessie and I were sitting in my bedroom, Nessie sat on the edge of my bed and I was behind her, brushing her hair carefully. I loved doing that as I could picture myself doing it to my own child. It was still morning and I was a bit cranky every since I woke up but thought of the adjusting days weren't over yet. There was a knock on the door and Nessie answered it, I smiled at the back of the girl and just looked at the door's direction to see my mother entering the room, Esme smiled warmly at us and sat close to us on the other edge of the bed and leaned over the mattress as to be close.

'What are my favorite girls are doing?' Esme asked and Nessie smiled and looked at me and then at Esme.

'We're making my hair grandma.' Nessie answered honestly and I just smiled and nodded my head, an action I regretted as I felt my head spinning a little. I took a breath and went on with the brushing.

'Jacob is downstairs,' she said as she sniffed the air and Nessie shot up on her feet, kissed me on the cheek and thanked me as she ran out of the room, closing the door behind her. Esme was still smiling but I had frowned, I hated when she was leaving _me_ to go and see that…man. I also hated the fact that I couldn't smell him anymore and had to be informed of his arrivals, before, his smell was the trademark of his coming and I was always ready to either see him or avoid him, we may had built some bridges ever since Nessie's birth but that didn't mean I had to get to like him.

'Maybe we should take a true pet for Nessie.' I commented and Esme just smiled at me as she knew I didn't mean it, well not one hundred present after all.

'How are you, Rose?' Esme asked and her smile was gone as she was examining me with her eyes. I knew I looked tired and that was partly because of my worry, my lovemaking nights with Emmett and the feeling of being sick for the last days. I looked at myself in the mirror and I sighed as I knew my human beauty was not as strong as my vampire one.

'I'm fine, just a bit tired and worried.' I replied after awhile and Esme nodded, stood up, moved around the bed and took the hairbrush from my hands, she sat behind me and started brushing my own hair, as she used to do when the family had only her, Carlisle, Edward and me as members of it.

'If you want to talk to me, you know I'm here for you.' Esme said from behind me and I sighed as I knew I had to eventually speak for my problems. Alice was usually out of the house with Jasper, Bella wasn't the actual person I wanted to talk to and Esme was the mother I always needed, I knew that if my biological mother was like Esme, I would be a much different person and maybe, I wouldn't have end up dying in a street. I sighed and without even realizing it, I started spilling out all the worry that had storage inside me.

'I don't want to be worried because I know that when there is stress, the pregnancy isn't easy to happen and I know I shouldn't be that tired as Emmett is finally better but for at least a few weeks I feel weak and tired even when I had a few days being fine.' I started and went on without waiting for Esme to speak, she remained silent just working the hairbrush on my long hair so I went on with my babbling. 'I'm worried for Jasper because he promised he would be ok but he and Alice are isolated from the family as not to hurt me or Emmett I may want my child like nothing in the world but I didn't want to force two members of the family, my "twin" and my best friend and sister away and now this is an extra reason for me to worry about.

'Emmett is so happy on the prospective of getting pregnant ever since Alice saw the baby in her vision but sometimes the possibilities of the child hating us because we'll have to turn it later on is killing me. The thought of the Volturi trying to kill my child if we decide not to have the child turned is even more excruciating and sometimes I feel so guilty for the monster I had been to Bella. I know she has no bad feelings for me since I have been so good with Nessie but still, sometimes I think this is a karma thing with her having to help me now.

'And even if this is what I wanted most in my life, being human isn't that easy after all, I haven't get used to it, the pain, even the light one, the weakness, the biological needs. I mean, as a vampire, I was stronger, more beautiful without a glimpse of tiredness in me and my only need was to hunt for blood.' I finally stopped and took a big breath to calm myself down. Esme hadn't talked yet and I turned my head slightly to see her smiling at me. She went on brushing my hair as she spoke.

'That was a lot going on inside your head, sweetheart.' She started and I nodded my head as I felt her cold hand caressing my hair along with the hairbrush. 'First of all, Bella indeed has nothing against you and you have already apologized for your behavior towards her in the past. All of that was forgotten and forgiven ever since you became a great aunt for Rennesme.' Esme went on and I nodded my head again, feeling relieved that someone else was telling me that what I was doing was the right thing.

'As for Jasper and Alice… we knew it'd be hard in the progress, and it will be even harder when a little child full of sweet, fresh blood will be around. But that's why we're also here. That's why our family is so strong and happy, because we love each other. Rose, we're not just a large coven, we're a family, a bounded family. We'll protect each other when the time comes, you'll be a vampire as well when the child will be here and I'm sure you'll be fine, just like Emmett will be, and you know why? Because you will love your little one, like we do know with each other, with you and Em, in your current status.' Esme said and I smiled at the thought of our family with a member more in it, Esme was right.

'About the Volturi. If this plan goes smoothly your child will be able to have children like you do now, and if she or he doesn't want to be a vampire, then we'll fight against everyone who may want to lay a finger on the little one. But I want you to remember that such things won't happen for the next twenty years or so…' Esme said and I smiled again as only my mother's words could sooth me so much. I felt Esme's hands on my shoulders, her skin's temperature so much lower than mine, I turned around to look at her smiling face as she stroked my cheek with her fingers. I leaned into her touch as she was the first female person close to me ever since I became a vampire and we had many things in common.

'I've noticed you for the last days, sweetheart.' Esme said and I looked at her. 'And even if it has been decades after it, I still remember how it is to be pregnant on an early stage. I couldn't see the symptoms with Bella as her pregnancy was very different but I think, and please don't get your hopes too high, but I think, from personal experience, that you may be expecting already.' Esme said smiling at me and I stared in shock at her face.

I hadn't dared to hope of getting pregnant so soon. I knew couples needed months and even years to have children and I wasn't sure in what case I would be in, I thought all this feeling of sickness and nausea were some of my adjusting progress to my human nature and not _symptoms _of anything. But on the other hand, it would be possible as Emmett and I had been turned into humans for more than a month and we were making love almost every night of that month. I was expecting to be pregnant when I would be vomiting or something but Carlisle had already warned me that I'd probably have a tough pregnancy and if vomiting was symptoms of the second and third month why weakness and nausea shouldn't be symptoms of my first month?

'Don't take your hope too high, sweetheart, maybe I'm mistaken or your body is harder to adjust.' Esme repeated as she probably saw the hopes rising in my eyes. I nodded my head quickly, scolding myself for daring to hope as much, knowing I'd be harmed if that was indeed just some more adjustment of my organism. So I decided to take things slowly, first talk with Emmett, then ask Carlisle's help and opinion, and importantly take things slow.

But still I couldn't stop myself from placing my left palm against my flat stomach, maybe my little child was just a few inches inside me. I looked at Esme who was still smiling and I couldn't stop myself from asking what I was wondering ever since Caspar and Amelia had came to our house.

'I know it's none of my business, mom, but why didn't you accept the offer yourself? I saw you shaking your head negatively when we were at the meeting.' I asked quickly, at the same speed Esme's smile was gone from her face. I didn't mean to hurt her, I was just wondering why she didn't want that second chance, she had lost her child, a child made by her and a man who was beating her. I thought she'd want to have a child with Carlisle, the man who adored her like I do with Emmett, I thought she, like me would want a child with our perspective soul mates. Esme looked at me and smiled just a little as she took the hand resting on my stomach and clutched it in her own hand, never hurting me but keeping me comfortingly.

'When I lost my baby boy, I was a human, then I was turned and saved by your father.' Esme started and I nodded my head. I knew how is to be beaten by the one you think you are in love with. I know how is to see death in the eye because that one, little excuse of a man made you crawl. I knew how Esme felt, I knew how grateful she was to Carlisle for saving and loving her. I couldn't even imagine how crushed she was when she lost her child, it's a pain I know I wouldn't be able to stand myself.

'I can't imagine myself loosing another child, Rose. I can't have myself crushed all over again, it took me decades to accept what happened, to let people in, to give the love I never had the chance to give to my biological child to others.' Esme said and I nodded my head again, not being able to speak. Esme was the caring and loving one and Carlisle the reasonable and fair parent, they never showed us the pain or weakness and it had been so long since I had a talk like this with my mother.

'I love you, Emmett, your siblings and Rennesme more than anything, but the thought of a child of my own simply makes me shudder at the thought of something happening again. I know things back when I was pregnant were different than now but still, my children are you and nothing can change that.' Esme said and I just smiled at her, not realizing my eyes were full of tears, I still was not used to the tearful sobs. I hugged my mother tightly and she returned the embrace, not too tight to crush me in her hold as she easily could.

'I love you, mom.' I whispered and felt her nod against my shoulder, we didn't have to speak a lot to each other but she knew I cared and loved her as she did with me.

'I love you too, sweetie.' Esme replied and kissed my hair, I moved a bit away and smiled at her, my biological mother was by my side for eighteen years, Esme was here for more than eighty and she had gave me so much more meaningful love than my actual mother had. 'And of course I will love your little child when it is born.' Esme went on and I chuckled even through my tears and nodded my head as I placed my hand back to my belly.

We heard Edward's Volvo approaching along with another car and I looked at the silver watch around my wrist, it was about time for them and Carlisle to return so both Esme and I stood up and moved downstairs. We found Jacob talking with Rennesme in the living room. I smirked at the werewolf, we may had stopped fighting over everything, especially in front of Rennesme but some snapping was still in order.

'Hello, Blondie.' Jacob said and I smirked.

'Hello, Cadpig,' I responded with my favorite pet name from the TV series of the Dalmatians, watching cartoons with Nessie had been proven a good thing to do. Jacob didn't seem to catch the meaning of the new pet name but he frowned as Nessie did who got it. I didn't take it too far as I heard the door opening and my father, husband and sister entered the house, Edward was probably running up the house from the back door, to hide the gifts as not to have Nessie seeing them. Everyone greeted Jacob much more warmly than I had and Emmett moved close to me and kissed my lips. I responded and felt my heart racing, having the talk with Esme in my mind I pulled away and looked at him.

'We have to talk.' I said calmly and he nodded his head and led me up the stairs to our bedroom. I moved close to the window and sat at the edge of it, Emmett moved close to me and stood between my legs, his hands caressing my face and hair. I smiled up at him and kissed his lips as I guided his head down to mine. After the kiss was ended I spoke softly.

'I think I'm pregnant.' I said and he looked at me deep in my eyes and then his face broke into a huge smile.

'Really? Wow, I'm good.' Em said and I slapped his arm playfully as I chuckled. He sobered again and framed my face with his hands. 'You sure about it, Angel? I don't want us hoping for too much, maybe it needs time to happen.' He said and I smiled and nodded my head, already knowing the possibilities of not being pregnant.

'I know, but I had a talk with Esme, and she thinks I may be pregnant already as I have symptoms similar to hers when she was expecting. I know it's not much evidence but you already feel better and I don't, I did for a few days but ever since, I feel weak. I have a feeling of nausea every day… I thought it was my body adjusting but what if it's not that the case anymore?' I said quickly, trying to show to my husband that I wasn't getting my hopes too high and at the same time trying to hide my desperation to get pregnant.

Emmett smiled and placed his thumb against my lips, stopping my babbling, 'We can go and talk to Carlisle, I'm sure he's the one who can say what's on for sure, because if you're not pregnant, I'm worried for you still being weak.' Emmett said softly and I knew he tried to keep my feet on the ground, indeed, if I wasn't pregnant, something might be wrong with me.

'Can we talk to him now?' I asked eager and Emmett grinned and nodded his head. I stood up from the window and took my husband's hand in mine. I could feel the anxiety and nervousness inside me along with the need and the eagerness to talk to my father about those "so called" symptoms. Both Emmett and I moved down the stairs, we knew Carlisle was in his office like every day after his work in the hospital, arranging a few appointments and making sure his schedule for the day after was correct. Emmett knocked the door of the office and we heard Carlisle inviting us in by our names, probably smelling our blood from afar.

We entered the room and smiled at our father as he did and we sat down in front of his desk where he was sat. He looked at us expectantly and Emmett nodded for me to start as I knew much more about my physical condition, I started explaining what was going on with me for the last days, avoiding telling him my talk with Esme, or our tearful –from my part at least as vampires can't have tears- part of our talk. When I was done Carlisle was still noting the things I had told him in a notebook. When he finished noting he looked at me and spoke.

'Those symptoms could be the ones of a pregnancy on an early stage, but it could also be your body needing to adjust more or even to have a cold, Rosalie.' Carlisle started and I nodded my head, already knowing this. Carlisle opened a drawer of his study and took out a box. He handed it to me and I looked at it with curiosity.

'Take the pregnancy test, it's a good way for you to know if you're pregnant or not without having you out of the house as you feel weak and nauseous. If you're not pregnant, we may start some vitamins so you can feel better, if you are pregnant, well we'll get to that later. The certain thing is, you'll need the vitamins.' Carlisle said and I nodded my head smiling. 'Don't get too sad if you're not expecting, Rosalie. You know it may take some time to happen… I have more tests here for you, if you need more in the future anyway.' Carlisle said and I nodded my head and smiled at Emmett. We stood up, thanked our father and left the office to go back to our bedroom.

We were silent for those small moments till we reached our room, I entered first and Emmett followed me, closing the door behind him. I looked at the box in my hand and took a deep breath; it was time for me to figure things out.

'Can you do it on your own?' Emmett asked and I smiled at him in spite of the stressful situation.

'Pee on a stick? Yeah I think I can handle it.' I said and we both chuckled in nervousness. I moved towards the bathroom and closed the door behind me, opened the box, took the stick and did as the instructions said. When I was done I came out of the bathroom and almost bumped on Emmett who was standing right outside the door. I came out fast as I couldn't stand the truth on my own so we both stood still in front of each other, with the small stick in my fingers, between our bodies and our eyes glued on it. After a minute which seemed like a century to me and portably to Emmett too, the small strip turned pink, an unmistakable pink color, the most beautiful shade of pink I had ever seen.

I could feel the huge smile on my face, I looked at Emmett who seemed puzzled at the change of the test but didn't got the meaning of it as he hadn't read the instructions and he had never get to learn how pregnancy tests work, we were supposed never to use one so why should he know about them? When Emmett saw my huge smile, he knew, and his own face lightened up as a huge smile was plastered on his beautiful features.

'Is that a yes? You are indeed pregnant?' he asked as we both stared at each other and the stick with huge, funny grins on our faces.

'Oh GOD, yes!' I squealed and hugged him tightly, keeping the test tightly in my hand as this little peed stick along with Alice's vision and my hot nights with my soul mate were the factors of having my child inside me. Emmett held me tightly as we started kissing in joy and passion. A part of me still couldn't believe it, a part of me was still worried I would wake up from some odd vampire dream and find myself the same, cold, barren vampire. But no, that was actually happening, luck was finally smiling at me. I felt like jumping up and down and I would if I wasn't in my husband's arms.

'Oh my beautiful love. We're going to have a child.' Emmett said to my ear and I felt my eyes filling with tears of joy as his words weren't in my imagination or my daydreaming; I was truly pregnant with the child of my husband. I was going to be a mom; I was going to fulfill my dream. I moved a bit away from Emmett and he placed his hands on my cheeks, his beautiful eyes boring inside my blue ones.

'We're going to have a baby.' I said out loud and only then something clicked inside me and I allowed myself to fully believe it. I grinned and smiled and laughed again and moved closer to Emmett who leaned and kissed my lips with care and love. 'I love you, Emmett, I love you so much.' I whispered against his lips and he grinned and pecked my lips again as he caressed my face softly.

'I love you even more, Angel, I love you both.' Emmett replied and I just smiled even wider – if that was possible- and kissed him again.

* * *

Yay and she's is pregnant at last : ) I know for some couples a child comes in their lives after months or even years but it can happen in a matter of days or even by accident so... yay she's expecting.

OK I simply loved the scene between Esme and Rose, I think mother and daughter have many things in common.... I didn't want Esme pregnant as well as I don't think she would stand the pain if something could happen to her biological child... I hope you understand.

We had a first encounter with Jacob... Cadpig is that cutie dog from the 101 dalmatians the series, that little dog with the strange shaped head lol

"Pee on a stick?" hehe inspired by the movie Love & Sex ( no! it's not a porno lol Famke Janssen stars in it)

that's all for now, don't forget to review, Fanpires!

xXx


	6. A Contract for Life

_HELLO PEOPLE, thank you for your reviews, here is the newww chapie, it's my least fav and the sorter one but I wanted to make it as I think the Volturi isn't the best clan of guys.... lol_

_HUGE thanks to my friend and beta Marla1 for her awesome job in my fics : )_

_with no further ado...._

_Enjoy...._

_

* * *

Chapter Six_

_A Contract for Life_

When Emmett and I moved down the stairs I could feel my feet getting lighter and weaker than ever. I still couldn't believe –and wouldn't till I saw my body changing- that I was actually pregnant. Pregnant, me, I never thought I would put those to words in the same sentence and be true. I couldn't take that smile off my face as we moved downstairs and heard most of the people being in the kitchen. I was pleasingly surprised when I saw Jasper, Alice, Caspar and Amelia back as well, it would be great to have everyone around to share the news.

Everyone looked at us and that moment Carlisle entered the kitchen, possibly coming from his study. Only he knew what we had tried to figure out so he cleared his throat, a trademark of his to show he needed everyone's attention and everyone looked at him indeed. He smiled and gestured to me and Emmett still smiling.

'You guys have to share something with us?' He asked and everyone looked at us. I looked at Emmett for a moment as he took his hand in mine, we looked at each other for a blissful moment and after my husband nodded to me to say as I was dying to I looked at everyone with a huge smile and spoke.

'I'm expecting.' I said proudly and felt my heart flattering at the sound of those words, I still couldn't believe it was happening. 'Emmett and I are pregnant.' I repeated and grinned. Everyone seemed shocked for a moment but then, Alice, Nessie, Esme and Bella hugged me all together, causing me to leave Emmett's hand as to hug all of them and I shivered as my sisters' and mother's bodies were so cold against mine. I still couldn't stop smiling as they congratulated me for the great news, I knew if Esme could cry in joy she certainly would now.

The men of the family had gathered around Emmett, patting his shoulder and congratulating him as well, both Emmett and I exchanged hugs and happy words with all our family, Nessie being the most hyper, jumping between me and Emmett and hoping for the little one to be a girl. I smiled at the thought of my "little one", wow it sounded good. Next were Caspar and Amelia to greet us.

'We're very happy for you Rosalie.' Caspar said and I smiled at him as Amelia was talking with Emmett. I was relieved both of them made sure they would hunt for human blood far away from Forks as not to cause problems or draw attention. I felt more safe as they were strong than us and satisfied as not to be tempted by mine or Emmett's blood.

'Thank you very much for the chance, Caspar, I'm glad it happened so fast.' I replied smiling and Caspar nodded his head smiling as well, my pregnancy was something would satisfy the Volturi for sure.

'I guess it's time for all of you to have the contract done.' Caspar said and we all stopped and looked at him, Carlisle's hand was still on Emmett's shoulder, my father had frowned, as the rest of us had.

'What kind of contract?' I asked first and Caspar even if he hadn't lost his smile he spoke sternly.

'The contract that will ratify that the child will be a vampire in the future after a certain age.' Caspar said as casually as possible.

'We never talked of contracts when you were supposed to clear everything up with us and your "offer".' Carlisle said accusingly but Caspar didn't seem to care very much.

'Well, it's just a piece of paper, signed from the parents of the child and the leader of the coven, just so things can be more formal in case… things change in the future.' Caspar said and Carlisle frowned but I spoke first.

'Why didn't you say about this earlier?' I asked and Emmett got closer to me.

'Well I wasn't sure if you would accept, I was worried I would scare you away.' Caspar said and Emmett this time spoke.

'And what makes you think we will sign now? What if this is a trap or just a way for the Volturi to step into the child's life anytime it wants?' Emmett asked and I nodded my head in agreement, I could feel all my happy mood flying out of the window by now.

'Well the Volturi just wants to make sure the child will be a permanent member of the family like you all are. As for the contract, you don't really have a choice anymore…' Caspar said and this time Carlisle spoke.

'What do you mean by that?' he asked still frowned and Caspar looked at me.

'Well, if I move away right now, or just stop the connection I have with Rosalie and Emmett's bodies, they'd be back on their vampire status, and I don't really know what would happen to Rosalie if an embryo was getting trapped in her dead body all of a sudden, the certain is that that child would die. I don't know about Rosalie's fate however…' Caspar said calmly and everyone tensed up, in instinct I touched my hand above Emmett's on my stomach.

'Are you threatening my family?' Carlisle asked ready to start an argument even if it was so out of his character. Caspar shook his hands in defense.

'No! I'm just showing your options.' He answered and I could feel the worry surging through my veins, my child would become a vampire one way or the other so I spoke and tried to relax everyone, and especially me on that matter.

'The child would be a vampire anyway, Caspar, lets sign the contract and get over with it. Bound with a contract or not, the Volturi _will_ step in my child's life if they see we're not turning it.' I said and looked at Emmett who nodded even if he was frowned as well. I looked at our father. 'Please Carlisle, lets finish this.' I pleaded and he just nodded and sighed. Caspar smiled and nodded his head as well.

'Wise words you spoke, Rosalie, I'll fetch the contract right now.' He said and I simply nodded, knowing I was right about the Volturi doing what it would want no matter what. The moment Amelia and Caspar were out of the room, Carlisle approached me and Emmett and sighed in worry.

'I don't like this, kids, I don't want them to be so close and bounded with us with contracts.' He told us, Emmett spoke first.

'Look, father, Rosie is right, the Volturi would be in here anytime they want, it's one of the risks we all decided to take.' Emmett said and I felt a small smile on my lips as I heard my husband talking about the risks we indeed need to take to have our baby. I nodded my head supporting him.

'Carlisle, what would be the difference? They didn't need any contract to come for Nessie….' I said and Carlisle looked at me with care in his eyes.

'Fine,' Carlisle said as Edward moved close to us, the rest of the family was talking in whispers close by.

'He seemed true to his words, the only thing he could think was about the Volturi having this contract as a simple bound for the child's turn.' Edward said and I nodded my head, Caspar could trick Edward with his mind but my brother's words were just a little comforting right now. 'He wants a contract of the Volturi's.' Edward said and I looked at Carlisle confused. Carlisle took a deep breath nodded and his head to none in particular.

'What kind of contract is that?' Emmett asked and the three of us looked at Carlisle.

'It's a contract sealed by the head of a coven, the delegate of the Volturi and the people the contract is about.' Carlisle answered and I didn't find something odd with that, 'The ones involved with the contract have to seal the contract with something only they have. In your human case, your blood.' Ook now that was the odd about it, I shivered as I heard that and looked at my father worried and scared, I f elt Emmett's hands tightening around me. Carlisle looked at us and smiled just a bit, trying to make us feel more comfortable. 'It will be just a few drops from each of you, a small gash on one of your fingers will do the job, if you were vampires, you'd use your venom like I will do.' He said and I breathed a in relief, that sounded better, I could handle a little gash on my finger. I was glad the mental images of me and Emmett bleeding to death over Caspar's contract faded in my mind.

Caspar returned from upstairs with a roll of paper in his hand, Amelia was right behind him. He unrolled the piece of delicate paper on the kitchen table and Carlisle started reading everything, making sure nothing would be at miss. I trusted my father with my life so both Emmett and I waited for him to read the many lines of the contract. When he nodded, both Emmett and I approached and looked out our father first, Esme who seemed to know what the contract was about brought us a knife. I could see Bella shuddering and bringing Nessie closer to her but Edward moved close to them as well and reassured both his wife and daughter. Carlisle looked up and spotted Jasper somewhere behind me.

Alice seemed to know what would happen and took her husband by the hand and moved out of the room, I felt a stab of fear as my twin and my sister had to be away again but even guiltily I felt relieved for them doing so as having Jasper attacking us was the last thing I needed to have this afternoon ruined completely.

Carlisle pressed his teeth against the coven's ring on his finger and pressed it against the paper, I looked curiously and noticed our family's crest on the paper, he then took a pen Caspar offered him and signed the contract, then he nodded at us and we moved even closer. Carlisle took the knife from Esme and first cut a small gap on Emmett's finger; my husband moved his finger on the corner of the contract and let the drops fall on the paper. I waited for my turn as my husband signed and Esme moved close to him with a small bandage she had brought from the emergency kit in record time. I followed and looked at Carlisle as with the knife, he cut a small wound on my finger, I flinched in the pain but tried not to care as I lifted my left hand over the contract and let the drops fall out of my body and on the piece of paper. When more than five drops had fallen, I curled my hand and with my right one, signed the contract, making sure my child would be like me one day.

'You think this contract is as innocent as Caspar claims?' I asked as Emmett was behind me, caressing the length of my body. It had been hours after the sealing of the contract and my mind couldn't be away from it. Both Emmett and I were in our bed now, settled under our covers, contend after our lovemaking, I was in his hug with my back against his chest, our legs intertwined and Emmett's arm beneath my head, his hand holding mine, his other hand was playing with my locks or caressing my body, momentary stopping on my belly and then keeping its trip around the side of me.

'I don't know, Angel, but I agree on what you said, with the contract or not, we wouldn't be able to stop them. If they want something, they come and get it, in this case we wouldn't be able to stop them like we did with Rennesme…' Em said close to my ear and then kissed it, I closed my eyes and sighed, knowing he was right.

I suddenly felt tiredness washing over me as the whole day was hard enough for me. I wished I could feel physically stronger sometimes. 'What are you thinking?' I heard Emmett saying and I opened my eyes, I turned my head and looked at him over my shoulder, he seemed as relaxed as I did but I knew he was worried on the inside.

'I just want those months to pass soon, I want to hold our child in our hands.' I said honestly and Emmett smiled and nodded, he kissed my lips and nuzzled his nose on my neck and hair, I smiled and turned my head again, looking out of our window. I could feel my stomach flatter and I felt a little dazed but tried to close my eyes again as I could feel the nausea coming like in most of the nights.

'What you want the baby to be?' I heard Emmett asking and I smiled even with my eyes closed.

'I don't really care.' I said honestly and felt my husband nodding his head. 'If you had asked when I was human the first time. I would probably tell you both, but now I guess we have the chance only for one, but still I don't care. If it's a boy, he's going to be strong like you and with a liking in cars like me.' I said with my eyes closed, almost picturing a young boy in my mind. 'It will have brown hair like you, and my eyes till he is changed.' I went on and felt Emmett nodding again as his hand moved above my stomach. 'If it's a girl, she's going to be very lady-like like me, funny and fearless like you and beautiful like me.' I kept on talking as the mental image of a little girl with my hair and eyes made me smile wider. 'She's going to have my features and she will be your Angel, letting me aside.' I said as I grinned and I felt Emmett's lips kissing my neck.

'You'll never be aside,' he said softly and I knew he meant it.

'Yeah sure, lets wait for the new model of mine to show up and you'll even forget my name before _your_ daughter.' I said jokingly and Emmett laughed out loud as I joined.

'Then that stands for you and _your _son, he will be your new interest and you'll forget your poor, old Emmett bear.' He said as he nuzzled his nose in my neck again. I laughed and turned my head again, kissing his lips and deepening the kiss.

'I could never do that, you're my life. How can I forget my life?' I asked him when the kiss was over and he smiled and kissed me again.

'And I could never forget your name, Rosie. How could I forget my angel's name?' he asked me and I just smiled as I felt tears collecting behind my eyes. I hated that, I wasn't a whippy person but for the last weeks –probably because of the hormones- I couldn't stop tearing up or even actually crying no matter what.

'What do you want the baby to be?' I asked Emmett as I tried to distract myself from crying. Emmett smiled at me and spoke.

'If it's a boy, I will be very happy, having a little buddy I can teach baseball and fighting.' Emmett said and I slapped his arm playfully at the mention of the fighting. He grinned and kissed me. 'But I think I want a girl, I want a little girl looking like you, having the same wonderful, blond hair, same brilliant eyes, no matter the color of topaz or blue. I want her to have your passion and caring nature. I want her to be as protective of the family as we are and I want her to be as harsh as you can get, our girl isn't going to be an easy for anyone in the world, she's going to be a queen, an angel, like her mom.' Emmett said and I just smiled, stunned on how much he had thought of our baby being a girl. I was the one who wanted this child the most but I never could imagine my husband wanting a baby that much. I felt more tears in my eyes and sighed in defeat as a couple of them rolled down my cheek.

'Darn hormones,' I whispered and Emmett chuckled and caressed my face, taking the tears away. 'She's going to be a spoiled child in short.' I said and laughed as Emmett nodded his head eager.

'Of course she or he will be, this child is something you have been wanting since you were a child, and that was such a long time ago. The least we can do to enjoy all this is to have our little one spoiled to no end. Besides, what's the fun in having a child if you can't spoil it and see it smile every time she or he got the thing in request?' Emmett asked and I nodded my head, boy or girl, the little one was going to be spoiled and very much loved by everyone and of course me and Emmett.

* * *

_OK people as you saw the Volturi bounded the Cullens so the child can be eventually a vampire, I think it's normal for people like the Volturi members to do such thing as they get what they want one way or the other... I liked the way the contact was sealed, the idea of the blood was somehow creepy but i like creepy hehe_

_I also loved the way both Emmett and Rosalie are dreaming and planning of their baby, I think it's sweet after so many decades of wanting a child to finally be able to dream about it : )_

_I'm asking again: what sex do u want the baby to be? do u have any name suggestions? TELL ME lol  
_

_sooo? what u think of it? please review :)_

_kisses_

_xXx_


	7. Nightmares and Kicks

**_Hello everyone, HUGE THANKS to the people who reviewed, I'm so happy you like my story so much_**

This is a chapie i wanted to make since i started the story so it's one of my favs, as always, i wanna know what you think of it :)

HUGE thanks to my beta and friend Marla1 for her precious help and fast speed on beta-ing my story :)

Enjoy....

* * *

Chapter Seven

Nightmares and Kicks

Nausea and weakness were still troubling me from the day I entered my third month, it was awful. Many times I woke up and the vomiting would start immediately, and I had to rush to the bathroom so I would not make a mess on mine and Emmett's bed or even on the floor. I hated it, I couldn't stand all the pain from my head as I gagged nor the weakness after every time I vomited. I hated having Emmett seeing me like that, seeing me so weak and disgusting every morning but he seemed not to care.

He always jumped off the bed with me, holding my hair back and placing his hand on my forehead trying to sooth me as I vomited every morning. I was grateful, not only for his physical help as many times after he would carry me to the bathtub, fill it with water and let us relax together inside, him massaging me and kissing me so I could relax. I was also grateful for his presence there, I love Emmett like none else in the world, having him right there, supporting me with his sweet words and kisses, his caresses and touches, it made me feel protected even if our baby was causing all this mess literally inside of me.

However I was glad I had masked my main problem, the nausea and the weakness in the mornings were almost happily accepted as they made me wake up from the awful nightmares. I couldn't believe I still had nightmares after so long, the first weeks of me as a human included blank sleep, with no dreams let alone nightmares. But for the last days, I had awful, vivid nightmares of me being back in that street. I couldn't stop myself from shivering as I remembered the nightmare from last night as I looked at myself in front of the bathroom mirror after the second time I threw up today.

It was back in that street, with my hair up and hat on, my heels could be heard against the brick as my long dress flapped around me as I walked with grace despite my worry. The figures were back, their drunken voices calling me to approach, and I, as a stupid girl always obliged. I obliged even though I knew what would happen, even if I screamed to myself not to approach, even if I screamed to turn around and run away, not to suffer the torture once again from the people I killed myself after my turn. And always the dream ended with me ready to vomit right before I could feel the first punch land on my stomach making me fall on my knees. Sometimes I wondered if the vomiting wasn't just a side effect of the pregnancy but also a physical reaction to the fear I always felt when I opened my eyes every morning.

I didn't want to tell anyone about it, especially Emmett. I didn't want to have them looking at me with pity in their eyes. Had been there, done that, cried my head off at nights, it was enough, it had been decades for Heaven's sake. I had moved on, found and fought for the man I love, married him, lived with a family that loves me like I do, having my dreams fulfilled now with my child on the way. I hated Royce and his friends with all my willpower and I hated having nightmares of them, of how different I was, of how weak I had been. I hated it all and I just wished to have the weeks move on quickly, I wished for my belly to grow fast so I could see all that wasn't happening to me in vain.

I didn't want Emmett to know, mostly because I was worried of what he would think. I didn't want him to think I was feeling insecure close to him. It wasn't the case, Emmett was the man who helped me to move on and to have actual physical contact with other people. I didn't want him to think I wasn't safe. I was safe, and I didn't want him or the rest of the family worried so I just muffled my screams in the pillow every time I woke up in the middle of the night, sweaty and shaken after I had witnessed through my own eyes what had happened to me. Every time I looked at Emmett I would sigh in relief that I hadn't woken him up, answering questions was the last thing I needed.

I had been a strong, immortal and beautiful vampire ever since my turn, but I had been empty inside. When I met Em, two years after my turn, I was the happiest person in the world. I hadn't found just someone who looked like Vera's Henry. I hadn't found just a potential lover or a friend. I had found my soul mate, like Carlisle had in Emse's eyes, like Jasper had in Alice's eyes and eventually, like Edward had finally had in Bella. We had never separated since I met Emmett, he was the one who made me laugh after two years of beating a dead horse over what happened to me and what I had lost. He was the one who made me appreciate what a second chance means.

He was the one who made me trust myself, look to other people and care less for my own little, sweet self. He was the one who changed me in more than the one way I asked Carlisle to change him. Before Emmett, I was Rosalie Hale the beautiful, vain, self-centered brat, after him and his help, I became Rosalie Hale McCarthy Cullen, the beautiful woman who would give everything to save her family.

Emmett was the one who made me feel. He was the reason I opened up and talked, and he even cried without the tears as I was telling him how it was to be raped and beaten almost to death. He was the one who hugged and kissed me, the one who made me stop jolting every time someone dared as to touch my arm. In his eyes I would focus every time I started losing my grip. His hands held me in place every time I was ready to crawl away. He was my rock and I was his Angel. He was my everything and I was his. He was the one who made love _with_ me and didn't hurt me or just tried to do it _to_ me.

I smiled almost sadly as I looked at my stomach through the mirror of the bathroom. My stomach wasn't actually flat, the rest would think it was but after so long anticipation to be pregnant, I could notice every single change in me. I heard footsteps that couldn't be Emmett's and put the shirt down my body as I had developed the habit of lifting my shirt when I was in front of my mirror and looking at my stomach and belly. I felt closer to the baby in a way. I looked at the door of the bathroom and I was surprised to see Bella on the doorway, looking at me with a small smile.

'Hello Rosalie.' She said softly and I smiled at her as I stood by the sink and waited for her to speak. Bella and I weren't that close but I always wanted to help her, especially since the day she announced to me she was pregnant. I felt like she trusted me a lot to talk to me about it instead of Alice and even Esme and Edward.

'Hey, Bells.' I said and we smiled at the use of the nickname. Now things had changed and she was helping and supporting my pregnancy like I did a couple of years ago. Bella seemed a little uneasy so I decided to take control. 'Is everything alright?' I asked as I knew she wanted to tell me something, her topaz eyes seemed even more intense with the white of her skin, I felt almost odd with my normal human skin now.

'I heard you screaming.' She stated simply and I bit my lip in nervousness. I had focused not to wake my human-for-now husband for the last nights and I had forgotten the rest of the vampire-with-the-super-sensitive-senses family of mine. 'Carlisle and Esme have as well, and Alice saw it coming, Edward has been disturbed at nights as he's reading your mind unwillingly while you have the nightmares and Jasper feels your distress every time you have them too.' Bella said and I sighed in defeat, darn it. I had the entire family knowing even without telling them, darn it, darn it. I sighed once more and looked at Bella.

'Don't tell Emmett.' I said simply and she nodded her head, how much things had changed. Once, Bella was trying not to show any sign of pain during her pregnancy and now I was trying to do the same with mine. 'I know Edward probably knows already about my denial to talk to Emmett so please, and tell the rest the same, this is between me and Emmett and I will speak when and if I want to.' I said firmly and Bella nodded her head again, I didn't mean to be harsh but the panic of Emmett knowing for all this was making my stomach twist and it wasn't because of the little embryo inside me.

'Look, I'm not judging here, Rose, seriously, I'm the last person to talk about pretending everything is fine during a pregnancy but I think-and this is just my opinion- that you will both feel better if you talk to Emmett. The rest us won't have to pretend and feel guilty for not saying what's wrong with you when he'll be asking and I'm sure –as Alice saw- that this will be happening soon.' Bella said and even if I knew she was right I felt my anger rise inside me maybe that was my first mood swing, perfect.

'I suffered way more than what you did when you were around and later on, pregnant so don't lecture me about feeling guilty or pretending, none of you!' I almost shouted and Bella looked at me with that old almost scared glance she had been using when we first met. I sighed as I knew the last person to shout at was Bella. My lack of sleep because of the nightmares, the weakness I have been feeling for the last weeks along with my worry over everything from the contract with the Volturi to the future of the pregnancy had brought me on the edge. 'I'm sorry, so sorry,' I apologized as I brought my hands and covered my face, not being able to calm myself, I felt two arms embracing me and I was shocked at Bella's hug.

'It's ok, I understand, really, I do. I'll talk to the rest about not saying a word, even to Nessie so she won't show anything if Em tries to reach her for information.' Bella said and I smiled and nodded as I let my arms envelope my little sister in the hug, those hugs reminded me of Alice and maybe Bella was spending way too much time with our middle sister. I sighed again, things were changing for sure.

~*~

_My heart was racing in realization. Vera and her husband were so much in love, it was evident in their eyes, proven by the perfection of their smiles, sealed from the presence of their son, Henry. Henry, I wished I had a child like him, I wished I would be a good mother, one to nourish and care for the little one, not to be as cold as my mother were. I hoped Royce would be a good father, seeing our children as fruits of love. Love, where was the love in my "relationship" with my future husband? Wasn't I supposed to feel butterflies in my stomach every time I thought of him and not just the stares of the rest of the people when we're together? Wasn't I supposed to feel fuller every time I thought of my future life with him by my side?_

Was that love? Was that a feeling close to be love? Or were just my illusions of the perfect life coming into full force back again? How could I be happy with a man I barely knew? I tried to calm myself as I moved faster in the small street, it was way too late for a lady like me to stroll around but the house was close so I could manage without a problem. I kept moving till I heard some voices from a corner. I looked worried as I knew some gangs had been responsible for riots around the city for the last days. I relaxed immediately when I saw Royce among them.

He called me to go closer and the worry returned at full force when I noticed the bottle of alcohol in his hand, I obliged however as I trusted him. His friends laughed as I approached and I could hear a scream in my head to stop and run away but I didn't, this was my perfect fiancé.

I could feel pain all over, one of my legs, I couldn't surely say which; was broken as my ankle was throbbing in pain, so my wrists did, broken as I could see them laying next to my head limply with my hands totally dislocated. My insides were burning; I could feel the blood flowing freely between my legs as I lay almost naked on the hard street. My head was spinning and I could feel myself chocking, blood running out my mouth and on the street and my destroyed and soaked in blood clothes. I couldn't breath properly as excruciating pain from my ribs were making my breath hitch so I started suffocating in the middle of the alley. I could hear voices from distance, laughing, saying words my tormented mind and wounded head couldn't process.

I couldn't even cry as my body started slowly to turn numb, I could feel cuts and pain on my face for a little while and then I decided to welcome the pain and whatever was coming after it. It was then I turned numb, it was then all the pain from all the places of my body become one and then faded as numbness and unconsciousness started taking over. I almost smiled as I would soon be enveloped in God's arms. My life had been destroyed.

Rosalie Hale had the worst ending possible, her prince in white armor made sure of it. Suddenly I felt all the pain coming to me and I opened my eyes and looked down at my body with the little strength I had left, my stomach was swollen and I could almost see the child inside me, kicking and struggling to get free before I could die and take it with me in Hell.

'NO! Please no!!' I opened my eyes in horror and tried to get free from the arms holding me. There were screams and struggling as I tried to get free, more screams and I went numb the moment I realized it was me who was screaming in agony.

I could feel my entire body shaking, my hands gripping the hands holding me. When that realization hit me once more, I started struggling again but I was pulled into a big hug and I immediately relaxed as I felt Emmett's sense enveloping me. I let all my senses work, feel Emmet's warm skin against mine, smell his familiar sense of orange, see his large arms keeping me safe, hearing his breathing as I tried to match it.

'Breath, Rosie, just breath, relax, it's just you and me.' He was whispering in my ear and I nodded my head, reassuring myself of the obvious. I was in the middle of the bed with Emmett by my side on his knees, trying to keep me close as I struggled unwillingly as to free myself from the potential danger. No, Royce and his friends were physically in graves and I wished to any greater power up there for their souls to be in Hell. I realized tears were flowing down my cheeks and I let myself release the pain. That nightmare was even worse than others, usually I didn't get to see what happened to the end, usually I was up and vomiting before Royce could start what the others continued and then attempted to finish for good.

There wasn't any excuse to hide I had a nightmare anymore, probably the entire house had listened to my screams and Emmett's loud voice trying to calm me along with our straggling. I took a deep breath that was cut with sobs and Emmett eased back on the bed, taking me with him and placing me over his body. He reached for a blanket and covered us both as he sat back against the headboard and me in his hug.

I clutched in his night shirt, filling my fists with the fabric and forcing myself to stop crying but the stress and the tiredness took the better of me as it had been more than a month with the nightmares –and the try to hide them from Emmett-, the worry, the lack of sleep, the weakness and the rest of the pregnancy's symptoms which now a part of the nausea, weakness and vomiting had been added the mood swings who had brought everyone, and especially me, on the edge.

'It's ok, Angel, everything is alright.' Emmett said reassuringly in my ear and I sighed after awhile, as my breakdown finished. I took another deep breath and let one of my hands to travel close to my stomach, where one of Emmett's hands was already there, under the fabric, caressing our baby. I placed my hand above my husband's and took more deep breaths. Apart from the pregnancy, Emmett and I spent many nights like this, when I would breakdown when only he would be there and he would help me through it when we first started dating, decades ago or when I was feeling miserable of not being able to have a child back then.

'It was about time for you to breakdown, you know, you have been trying to hide all this from me for far too long.' Em said with no emotion in his voice and I looked up in his eyes, our hands still on my four months pregnant stomach, I felt almost embarrassed.

'You knew?' I asked as I looked away, I was so busted and when Emmett had no emotion in his voice meant one thing: he was hurt.

'From day one, you think I can sleep when you're tossing and turning or when you murmur and scream in your sleep, Rose? You think I can sleep when you wake up with a startle and start crying? I just waited for you to open up and I was sure of your nightmares when not even Nessie enlighten me about what was up. I spent nights awake, just making sure you'd remain on the mattress during the nightmares as not to hurt your elf or the little one. I never wake you up as I knew you'd feel embarrassed and worried of me knowing so I decided to wait for you to speak or break. I even asked Carlisle "hypothetically" and he said that if you "hypothetically" speaking, had nightmares; it would be because of your hormones and unhealed traumas in your subcontinent that can now heal by sleeping and crying.' Emmett said slowly and I felt even more embarrassed as deep down, I knew he knew but I had decided to get over with it on my own, Bella was right, it would be easier with Emmett by my side.

'I'm sorry.' I said honestly and Emmett smiled just a bit and kissed the tip of my nose and then my lips.

'Next time, try and don't be as stubborn and talk to your husband.' Emmett said and I nodded my head, I had learned my lesson.

'I just didn't want you to worry over me.' I said as I tried giving him an excuse, mostly so I would feel better.

But Emmett already knew how I worked through this kind of things, he smiled at me sadly, 'I'm more worried when you close up, Rosie. I'm more worried when you don't let anyone and especially me, in. We had a deal, am I right?' Emmet asked and I nodded my head as once, decades ago, when I was trying to understand how important Emmett was to me, we had vowed to each other that we'd always be true and honest, no matter what, sometimes that vow felt even more important than our wedding vows.

I nodded my head again and kissed Emmett's jaw, cheek and then his lips, making sure my husband wouldn't be mad at me, 'I know, it won't happen again.' I promised him and he smiled and nodded as he kissed my lips in return, our hands were still on my stomach, our lips crushed with each other's power, our tongues playing with each other.

I felt relieved in more than one way, Emmett knew all about it and even if the nightmares weren't about to stop, at least I knew Emmett would be there for me no matter what. I suddenly yelped and broke the kiss as Emmett's hand had moved to my back and was caressing the skin there; however it wasn't the reason for my yelp. I was looking in Emmett's eyes with wide eyes of my own and I could see confusion and worry in my husband's as I yelped and gasped again, not being sure what was causing this reaction.

Then I realized it and my face broke into a huge smile of pure joy as I frantically took Emmett's hand and brought it back on my stomach. Emmett was ready to speak but I put my other hand on his lips as we stood frozen in tense silence. And then, it happened again, a small, tiny kick in my lower abdomen, where Emmett's fingers were touching, I pressed our hands more and Emmett's face went blank and then light up as another kick sent us even higher on the clouds.

'Oh my God!' he mouthed and I nodded franticly, almost stupidly, as we remained silent as if we could scare the child. I couldn't believe I had just felt my baby kicking. It was the first true, unmistakable evidence of my little one's existence and I could only cry in joy again like I did when I learned Emmett and I were expecting. I leaned into Emmett's arms and he enveloped me in his strong hug, both of us unable to utter a word from the shock of joy. I was so wrapped up in my pregnancy's symptoms and nightmares that I had almost forgotten the packet was supposed to have beautiful experiences as well.

I finally let out a sound between a sob and a chuckle and kissed Em again, maybe the baby wanted us to kiss so it could kick, I thought foolishly and grinned against my husband's lips as he tighten his hug around me. The spell didn't work this time but I didn't care as I knew I would be able to feel the baby again and again in the next months. I was soon to have my first ultrasound apart of the small tests Carlisle had ran for me in here so I would be able to see the baby and listen to its small heart beating inside me like I imagined it when I was closing my eyes every day.

'That was our baby kicking and punching.' Emmett said and I felt even bigger joy as I heard the emotion in his voice, I was so happy my soul mate and I were equally eager for that little one.

'Yes it was,' I confirmed joyful and smiled at him as we kissed each other again.

'Boy or girl, our love going to be a hell of a baseball player.' Emmett said and I laughed and nodded in agreement. We could hear someone passing out of our bedroom's door and Alice's voice talking, probably to Jasper.

'Yes, the baby just kicked.' She said and both Emmett and I smiled at each other as it was all part of the plan.

* * *

_**What you think of it guys? I wanted a small happy ending to the chapie as it had a lot of angst in, I wanted that scene with Bella and Rose as now the roles are changed and Rose needed to hide things from Emmett, I also wanted the nightmare as not many people have tried to write Rosalie's last night as human so i took the chance to do it myself in the story. I also loved the scene with Emmett and Rose in bed, him trying to calm Rose as i'm sure it would have happened many times in the past if they could sleep or when Rose had a hard time adjusting to a relationship after what happened to her...**_

Hehe I know many of you hate me as we didn't learn about the baby mystery yet but i have good and bad news, the good news is that THE BABY MYSTERY WILL BE SOLVED IN THE NEXT CHAPIE and the bad news is that I don't know when i'll be able to upload chapie 8 as my beta needs to work on it, first.... I promise like she did that the chapie will be uploaded the moment it's back in my pc ready to be read so be a little more patient with me, guys.

Thanks for reading my story, now please review and let me know what you think of it :)


	8. Happy Christmas Indeed

_Hello everyone, here is the new chapter : )_

_HUGE thanks to my friend and beta Marla1 for her help, i have added some lines after her editing so any errors are mine._

_Enjoy..._

_

* * *

Chapter Eight_

_Happy Christmas Indeed_

Before, I wouldn't care for celebrations like Christmas, before, I would just endure that time of the year like I did the rest of its days. Then, Nessie came in our lives and I had finally a reason to smile, a little. Esme would make sure Christmas were an unforgettable time for the family and I would just smile and thank her for all the effort she had spent as not to make her sad even if she could see with her own eyes Christmas meant nothing to me.

This year, after so many, however, things were changed. I was in my second trimester and finally, the nausea wasn't so strong, the weakness had stopped troubling me and the nightmares were minor. I was finally enjoying my pregnancy like every other human being, even if I had Carlisle and Emmett checking on me and lecturing me about how careful I should be.

The news of the baby having kicked had sent all the house on cloud nine as everyone tried to catch it kicking again. When I would gasp and laugh as the little one was moving inside me, people around me would rush and place their hands under my shirt, trying to feel the baby as I would squeal because of their cool touch. Jasper was the one most hesitant about touching but I trusted him and he knew it, he was the only one who hadn't made it to feel the baby kicking yet as he was so hesitant and even if eventually touched me, the little one would have stopped kicking.

I would soon have my first ultrasound and I was more than eager and joyful to see the little one inside me and learn what the sex was. Alice couldn't wait any longer to go shopping with me for baby stuff, and if I were honest, I couldn't wait either. I was sure she already knew what sex the baby was but oddly enough, I wanted to wait for the ultrasound so I didn't ask her. So Christmas was approaching and for the first time, I was joyful for it. Esme was planning on cooking a nice meal for me and Emmett and the rest would hunt two days earlier so we could all enjoy ourselves safely.

I had a small trip in Port Angeles with Emmett as to buy gifts for everyone and I was so glad when people didn't stare at us like it was happening in Forks. People around the small town knew about the Cullen children and they were suspicious of how close, Emmett with me and Alice with Jasper were. Still, I didn't care, in less than two years I would be in a new place and the best was, I would have my child with me, to have a new start.

Jacob would be in our house for Christmas and that was the only reason for me to be worried. The Volturi and we had sneaked with the treaty and even if it wasn't a clear violation of the rules, I was worried the dog would cause problem. When he was in the house before, I would either avoid him to both of us satisfaction or I would simply camouflage my belly with a jacket or a scarf, but we wouldn't be able to stop him from knowing as he would spend the entire Christmas day in the house. I knew he couldn't do a lot in a house full of vampires but the last thing I needed was his pack in here. I felt harmless without my vampire strength and my skin like granite before a creature that could easily tower me and rip me apart. I was even more worried in the thought of having to protect my child from them. Caspar and Amelia were acting like guardians for me and my child and I felt relieved in a way to have an extra pair of vampires around.

'Still tense?' I heard a smooth voice and turned to see Edward standing on the doorway of my bedroom. I smiled a bit and nodded as he approached and smiled at me too. The last weeks, things between Ed and me were very smooth as I was focused on other things and he wasn't irritating me anymore with remarks and spats like we almost loved to do with each other. Edward sat on the edge of my and Emmett's bed and looked at me seriously.

'Carlisle will make sure no one will disturb you or the baby, let alone harm you.' Edward said and I knew he meant it but still, I couldn't relax easily.

'I just feel weak before them, and I never did before, I just don't want Jacob or the rest of his kind in here.' I said honestly, it was no use lying to him, since he could read my mind. I knew that Edward would understand me more than anyone else since we were the most defensive against the pack. Edward because of his history with Jacob and Bella and later on Nessie and I simply couldn't stand this situation being brought in our house.

'I know, Rose, but I'm sure they will not dare touch you, they know we're leaving in a couple of years anyway.' Edward said and I nodded, we hadn't thought of what would happen with Rennesme and Jacob when the coven moved in two years but we couldn't stay here any longer, we had reached the limits of time and we would draw attention if we stayed with no external changes on us for so long.

'We don't know yet, Rennesme knows we'll be moving but for now, she just doesn't want to think about it. Jacob has even thought of having Nessie here but this is something out of the question, I'm not leaving her here by her self.' Edward said and I nodded my head.

'Of course you don't, none of us does. Nessie is part of our family. If he wants to see her, he should sacrifice his life here, we do it all the time to not to break the treaty. That's the price of being a soul mate with someone, sacrifice.' I said simply and Edward nodded and looked at me from head to toe, not saying anything.

I knew Edward thought of me and Emmett being involved in a relationship based on the physical pleasure but I was sure he changed his mind ever since I stood by Bella's side and he saw how much I was depended on Emmett as he did me. Not just physically but mentally and emotionally as well. I was sure my brother could finally see now that either Emmett or I were as shallow as he might think. I knew he could hear those thoughts, I knew he possibly felt embarrassed of my knowledge of his feelings, the two of us were always bold with each other's thoughts even if I couldn't read his mind like he could mine.

'It loves your voice, the baby, I mean, it waits for the voice to come again every time it can hear it.' Edward said and I looked at him surprised, I had forgotten he would eventually be able to hear the baby. I beamed at my brother as my hand ran up and down my stomach.

'Thank you, Edward, that cheered me up.' I told my brother and he only smiled and then smirked.

'You talk too much so it was normal for the poor little child to be forced to love your voice.' He said and I chuckled and slapped his arm playfully, knowing my human strength couldn't even make him flitch. He laughed and I slapped his arm again.

'Don't spoil my happiness.' I told him with a smile and he just laughed once again and snaked an arm around my shoulders.

'Ready for the ultrasound?' he asked me and I nodded my head with a smile. I had finished getting dressed and Emmett was waiting downstairs so we could go to the hospital were Carlisle was waiting. We decided to have the ultrasound on Christmas morning so not many people would be around for our privacy. It was also to not have everyone staring at the two Cullen half-siblings expecting their lovechild. 'You look nice human and fat.' He said teasingly and I knew a mood swing shouldn't destroy it so I just smirked.

_You look cute all white and dead._ I thought addressing him and he laughed and nodded his head. I sobered and looked into his eyes.

'We were the first children around here, I know the promise still remains, right?' I asked, referring to a promise we once had that even if we couldn't be together as soul mates, we would always protect each other and the family, no matter what.

'Always, sister, always.' He said and smiled at me as he offered me his hand and I took it, 'Now let me take you to your husband, I can't wait to announce to Nessie what sex her cousin is.' Edward said and I smiled and nodded my head as we excited Emmett's and mine bedroom.

~*~

'Come on beautiful,' Emmett said smiling as he pulled over in the hospital's parking lot. We exited Emmett's jeep since didn't want me to take my BMW for a single trip. He was scared that I would feel dizzy while driving and lose control, I hated it but I knew an overprotective Emmett sided with our father was an invincible Emmett. We linked hands when we moved towards the doors of the building, a couple of people looked at us, possibly recognizing us, I didn't care, I could feel my heart racing in eagerness. We moved to the second floor and found Carlisle waiting in his office. He guided us smiling to the room with the ultrasound and asked me to lay on the bed, I did so and Emmett moved close and took my hand, I smiled and waited for Carlisle to switch the machine on.

'Lift your shirt, Rose.' He asked me and I obliged, 'The gel is going to be cool.' He warned me and I nodded but shivered when he spread it on my skin. Emmett's other hand was playing with my golden locks so I relaxed. Carlisle put the probe on my belly and I felt my heart flutter the moment I listened to the rapid heartbeat. I looked at the monitor and smiled widely as I saw a little being on the white and black screen. Carlisle smiled as Emmett kissed my hand and forehead.

'OK, here is the little one, the heartbeat is normal and strong, the size of the baby seems perfect and…' Carlisle pushed some buttons so the angle could change as he moved the attachment on my belly 'It's definitely a she.' He said as he looked at me and Emmett smiling. I had put my hand on my mouth as Emmett was by my side, smiling and kissing the side of my head lightly, I could feel tears in my eyes as they were glued on the screen, I couldn't believe that little one was _my_ little one, my little girl.

'We're going to have a daughter, Rose, beautiful and smart like her mom.' Emmett whispered to me and I looked at his eyes, finally tearing my gaze away from the screen. I could see tears in his eyes and I laughed in joy and sobbed with emotion. I hugged Emmett tightly and nodded my head as Carlisle took snapshots for us.

'Yes we are.' I said in joy and Emmett kissed my lips gently, I was going to have a beautiful baby girl.

~*~

'Oh my God, Rose!' Esme laughed in joy and hugged me tightly as I showed her the snapshots from the ultrasound an hour later, the same snapshots I had no left my hand since the moment Carlisle gave them to me and Emmett.

'She's going to be spoiled,' Edward said teasingly and Bella elbowed him, I smirked at my supposedly eldest brother.

'Of course she is going to be.' Emmett replied for me and I smiled and nodded my head. That moment Rennesme moved down the stairs and looked at all of us groggily as she had just woken up, she moved close to Bella who scooped her in her arms and moved her close to me.

'Nessie, this is the picture of Aunt Rose's baby.' Bella said and Nessie seemed to snap out of her sleepy state as she widened her eyes and looked at the picture with confusion.

'I can't see any baby.' Nessie said and I smiled and caressed the girl's soft hair. I pointed my finger on the snapshot like Carlisle had before and explained.

'This is her head, and this is her feet, close to her stomach and those little things are her arms, close to her head.' I said and Nessie looked at me with huge eyes.

'Her?' she asked and I nodded my head, Nessie squealed and clapped her hands in happiness. 'I'm going to have a girl cousin? That so cool! This is the best Christmas gift ever!!' she said happily and we all laughed at her enthusiasm which could only match mine.

That moment Edward stiffened and I looked at him worried as I knew that posture of his. The next moment Jacob's voice filled the room and I felt like a bucket with cold water was just emptied on my back. I felt Emmett's arm snaking around me and Jasper's power washing over me, giving me momentary relief.

'Hello everyone,' Jacob said as Nessie left Bella's hug and smiled and hugged Jacob. He returned the hug and looked at me the moment I was getting the snapshot in my jean's back pocket. He frowned since he hadn't seen me in weeks and he was probably noticing not only my change but also my smell. 'What's different on you, Blondie?' he asked and I looked at Emmett and then at Esme, Edward was the one who spoke however.

'Rosalie is expecting, Jacob.' Edward said and the werewolf looked at me with wide, angry eyes. I stiffened but straiten up. That moment Caspar and Amelia entered the kitchen along with Alice who moved close to Jasper, looking like she had just seen what was happening.

'This is impossible, she's supposed to be barren, you all are.' He said boldly and I felt my fists clutching in anger. Bella moved automatically between Jacob and the rest of us and explained quickly what was happening and who Amelia and Jacob were in spite of the excuse was given at first about Amelia and Caspar being members of a friendly coven. Jacob seemed even angrier even if Bella had manipulated the reasons of the Volturi wanting the covens to be larger.

'This is against the treaty! She shouldn't be expecting… another- vampire!' Jacob said angrily and I knew the word "Bloodsucker" was about to escape.

'Well I do, and another vampire will be around with none bitten or harmed so the treaty is still fine with all of us. The treaty never spoke of the women of the coven not being allowed to get pregnant.' I said hotly and Jacob snorted and glared at me, ignoring Nessie's glare at him for his outburst against her family.

'The women of the coven were supposed to be _barren_!' Jacob exclaimed and I felt another wave of calmness washing over me from Jasper, it was almost unwanted to feel calm even if it was the best for both me and my daughter.

'Well you didn't think very much of exceptions during all this time the treaty lasts and you have no right to decided if a person related by blood to us will be bitten or not, _dog_ so the treaty is fine.' I snapped back and Jacob trembled violently for a second. Emmett moved in front of me and the rest in front of both us as Bella dragged Nessie away from the furious man, all the vampires getting ready to stop him from attacking. I could feel a jolt of fear rush down my spine and I felt so irritated at my unlike emotions as I covered my stomach with my hands as if it would help if Jacob attacked me.

'THAT IS ENOUGH!' Carlisle almost screamed from the doorway of the kitchen and we all looked at him, I felt relieved when the family's head showed up and everyone relaxed, including Jacob. 'Jacob, Rose is right, the treaty isn't broken and as long as we can, we can have children the normal way, like you all do without us interfering in your lives. If you cannot accept that and more important, if you can't keep you temper, the best you have to do is to get away from my granddaughter and my pregnant daughter now. If you need time to relax and calm down, then do it before the treaty breaks from you instead of us.' Carlisle said calmly and Jacob seemed indeed to relaxing by the second.

'That was sneaky Carlisle, very sneaky.' Jacob said and glared at Amelia, Caspar, me and Emmett. I relaxed and smirked at him as he knew he shouldn't even think of doing something funny in here, on his own, against of all those vampires. 'Very well, I'll stay, for Nessie.' Jacob said and looked at Nessie who was still pulled behind Bella and Edward by her mother.

'Very well then, lets all relax and enjoy ourselves.' Carlisle said and we all nodded and moved back to our normal activities, Alice moved close to me and I gave her the snapshots of the baby, she squealed and we started planning our shopping while Jacob was snorting and murmuring things, I didn't care, I was glad Carlisle had cleared everything up, for now.

The time passed by quickly and before we knew we were around the couches of the living room, enjoying ourselves and laughing with old stories of our coven. Esme had made a great meal for me and Emmett and I ate a lot, as my appetite started getting out of control the past few days. Emmett was watching me with a funny face and I just smirked and poked my tongue at him. When we exchanged gifts I was so happy to see pregnancy exercise DVDs and CDs with classic music for the baby along with maternity but posh dresses and blouses along with a nice set of creams and body milks as to being able to relax in the bathtub during my pregnancy. This Christmas, my gifts from the family were so different than the usual beauty products and hot outfits and I was more than joyful for that change. Emmett was the last one to give me his gift after I gave him a beautiful Omega watch I had bought him. Emmett revealed a small box and I smiled happily as another jewel was about to be added in my huge collection. He opened the box and I gasped as a beautiful bracelet with three charms was inside, the first charm was a heart, the second was the Cullen crest and the third charm was a beautiful pair of angel wings.

'You're my love, my family, my angel.' He whispered to me and put the bracelet around my wrist as my eyes filled with tears. I hugged my husband tightly and kissed him on the lips, my slightly pronounced belly between us, separating us physically but linking us in so many more ways. I thanked him silently for his meaningful gift. I knew it was classic Emmett to want to charm me with something as sweet and beautiful but in my hormonal state, the tears just couldn't stop flowing. When we parted Carlisle cleared his throat and we looked at him quizzically, the rest seemed to know something as they smirked the same way and I knew the gifts weren't done just yet. Esme spoke first, not being able to stay silent for any longer.

'Rose, Em, follow us, please.' She said and both my husband and I did as we were told. Esme guided us up the stairs with Carlisle by her side, me and Emmett right behind her and the rest of the family following us. 'Only Alice knew and told me so we could make this possible, we hope you like it.' Esme said and smiled as she opened the door of a room next to mine and Emmett's bedroom, which up until now was used as a store room.

Esme turned the lights on and the most beautiful baby room was revealed, the walls were painted in a beautiful shade of pink up to the middle and the rest to the ceiling was painted white, on the white parts of the walls, beautiful teddy bears were smiling to the room's visitors. There was a white wooden crib close to the large glass wall with little pink roses painted on the wood. Beautiful curtains were hanging in front of the glass wall with similar fabric to the ones of the rest of the furniture. There was a beautiful carpet on the floor with a large female teddy bear smiling and holding a white rose, on the carpet, a nice rocking chair and a lamp on a small table along with a picture of me and Emmett in our last wedding were waiting for my daughter to live in the room.

I felt even more tears as the combination of the roses and the little cute teddy bears made my heart flutter in happiness. I threw my arms around my mother and hugged Esme tightly as the tears came. Emmett was sharing a hug with Carlisle like a father and a son would do. We switched parents and then we both hugged our sister, Alice almost disappearing as we hugged her at the same time.

'Thank you so much, this is so beautiful.' I said as I wiped my tears and cursed my hormones silently, making Edward chuckle from somewhere behind me. 'But when did you make all this?' I asked as I realized that was an actual surprise considering Emmett and I hadn't left the house more than a couple of times for the last months. Esme and Alice smiled at me and my mother explained.

'Well you two sleep at nights and we don't so we had plenty of time to work silently and we made sure the furniture would arrive the day you two left for your Christmas shopping in Port Angeles.' Esme said and Emmett laughed his booming laugh and nodded.

'You're diabolical, mom and you little pixie.' Emmett said and I laughed and nodded my head as both Esme and Alice grinned. I looked around the room and smiled as I could feel so familiar to this environment, with Nessie's arrival, things were not peaceful and the girl grew way too fast for any of us to enjoy her time being little.

Now we all would have the time to enjoy a normal pregnancy and then the arrival of a baby in the Cullen family, if everything went smoothly to the end.

* * *

_OOOOK what you think of it, people? I wanted the baby to be a girl as i think Rosalie deserves a baby being always close to her, being able to teach her girly stuff and enjoy her growing like she does with Nessie, some people suggested the Twins scenario but I think it was too good to be true and i didn't want to add it in the story as i found it kind of unrealistic, she finally got the chance to be pregnant, she fell pregnant in a matter of weeks... it would be too much if she got twins as well-let alone twins with a boy and a girl-... I liked the idea but still, i wanted the story to remain as realistic as possible._

_As for Jacob being furious with the Cullens and especially with Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle, well he is imprinted to Nessie but i think nor him nor anyone else from the pack would be happy with another vampire added in the Cullen family...._

_That was a Christmas shot and i liked it as i love christmas, what you think of Esme and Alice's gifts to Rosalie and Emmett?_

_Thanks for reading, Please review my work._


	9. Dare to be Normal

_Hello people_

_here is the new chapter. This is a chapter i couldn't wait to make as it has many fav scenes of mine, i love the first one, i adore the last ones._

_THIS IS A SITE I MADE FOR ALL THE ROSALIE FANS, PLEASE JOIN IT :D  
rosaliehale . ning . c o m /_

_Thanks to my friend and beta Marla1 for her help :)_

_Enjoy...._

_

* * *

Chapter Nine_

_Dare to be Normal_

The door of my bedroom was closed, as were my eyes. My hands were running up and down my swollen stomach as I stood before my full body mirror. Enjoying the friction of my palms against my belly and the occasional responses from my little daughter inside me I spread the body milk with the chocolate sent against my pale skin. I smiled to myself with eyes still closed as a strong kick made my yelp for a moment, I rubbed the spot my girl's foot had just stretched and only then I realized I was humming to myself and the little one. Years ago, out of a masochistic habit probably, I had read some books about pregnancy opening my wound even farther. Now with a smile and another yelp I felt happy to have read those books as I was ready for my little girl that was on the way.

I knew the baby needed to hear the mother's voice so it could recognize it later on. I kept humming as I could hear Edward playing the piano downstairs, filling our household with peace. Everyone but Caspar and Amelia were home, so the Cullens were relaxing Sunday morning, including myself and my little baby. I kept on humming to my little embryo and she kept stretching, probably starting to be a bit uncomfortable in my womb as she got bigger every day. I couldn't stop the goofy smile from my face, not when I'm alone with my little one making my heart flatter in happiness.

I felt a strong, larger body hugging me from behind, two calloused, yet tender hands caressing my stomach above mine. I didn't get startled even if I hadn't heard Emmett opening the door, entering the room and closing it behind him. My smile only got bigger as he started humming with me the familiar lullaby of Bella's that started playing from downstairs. How perfect could life be? What else could I ask for, I thought as I rested my back against my husband's strong body, our hands caressing our daughter above my own body and the sense of serenity lingering inside and around us.

I could feel Emmett's lips kissing my earlobe, my neck, my shoulder, biting ever so lightly, just enough to make me giggle and I just let myself to enjoy the moment. 'We haven't found a name for the little miracle of us, Angel.' Emmett whispered in my ear and I nodded my head with a smile, agreeing on both of us finding a nice name and for having our baby as a miracle.

'I want something unique, something only our baby girl would have.' I said simply without even opening my eyes and I _heard _Emmett smile.

'Then something unique that only our baby would have it is.' He said and I smiled and opened my eyes, I turned around in his hug, my V neck purple blouse still raised to my stomach so my belly could be bare. Emmett took me by the hand and brought me close to our bed, I sat down and he gave me a pillow to place comfortably for my waist, he kneeled between my legs on the carpeted floor and smiled up at me as his large hands covered my entire five months pregnant belly. Emmett kissed my lips and then blew on my neck, making me giggle and laugh and slap his arm, he took the "beating" with a laugh and then gasped as our baby kicked against his left hand. I had almost gotten used to our baby's movement inside of me but Emmett was always surprised when our girl kicked.

'Hey you little minx,' he said and I laughed as he kissed my belly button. 'We need a name for you,' he said looking at my belly and for a moment I lost my breath as it seemed like Emmett could almost make the baby understand his words while our baby kicked again. It warmed my heart to see him loving our baby so much already. 'But first let's hear what mommy's suggestions are.' Emmett said and my heart ached at the sound of me being 'mommy'.

I smiled as I ran my hand through Emmett's cut hair and spoke, 'I want Esme as a second name for starters.' I said and Emmett nodded his head, if a person deserved to be honored by having our baby with her name then that was our mother. 'But then I want something unique that will just be for our baby girl.' I said and felt the same small feeling of worry I felt every time I tried to find a name and never made it so far. Rennesme was a great name for my niece and I wanted something as unique for my girl as well, she was my baby, my unique beautiful baby and she couldn't have just any name.

'What about Emmelie? It's a combination of our own names, it's unique and shows how much we love her just by joining our names for her, like we were joined to have her.' Emmett said and winked at me at his last words but I felt as if my heart was getting bigger in my chest. That name was perfect, both the love of my life's name and mine were in it and it had such a nice ring to it.

'Emmett, I love it, it's so beautiful.' I said joyous and hugged him tightly, my belly between us, he hugged me back and kissed my neck.

'I want her to have both our surnames and the Cullen one, this baby is yours, mine and if the family wasn't here we wouldn't be able to have her safely so she deserves to have all our surnames.' Emmett said and I agreed with a smile. I was hesitated for a moment but decided to say what else I'd like to have for our baby girl.

'Would it be too long if we had the name Lillian for her as well? I mean, she is our little flower, a flower nourished by our love.' I said and Emmett smiled at me funnily as we both knew the name was quiet long.

'Emmelie Esme Lillian Hale McCarthy Cullen.' Emmett said our baby's name for the first time out loud and even that long I found it perfect for our little miracle.

'I love it,' I said simply finding every name and surname of hers being important to me.

'Then, Emmelie Esme Lillian Hale McCarthy Cullen, it is…' Emmett said with a chuckle and I nodded my head with a grin. 'Anything you want, love, and that's for sure is a unique, _long_ name.' Emmett said and I chuckled as well with our baby's excessively long but beautiful name, only our girl would have such name.

'Mom, I wanted to do all this on my own or at least not with _Her _here!' I moaned at Esme and pointed at Alice who had put a pillow beneath her blouse and was dancing around as Esme was getting all the furniture of the living room out of the way. She put a mattress for exercise on the floor and gestured to me to sit down by her help.

I was in the middle of my fifth month and it was about time for me to get some pregnancy and labor exercise as I would probably give birth here at home as Caspar had hinted many times. I still hadn't asked why he wanted me here but I guessed his powers would need to be closer to me as to keep my body in check, that was what Edward had told me that he saw in Caspar's mind and I understood.

But when I agreed with Esme to use the pregnancy exercise DVDs that they bought for Christmas I never imagined Alice would be around, let alone wanting to participate in all this. Emmett was out for shopping with Rennesme as the girl wanted a new bicycle and Emmett was more than eager to give to her in spite of Bella, Edward and mine dismay. Carlisle was in the hospital, Edward, Bella and Jasper had gone hunting with Caspar and Amelia, the couple seeking different kind of food in areas far away from Forks and I was stuck here with Alice pretending to be pregnant with a pillow beneath her clothes!

My sister flopped down and winked at me as she rubbed her square pillow shaped belly. I almost wanted to laugh but just grimaced and poked my tongue at her as I rubbed my perfectly round belly. I knew she could see I wasn't really mad with all this so she went on irritating me. Edward was so very right, how could someone so tiny being so annoying?

'Ok girls,' Esme said happily and smiled at Alice and the stupid pillow and beamed at me and my true belly. Esme sat slightly forward us and I sighed as she pushed the play button of our DVD player as the large plasma screen started playing the entry of the exercise program. I wished I could just go to the garage and play with some of the family's cars but no, I had to stay here and watch Alice pretend that she was stretching her back easily. I could feel my own back twisting in pain as my bones cracked a bit and then I let the breath I was holding to try to relax, it worked but still I felt kind of stupid doing all this with my mother and sister not being pregnant like me or even humans for that matter.

After awhile of exercising and grimacing every time a stretching made my back hurt I decided to play along and focus. Soon we'd have to start practicing for good on the labor exercises and I had to be careful as Alice could fool around as much as she wanted but I had to take a child out of me in home labor and that made my stomach ache.

I kept on with the exercises and after awhile some of my tender spots as my lower back and shoulders felt better. I knew Carlisle had probably asked Esme to help me with the exercise and now I could admit to myself and only that I enjoyed as both my sister and my mother cared for me and the well being of my pregnancy. I remembered with a pang of guilt wondering if Alice would or not act as she did when Bella seemed to suicide. I knew my sister would do everything for me and I knew I would do the same for her, times like this proved it. Alice looked at me with a smile on her face the moment I winced as my back hurt again because of a light stretch of my arms and she winked at me as she asked Esme for a break and to make some snack for me. I didn't complain as I knew Alice wanted to be alone with me and I would be just fine with a nice snack so I just waited for our mother to go to the kitchen.

'I love Bella, Rose,' Alice started and I looked at her, I knew that woman for such a long time and I loved her like the sister I never had, I was glad I didn't feel that stab of jealousy when I heard her saying those words like the first times. 'My heart is given to each member of the family, all of you have one, a special part of it. Emmett is my funny brother, the one I will try to wrestle with and laugh about things. Edward is a person we both have a special relation with, I have a bond with him probably stronger than usual because of mine and his gift but you also have a bond with him as you were the first to enter the family, as you two are more alike than you want to admit. Jasper is my… everything.' My pixie like sister went on and I smiled.

'Carlisle and Esme are my parents, my only ones, and Nessie is my cute niece, soon to be old niece as you will give me one more. And Bella is my little sister and I love her as you love me, your little sister, but you, Rose, you're my big sister, the one I know I can always rely on, the one even Bella relied on when I couldn't. You're the one who will fight for us, even against us, and you're the one who will keep us standing. And if it was you who jumped of that cliff that time,' my sister said but stopped and took a deep breath, 'I wouldn't be the same without you in here, with me, with us.' Alice said and I knew she did all this monologue as not to bring me to the point of talking myself as it'd be embarrassing.

Alice hugged me and I hugged her back, we both giggled when the baby kicked Alice felt it as well as she had removed her pillow to hug me and the baby kicked against her own belly.

'Wow, it feels good,' she said and I laughed nodded as my sister placed her hand on my belly. 'Maybe Caspar and Amelia will be useful for one more couple in here someday.' Alice said lightly and I was taken by surprise, maybe, someday.

When everyone was back home we decided to watch TV and relax. Nessie was very happy with her new bicycle despite mine and Edward's scowls at Emmett for it but he just shrugged us off and played with the girl around the house. I was glad to see him playing with the seemingly eight year old niece of us. He was going to be a great father. The hunting for Caspar and Amelia went great as they claimed and none us asked for more details but the hunting for the vegetarians of the family didn't turn out well as a team of hikers were around the forest and they didn't get the chance to have as much blood as they wished for. Jasper also wanted to come back as he was afraid of his control over so much human blood gathered in the forest.

We all sat around the living room, Nessie on her bicycle as she refused to let it outside. I was on Emmett's lap, kissing lightly as we watched the movie on the channel Bella had chosen for this evening, the rest were scattered around the living room. When the movie was finished, I decided it was time for me to have a snack even after my dinner with Emmett, strawberries with honey on them and a slice of chocolate cake seemed awesome to me so I stood up and decided to make the dish, not wanting anyone to get into trouble making it.

I moved to the kitchen as I could hear the family spreading around the house. Jasper, Alice, Esme, Nessie and Emmett moved in the kitchen and I smiled at them as I went on with cutting the cake, when I was done I helped Nessie climb on the counter as she always liked to do.

She smiled at me and spoke as I cleaned the strawberries and started cutting the, 'The baby is so hungry? You eat all the time, aunt,' the girl told me and I chuckled as I couldn't deny my cravings, I was eating a lot indeed. I smiled at my niece.

'Yeah, honey, if the baby is going to be as big as uncle Emmett is, then I need to eat a lot for her to be that large.' I said jokingly and both Nessie and I giggled as I kept cutting the strawberries. I was still laughing, looking at Nessie when I yelped as I had cut my finger with the knife.

The next thing I knew was blood running down my fingers, Nessie screaming in fear, Alice screaming as well, more screams and growls and two bodies hugging me tightly, one was cold and strong and the other warm and softer. I looked around with my heart racing. Nessie was crawled behind me on the counter, Esme was hugging me, with her back on the room, as Emmett was also protecting me with his body, Caspar was between us and Edward with Alice were trying to keep Jasper away as he was struggling in Caspar's arms which were holding him back and away from me and my blood with force.

Carlisle rushed close to Jasper and started talking to him but I couldn't hear as they were talking in vampire speed. My heart was beating fast in fear as realization washed over me, if it wasn't for a few members of the family, Jasper would have leaped on me, possibly tearing me apart and Emmett in the progress if he had tried to save me like he did now. Images of me being torn apart with my child drained from blood and poisoned from the venom inside of me rushed in my mind and I felt black surrounding me as the shock was too much for me to bear.

The next thing I knew when I woke up was Emmett's hand, caressing my hair and my finger throbbing a bit as the cut was the same wound I had opened to seal the contract a few weeks prior. I opened my eyes and looked around the room to find Emmett by my side, looking down on my stomach, lost in his thoughts as his face was screwed in worry. Carlisle and Esme in my bedroom's corner, Caspar close to the window with Amelia and Edward was close to the bed. He smiled relieved at me as he was the first to see me awaken.

'She's up,' he said quietly and everyone looked at me as they approached. Emmett looked up at me and smiled with the greatest relief in his features as he raised and kissed my lips lightly.

'How do you feel Rose?' Carlisle and Emmett asked me at the same time, my head was still spinning a little but I felt good.

'I'm fine, how's Nessie?' I answered and then asked as the terrified look on my niece's face was the first thing that came back in my mind.

'She's fine, a bit scared but fine, Bella is with her, you should relax.' Edward answered and I nodded my head. My hand moved close to my stomach and I rubbed my belly, letting a breath of relief as I felt the baby kicking inside me.

'It wasn't your fault all this shock, Rose, but I want you to be extremely careful. You blacked out and I don't want you to experience any kind of this amount of stress. The safety of both you and the baby is priority one.' Carlisle told me and I nodded, I looked at Emmett and noticed the guilt in his eyes, I sighed as I knew I should talk to him when everyone was out of the room.

'How's Japser?' I asked and looked at my parents, I felt Emmett's hand squeezing mine.

'He's alright, terrified of what was close to happening, he and Alice want to talk to you when you feel better,' Esme said.

'No!' Emmett interjected.

'Emmett!' I snapped warningly and he looked at me deep in the eyes.

'I want you to be safe.' He told me firmly.

'I want us all to be fine with it, it was an accident and I just blacked out. I should know better than using a knife without looking inside a house full of vampires.' I replied more calm and he looked inside my eyes for a moment before closing his eyes and nodding his head. We'd have to face occasions like this in the future, we needed to be careful, especially when a little girl with small gushes and scratches like every little human child would have while she was around us. Carlisle cleared his throat and I looked back at him.

'It's ok, the baby is fine I assume, Edward heard her thoughts, she was upset but she relaxed while you were unconscious, but I want you to be careful Rose,' my father said and I nodded my head as I wanted the same thing, for my girl's sake. I felt the baby kicking again and I smiled as I placed Emmett's hand on my stomach, knowing our baby would made sure her dad would calm. Emmett indeed seemed calmer as he let his hand run up and down my body.

'Emmelie is fine, love,' I said to Emmett and he nodded and smiled, his usual mood coming back.

'Emmelie?' Esme asked with a smile and I nodded as Emmet spoke.

'Emmelie Esme Lillian Hale McCarthy Cullen.' Emmett said proudly and I smiled even wider as I wished the announcement of the name would be in a calmer occasion. Esme brought her hands on her lips and moved close to us, hugging us both as she probably loved her name involved. Carlisle smiled and Edward grimaced.

'It's too long to be a name for one person.' He said teasingly and I just chuckled and ignored him as there was knock on the door and all of us looked at it. Carlisle answered it and first Alice and then joint by her hand, Jasper entered the room. Esme remained close to us and Emmett straighten up as he pressed his hand a little more on my stomach, somehow protecting little Emmelie inside of me.

'Come in,' I encouraged and Alice smiled at me almost embarrassedly and dragged Jasper with her through the door. Caspar glared at Jasper and with Amelia left the room. I guessed it was because my brother was the main danger of the Volturi's plans to go bad. Carlisle and Edward left as well but I hold my hand tighter around my mother and husband's hands, needing my husband and also feeling protected with another vampire by my side if something happened again.

I looked at Jasper and he looked back at me, sometimes I felt like we could communicate with each other, with no special powers as we could see the memories and the fears in each other's eyes with no words spoken necessarily. I smiled at him and he tried to do the same but he dropped it and ran both his hands through his blond hair in desperation.

'I'm so sorry, Rosalie, I'm truly sorry.' Jasper said quietly and along with Alice who was joint to him by her arm around his, approached the bed. I sat up on the bed with Esme's helping hand and smiled wider at my brother who was looking between me and Emmett's sober face.

'I'm more sorry, brother, I should be more careful when I fully know how hard it is for you to control yourself, especially after days of bad hunting, I'm sorry, Jasper.' I answered his apologize with one of my own as I felt my momentary stupidity provoked his nature and endanger both mine and Emmelie's life this evening. Jasper moved even closer and even if I flinched in instinct, he hugged me carefully and held me in his arms for a few moments.

'I swear, I didn't want to, it just overwhelmed me and I couldn't see straight.' He said quietly and this time he looked at Emmett too. I knew how hard it was for him. I had got over human blood's sense as I had never tasted it but always refused to, like when I killed those seven and later on when I saved Emmett. I was glad I had gotten over this kind of thirst like Carlisle and Edward had. I knew how hard it was as I had tried many times to help Emmett through his years as a vampire, and many times I had to help him get rid of a human victim that I or the family weren't fast enough to save from my husband.

'I know, Jasper, I know,' I simply said as I was sure my brother could feel my understanding and sympathy for the torture we all once had to fight and only some of us overpowered. Jasper smiled at me and Alice grinned and moved closer as well. Emmett finally smiled at our siblings and we decided to close the uncomfortable silence as Alice spoke.

'The name is beautiful.' She said and both Emmett and I smiled at the mention of our baby's name, a reaction that came almost in instinct by now as every time someone talked about our baby and we were in earshot, grins and smiles were spread on our faces.

'Emmelie is going to be a very lucky girl.' Jasper said and I smiled at my brother as he had either heard Emmett saying the name out loud before or had been informed from Alice and some vision of hers. I felt Emmelie kicking again and I gripped Jasper's hand, placing it on my body, forgetting all my wary feelings as I trusted my brother, Jasper's eyes widened and kept his hand against my belly, confirming that I have nothing to be afraid as for the first time he felt his young niece kicking. 'She's calm and relaxed.' He whispered to me and Emmett and I smiled as I was glad my baby had the nerve to be cool after what happened today.

Jasper and Alice remained in mine and Emmett's room for awhile longer and soon we were back to our normal mode, cheerful and funny mode between siblings. When the couple left and I moved from the middle of the bed to my side so Emmett could also lay on it, I could see Emmett was still in a sad mood.

'You know it's not your fault, right, sweetheart?' I asked him quietly as he hugged me close to his body, he sighed and kissed my cheek, lips, and jaw then he brought up my left hand and kissed my wedding ring.

He sighed again and then spoke, 'I should have made your snack, I should have thought of you using a knife and Jasper being close wasn't a good idea. I should be the strong one to protect you.' Emmett said quietly, not looking in my eyes as he usually did but instead, his eyes were glued on the lump of my belly. 'What would have happened if Jasper was faster by a few seconds? What if Caspar hadn't gotten him or Esme wasn't there to protect both of us as I was useless saving you?' Emmett went on and I felt my heart aching at my soul mate's fears and pain. I cupped his jaw with my hand and turned his head so we could look in each other's eyes.

'What will happen when Emmelie will be around here with small scratches and gushes? Or when her nose will be bleeding or even later on when she will have her period? How many times will we have to protect her? To embrace her and put our own bodies as shields against Jasper or someone else who might lose control?' I asked him softly as we kept looking in each other's eyes. 'Many times, I'm sure, but the thing is, we'll be there like today and I'm sure this will be enough, Emmett.' I went on and Emmett nodded and kissed my lips softly, I responded with love and need as we both relaxed against each other's lips.

'For a moment, when I saw Jasper attacking, I thought I lost you, both of you.' Emmett whispered with eyes closed when we broke the kiss in need for air, I sighed and kissed him again, he opened his eyes and I smiled at him when the second kiss was over.

'You won't lose me, nor our baby girl, and we won't lose you, Emmett. We deserve to be as close to normal as possible. Today proved that we are both here, safe and sound. We'll make it, I'm positive.' I told him and he finally smiled at me and grinned as he placed his hand on my stomach the same moment our baby kicked. We grinned at each other as we remained still as to enjoy Emmelie's movements.

'I love you, Emmett.' I whispered as the little girl seemed to calm her movements after awhile. Emmett kissed my lips and smiled at me.

'I love you even more, Angel.' He said smiling as he run his hand up and down my stomach, soothing both me and our Emmelie.

'That's impossible,' I replied with a smile as slowly, the tiredness and the stress of the day took over us and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

_OOOK from where to start huh? hehe I loved the scene with Rosalie stroking her belly, it made me sigh with her happiness  
Emmelie was a name none suggested but I liked it very much, i followed some of your suggestions for the second and third name of the baby, i know it's a LONG name but both Rosalie and Emmett are kind of excesive with their baby and they deserve to be in my opinion, they waited for her for so long...._

_What you think of Alice participating in the pregnancy exercises? haha it was fun for me to make this scene._

_What you think of the scene with Jasper attacking? I love this character and his Twin thing with Rose so i wanted him instead of the rest to attack her, even if he didn't want to, poor guy._

_I also like Edward saying how the baby feels, i enjoy making small glimpses of Emmelie's reactions :)_

_I loved the small scene between Rosalie and Emmett at the end of chapter._

_Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think :)_


	10. Two Covens One Purpose

_This is another fav chapie of mine, the idea of the scrapbook is credited to my friend Princess Tasha, thanks hun : )_

_Some other author hinted in a review, that i stole her idea of calling the child Emmelie, well let me reassure you that i would never do that, i never did it in the past and i'm not planning to do so in the future, i have read many stories with Rosalie and Emmett and at least half of them have the potential daughter called Emmelie, but even like that, Emmelie was a name i wanted to give to their child ever since i watched Twilight and saw Emmett and Rosalie entering the cafeteria, when i hadn't learnt about the books yet... I've been an author for more than three years and stealing ideas isn't my cup of tea. That note was just for the record as i have been victim of other people stealing my ideas and i know how it tastes, i would never do such thing. Anyway, enough with that : )_

Huge thanks to my beta and great friend, Marla1 for her precious help : )

Enjoy....

_

* * *

Chapter Ten_

_Two Covens, One Purpose _

Alice had been more than hyper for us to go shopping. After the incident, she desperately wanted all of us to be back to normal and as we knew the baby was going to be a girl and I was feeling strong enough to travel till Seattle now, in my seventh month, we decided to go for shopping for the baby. Bella was the one less excited about the whole thing but Alice and mine enthusiasm balanced her disdain for the day.

Emmett had decided to stay at home as a very important match was on TV and the three husbands of ours wanted to watch it, Esme would also stay at home as she wanted to spend time fixing the garage and Nessie would stay at home as well as Jacob would come home to visit her. I was glad I would be with the girls, not having Emmett moaning around as we'd be busy shopping but I wished Nessie could come with us.

As always, and after Emmett's commands, Alice drove us in my BMW to Seattle, one of the first things I would do right after Emmelie's birth was to drive my beautiful car around, I was tired of not seating in front of the wile but at the passenger's seat instead. Bella sat behind my seat as to be able to see out of the window as we hadn't raised the roof of my car, rain wasn't close but Emmett insisted on having us covered as not to get a cold or the flu or whatever deadly germ could be out there. My mood swings had started a while ago and he could only make things worse with all this crazy over protecting thing of his.

'My brother can be irritating sometimes,' Alice murmured as she sped up a little and I enjoyed the smoothness of the drive as with Emmett, things were going slow in our car. That moment Emmelie kicked inside me and I rubbed the spot she had stretched.

'I know,' I murmured addressing my sister. 'I promise he won't be as suffocating with you, I won't allow it.' I went on, addressing my daughter and Bella laughed as Alice and I joined. Music was playing from the car's CD player and soon the spirits were high as Alice and I planned which store we should visit first and Bella groaned from the back seat as the list of destinations went on and on and on…

We started on the first floor of the biggest mall in Seattle, it was fun as we first decided to buy clothes and accessories for the baby and for ourselves. Bella's face every time Alice found something eccentric for her was priceless. I was confined to only accessories and shoes as we would visit the maternity shop later so I bought a few pairs of shoes, beautiful high heels that I would wear after Emmelie's was born. I couldn't resist buying shoes with average heels as I hated flat shoes even if they were more comfortable.

When we moved to the maternity shop I felt better as I finally saw clothes my size. I started buying blouses and trousers, skirts and shirts as I loved being dressed in clothes that showed my belly. I was seriously proud of my big belly and I felt brilliant among the other pregnant ladies of the shop. Alice found a beautiful blouse with the mark "I'm still in here, guys, stop the naughty things…" that we all adored and decided to buy. Emmett would love taking this blouse off me.

When we finally finished with the shopping for ourselves, we moved to the third floor where the baby stuff store was. We entered with Bella and Alice holding all our bags as they didn't allow me to carry a single thing and we started looking around for baby clothes. The only thing we needed was clothes and things as bottles for milk as the rest had been arranged by Esme when she made the room for Emmelie.

Alice was trying to find the perfect little dress with matching shoes some shelves away as Bella and I were looking on slip-ons for my little girl. Bella showed me a pink slip-on with a teddy bear on it and the words "Baby Girl" typed on the fabric. I smiled at Bella and took the slip-on in my hands, it would suit Emmelie beautifully with her teddy bear daddy tied around her little finger.

'I wish I had spend most time with Rennesme.' Bella said as our smiles faded and I sobered completely, Bella hadn't the chance to be close to Nessie as every mother would want to be. First, because Bella was a newborn and needed time to adjust and second because Nessie grew so rapidly, the girl was two years old and looked like she was eight already, I wouldn't be happy if I knew Emmelie would grow up so fast.

'I know,' I simply said as many times Nessie spent time with me and Emmett instead of her parents. 'But you'll have your time with Emmelie.' I said with a smile that was true, I meant my words as I wanted to somehow repay Bella and Edward for the happiness they gave me by having Nessie in the family. Bella smiled sadly and quickly brought her normal face on, trying to mask her feelings.

'I am glad everything is fine for you, Rose. You deserved your happy ending.' Bella said as she looked at me and I smiled and nodded my head, remembering that night with the fake pajama party in our house, when Bella was everything I wanted to be and she was rejecting her choices.

'I'm happy I'm sharing this ending with all of you, Bella.' I said honestly and she smiled at me in the same way, we indeed have changed towards each other, I had stopped being a monster at her as I finally couldn't find something to be envious of her and she had stopped being as afraid of me. Alice rushed close to us and dragged us in a corner of the store, her eyes seemed kind of dazed.

'I had a vision,' she said simply and both Bella and I moved even closer to prevent stares from the people around us. 'I saw something nice,' she said reassuringly as both Bella and I had probably frowned in worry. 'I saw the Denalis visiting us, Carmen will call Carlisle so they can come soon, probably Carlisle informed them about Caspar and Amelia and they want to meet the couple before it moves to Denali…' Alice said and I nodded my head, Eleazar and Carmen were part of the Volturi and I fully understood that both he and Carmen wanted to know Caspar and Amelia before they'd let a couple of delegates of the Volturi in their manor.

I missed our "cousins" as the last time I saw them was before a battle against the people that now helped us to expand the covens and the last time we actually saw them, Irina was executed. A shudder washed over my body at the thought of the same fate standing for me, Emmett and Emmelie in case we would break the contract and wouldn't turn Emmelie. I tried to calm myself as something like that wouldn't happen, I preferred my child to be a vampire than to have her before the Volturi and especially before Caius and that bloody brat, Jane.

'Rose, you still there?' Alice was asking and I snapped out of my thoughts as my sister was waving her hand in front of my face. I blinked several times as I wanted to forget the image of the Volturi members for now and I looked at my sister. 'We visited most of the shops we wanted so we could return as long as we're done here.' Alice told me when she made sure I was following. I nodded my head and with my sisters, finished our shopping and headed for my car.

The trip back home was nice and easy as we were cheerful for the Denalis' visit and for our many bags full of clothes, shoes and accessories. When we got home Emmett was already outside and helped Alice with mine and Emmelie's bags –which were the most of the bags in general- and we all headed inside the house. When we get to the living room I saw Nessie and Jacob seating in front of the television with a hot-dog each, I couldn't resist as the rest moved upstairs to settle their new stuffs.

'You're eating hot-_dogs_.' I stated and Jacob glared at me, Nessie didn't stop watching the television show that she had been watching.

'Yes… Blondie can I help you?' Jacob spitted and my smirk became wider.

'I'm just finding disgusting that you're a cannibal…' I said with the smirk huge on my face. Jacob growled at me but I just winked at Nessie who looked up at me and I moved upstairs, not wanting to hear something from Jacob that would upset me nor having Esme lecturing me about my behavior.

When we were all settled with our shopping and Emmett ecstatic about the blouse I bought for me and the cute slip-on Bella found for Emmelie, we moved downstairs to find Carlisle returning home, we all greeted our father and after the classic by now lecture to me about how do I feel and if I was careful enough during the morning he broke the news.

'Eleazar called, the family decided to join us for a few days.' He said and I smiled content, Alice was right once more. Esme smiled and started talking about where should they "sleep" and the rest of us smiled as it was about time our "cousins" would be back, the only one not happy was Jacob.

'More vampires in Forks?' he asked almost outraged, Emmett spoke this time as I didn't want to get upset and they all knew it.

'They're "vegetarians" like us.' Em said and I kind of smile as even if he and I were humans for now, that would soon change, oddly enough I didn't feel this chance would such a bad thing, not now with my child. Jacob snorted and I snapped out of my thoughts.

'They were _supposed_ to be friends of yours as well, but they're sent from that bloody clan in Italy! Plus, they kill humans, the treaty should have been broken!' Jacob shouted this time and I stepped back as his hands started to tremble. Edward dragged Nessie away and Bella got in the middle to calm her best friend. Carlisle moved close to my sister as well.

'Listen, Jacob, calm yourself before my family and especially my granddaughter and pregnant daughter. The treaty allows for us to have visitors if we want to and we're under full charge if something goes wrong. Caspar and Amelia aren't part of the coven so they have the right to do what they want to do, you want to attack them and have another fight with the Volturi?' Carlisle said and finished his words with the question that silenced the werewolf. Indeed, all of us had been walking on the line of breaking the treaty but never stepped our foot an inch from it. The Volturi had thought a lot of the families that had made treaties with the wolves indeed.

'I hope this is all you do Carlisle, because none is going to like all this, back in La Push, and don't get surprised if you see us all against you, just one of you does the smallest of mistakes and you are in trouble.' Jacob said and I almost didn't recognize him as he spoke like that to my father, of course we were enemies but things should have been kind of quieter, even if we had done all this with the Volturi's diligences and the Denalis coming to Forks.

Jacob stopped glaring the moment he laid his eyes on Nessie, he moved close to the girl and kissed her little head, Edward sighed and I seriously didn't want to know what the wolf must be thinking to have my brother frowning and sighing like this. I felt Emmelie kicking inside me and I rubbed my belly, realizing I had gotten upset myself. Jasper's power washed over me and I was glad to feel the calm as both Emmelie and I needed it.

When the Denalis arrived, a day later, everyone was ecstatic to see the vampires. Carlisle had warned that Emmett and I were temporary humans and promised to Eleazar he would explain everything when the families would meet. Everyone was surprised to see Nessie so much grown but nothing could compare their surprise when they saw my belly and mine and Emmett's human features.

'Oh my God!' Tanya squealed and hugged me when she finally let go of Edward. I hugged her back and she smiled at me when she looked up and down my body. 'So, miracles happen.' She said beaming and I nodded and greeted her cheerfully.

Caspar and Amelia were present as well as they probably wanted to talk to Carmen and Eleazar for the "offer" we had accepted as well. Eleazar seemed almost angry as he saw the couple sent from the Volturi but didn't say anything and made sure we'd speak with each other first. We all sat in the living room, the couples close to each other, Tanya and Kate with Garret sat next to each other and Nessie moved close to me and Emmett as to sit in Emmett's lap, I started playing with the girl's locks while the rest spoke and caught up on what happened for the last two years.

The main subject of the talk was my pregnancy and I liked that as my baby was the center of attention. We didn't talk a lot about the Volturi's reasons to do something like that, I was sure Eleazar and Carmen would want us to talk in private about it as Carlisle had the time to warn Eleazar first, they needed to be prepared if they were next in Caspar's list of "expanding the covens" and I wasn't sure what would happen to him or Carmen if they didn't accept, the absence of Irina was still fresh.

When the catching up was done, most of the vampires of the house decided to go hunting but Esme, Eleazar, Carmen, Caspar and Amelia. I sighed as I felt Caspar's eyes on both me and my husband and also our cousins from Denali.

'Oh, Eleazar, Carmen, why don't you come upstairs? The nursery for Emmelie is simply beautiful, Esme and Alice's gift for the little princess.' I said politely and my cousins got the meaning of my words. The four of us moved up the stairs and got in Emmelie's room.

When Emmett closed the door, Eleazar looked at us expectantly like Carmen did. I sat in the rocking chair and started rubbing my belly as Emmett explained everything in a couple of minutes. Eleazar and Carmen had remained silent while my husband explained everything.

'So, we're supposed to corporate with the ones that killed a member of our family. Kate and Garret have to do the same?' Carmen said simply and I wasn't sure if I heard anger or worry in her voice.

'You can deny the "offer", but you will be added to a list, as Caspar said and we don't know exactly what this means, especially for you, who left the Volturi after awhile and started a coven of your own, a coven almost as big as us the Volturi…. A coven that has already three members executed… maybe this list is like a record, and your record is already bad with the murders of Vasili, Sasha and Irina. As for Kate and Garret… only one couple of each coven to have a child is enough but I think you would be the ones to have it.' Emmett said and I nodded my head as he moved close to me and kneeled so we could be in eye level, his hand moved automatically on my stomach.

'Don't you want a child?' I asked as I wanted to know their opinion on the matter. Carmen looked at Eleazar for a moment and then sighed.

'Of course we want a child, Rose. But Sasha died for her child and then Irina died because she was mistaken about another child, I'm afraid what is going to happen if we accept.' Carmen said and Eleazar nodded his head.

'I think you should be more afraid of what would happen if you don't accept the deal… You're the leaders of the coven and being human won't be easy but you have no problem with packs of wolves at the moment and the whole progress will last for a few months, and then, you'll have a child, a child that has to be turned later on, but nonetheless, a child of your own.' I said and Eleazar frowned.

'You think they'll have pretences to step in our lives if we don't accept and are added in the list?' he asked and I sighed.

'I'm almost positive, you know them better than I do…' I stated and Eleazar nodded and looked at Carmen.

'Maybe it's time for us to have our child, my love.' He said and Carmen gave the smallest of smiles as hope flickered in her eyes. I knew her small smile, that the one of little hope, I felt it the day Caspar came into this house.

When we moved downstairs everyone was still out. Esme called me and Emmett to have our dinner and we left Eleazar and Carmen to speak with Caspar and Amelia… they needed to short things out, I was sure.

When Emmett and I finished our dinner, we moved upstairs, Esme, Carmen and Eleazar decided to go and find the rest in the forest and Caspar and Amelia had left as well. They had promised they'd return soon and since they were out for hours, I knew they'd be back at any minute. When I got in mine and Em's bedroom I moved close to my beauty products, I realized that Alice had probably sneaked my body milk again so I huffed and moved in hers and Jasper's room so I could find it.

I looked around the room trying to guess where my little sister could have put the bottle, I spotted it on her nightstand and moved close to take it. When I bowed slightly as to catch the bottle in my hand, I saw something with the corner of my eye and I decided to check on it. If Alice had the option of sneaking in my bedroom, so did I. I took the scrapbook from under the bed and looked at it as I sat on the mattress of the bed and let the bottle with the beauty product aside.

The cover was white but blank otherwise, no words, no title, nothing. I became even more curious but I gasped when I opened the cover and looked inside.

_For little Emmelie Esme Lillian Hale McCarthy Cullen, _

_The little Angel of the Cullen Family_

_From her aunts Alice and Bella Cullen._

Those were the two lines that accompanied the first page of the book. I turned and it and smiled as I felt the tears collecting in my eyes. There was a picture of me and Emmett in our first wedding, back in 1935 with the small description _Mommy and Daddy's first wedding in 1935. _I smiled as I looked at my first wedding dress as I looked at myself in the picture, Emmett, by my side was looking at me with affection. I moved to the next page and I laughed as I saw more pictures of me and Emmett at the rest of our weddings, nine in total. Each photograph was for each wedding of mine and Emmett's, the latest in 2004, every photograph had Alice's handwriting beneath it, counting the weddings and having the year that the wedding took place. I moved to the next page and smiled as Alice had placed many random pictures of the family but especially of me and Emmett in the scrapbook.

Pictures of Esme and Carlisle, of Alice and Jasper, of Bella, Edward and Nessie. There was even one picture with Jacob and Nessie as a baby in his hands. I smiled as I moved on, reading the descriptions, the tears of my hormonal mood swing running down my cheeks. I looked at the pictures of me and Emmett, out of our first cottage in 1935, with our first car in 1943, later on, after the second World War, out of our third house. And pictures that I didn't even remember taking, with Emmett and me in holidays, in Sydney, in Isle Esme and in so many more places. I kept moving the pages, I saw pictures of Emmett and me in our house, here, pictures that had been taken for the last three years possibly, some had Nessie in our hands as well. I sighed as I saw the slight sadness in my eyes as I looked at my niece. Sadness for her not being mine, but then I smiled and chuckled through my tears as I felt Emmelie kicking as I looked the scrapbook made for _her_, my child.

I was almost shocked when is aw pictures of me being pregnant, I couldn't believe Alice had taken all this pictures without me knowing, her vampire speed was seriously too much for my human senses. There were pictures of me, relaxing with eyes closed, of my, having my shirt up, caressing my belly in front of the bathroom mirror, of me looking at baby stuff a day before with Bella close to me, even pictures of me eating amounts of food with Emmett smiling at me by my side. There was even an ultrasound capture I thought I had lost.

I smiled as I saw blank pages, waiting for "_The First day of my Life", "My first Bottle of Milk", Me and Mommy", "Me and Daddy," Me and aunt Alice"_and more blank pages for the rest of the family with Emmelie in pictures along with pages for _"My first Steps", "My first baby doll", _and so many more empty pages. The scrapbook was going to be huge I was sure. I heard a sound and then two groans, I looked at the window of Alice's room and saw her and Bella groaning and sighing.

'Too late, the surprise gift is spoiled.' Bella said with disappointment.

'What are you doing in my bedroom? Spoiling the surprise we have been preparing for _months_?!' Alice asked me complaining as she took the scrapbook from my hands and flipped the pages, realizing I had seen it all so far. I didn't answer, I just gripped my middle sister with one arm and my little sister with other, they didn't protest as they were both afraid of hurting me by accident if they did so and I found the change to hug them close to me as more tears ran down my cheeks.

'Thank you very much, I'm sure she'll love it.' I said and I felt both Alice and Bella running their hands up and down my back. We remained hugged for a long time till Emmett showed up in the doorway of the room and laughed.

'OK, in any other time, three women hugged that close might be a hot sight, but my vampire sisters suffocating my human, pregnant wife is a scary sight.' Emmett said and the three of us broke the hug and pocked our tongues at Emmett and his joke.

'Don't dare us, Em, a wrestling-match is always in order.' Bella said and I laughed as Emmett frowned and moved close to me.

'Wait till I'm back to my normal form and full of human blood, little sister,' he said faking the warning and winking at me, I just laughed as I brushed my tears away from my eyes.

A few days later, the day I entered my eighth month both my family and the Denalis had a surprise for me. When I woke up from my afternoon nap a baby party was waiting for me in the living room. I beamed at everyone as they had even more gifts for Emmelie and the center of attention was me and my belly which had grown a lot. Carlisle reminded me that I should be careful and not to get too touchy with all this but I couldn't stop the tears of happiness as everyone showed their love for our baby girl.

'You knew of all this?' I asked Emmett when he helped me to a comfortable position on the loveseat. He kissed my lips, my cheek and my temple and nodded.

'I just had to hold you off with some careful lovemaking in case you were up earlier than expected, it's a shame I couldn't do the only job I had to do since you woke up the time you should.' He said and I chuckled and kissed his lips gently at first but with a demanding for him to open his lips wider.

'I promise some careful lovemaking is in order when the little party here is over.' I told him quietly and I heard Edward groaning, both my husband and I laughed at our brother.

The party went on, with Nessie dressed up as a fairy as she probably demanded it and none could deny her request, and the rest happily talking about the baby and how beautiful Emmelie would be if she got from me and how strong she'd be if she took from Emmett. I felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen but tried to not yelp as my womb was probably having another hard time as Emmelie had gotten quiet big inside me. I looked around me, my family and "cousins".

Everyone was happy, talking about me, my child, my husband and how good parents we'd be, I felt like this was a dream of mine, a weird kind of vampiric, I felt my hands trembling at the thought of waking up and being the same barren, cold vampire without Emmelie on the way or even Emmett. I felt like the rest decades were a dream, like I didn't deserve the happiness and I would soon wake up a new born vampire with Edward complaining for my second chance in life, a chance I never wanted but later on appreciated.

I pinched my hand with force, knowing deep down I was stupid, I was alive, pregnant, human, happy, I shouldn't be tormenting myself with those stupid thoughts. But the desperation didn't abandon me, the same desperation I felt when Bella called and told me she was pregnant. I tried to breathe to control the mood swing but I realized not only that my lungs did not oblige but also that the pain in my abdomen had gotten worse. I stood up on my own and moved towards the kitchen, gasping, my hand left hand rubbing my belly while my right hand rubbed my chest, trying to sooth the area to allow me to breath.

I moved to the kitchen and I felt four hands grasping me, two cold and two warm hands trying to keep me on my feet as I leaned against the counter, grasping the edge for support as I kept on gasping. I had started crying as I fought for a breath. Emmett and Bella were trying to keep me standing, the pain in my belly got stronger and I finally screamed, taking just a little breath in. I felt something down my thigh and I saw Bella taking a step back as she sniffed the air with terror in her eyes. I frantically moved my hand under my long maternity, purple dress and I felt my body going rigid as I felt warm, sticky liquid between my fingers, I took my hand away and looked at it as blood was glistering on my skin. I screamed once more and tried to jerk my body away in fear. No, I had gotten way too far to lose my child, the only thing I ever wanted and always had been unable to have. I looked at Emmett as agony filled every fiber of my being.

'Emmett, help her!'

* * *

Sooo? i know i another cilf, i know, you hate me lol I have put Rose through a lot but she and Em decided to take any risk as to have the baby, please tell me what u think of the chapter, i wanna know what you think, people, come on, tell meeeeeeee

thanks for reading

kisses

xXx


	11. Love Bites Back

_Hello people, thank you all very much for your reviews, pms, ideas and suggestions, I know you're eager to see what happens next and as i had many reviews i decided to give you a fast update :)_

I made a trailer for this story and this is the link for it :

www . thetwilightsaga . com / video / an-unexpected-turn-twilight

please check it out and comment on it :)

This chapters answers a lot of questions and I'm sure you'll find it interesting :)

Huge thanks to my beta and friend Marla1 for her precious help and Alepou(mayissa) for her great support and ideas :)

Enjoy....

* * *

Chapter Eleven

_Love Bites Back_

The next minutes were a blur in my mind. Carlisle and Esme showed up in a matter of seconds, hearing my screams, Emmett gathered me in his arms and waited for Carlisle's orders, I had remained rigid in my husband's arms as terror was surging through my veins.

'Esme, keep everyone in the living room as long as Rosalie bleeds, Bella talk to Edward and ask him to come and see if he can hear the child. Emmett, take her to my office.' Carlisle said and I still tried to gasp for air as I knew we had to parade through a house full of vampires, that gave me another reason to be scared as my mind was still drown in fear. Carlisle supported my head as Esme and Bella rushed to do what they were asked to.

'Calm down, Rosalie, think of Emmelie, she needs you more than ever.' Carlisle told me as we entered the office and Emmet placed me carefully on the sofa as Carlisle moved in a flash and brought his bag full of medical supplies. Emmett kneeled by the couch and took my face in his hands as to distract me from whatever Carlisle was going to check on me and also help me relax.

'Breathe with me, Rose, come on, relax and breathe with me.' Emmett told me, his face inches from mine, I opened my mouth and tried to mimic him as he inhaled and exhaled slowly, after a few moments I felt myself taking the much needed air, I relaxed and the pain inside me seemed less now that I could breath, my mind was still racing in the thought of Carlisle saying that we should go to the hospital or something similar but I tried to focus on Emmett's breathing as to keep up with mine. Minutes passed in silence and I wanted to know what Carlisle saw, I wanted to know if Emmelie was fine. The door opened and Bella, Edward and Esme entered the office, Edward moved close to me and tried to focus. I felt my heart racing at the news he would break to us soon.

'Calm down, Rose,' Esme whispered as they probably could feel my heartbeat increasing but I ignored my mother as Emmett, mine and Carlisle's eyes were glued on Edward. He opened his eyes and looked at me and Emmett.

'She's fine, she just got scared when she heard your screaming from the inside but she's fine otherwise, I think she's just tired and uncomfortable in there, she's quiet big to be in the womb.' Edward said and I covered my face with one of my hands, the other hugging Emmett close to me.

I started laughing in relief, laughing a lot till I couldn't breathe once more so I tried to relax, still lost in relief, the rest were also smiling when I composed myself and brushed new tears off my face, both with my hands and Emmett's lips as he was kissing me happily.

'Ok, the baby is apparently fine, but we don't want her to be born early, she needs to develop as much as possible, so I want you Rose in bed for the rest of your pregnant days.' Carlisle said as he gathered everything in his bag and Esme helped me with my dress as I tried to sit up carefully. I was ready to complain about staying in a bed for a month or so but thought better of it, I had been alive for decades with no hope for a child, a month of being pinned on a bed was nothing compared on what I'd have after it.

'Finally you're thinking rationally.' Edward murmured and I just nodded my head as this time, he was right.

The Denalis decided to leave after two days, not wanting to cause more "noise" around my fragile condition, I hadn't enough of my cousins but the families promised each that they'd be joint again after Caspar and Amelia had left the Olympic mountains. Caspar made sure to remind that as long as he and Amelia would be away from here, they'd be visiting Denali. Eleazar and Carmen simply nodded as probably some rough spots hadn't softened yet.

For the first days of being in bed, I was fine, Emmett was even happier as he was sure that as long as I stood in bed, nothing would happen and everyone was trying to keep me occupied as not to get bored or frustrated. Emmet especially who knew how much I wanted to go shopping with my sisters, have little walks in the yard or even go and see the cars in the garage and stroll around in Emmelie's room.

'I want you to be safe, and not to have mommy too tired, little minx. Did you hear me? It's daddy talking to you.' Emmett was saying to my eight and a half months belly and I laughed as he tickled lightly my belly button. We were in our bed and the afternoon, even gloomy was beautiful and calm. I liked afternoons like this, when all the vampires of the house had left for hunting for awhile and Emmett and I were left behind to our privacy, Nessie was only downstairs with Jacob who returned the day the Denalis left. I was sure Carlisle was making sure someone would stay behind in case of emergency, the last thing he needed was another member of the family to give birth when he was away.

Edward, Jacob and I had made it to help Bella and Nessie but I wasn't sure if things would be the same with me this time. Especially with Bella and Carlisle –the only ones who would be useful when I'd be giving birth- being away. Carlisle had asked Esme to help me during the pregnancy but Bella had asked of Carlisle to be the one helping me in home labor, Esme wasn't sure if she'd made it with my human blood all around nor Alice was and Bella was the one who wanted to help me the most.

'Mommy and daddy love you very much already, little girl, and we can't wait for you to be with us, but you need to stay inside mommy a little longer, that's what grandpa says and we all listen to grandpa.' Emmett kept talking to Emmelie and tickled me once more; making my chuckle, that moment Emmelie kicked on the side of my stomach and her little foot was slightly visible as I laid slightly on my left side. Emmett looked at the little limp through my skin and then grinned and kissed the spot it had moved.

'Our little alien,' he said proudly and I laughed and slapped his head.

'She's not an alien! She's our princess, don't upset me!' I told him as I kept laughing and he grinned, covered my abdomen with the light blanket as to keep me warm even if we had April and moved close to me, kissing all his way up my body.

'No she's not indeed, she's our little, beautiful, strong princess, am I right my queen?' Emmett asked me and I smiled and kissed him as we both placed our hands on my belly. I broke the kiss and looked inside my husband's eyes as he did so and I felt a wave of sadness for a moment, I jeopardized everything with that stupid mood swing, those days ago.

'I should have been more careful, I put her in danger with my stupid thoughts and the breakdown.' I whispered and Emmett shook his head but I kept talking. 'Edward is right, I'm too selfish, I just let myself sink in my stupid thoughts.' I went on and Emmett took his hand from my belly and placed it against my lips.

'You did nothing wrong, Rosie, do you hear me?' Emmett said and I looked at him, wanting to know what he had to say, ever since my breakdown he didn't say a word about it and I was worried I had upset him with my behavior and how it affected my pregnancy. 'You are who you are and I love you, we all do, and if you're selfish or vain as I know _you_ think you are, then good for you.' Emmett said and I tried to speak but his fingers remained on my lips, asking me silently to let him continue.

'Because you've been through a lot and you made it, because of the character you have; you never tasted human blood, you never asked of people to do things that seemed impossible like Bella did with Edward or like Edward did with Carlisle and the rest of us. We all left Forks in a night as to be away from Bells and you were the one who didn't complain because you knew how it is not to have a choice. I remember how you ran in my arms, scared as hell because of your mistake with calling Edward and telling him Bella was dead. I remember your horror and I knew you felt like that because if you were in his shoes, you'd do the same if you knew I had died. This is who you are, Rosalie, I adore you no matter what, life was cruel with you but you looked at it in the eye.' Emmett went on and I felt tears coming in my eyes as I remembered all the pain and guilt I had felt over what happened to our lives.

'And the only thing you ever wanted was to have a child, you deserve happiness and no selfish or vain person would have been through all this for a little child, but you did so, for our little Emmelie.' Emmett said and he finally let his fingers travel to my cheeks and brush my tears, I took a deep breath as I knew I shouldn't upset our daughter further but I couldn't resist and hugged Emmett tightly to my chest.

'I love you, I love you very much.' I said as I took more breaths, calming myself.

'I love you too, Angel but you need to relax because if Carlisle sees you crying he's gonna tear me apart, or Bella could for that matter.' Emmett said and I chuckled and nodded my head as I felt myself relaxing. 'She asked me not to say a word but I can't resist. She asked me to be careful with you…' Emmett told me with a grin on his face, I looked at him confused.

'But you are careful with me, excessively, may I say.' I replied and Emmett's grin widen as he seemed to know I would think of that, I was more confused.

'Once, I told her about how much passionate the two of us are… and I gave her the example of how many cottages the two of us have smashed…' He said and I widened my eyes and slapped his shoulder as to actually hurt him, even if he was bigger than me. He laughed and blew me a kiss. 'So she asked me to be extremely careful now that you're expecting. She was very embarrassed to do so and I was sure if she wasn't a vampire she would have turned red all over. She's very protective of you,' Emmett said and I laughed as I could imagine Bella struggling to get the words out.

'She is,' I agreed and we both laughed with our little sister, now that she was away and she'd never learn about her secret being revealed to me.

The days passed by slowly, _seriously_ slowly and nothing new happened apart from everyone parading through my bedroom, trying to keep me company. I was surprised however when I saw Caspar, Amelia and Carlisle entering the room one afternoon, a few days before April could turn into May.

'Rosalie, Emmett, we need to talk,' Carlisle said calmly and by his face, I decided not to get panicked.

'We're listening,' Emmett said as he was sat by my side on the bed. The three vampires sat around the room as well and I waited for either my father or the couple with the crimson eyes to speak.

'The labor, as you know already, will take place here, at home.' Carlisle started and I nodded my head as I had accepted that a long time ago. 'Bella and I will help you through the labor and of course Emmett can be in here with you, if he wants to, the rest will be waiting downstairs till we're done as they're afraid of losing their grip over the whole thing.' Carlisle went on and both Emmett and I nodded our heads. We had talked about it and Emmett wanted as nothing in the world to be present during the labor, like I did.

'Edward has gotten over the blood thirst ever since we fought with Victoria's army so if you want him to be here right after as to see what Emmelie will be thinking, it's fine, but we won't be able to have Jasper helping you with the pain as he is afraid to be close with the blood around you and the child.' Carlisle went on and I nodded my head again. I knew Jasper would be useful and that he would also be unable to be close so I had befriended the idea of the excruciating pain that waited for me to experience.

'I want Edward around,' I said simply and Carlisle nodded his head, he looked at Caspar; and Emmett and I did the same as we knew it was time for him to speak.

'I will have to be present during the labor, to control your body's status through the pain that it will be put through.' Caspar said and I nodded my head but Emmett was frowned and I knew the reason.

'You'll be able to resist her blood? The rest are vegetarians without the frenzy that accompanies the drinking of human blood, and still they'll stay away out of fear, but _you_ will resist the blood?' Emmett asked the only question that worried me since Caspar had started hinting that we'd have a home labor. Caspar seemed calmed however and spoke.

'When I'm using my powers on certain people, the need for their blood is minimized, if I couldn't resist I would have bitten you the day I changed you, blood had spilled out of your mouths, and even if it was blood of decades frozen inside you, it was blood nonetheless. So I won't be a danger to you or the baby.' He said as he looked at me at his last words and I nodded content, the last thing needed in my already painful labor was to have vampires trying to bite me or my infant daughter, Emmett seemed calmer as well.

'That's good,' he commented and looked at me as I nodded my head.

'So, this is what we wanted to announce to both of you. I will make sure everything necessary for the labor will be at home tomorrow so we can be ready at any minute. I will be hunting close by so if the labor starts someone can page me easily.' Carlisle said and I nodded my head but a question rose in my mind and I looked back at Caspar.

'When you'll leave from Forks, will Emmett and I be like newborns all over again? Strong and hungry for blood?' I asked and I caught Emmett's worried face as I knew he had thought of that as well, having us attacking to our own child was something out of the question. Caspar stood up and moved closer to us.

'No, after your turn, the venom that is already in your bodies will have effect again as my powers will have stopped keeping it inactive. The turn itself will be painful, like the first time, and it'll last about three days.' Caspar said and Amelia moved close to him. 'But after that, you will feel as newborns only for a couple of days, your bodies haven't been in their vampiric status for a very long time and the venom being active after so long will absorb all the human blood of yours in a matter of hours. For that couple of days, it would be good for you to stay away from the child as it could be proven dangerous for you to have her close by. After it, you should go hunting and you'll be back to your normal vampiric status, then it will be up to you not to attack the child for the rest of her human years.' Caspar said and I nodded my head as I felt relieved for not needing months of being away from Emmelie.

'How do you know all these details with the labor and afterwards?' Emmett asked Caspar and he looked at Amelia for a moment as she did with him, their eyes full of sorrow, I gasped silently as I realized how they did know about all this, they had _been_ through it and by their faces, things hadn't turned out well.

'Practice makes perfect,' Caspar only said when he looked back at me and Emmett and we just nodded our heads, understanding what must had happened between the two of them and possibly, one more person, made by the two that didn't survive its own parents.

It was afternoon, the first of May and I was utterly and completely furious with everything and everyone in the house. I had entered my ninth month a couple of days ago and I couldn't stand another hour lying in that bloody bed of mine. I hated it, my back was hurting as Emmelie had became huge within a few days and I wouldn't stand anyone else trying to entertain me when I couldn't even sleep properly because of my huge abdomen and sore back.

My mood swings drove me –and everyone else- mental and it was just a few minutes that I had fought with Emmett. As I remained still on the bed, huffing and snorting I knew I was unfair to him, he had kept himself locked in here since the baby party with me and the only thing I did was to scream at him for the last couple of days. I knew he tried to understand me and even if I was still furious at him for not bringing me two scoops of ice cream instead of one, I knew I had to apologize.

I looked around mine and Emmett's bedroom for a few more moments and I sighed as I guessed he'd be with Nessie downstairs. I hadn't been downstairs for days as the places I visited apart from the bathroom joint with my bedroom were Emmelie's bedroom and that only twice. I decided to go downstairs and find my husband, I missed him already and I knew he didn't want to be away from me as well.

I stood up extremely carefully and stretched my body, supporting my abdomen all the while. I put my satin robe above my nightgown and moved towards the door, I looked up and down at the corridor and then felt stupid as it was like I was sneaking or something. I moved the stairs down slowly, listening to voices and I knew most of the people must be in the house. When I got down the stairs I realized something smelled deliciously, none had realized I was downstairs and when I saw Emmett wasn't in the living room I decided to go to the kitchen.

The smell was even stronger and I could sense the smell of chocolate so I moved a little faster. When I entered the room, Emmett and Edward were there, Edward was making a chocolate cake and Emmett was close to our brother, they were talking about something and I caught Emmett's last words as I entered the room.

'…she will like the cake, we're talking about Rosie, she eats chocolate… a lot…' he was saying and I cleared my throat when I saw they didn't even noticed me, or they seemed not to as I was sure Edward had seen me deciding to come downstairs. Emmett looked at me almost shocked when Edward didn't even turn his head to look at me.

'I'm so sorry for being such a bitch to you,' I said honestly and boldly as the only thing I needed was my husband's arms around me. Emmett smiled at me as he moved closer and hugged me carefully with my belly between us.

'It's OK, love, I should be more careful when you ask for something that you can't get on your own.' Emmett told me softly and kissed the tip of my nose.

'No, I overreacted,' I answered and Emmett put his fingers against my lips as to stop me, we smiled at each other and kissed softly.

'Stop fighting and getting upset, Rosalie, you're in no position for that.' Edward said sternly from behind Emmett and I frowned. 'And you should be upstairs, you're risking too much by standing for so long.' He said and in any other time I'd took his words as teasing but not this time, I got free from Emmett's hands and faced my brother.

'What is your problem? Try to stay in a bloody bed for more than a week and then lecture me about risking!' I snapped loudly and Edward seemed taken aback from my outburst, I didn't care though as all the stress of the past days was too much for me.

'Calm down, Rosie, Ed is right, we should go upstairs.' Emmett told me softly from behind me and that made me even more furious.

'Of course, _I've_ been carrying our child for more than nine months but Edward is right, he's always right!' I said and my voice dripped with sarcasm. A small rational part of my mind screamed at me that I was overreacting once more but the dominant part of my mind, the hormonal one told me to keep up with the outburst. I had turned around, facing my husband and I could see he was lost at the rate of the change in my mood. Carlisle showed up in the doorway and spoke to me.

'Rose, please calm down,' he said and I looked at him for a moment and then threw my arms in exclamation, I was tired of having everyone advising-commanding me to do things, I knew how to take care of myself and my child, I knew how to be careful, I _was _careful.

'I _am_ calmed!' I shouted and tried to take big breaths as I felt a small stab of pain, Emmett moved closer to me and gripped my hand as I tried to breathe slowly, I gripped both his arms and tried to relax. 'I'm fine, I just need to sit down and I need a glass of –' I stopped midsentence as I felt warm liquid running down my feet, for a moment I got rigid as I thought I was bleeding again but I bowed my body and looked at my feet and saw a colorless liquid pooling on my feet, I looked at Emmett with fear as Carlisle was rushing close to me from the doorway like Edward did from behind me.

'Her water just broke,' Carlisle said but I couldn't reply or even react at his words, as a huge wave of pain washed over me, taking my breath away with it.

* * *

_*runs and hides* I know I know another cliffend, you wanna kill me, slowly, painfully but I promise as long as i have reviews from you guys, i will put chapie 12 up soon :)_

I wanted Caspar and Amelia to have a tragic story of their own, i dunno why i just did lol

what you think of the hormonal rose? what about her snapping with edward?

_  
i loved the little scene of rose and emmett talking to emmelie and each other for the baby, i loved how emmett spoke to rose about her character and how she really is  
_


	12. A Little Angel

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOK HERE IT IS! THE CHAPTER YOU ALL WAITED FOR :D_

I won't say a lot of things as I know most of you are already scrolling down to read the chapie so I'll babble at the end lol

Huge thanks to my great friend and beta Marla1 for her help.

Enjoy....

_

* * *

Chapter Twelve _

_A Little Angel_

I screamed out loud as a wave of pain made my head spin, it felt like my womb was being ripped from my body. I clung to Emmett while I screamed and then I was out of breath as the pain left as soon as it arrived.

Carlisle and Emmett supported me and we started walking, I was still out of breath but I was able to walk. I needed to lay on my bed as I wasn't sure if I would be able to stay on my feet the next time the pain strikes. I saw the family looking at us with worry and concern as they had heard my screams and I saw Bella shoot up from her seat close to Jacob and Rennesme and running closer to us.

'Good luck,' Alice said with love in her voice but I couldn't even reply as I felt my body being rigid in fear. I was giving birth to my child, I was thrilled and scared to death at the thought. A million things could go wrong but I tried to push all those thoughts of my mind as the last time I let myself sink in desperation, my daughter's life was jeopardized.

We entered the room in a rush, Emmett helped me lay in the middle of the bed, away from the headboard so that during labor I was close to Carlisle and Bella at the end of the bed. Bella arranged the pillows for my back and I just remained still, rubbing my stomach and trying to think of anything else than the pain that would be striking every so often. Caspar also entered the room and remained standing in a corner of the bedroom, not involving himself at all; he just closed his eyes and leaned against the wall behind him. Esme also entered the room and Carlisle asked of her to bring more pillows, I was glad my mother tried to help as much as possible while she was still able to do so. Emmett knelled close to me and kissed my forehead and then my lips as I tried to relax while Carlisle examined me.

'Everything is going to be fine, Rosie.' Emmett whispered at me and I could see the fear, happiness, thrill and worry in his eyes, mirroring my own emotional state. I nodded my head and almost smiled at him as Bella ran to the bathroom and back, bringing things needed for the labor. I smiled a bit wider as Esme entered the room holding a few pillows along with a small box. That box contained the first clothes for Emmelie as Alice had chosen them through the tons of clothes we had bought last month along with a small bonnet, a blanket and the baby's first toy, the teddy bear Bella and I had bought the day we learnt the Denalis were coming.

My attention on the box made my heart race as I realized that soon, those clothes would be used for my little girl. Carlisle thanked Esme and asked of her to close the door, Esme nodded her head and moved close to me first, kissed my forehead and smiled at Emmett.

'Good luck, my loves, we're all here for you, we love you.' Esme said and both Emmett and I nodded our heads to our mother as she smiled a last time, moved close to Carlisle, whispered something to him in vampiric speed and left the room.

'OK, Rose, I'm afraid we have a few hours till the baby is here so I want you to breathe as you have learnt to do so and try even to sleep while you're not in pain, it will help you.' Carlisle told me and I nodded my head, I knew it might took hours or even days and I knew the pain I felt wasn't that strong as the ones who were about to come later. 'Were you in pain for the last hours?' Carlisle asked me and I almost snorted.

'My back and stomach have been in pain for the last two days…' I replied and he nodded his head.

'The labor might take less then, I think it had started hours ago but it wasn't in the final levels of it.' Carlisle said and I nodded my head. I didn't care about the levels or anything as long as we could get this over with it and I had Emmelie in my hands.

We waited for about half an hour before the next contraction hit me. I was almost lulled by Emmett's sweet nothing in my ears that I snapped out of my haze with a gasp. Bella rushed close to me and started breathing rhythmically, showing with no words what to do, I whined in pain but tried to follow my sister's instructions as she kept me tuned on her with a hand on my shoulder and her other hand on my belly. The pain was soon gone and I laid back on my pillows, trying to relax myself. Carlisle seemed to noting something and then looked at Bella.

'Almost half an hour apart, it's going to be a long night, possibly.' He said quietly and I groaned as I had grown tired already.

Time passed by slowly, _excruciating_ slowly with all of us waiting and me suffering from stronger pain with every stroke. Around midnight the contractions were almost ten minutes apart, I was tired and only four hours had passed. I was glad I grew exhausted soon as I slept between the contractions and even Emmett had the time to leave my side while I was asleep as to have a small snack and water.

I snapped out of my sleep once again as the contraction started and I swore that one was stronger than what I had felt so far. I couldn't breathe properly even if both Bella and Emmett tried to help me to do, so I just screamed in pain as I raised my body a bit. I fell back on my pillows and I could feel the hair on my head sticking on my scull as I remained limp on the mattress when the pain was gone. I felt desperation washing over me as I had been suffering for the last hours. The tears soon came as my womb was still throbbing.

'I can't do this anymore, it's too long.' I said as more tears flew down my eyes and I started crying freely. Emmett hugged me the best he could from his position next to me and I tried to stop as I could feel even more tired. I felt Bella's cold hand gripping mine and I looked at her as she was trying to draw my attention.

'I want you to be strong, Rosalie, for your baby's sake, you won't have to feel the pain for much longer,' Bella told me, looking deep inside my eyes as my blue orbs and her topaz ones melted, revealing how much we had tried for each other's daughters' survival. I nodded my head as I knew she was right, I had been waiting for my child to come for far too long and I wasn't giving up now, with my child only hours away.

After awhile, -not enough time for me to fall asleep again-, the pain was back and it was even stronger, this time I tried to keep up with the breathing as I felt the pain inside my womb getting more unbearable by the moment. When it was finally done, I tried to breathe in shallow gasps as Emmett was whipping the sweat from my forehead. Carlisle checked on me again and reassured us that everything was going fine.

The next contractions came faster and faster till I could feel the pressure inside me and I felt like needing to push. I was already tired, my womb wouldn't stop throbbing even when the contractions stopped for a few minutes and my bones felt like they were breaking every time I moved. I was whining and screaming every time I felt the pain and soon Carlisle was examining me again as the contractions were stronger and harder noticeably.

'OK, Rosalie, things have sped up, we'll have to wait a little longer and then you'll be able to push.' Carlisle said and I almost laughed halfheartedly at my father's words.

'Sped up… it has been five hours already.' I whined and Emmett kissed my forehead after he whipped the sweat from my skin.

'You're doing great, beautiful, just a little more.' Emmett encouraged me and I looked down at our joint hands, I hadn't let go of his hand for the last couple of hours and I was sure his hand had gone numb from the pressure I applied on it. Emmett brought our hands close to his lips and kissed my knuckles as he grinned at me. 'Emmelie will soon be with us.' He whispered at me and I nodded my head almost smiling but another contraction started and I screamed as my pubic bone felt like cracking.

After a few more minutes with the contractions almost being in a row separated by a couple of minutes Carlisle opened my legs wider and Bella moved on the other side of my body as Emmett straighten up closer to me. Bella made my pillows once more and I looked at Caspar who had brought his hands on his face, trying to focus harder as the pain in my body increased. By now, the pressure and the pain were unbearable and I almost pushed a couple of times.

'Not yet, Rosalie, wait till I tell you to push.' Carlisle said and I nodded my head as I felt another contraction approaching. I screamed out loud as my womb started hurting once again and the pressure inside me became even greater, I felt like my vagina was being ripped, I screamed once more and tried to breathe as I should but the pain was too much.

'It hurts so much!' I screamed through clutched teeth and I burst in tears again as the pain seemed endless. Carlisle nodded at Bella and she smiled encouraging me and Emmett. The pain stopped but the pressure and the throbbing remained but I tried to take some breaths in, as I very much needed them. My eye caught the clock by my nightstand, I then realized I had lost track of time, it was already 5:14, the 2nd of May, that meant I was in labor for more than nine hours when I thought it was about five, I felt grateful for being able to sleep for a time.

'OK, Rosalie, you're very close, when the next contraction starts, I want you to hold your breath, bring your chin close to your chest and push as hard as you can manage.' Carlisle told me and I sighed and nodded as I threw my head back, I knew it was going to hurt like hell but it would be over soon, I hoped.

The pain started again and I did as my father asked me too, I closed my eyes as I tried to focus on what I had to do through the excruciating pain, only once again I had felt pain like this, back in 1915 and I wished I wouldn't have felt something like that ever again. I screamed and pushed and cried as I felt my womb killing me and my vagina stretched, my pubic bone cracked I was sure of it and my lower body as well as my child started pushing even harder to be out. I screamed again and pushed even harder, my left hand was joined with one of Bella's and the other holding Emmett's hand. Both of them were holding the back of my knees with their free hands to help me, as I rested on my elbows to try and push as hard as I could.

I stopped pushing as the pain stopped for awhile and this time I couldn't even cry as my lungs were begging for oxygen, I breathed deeply from my mouth, licking my lips and throwing my head back, trying to help the air move down my trachea. I whined all the way as the pain was still there but not as excruciating and I could hear that my voice was harsh after all the screaming.

'Push again, Rosalie, when the pain is back, push even harder.' Carlisle told me and I didn't even nodded my head as I tried to focus, the only thing I wanted was the pain to stop and it didn't seem to happen unless I did something about it. I clenched my teeth as I felt my womb in pain again, strong, endless, torturing.

I put my head back in position and I whined through my teeth as I pushed as I hard as I could, my hands were in pain by clutching my sister and husband so hard and I was sure if it was anyone but them, I would have broken their hands for sure. I screamed and hissed as I felt the pain not leaving, as it had done before, but I pushed all the while, praying to whatever power was up there to help me.

'The head is out!' Carlisle exclaimed and I allowed myself a moment of peace as I chuckled and sobbed at the same time, moments separated me from holding my baby.

'Come on, Rosalie, a little more, push harder, love.' Emmett told me as he looked deep in my eyes.

'Come on Rose, you're doing great.' Bella told me and I nodded my head frantically, knowing what I had to do. The pain increased once again and I screamed as I started pushing once more, this time my upper body moved upwards in effort as I crawled and pushed mildly. I screamed and screamed till my voice was unrecognizable to my own ears and I pushed and whined and hissed as my body pushed my child out of me.

For a moment, I stopped and fell backwards as I knew what happened, the pressure was gone, I was extremely sore, throbbing but the pain had stopped and I heard it. I heard it before Emmett or Bella could even understand and before even Carlisle could say it out loud, I heard her cry. Her cry was the most beautiful sound in all my existence's years. A loud, baby crying, my baby's crying.

Bella and Emmett released my legs and they fell limply on the bed as I was still on my back, trying to breathe, I burst in tears of relief as my child kept crying, I looked at Carlisle and my heart ached as I saw my little daughter, pinkish and beautiful as she screamed loudly, Emmett was close, looking at our baby in awe, Bella offered him a pair of scissors and he cut the umbilical cord, separating me with our baby. Bella then took her and Carlisle started cleaning me, I could feel my womb hurting still and I knew my placenta had to be removed but I didn't care of the pain or the blood or the exhaustion.

Emmett moved close to me and kissed my lips hungrily and even if I was still out of breath and in tears I responded with need, he pecked my lips many times, tears running his own cheeks as we smiled goofily at each other, we didn't speak as to enjoy the sound of our child crying in the bedroom.

'We have our baby,' I whispered and Emmett nodded and kissed me again.

'She's so beautiful, like you, you did great, my love.' Emmett told me in a whisper as he broke the kiss and I smiled and kissed him this time. We smiled at each other as Bella had taken Emmelie in the bathroom as to clean and prepare her for us. I couldn't take my eyes off my husband's like he couldn't do with mine as we remained silent for awhile, enjoying the moment, we had our baby, our daughter, after so long.

Emmett brought his face even closer and our foreheads were touching, like our noses did, we smiled again and pecked each other's lips. Carlisle smiled at us and said everything went great, he congratulated me for being so brave but right now my world contained only Emmett's eyes and Emmelie's crying.

After a few moments Carlisle helped me lay better on the bed, I lay on the bed and sighed contained, my body was all sweaty and tired but I would have a shower later, now the only thing I wanted was to hold my baby in my arms. Emmett sat next to me, his arm snaking around my shoulders as Bella exited the room with a small, pink puddle in her arms. She smiled at me and came closer. I gasped as she lowered her body and brought my child closer to me.

A beautiful, chubby infant with blonde hair and half closed, baby blue eyes was in her arms. I beamed at my daughter and took her in my arms, not even believing that this little human had been inside of me for so long. I couldn't stop the tears once again but this time those tears were of pure joy and elation. I finally had the one thing I always wanted to, no immortality and no beauty mattered to me as I held my little angel in my arms.

The baby kept crying for awhile and then stopped and yawned, her tiny mouth making a small o as she cooed and opened her eyes a little more. The room was dim as the first sunrays started showing through the windows and the only light came from the lamps on the nightstands. My little miracle looked around her and then at me, I gasped as my daughter looked inside my own eyes for the very first time. I laughed and chuckled and sobbed as I rocked her lightly and smiled at her.

'Hello, Emmelie, I have been waiting for so long to meet you.' I whispered at her and the baby kept cooing and brushing her little face with her hands.

Emmett kissed my cheek and his large hand moved close to our baby, he placed his index finger beneath of one of her little hands and the baby's entire palm was almost the size of Emmett's fingertip. I smiled as I looked in my husband's eyes the same moment he did so. We smiled at each other again and we looked back at our baby.

'She's so tiny…' Emmett said and I smiled and nodded.

'She's adorable.' Bella said as she sat at the edge of the bed. Carlisle cleaned all the blood from the bed and came closer as well.

'Congratulations,' he told us smiling and we smiled as Emmelie cooed louder and let out a tiny cry.

'Thank you, both of you; I wouldn't have made it without you.' I said and looked at my father and sister; they both smiled and nodded their heads. 'Or without you,' I said and I looked at Emmett, he smiled and kissed my lips again.

'I love you so much, Rosalie,' Emmett whispered and I smiled and leaned against him.

'Thank you for her.' I said quietly and we chuckled as the baby yawned again.

'She's very quiet.' Bella said and I smiled and nodded my head.

'Maybe it's not my child.' Emmett said grinning and I chuckled.

'If she's loud when she's hungry or needs to draw attention then she's our child for sure.' I said and we both chuckled and that moment indeed our baby started crying.

'You should breastfeed her,' Carlisle said and Bella nodded her head and stood up. I had learnt how to do it since I had researched everything about her, so I was ready.

'If you're not tired I'll let the rest to come and see you in groups later.' Carlisle told me and I beamed at him, I wanted the rest of the family to see my baby right away but I felt exhausted indeed. Bella, Caspar -who seemed very tired by now- and Carlisle left the room and I looked back at my whining daughter.

'You want to hold her?' I asked Emmett as I wanted my husband to hold our baby and I had to adjust my gown's V neck as to breastfeed the little angel. Emmett smiled at me nervously and I gave him our baby carefully, Emmett held Emmelie close, he smiled down at her and that moment, I loved him even more if that was possible, he smiled at her innocently. The innocence of his eyes matched our baby's and I smiled happily as I savored the moment. I revealed my left breast and Emmett put Emmelie back in my arms. He remained close to me, supporting Emmelie along with my hands as I brought her little head close to my breast.

Emmelie opened her eyes again and after a couple of tries she found my nipple and started sucking it, drinking her first milk. I smiled at my little baby as her eyes were wide open now, looking at me intensely, both mine and Emmett's hand holding her safely close to us. The only sound in my ears was my heartbeat, Emmett's slow breathing next to me and Emmelie's lips sucking at my breast.

'This is adorable,' Emmett whispered as he watched me and our baby joint, this is exactly how I would tag that moment too, adorable, in my daydreams as a vampire, this is how I imagined myself, with my newborn, breastfeeding my little one while the love my life is by my side, this is what I wanted for decades and I finally had it all.

Emmelie kept sucking my breast for a few minutes, the sensation was great and not painful at all as my baby depended on it and the whole feeling of giving to my little one the only thing she needed from my own body made my eyes water again. She finally let my nipple free and yawned again as her eyes closed immediately. Both Emmett and I chuckled as our baby was fast asleep in a matter of seconds.

'She's the most beautiful baby in the world.' I whispered and fully believed it, I hadn't seen so much perfection in such a tiny being, not even in Nessie who captivated me from the moment she was conceived.

'It's normal as she's the daughter of the most beautiful woman in the world.' Emmett said and I smiled at him, he kissed my lips and I responded as we kept our little daughter in our hands, rocking her slightly as we enjoyed our quiet time together. There was a small knock on the door and we waited, not wanting to reply too loudly as not to disturb Emmelie. I covered my exposed breast with my cloth as we waited for a few more moments. The door cracked open and Nessie's little head with bronze hair popped from the opening. She beamed at us and moved inside the room, followed by Bella, Edward, Esme, Alice and Jasper. I smiled at my mother, niece and siblings as they all moved inside carefully.

They all gathered around the bed to see little Emmelie and beamed at the little puddle in my arms. Emmelie was sleeping peacefully in my arms not bothered by anything and I smiled proudly as Esme moved close and looked at the little one. I stretched my arms slightly and Esme beamed at me and took Emmelie in her hands, the love in her eyes unmistakable.

'She's so very beautiful, just like you, Rose.' Esme said and I smiled at my mother as Emmett hugged me tighter. Esme gave the baby to Bella again and Edward and Nessie moved close to her as well. Nessie smiled and leaned closer, giving a small kiss on my baby's head, that moment I knew the little ones of the Cullen family were going to be great cousins and friends. Edward smiled at me and Emmett.

'She's very content and relaxed, happy and carefree, she loved your milk.' He told me and I smiled and chuckled as I knew my baby's thoughts were probably random in her slumber. Bella gave the baby to Alice and she took it, beaming at her niece, Jasper got closer and I didn't feel worried for him being so close to an infant full of fresh, sweet blood. I knew Jasper would prefer to be torn apart and burnt than to hurt any of us-let alone my baby girl- so I remained relaxed as he leaned and kissed Emmelie's head.

'She's brilliant, twin.' He told me with his deep voice and I smiled and nodded my head as my twin approved my little miracle. Alice moved closer to me this time and brought me the baby back in my hands, I took my little girl with happiness, my arms were aching for her to be back in them already.

'She's the most beautiful baby in the world.' Alice said and I smiled as she repeated what I had said when I was alone with Emmett. Nessie frowned childish and Bella smiled as Edward scooped her in his arms.

'You're the most beautiful little lady in the world, Rennesme.' Edward said and I smiled and nodded my head. The most beautiful girls in the world were in here and I was glad I wasn't one of them, I felt proud of it. Esme left and returned in a flash with a cradle in her hands, she placed it next to my side of the bed and I thanked her silently as she took the baby from my hands and placed her inside the cradle.

'You should sleep, Rosalie, it was a hard night for you,' Esme told me lovingly. 'And you should sleep too, Emmett, one of us can stay and watch the baby and both of you as well for that matter.' Esme went on and I frowned.

'I want to stay up; I want to be with Emmelie.' I said quietly and Esme smiled at me but shook her head.

'You need to rest as the baby will be waking up almost every three hours as to eat and you have been through a long labor. You need to sleep and when you're up and stronger, you'll have a bath and you'll eat something as you need your strength, your father's orders.' Esme said and I moaned quietly but obliged as I could feel my body screaming for some rest as I was still sore and exhausted. Everyone wished me and Emmett a good sleep and left the room, leaving Esme with me and my husband.

She almost tucked us in, Emmett opened his arms and I slipped inside his hug, needing his body to comfort my physical pain and mental exhaustion. Esme probably remained in the bedroom, sitting by the window, watching the new little Hale-McCarthy-Cullen family falling asleep. Even thought I did not want to admit it, they were right that I needed the sleep and soon, brilliant dreams of Emmelie grown up and a dazzling beautiful like me with a kind and innocent soul like her father's filled my sleep.

* * *

_SOO? Was it as good as you hoped it'd be? I hope so, i wanted a detailed description of the labor as i'm making the story from Rosalie's pov so it was important for me to make it like that. Just remember, I haven't given birth to children so I just tried to guess the ammount of pain Rosalie was in._

I made Emmelie to be born in 2nd of May as this is my birthday hehe I just couldn't resist.

I loved the breastfeeding scene along with the moment of Emmett holding little Emmelie. and yaya the angst is done for now :)

I updated fast, so now PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE

Don't forget to watch my story's trailer and to join my Rosalian site: rosaliehale . ning . c o m

REVIEWWWWW :D:D:D


	13. Starting All Over Again

_Thank you very much for the reviews people, I'm so happy you like the story so much, sorry for the delay but things were hectic around here :)  
I'm very happy you liked the birth scene so much :D_

This is the end of the first book of the story, the second book will be posted here as well so don't worry about a thing.

Huge thanks to my beta Marla1 for her precious help, I edited a couple of things after she betaed so any errors are mine.

ANOTHER GREAT THANKS to my friend, Alepou(mayissa) for her p r e c i o u s help and support with the story, you're one of a kind, girl, love ya

Enjoy...

_

* * *

Chapter Thirteen_

_Starting all over Again_

My eyes opened slowly as I felt weight shifting behind me. There was sunlight in the room but I guessed it was afternoon. I felt two warm lips kissing my hair and neck and I beamed as I saw my little miracle before me and Emmett right behind me.

'Sorry for waking you, she was whimpering and I thought she'd be calmer closer to you.' He whispered to my ear and I smiled and nodded my head. I was in the middle, with my baby close to my body as I lay to my side with Emmett behind me, the two of us in a fetus position. Indeed, Emmelie seemed annoyed by something but I placed her close to my chest and she seemed to relax as she started nibbling my gown's fabric. I chuckled at my hungry little angel and decided to sit up as to feed her. Emmett saw our daughter trying to get some milk and he sat up first, opened his legs for me and I sat between them, my husband hugging me with his entire body as I brought Emmelie close to me and breastfed her for the second time in my existence, the feeling was just as brilliant as the first time.

'Esme left when she saw me waking, she's probably preparing a huge meal for us.' Emmett whispered in my ear as his large hand caressed Emmelie's little head while she sucked my breast with eagerness. I smiled and nodded my head as I kept her close to me.

'I'm starving, to be honest.' I said and Emmett smiled and kissed my cheek as he had set his head on my shoulder so we could both watch our baby. When Emmelie was done, I brought her even closer to my chest and kissed her silk-like skin; she was so warm and smelled that brilliant sense of babies. I adored my little daughter.

Esme entered the room and indeed was carrying a huge tray full of food, two plates of pasta, salad, two glasses and a bottle of water along with bread were on and I felt my stomach groan as I had spent almost a day without eating but breastfeeding. Esme smiled even wider as she approached the bed and set the tray carefully on a table nearby. She took Emmelie from my hands so I could stand up carefully and I did so, feeling sore and tired still. Emmett stood up as well and Esme brought Emmelie inside her crib.

'You should eat and then have a bath, I have prepared everything, your father said you should stay in bed and relax. He's at the hospital but he will check on you when he's back.' My mother told me as I sat back on the mattress next to Emmett and she brought the food closer. I nodded my head as I knew I needed to recover for a few days and started eating with the same eagerness my daughter had feed herself from me, minutes ago.

When both Emmett and I were done eating Esme sent us to the bathroom as she would keep an eye on Emmelie who needed to be changed and lulled. When Emmett closed the door of the bathroom behind him, I smiled as he came closer and gave me a passionate kiss. We knew we shouldn't have sex for at least five weeks, all the pregnancy DVDs and books commanded the mother's full recovery and it would be a hard thing to do as both Emmett and I were always hungry for each other.

Slowly, the kiss got slower till I felt like melting in my husband's arms, he supported me with his hands and then helped with my gown, the poor cloth was full of sweat and a little blood so I just tossed it away and looked at Emmett who was still in his clothes. I helped him with his shirt and trousers and when he was naked as well, we brought our bodies in a hug again. For a moment I felt insecure as my body was changed from the pregnancy, I could now see the extra weight on me, it wasn't as much as I could have gained but it was not the flawless body I had before the pregnancy. Emmett broke the kiss and looked inside my eyes as if he could read my mind.

'You're perfect, you know that.' He told me and I smiled as I knew he didn't care for anything else than my happiness, to him I was perfect. I knew we had a limited time as humans and soon, in a matter of weeks we'd be back to our immortal state. Only then had I noticed we had changed so much, both externally and internally. We looked older as time hadn't been frozen for us for the last months but the biggest change was internal, we matured even more to a way only our baby could make us mature to.

Emmett helped me inside the bathtub after he entered it, I sat in front of him, my back against his chest and I enjoyed the warmth of the water on my tired body, relaxing my muscles and intoxicating my senses along with my husband's touch. For a moment, I wished I could be the strong vampire I should be, for a moment, I wanted to be back to my vampiric status now that I had my child. I was going to be happy in a few weeks when the venom would be active in my dead by then body. I gasped as I realized that I wasn't going to be miserable again and my heart ached at the thought of my healed wounds. I always starved for choices and I finally didn't only had them but also exploited them to the fullest and I was rewarded for it and all the risks I had taken.

Emmett kept caressing me, massaging me, playing with my soaked locks and kissing my skin and I started responding to him as I let my mind and heart enjoy the happiness.

'You made it,' I whispered to him and he looked at me confused, I smiled as the brilliant innocence in his eyes could only match Emmelie's. 'You made me happy, complete, you gave me my happy ending, Emmett,' I said and confusion turned into joy as he smiled and kissed my lips.

'Than I'm a happy man too.' He told me when the kiss ended and we smiled at each; content as we heard our baby crying from the other room and Bella not Esme singing a lullaby to Emmelie.

The days passed by very quickly, my last days as human for the second time couldn't be compared to anything however. I was happy every time Emmelie would wake up and scream out loud in the middle of the night, I almost welcomed the tiredness as my little girl needed me and Emmett at anytime. I counted the days to my change, I was almost eager to be a vampire again and not being depended on physical needs, I couldn't wait for the moment I would be able to stay up all night and watch my little Angel sleep.

Those thoughts were rushing in my mind as I breastfed Emmelie in the middle of the night, almost a week before my turn. Those were the last times I would be able to breastfeed my child and I enjoyed them very much. I still couldn't believe how much I wanted to be a vampire again, I couldn't believe how much I wanted to be the strong, cold, immortal creature I was. But still, I wanted so, because now, I was happy, because now I didn't want to die and lose this happiness. Now I wanted to spend the rest of immortality by my child, husband and family's side with no fear and opened wounds in my soul. Being a vampire would never be my first choice but now that I'm complete I can stand forever better than before.

Emmelie stopped sucking my breast and looked at me as she let a couple of bubbles escape her mouth. I chuckled quietly, not wanting to wake up Emmett who was sleeping by our side, peacefully. He deserved some rest as he was the one who always ran around the house and brought everything needed for Emmelie when I would sleep and the baby needed something else than milk.

'This, little Emmelie, is your daddy.' I whispered to my child as she kept looking around and occasionally at me with interest on her little face, her blue eyes sparkling in the little light of the lamp on my nightstand. 'And he's such a good man, little one; he loves us both so much that sometimes I'm wondering how a heart can contain so much love inside it. Your dad, Emmie, is a unique person.' I kept on whispering as I focused on my baby who also looked up at me.

'I may have been moaning for being a vampire for far too long, but hadn't I been changed by grandpa, I wouldn't have met your daddy and I wouldn't have been loved, and I would not have been able to love him like I do. If my prayers that night had been heard, I would have died a miserable, vain, shallow person instead of living and experiencing all this. I wouldn't have you or your daddy and that would be Hell for me.' I whispered and felt a weight left my shoulders as I confessed to my little daughter who seemed to be lulled by my voice. I was glad none else was around to hear me.

'I wouldn't have the family I have today. I wouldn't have found the love of my life and I would have been another victim in the 10's. I think I don't deserve all this happiness. Sometimes, I think all this is a dream of my numb by the beating mind and I will soon wake up in that hard street of that alley, bleeding to death.' I whispered and I took a deep breath as Emmelie remained silent in my hands.

'But no, this is true, all of you are true. I have been through Hell and returned and I'm glad I did so, because I love both you and your daddy so very much, little Angel.' I said and smiled at my lulled daughter. I kissed her forehead lightly and placed her back in her crib at my bedside. I watched my baby sleeping with her little stomach and chest raising and falling slowly as her eyelids moved slightly in her sleep.

I marveled at the perfection of hers. When Nessie was five weeks old, like Emmelie was now, she had matured way too much for an infant, and I adored Nessie but I was marveled at the slow pace of my baby's growing. She was normal, Emmelie was so tiny and cute and normal, the only thing I ever wanted and I couldn't believe I had it all, normality.

I didn't care of the pain or the risks; I didn't care of the fear and the worry, the Volturi or anyone else as long as I had Emmett and Emmelie by my side. I smiled at my little girl as I brought my hand close to her head and caressed her soft, blond hair. She was perfect, my perfect, little child. As I laid back on the mattress, I felt Emmett's arm snake around my waist and I got closer to him as he pressed his lips on my forehead. I looked at his half asleep face and saw his little smile.

'I love you too, Rosalie.' He only said and I smiled as we both fell back to sleep.

I could feel my heart thudding as I moved down the stairs of the house, with Emmett by my side, holding Emmelie carefully in his hands. Today, we would be turned again and it was the common decision of the family to have Bella and Edward taking care of Emmelie for the next five or six days, we needed about three days for the turn only and then two or three more days away from our human child as not to have accidents with results that we would not be able to reverse. Caspar warned us to stay away from our child for the first two days of us as vampires again and we weren't going to take chances with our baby's safety because of our thirst.

I hadn't left Emmelie from my hands or eyes for the last six weeks and I was more anxious of being separated from my child for days than being turned once more. I knew the pain, I had felt it already twice, and the labor's pain was one close to match the turns' pain but being away from Emmelie seemed really hard for me to experience.

I tried to push those thoughts out of my mind as we entered the dining room, where Carlisle asked the turn to take place. Everyone was in the room already, waiting for us to arrive. Emmett brought Emmelie to Bella's hands and my sister took my daughter carefully, not wanting to disturb her sleep.

I felt like suffocating not only for being away from my baby for days but also at the idea of the next time I would see my child, I may could see her as my meal and not my own flesh and blood. I was suddenly afraid of myself hurting my own child no matter how much I didn't want such a thing. I knew the only ones understanding me in the room were Emmett, Bella and Edward as my husband had the exactly same fears, like Bella did when she had Rennesme and Edward had been through it all with Bella herself. I sighed deeply and kissed my baby's head from my sister's hug as caressed her little arms.

'I will take care of her, Rose, don't worry.' Bella told me sincerely and I only nodded my head and moved a step back from my child.

Emmett kissed our baby as well and then Bella and Edward left, taking Emmelie with them as not to have her hearing while the full of mine and Emmett's screams, turn. They were going to spend the next days in their cottage and they would return when both Emmett and I would be ready and able to accept our little human girl back.

Emmett gave me a kiss, reassuring me silently that everything was going to be fine and I nodded my head as I stole a last kiss from him, our last human kiss with our hearts pounding in our chests and our lips pink, warm and soft at the touch. He took my hand in his and we climbed on the table, laid down side by side and waited. I saw Caspar coming at the edge of the table and putting each of his hands on our chests. I felt like the first time he did the same thing were centuries ago, when I was a barren vampire as to be turned to a human. Now, I had a child, I was that human and soon to be a vampire once more. I closed my eyes as I felt his cold hand against my chest and took my last, humanly necessary breath.

And then it started, flashes from that alley back in 1933, pain and fear, even more flashes from my life as a vampire, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Edward. Emmett being in my arms as I was running to save him. Seeing Bella for the first time, more pain, Alice and Jasper creeping all of us out as they showed up from nowhere and knew everyone by name. Even more pain as I could feel the venom activating inside my every fiber. I could feel myself screaming as my entire being was suffering, every inch of my body, in and out felt like being ripped apart and I knew the pain so very well but still, it was too much to handle.

I was probably tossing and turning, screaming and moaning and hissing and whimpering even if I knew screaming didn't really help as the venom didn't enter and spread in my body slowly but activated itself all over around my being. I screamed even more and struggled to nothingness as in my tormented brain I knew, nothing could stop the process. Nothing could save me from the pain as I felt my heart beating like crazy her last beats. The pain went on and on and on till I didn't know if it was day or night, morning or afternoon, the only thing I knew was pain and desperation and my begging for all this to stop.

And then, my heart stopped and my eyes opened after the stop. I looked around me and found Esme and Jasper close to me as Alice and Carlisle were close to my husband. I soon realized that my senses were as sharp as they should be, I could hear and see and smell everything and the first thing I noticed, oddly enough was the lingering stink of Jacob's around the house. I wrinkled my nose as I stood up and looked at my mother and brother. I smiled at them and they did the same with me. I noticed it was afternoon and some sunrays were escaping from the clouds. I stood up and marveled at the white color of my skin. I couldn't feel any pain or sore spot in my body, no tiredness, only the old by now aching in my throat was back.

I stretched my arm and smiled when I saw my skin sparkle as the sunlight contacted with my arm, the marks from Carlisle's saving bites were now visible to my vampiric eyes, same marks as the ones on my ankles and throat. When I looked out of the window, at the direction Bella and Edward's cottage were, I saw my eyes on my reflection and noticed the crimson color of theirs. That was a huge change to my other-than-that, flawless form, the blue color I shared with my daughter was gone and replaced by that old crimson colour, the last time I had seen my eyes that shade were decades ago because of my first turn.

'How do you feel, Rose?' Esme asked me as she moved close to me and I smiled at her, genuinely.

'I'm fine, I feel good, strong and good.' I said and smiled wider as I spoke in vampiric speed again. That moment I turned around and looked at Emmett as he also opened his eyes and looked around him, I rushed close to him and pecked his lips, adoring the old sense of our lips brushing against each other, our skin so strong and yet so velvety soft.

'My Angel,' Emmett whispered as we broke our kiss and I smiled at him as I felt like we were decades back, when the family contained only five people and he was the newest addition. Now, we were ten people and our little daughter was the newest member of the family.

The next days were even harder than the ones of mine and Emmett's transformation. It was hard for both of us as we both felt powerful but Caspar was right, the venom absorbed the strength quickly and soon, we needed to go hunting, and Carlisle and Jasper came with us to make sure we wouldn't attack some human. I felt good and confident as both Emmett and I were very careful and killed only a few animals to feed ourselves.

Edward and Bella made sure to come to the house in shifts to inform us about Emmelie, the information was always the same as Emmelie was so much different from Rennesme. Our baby could only sleep, cry, drink milk and need to be changed but everything that Edward or Bella said each time made my need for my little girl huger.

When three days after the turn had been passed both Emmett and I moved to the cottage, where Bella was with Emmelie and Rennesme. It felt like six decades since I had seen my baby even if it was only six days with the three of them in a blur of pain. Both Emmett and I entered the little house and noticed a small crack in a wall of the living room, Emmett nudged me lightly and I just grinned and slapped his arm, our granite like skin making a small metallic noise as they contacted. He grinned but we didn't make any other noise in fear of waking either our daughter or our niece from their naps.

We couldn't smell Bella or Emmelie in any other room than the bedroom so we moved quietly and soon, we were able to listen to Bella's voice talking. The door to the room was slightly open and both Emmett and I peeked quietly as we were both curious. Nessie was asleep in her bedroom and Edward – like the rest- were back at the house.

'You, little girl, are the pride and joy of your mom and dad, and believe me, they adore you, no matter what. Rosalie and Emmett are tied around your little finger and that says something.' Bella was saying and Emmett and I smiled at each other as we witnessed an aunt-niece moment of Bella with our baby. 'Your daddy might be loud and your mommy might seem bitter, but believe me, they're very good people who always needed something to make them hope through eternity. That something is you, little one and they adore you for that. You've made your mommy happy and that makes your daddy happy as well, you're the component of their completeness.' Bella said and I smiled as I noticed the scrapbook next to her as she kept Emmelie in her hands and spoke to her. More photos were added to my baby's book and I was more than happy to have people like Bella close to my child.

Emmett and I entered the room quietly and smiled at Bella who beamed at us and stood up with a kind of grace my sister hadn't used us to. Bella hesitated for a moment and spoke.

'How are you?' she asked and smiled at her.

'Worried,' I said and she nodded her head, if someone could understand how I felt towards a human or partly human child, that was Bella Cullen.

'We all are, but that's not what I meant.' She said and I remembered those moments, reversed, now she was asking hesitantly and I was reassuring that I was no danger for my child.

'We're in control,' I said for both me and Emmett and Bella nodded and moved close to us carefully, her eyes scanning every single movement of us.

She brought Emmelie carefully to me and I hugged my baby cautiously, not wanting to brush my cold skin with her little body, keeping her close and safe as the blanket around her acted as a barrier to the coldness of my skin. I could sense my baby's blood but I didn't feel tempted for it, not even the slightest, I was shocked at the realization and I looked at Emmett, only to be even more shocked as his expression mirrored my own.

'I think I got over my thirst,' we said in unison and smiled brightly, we had made it, we tamed our need for human blood, like Carlisle and Edward and Bella had achieved. I was so happy I almost squealed in front of our sister and with my child in my hands. Emmett beamed at me happily and kissed my lips passionately as our baby remained calmed between us. Probably our time as humans and the fact of having a baby, our baby, our own flesh and blood made us get over our need for human blood. I was so happy and relieved both Emmett and I weren't a danger for our little daughter anymore.

When we returned back to the house, everyone waited for us and Emmelie. Caspar and Amelia were waiting as well, probably to say goodbye before heading for the Denali. The two vampires approached me and Emmett and we shook hands politely.

'The best wishes for your child,' Caspar said and Amelia echoed a good wish for Emmelie on her own. 'Probably you'll have visits from Volturi delegates through the years as to make sure that everything is fine and processing properly, but do not fear as long as you don't break the contract.' Caspar said and both Emmett and I nodded our heads as we knew we had full responsibility of our actions in the future.

* * *

Sooo?? What you think of it people? was it what you expected? I wanted this chapter to end like this with the turn and Rosalie and Emmett getting over their thirst, I think it would happen if they had their own flesh and blood jeopardized, I know newborn vampire are supposed to need almost a year to come back to normal but as i explained in chapter 11, rosalie and emmett are not newborns all over again, the venom was already inside of them, their bodies "died" again and the venom activated itself once more.

PLEASEEEE review, what you think of the little scene between Rosalie and Emmelie? i luuuved it and what about the scence of Bella and Emmelie? what about her words with rosalie? the ones they spoke in BD?tell me tell me tell me :)

Now about Book 2, I have explained before that this will be a book from Rosalie, Emmelie and sometimes Emmett's point of view, it will be a book of shots with some important moments of Rose's life that will have to do with her daughter, the second book is about Emmelie's life and her turn, there will be a couple of chapters after her turn with the current schedule in my mind.


	14. Mummy

_OOOOK People, here is the 14th chapter, I'm so glad you liked Book 1 and i hope you will equally like and support Book 2 :) You're supportive and sweet, thank you very much all :)_

I'm open to all the suggestions u may have about some shot in this book, but please, inform me soon as i'm alread a couple of shots ahead of this one and if you have some shot with Emmelie as a baby you should tell me right away :)

Huge thanks to my beta and friend Marla1 for her great help with my work and I want thank Alepou(mayissa) for her great ideas and awesome support and respect(thanks, little elf)

Enjoy....

* * *

Chapter Fourteen 

_Mummy_

Our small cottage inside the forest was peaceful, no sound could be heard from the inside, something so very odd for it as usually, the little hell raiser in it made sure Emmett and I wouldn't be able to find an animal close by. All the living beings of the forest kept their distance both from the vampiric couple of our cottage as well as for our little, human child with the loud voice.

The day was quiet and beautiful, I lay on mine and my husband's bed, under the sheets and covers-mostly out of habit than need for heat- , enjoying the peaceful moment as long as it lasted. Emmet kept playing with my golden locks as we enjoyed the aftermath of our lovemaking, as always it was brilliant. I smiled as I laid flat on my back so I could face him.

'It's so quiet,' I said smiling and he nodded and kissed my lips. Our little cottage, gift of Esme and Carlisle's after six months from Emmelie's birth was a great idea. We had lived in many cottages but this one had lasted the longest as we kept it safe for our baby girl who was sleeping next door.

Emmelie was close to turn one year old and I couldn't believe entire months had gone by. I smiled at the memories of those months, how happy and blessed I have been feeling ever since I laid eyes on my child. Now Emmelie was ten months old, she, Emmett and I were living in a cottage close to the Cullen house and I couldn't believe how happy I was, being a vampire and having my beautiful little girl and my husband in my life.

'What are you thinking?' Emmett asked me and I smiled at him and kissed the tip of his nose and let my hand play with his curls, the same ones our baby girl inherited. He smiled back and kept playing with my own hair, the gold running between his fingers.

'Just how happy you and Emmie make me feel.' I said honestly and he smiled at me as he leaned closer, giving me a passionate kiss that I was more than glad to answer. We shifted our bodies as I opened my legs while Emmett moved closer and climbed on top of me, we giggled at each other as Emmett started running his hands up my sides. Our kisses became even more eager and passionate as we let ourselves enjoy another round.

Emmett was ready to move the sheet separating my body from his when we heard the same, beautiful, loud cry we had come used to hear every morning for the last ten months. We sighed and smiled at each other as we knew the party was over for now. It was time for us to go to the parental mode and forget about our sexual games. Emmett stole a last kiss and stood up, finding his shirt and boxers. I stood up as well and let the sheets back on the bed as Emmett gave me my discarded gown from the floor. I put it on and took my hair out of the hair holder; I didn't bother with underwear as we both moved out of our bedroom.

We moved inside Emmelie's bedroom, a copy of the one Esme made for Emmelie that I had adored back in the Cullen house. Our baby girl was on her back, inside her crib, crying loud succeeding in both Emmett and I coming close to her in no time. Emmett smiled at me as we approached.

'I'll make her milk and bath,' he told me and I nodded my head as I leaned over the crib and took my beautiful baby girl from inside it.

Emmelie was an adorable, blue eyed girl with blonde, curly hair and cute dimples, she had inherited the best featured from both Emmett and me and I was so happy to see her every day, making sure that I wasn't living a dream. Emmelie looked at me and stopped crying on the spot as I brought her close to my chest, her long sleeved pajamas preventing her from shivering because of my cool touch. I brought her close to my chest and rocked her as I brushed her tears away from her eyes.

'Good morning, baby girl, sssh it's ok, princess, mummy is here,' I said smiling to my baby and leaned closer blowing cool air on the crook of her neck. My little toddler burst in laugher and I joined her as I loved the sight.

She smiled and hugged me with her little arms around my neck; I smiled and kissed her head. I could soon smell that she needed to be changed so I took her closer to the furniture and laid her on the baby mattress, she didn't seem nervous and I guessed that was going to be a peaceful day.

When I was done changing my baby, I took her back in my hug and she giggled and laughed as I nuzzled my nose with hers. Her baby laugher was my favorite sound as my baby giggled and tried to catch my hair. I brought a lock closer to her and she took it and put it in her mouth. I laughed and took my hair away again, making her complain for a moment but helping her to take her mind off it as I showed her favorite teddy bear.

Emmelie hugged her teddy bear close to her chest and I smiled as I moved out of the bedroom and close to the kitchen, where Emmett was done making Emmelie's milk.

'Here is daddy's special bottle of milk with extra dose of love, yumm.' Emmett said and I laughed as he waved the bottle close to our baby's hands. Emmelie kept her teddy bear with one hand and tried to catch the bottle from Emmett's hands with the other, all the while feeling secure in my firm grasp around her little body, her dad gave it to her after a moment of waving more and our baby caught it and brought it to her full lips. She was able to hold the bottle on her own and that was another reason for me to be proud of my child.

She hadn't spoke a word yet and sometimes, I wished she could grow up faster. But then when I would see Nessie looking like a twelve year old, already, I quickly changing my mind. I was happy Emmelie was taking her time growing, like every other little child of her age, and I was even happier being there every step of the way to watch and guide her.

Emmett hugged me close to him as I held our child in my hug. I loved those little, unique moments of our little family. Emmelie would be a few months old only once and I loved watching her being little and carefree, not being worried for a thing in the world. We remained tightly hugged till Emmie finished her bottle. Emmett took it from her and brought it to the sink as I moved to the bathroom with the toddler in my hands; there Emmett had already made the bathtub for Emmelie's bath so I took her clothes and diaper off and placed her carefully inside the warm water.

Emmelie abandoned her teddy bear before the full of toys and bubbles bathtub and started playing and splashing water around. I laughed as she kept laughing and playing, showing me her toys and trying to put some lather on my face, I let her do whatever she wanted and soon I had a little white on the spot of my nose. Emmett moved inside the bathroom as well and Emmelie splashed water all around in her happiness as she knew daddy in the bath time meant only one thing: playing.

Emmett grinned at both me and our baby and knelt next to me, he brought his hand under the water and Emmelie started squealing as she knew her dad would soon tickle her. Indeed, Emmett moved his hand closer to our baby and started tickling her sides and belly, making her burst out in laugher, I laughed too as I watched my husband and child playing and laughing.

'Go and get ready for the day, I'll take care of her.' He told me quietly in vampiric speed, I nodded and kissed his lips, leaving the two most precious people of my life to play with each other.

When I was done getting ready for the day, Emmett was also done with Emmelie's bath or her soap bubble battle with him to be exact. I then took our baby to dry her hair and get her ready while Emmett made sure the bathroom looked like a normal room and not a battle field.

I took a nice pink blouse and cute jeans for Emmelie, along with a nice pair of bootees for her. I put Emmelie on mine and Emmett's bed and got her dressed, then I took the hair dryer and made sure my baby's soft hair was dry so she would not catch a cold. Emmett came in the bedroom and smiled at me and Emmelie as I was brushing her hair, keeping her close to my chest; our baby had put her finger in her mouth and remained silent and relaxed in my hug.

We left our cottage and started walking close to the Cullen house for the day, as always we spent the day with our family and returned at home at nights, so Emmie could sleep and we could do other things than watching her sleep… Sometimes, when we knew we'd be too loud for our little girl to be around, Esme or Bella and Edward took care of Emmelie through the night.

I was walking with Emmett by my side and Emmelie on her favorite place: Emmett's shoulder, next to her dad's head, his hands holding her arms safely as she sat on his shoulder. Emmelie was always charmed by the beauty of the forest so every time we went outdoors, she forgot about us and focused on the beauty around her. Her little head always shot up, looking at the trees that towered above us all. I smiled at the image of exclamation on her little face as she saw a few birds flapping far above us.

Emmett grinned at me and started walking faster, breaking to a little run and making circles in front of me, holding Emmelie close, our baby girl started squealing and laughing as Emmett spun them around, carefully. I didn't even need to call out for him to be careful with our baby girl, even strong and loud as he was, he was wrapped around Emmelie's little finger and he was extra careful with her too. I laughed as they laughed and Emmett soon approached me in his slow-for-even-humans-speed and started spinning around me with our giggling daughter still carefully seated on his shoulder.

I laughed harder as they spun around me and every time they moved in front of me I tickled Emmelie the best I could on their move, like my husband, being very careful with my touch to our baby girl. We played like that for awhile till Emmelie was out of breath from giggling and squealing so Emmett stopped. I took her in my hands as she missed me and was stretching her arms towards me, wanting me for the rest of the way to the Cullen house. Emmett brought his arm around my waist and kept up with the ladies of his life.

We entered the house and as usual, Esme and Bella were the first to show up and greet us, Bella took Emmelie from my hug and my little daughter seemed delighted as she saw her aunt. I was happy Bella had built a love similar to mine for Rennesme. I smiled as I heard the seemingly twelve year old girl running down the stairs and hugging me with force as I smiled at her. I was the first one who gave Rennesme a first, true hug when she was an infant and I was so happy the girl loved me as I loved her.

I was still close to one of the glass walls and the sun came out of the clouds, the sunrays fell on both me and Emmett and our daughter stopped squealing in Bella's hands and marveled at mine and Em's sparkling skin. My daughter stretched her arms towards me, still dazed by the change on her mom and dad and I hugged her smiling.

'You must look like a true Angel in her eyes.' Emmett told me quietly and I smiled at him as we looked at each other, our sparkling skin making us look like diamonds.

'That stands for you too, love.' I said smiling and he grinned and kissed me. Esme, Rennesme and Bella were smiling at us as Edward and Carlisle moved down the stairs and joined their wives, as they came close. Alice and Jasper also entered the house from the door we had moved inside a few minutes prior and the entire family sparkled and beamed. Emmelie looked around her marveled and smiled and squealed but her eyes returned on me and I lost my breath as she opened her little lips.

'Mummy,' my daughter said and I swore I would have fainted, were I human. I let out a sound between a squeal and a chuckle and stretched my arms with my girl in them a little higher over my head and back close to my chest, making my girl laugh and squeal.

'Oh my god, that was her first word!' Bella exclaimed and we all beamed at my little blond girl. I chuckled and laughed and stretched my arms again and brought my child closer again, making her squeal and laugh once more. Emmett moved and hugged me from behind as I beamed at my little girl, proud and tall for my child's first word. 'We have to add this day in her scrapbook, Alice.' Bella said and Alice smiled and nodded.

'Oh, of course we will, that's why Jasper and I rushed to come back, I saw it happening a few minutes ago.' Alice said happily and clapped her hands as she too, was in Jasper's hug, my twin brother looking with adoration at his little niece.

'Mummy!' Emmelie said again beaming and I smiled and kissed my girl's cheek.

'Yes honey, mummy is here.' I said smiling as my girl kept laughing after all the game of rising and falling into the safety of my arms.

Indeed, I was her one and only, mummy.

* * *

Hehe Emmelie is the cutest baby isn't she?  
Sooo? what u think? As i said before this book will contain shots with important, fluffy and even angsty moments of Emmelie's life through Rosalie's eyes (sometimes we'll have shots from Emmett and Emmelie's pov too), this is still a book about Rosalie Hale as a vampire, woman and mainly as mother.

Thanks for reading, now please let me know what you think of it :)


	15. Scary Birthday

_OOK people here we are, back on the rosaliemmetemmelian track lol this is chapie 15! yay Emmelie's first birthday wow that little minx is growing hehe_

GREAT thanks to Marla1 and Alepouditsa for their awesome SUPPORT LOVE AND CARE i love ya girls.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen 

_Scary Birthday_

I was sat on the floor, cross-legged, watching my baby girl sleep in her crib. I was pondering on what had happened the last few months. Twelve months ago, I had given birth to my own child, the first of her kind. The last twelve months of my life were the happiest, with my daughter, husband and family by my side. I remembered the first time I breastfed her, Emmelie's first smile, her first laugh, the times I could recognize the change in her crying. Her first word, just a few weeks ago, Emmett's first time changing a diaper, the jokes he did for such a little baby being so dirty. Everything that made the last twelve months magical and I was so glad I had so much more to live through Emmelie's life.

I knew the rest of the family was probably already made the party for Emmelie's first birthday. It was almost ten o'clock in the morning and Emmett had left our cottage already as Alice and Bella had demanded of his help with the surprises they had set up. I knew they tried mostly for me and not only Emmelie –which wouldn't be actually aware of what is happening- I knew my sisters wanted me to remember my baby's special days for the rest of our endless existence and I was so glad for this.

Emmelie opened her eyes and looked around and I took her up in my arms in an instant before she could start whining and crying. She sighed as she recognized the hug and giggled when I nuzzled my nose on her cheek and blew cool air against her jaw and neck. My toddler squealed and wrapped her arms around me.

'Happy birthday, princess, this is your first big day!' I said enthusiastically and Emmelie squealed because of her favorite game, me raising her above the height of my head and then pulling her back to my arms.

'Mummy!' Emmelie squealed and I beamed at my baby saying the most precious word in my universe.

I moved out of my baby girl's room, towards the bathroom where the tub full of water was waiting for the little princess' special, birthday bath. Emmelie giggled at me as I placed her on the counter and she stretched her arms above her head as I took off her little, magenta gown with two little cows on it, then I took off her diaper as she held herself from my shoulders. She then fell in my hug and I took her close to the tub, she sat down carefully and I beamed at my baby girl as she started playing with her bath toys, enjoying herself immensely.

'Mummy! Toys!' Emmelie squealed and I beamed at her and kissed the top of her head as I brushed her back with a pink sponge, not wanting her shivering because of my cool touch against her wet skin. From the day Emmelie said her first word, every day, new words have been added in her vocabulary and it was finally easy for all of us to understand what my baby girl wanted. I smiled at the innocence of her gaze, innocence inherited by her father, she might had my eyes but her gaze was Emmett's, happy, carefree, and loving. I adored my child, I adored every single moment of her life, I adored the ground she had walked on and I knew she loved me back, like she did with Emmett.

Edward once told me that Emmelie adores both me and Emmett and nothing was going to change that, it was the day she was sick because of a cold she had caught, it was months ago when I was losing my mind over a mild fever of hers. I now smiled as my girl took her first Barbie –Jacob's gift as to tease me- and she showed it to me.

'Mummy,' she said and I smiled and nodded my head, she probably thought the doll was me, that would explain why this Barbie was her second favorite toy, after her teddy bear. I grinned at the thought and smiled at my baby as I started tickling her. Knowing she loved being tickled during her bath time and since Emmett wasn't here, I entertained her the best I could.

After our happy time in the bathroom, I brought a big towel around my baby girl and carried her in my bedroom, where I had put the clothes I struggled to decided for this special day. Emmelie started jumping up and down on the mattress while I brought the hairdryer to dry her hair. Emmett lit the fireplace before he left for the Cullen house so the room was already warm for my baby. Emmelie stopped jumping on the mattress and came closer to me as I patted a spot next to me. She flopped down and smiled at me as I brought the towel back around her and started making her hair with the hairdryer and a soft brush for her baby hair.

She enjoyed attention and attentiveness as much as I did so we always had a nice time brushing hair and getting dressed. Emmelie wasn't a moaning child, she always listened when people talked to her and was calm for kid her age. I once was afraid she'd be as loud as her father but she was a very good girl. When we were done with her hair I dressed her up and we moved to her bedroom so she could take her favorite teddy bear from her crib. I took her favorite blanket with us as well as we were going to spend a lot of hours in the Cullen house and she would need to take a nap later on.

When we got out of the house -as always- Emmelie was enchanted by the beauty of the forest, I moved humanly fast as I wanted to see what the rest had set up for my baby girl's birthday. To my greatest dismay; Alice, Esme and Bella left me out of the whole planning process and as Emmett had said "They probably want to surprise you too,', I was sure those were Edward's words so I decided to let them plan whatever they wanted.

When I opened the door of the Cullen house with my keys, I looked around me, no one was in the hall but I could hear movements from deeper in the house. I moved into the living room, smiling, and I was greeted with a decorated room for the party and all the family screaming "happy birthday Emmelie bee" to my child who beamed and squealed as she saw all the colors and everyone calling her name. I beamed at everyone, even Jacob and Seth who were there as well and kissed Emmett's lips as he moved closer first. He took Emmelie from my arms and tossed her carefully in the air, catching her immediately and bringing her close to him. I then noticed Kate and Tanya being there as well and I beamed at them and their decision to come over for Emmelie's birthday. Jasper was in a corner with a video camera in his hand, making sure we'd be able to watch this day again and again.

'Happy Birthday, little minx!' Emmett said and Emmelie giggled and laughed as she finally saw her dad as the last time they saw each other was before Emmelie had fallen asleep in Emmett's hug, last night. Emmett laughed with our baby and kissed her before Alice could snatch our baby from him and take Emmelie in her own hands, beaming at the baby and making funny noises for Emmelie to laugh. The baby passed around everyone, ending up in Esme's loving embrace, even Jacob took Emmelie in his hands and shook her playfully. I just bit my tongue as not to spat a teasing remark about my baby stinking after the embrace, Edward nodded his head as I caught him with the corner of my eye, he was grinning like I did. Tanya and Kate approached me and I smiled at them as we hugged and started catching up.

'How's Carmen and Eleazar? Where is Garrett?' I asked, wanting to know how the Denali clan was going on with two Delegates sent in their house. Tanya smiled and spoke first.

'Carmen and Eleazar are fine, _very_ human and pregnant.' She laughed and I smiled happily as I wanted our "cousins" to find some happiness as well, they deserved it. Carmen was on her eighth month of her pregnancy and she expected a baby boy.

All of us were happy when we learnt the news some months back and we decided then that in a couple of months from now, when we would be migrating again, we would head for the Denali to the house we bought. The property also included two smaller cottages, perfect for me, Emmett and Emmelie and for Edward, Bella and Rennesme respectively. We wouldn't join the covens as that would draw huge attention from the Volturi. The Denalis and the Cullens were already on the spot and even if the Volturis themselves had decided the expanding of the covens, we knew joining the covens wasn't a wise move, not when there are so many gifted vampires in both families.

'Garrett was left behind as Eleazar wanted someone to be with him and Carmen as he doesn't trust Caspar and Amelia, but things are smooth.' Tanya said and I focused back on their words. I nodded my head as I could remember myself feeling delicate while only Caspar and Amelia were here with no other member of the family around.

After our small chat I decided it was time for Emmelie to eat, Bella was ready to feed my girl with her morning baby-food so I moved close to the couch and sat close to my sister who had Emmelie on her lap. Emmelie giggled as I tickled her neck while Bella run the spoon inside the plate with the smashed fruits for my baby. Rennesme moved close to us and sat on the floor as Jacob did as well. The rest were laughing and talking around as the party went on.

It might was a morning party but time didn't really matter to vampires and we needed Emmelie not to be tired from the day so a morning party and then catching up, maybe a walk around the forest for some of us was the perfect schedule.

Bella laughed as she fed Emmelie who willingly took every bite of fruit pulp and chewed it in her toothless little mouth. Bella ran the spoon along Emmelie's lips as little pulp escaped every time and I smiled at my baby and her hunger.

When she was almost done with the pulp, Nessie made a funny face for Emmelie to be entertained with and my little toddler squealed and laughed, rising her hands way too quickly for Bella to take away the plate. The result was another reason for me to be proud of my baby girl. The plate toppled in the air and landed on Jacob's head who was too distracted looking adoringly at Rennesme. Fruit pulp got all over his head, slipping between his hairs. I burst in laugher that was joined by Emmelie's, Bella's and eventually Rennesme's.

'My child took my revenge!' I said between laughing and he just growled at me but brushed his finger playfully against Emmelie's cheek. He stood up and moved to the bathroom as I took my baby girl in my hands and helped her burp, when she did so both Bella and I looked adoringly at my baby girl. It was funny how things had changed the last years.

The party went on and soon the gifts were opened, with Emmett, Bella and Edward on the couch and me on the floor with Emmelie in my hug, opening all the gifts. I absorbed every moment of my baby girl's accelerated face. She was so happy with everyone's gifts and I smiled and thanked everyone for their gifts respectively. We even brought the phone close to Emmelie's ear so she could hear Eleazar, Carmen and Garrett wishing her the best- even if my toddler just tried to chew the speaker with her little mouth.

We laughed as Nessie held Emmelie and they tried to move around the living room, my child's little legs trying to catch up with Rennesme's faster walking. Emmelie was close to fall down but Emmett was there just in time to catch her and place her on his shoulder.

When he moved close I felt Jasper passing me by and I turned my head as to see where he was heading to so urgently. Alice was sat on an armchair, her eyes unfocused, her mouth hugging open in slight shock as she tried to focus even harder, Bella and Edward were already there with her, trying to help her through whatever she was seeing. Emmett and I looked at each other and with Emmelie still on Emmett's shoulder, approached as well.

'Demetri is approaching,' Alice said and I felt my body going rigid, the rest of the family along with Seth and the two Denali sisters were gathered around us in an instant. I was frozen on my spot, this couldn't be a conscience, what a Volturi guard would want from us twelve months after Emmelie's birth and so far from Italy?

'Is he alone?' Carlisle asked and I looked back at my middle sister for her answer. She closed her eyes and tried to focus.

'Yes, I can't see anyone else, he has tracked our sense and he is approaching Rose and Emmett's cottage but he – is changing his course and coming here.' Alice said and Emmett took Emmelie off his shoulder and gave her to me, his arm now snaking around my waist protectively.

'If he's alone, he cannot be any harm,' Esme said but Carlisle spoke.

'If he advanced on someone from here we'll have to fight back and this will be a good enough excuse for the rest of them to come back.' Carlisle said and I nodded my head like the rest did. Bella took Nessie in her arms as the girl wrapped her legs around her mother's waist and held her arms around her neck. Only Bella and I could feel the terror in all its glory, Demetri's visit could mean just an announcement or the condemnation of our daughters for who-knows-what reason this time. Edward knew my thoughts mirrored his wife's so he moved closer and hugged Bella to him, kissing Nessie's little head and smoothing her hair from her face.

'I swear if he touches one hair from Emmie's head….' Emmet started and I could feel his furry almost radiating from my husband's body. Carlisle placed a hand on Emmett's shoulder and I felt crashing waves of calmness from Jasper relaxing us all. Before we could reconsider more things there was a knock on the door and we knew that if Demetri wanted to strike, he wouldn't be knocking the door of our house.

Carlisle and Jasper opened the door and let him in as the rest of us got in position, just in case he dared to do something quickly, not mattering the painful death he would have later on. Bella and I were placed behind everyone. Emmett, Edward, Seth and Jacob were in front of us and Esme, Alice along with Kate and Tanya on the sides, just to make sure. When Demetri laid his crimson eyes on our postures of defense, he smiled and I heard Edward snarl.

'I guess you saw me coming,' he said casually and laid his eyes on the leader of the coven as the protocol spoke of the delegates explaining the reason of their arrivals to the head of the coven, old rules followed by their owners.

'I'm here to pass my wishes and a message from the leaders of the Coven for the celebration of the first year of the first by blood, vampire.' Demetri said officially and I looked down at my "first by blood vampire". Emmelie was still a human, a warm, little, fragile human and sometimes I wished she could stay like this till the end of her physical time but a contract was binding us all to some obligations and I wasn't going to jeopardize the family nor to bring my currently oblivious-to-the-danger-and-fear daughter before any of the Volturis because I thought it'd be better for her to stay human, having Emmelie human would mean her immediate death, like the rest of ours. I remembered Caspar's words right before he had left for the Denalis with Amelia.

"_Probably you'll have visits from Volturi delegates through the years as to make sure that everything is fine and processing properly, but do not fear as long as you don't break the contract."_

'Thank you, Demetri, pass our thanks to your leaders.' Carlisle answered diplomatically and I sighed in small relief. Demetri opened his cloak and took out a small box.

'This is a gift for the child,' he said, even from behind Emmett, I could see the box was sealed carefully and I wondered for a moment what it was inside, then I thought better of it as I hoped Demetri wasn't here in the first place. Carlisle took the box and gave it to Esme who took it with her turn and opened it, she took out a small medallion with an old vampiric symbol, the symbol Aro had used during his rise to power. I hated the show of superiority of the Volturi, especially when it involved my baby and I hated to be here, pretending I didn't shiver at the thought of that bloody piece of silver around my baby's neck.

'Thank you, Demetri,' Carlisle said again and the Volturi guard smiled and turned his head towards us, he looked between Emmett and Edward, first his eyes flashed as he looked at Rennesme's back, as the girl was still attached on her mother's hug and then his eyes turned on me, he looked at me for a moment and then down at my hands as I held Emmelie who was curious or oblivious enough not to wrap her arms around me in fear and was looking around her, instead.

'I was sent as to pass the wishes, hand the gift and make sure the child looks fine, by the beating of her human heart, I assume everything is OK.' Demetri said and Carlisle smiled. 'Now about the message, the Royale Coven decided for you to have the child turned before her twentieth physical year, they will be waiting for the time to pass by and after it, things will be confirmed, do not ask me how, I'm just the messenger.' The crimson eyed man said and I could see he spoke the truth, this time. I shivered at the way "things will be confirmed", would they send delegates to make sure my child was one of us in a few years? What was going to happen if Emmelie was accidently turned much sooner? I tried to push the thoughts out of my mind as my agony made both me and Edward –who could listen to my thoughts- to lose focus. I could see we all were on the edge. The Delegate looked at Tanya and Kate and the two women bowed their heads slightly.

'I hope everything is fine in Denali,' he said and we all knew he meant the process of Carmen's pregnancy. Tanya nodded her head frantically.

'Everything is going smoothly,' she said and Demetri nodded as Carlisle offered him to stay –out of politeness- but he declined and claimed he had to go back to Italy as fast as he could as some "problems" had occurred with another couple trying to have a child the way Emmett and I had. I shivered on what could have happened to those vampires as to have a Volturi guard to be sent there.

When Demetri was finally out of shot, even Edward's mental shot, only then I released my grip on my child who hadn't minded the least of the ruining of her first birthday. Esme did her best to bring everyone back to normal as she took the box of the medallion away and brought the cake, everyone gathered around the table awkwardly and we all started singing the little song for my baby, with every word of it, we all tried to recover till we sang the last lyrics truly happy. Jasper holding the camera again as we needed a happy way to end this video. Emmelie didn't seem to understand what she had to do so I just blew the little candle of the heart shaped cake and beamed at the camera as my girl giggled while everyone clapped for her.

I then knew that those frights should really become a way of life for me, the family had chosen a path that wouldn't end until Emmelie was turned into one of us. I knew I should be strong, like the rest of us should, for my little girl, who for now was oblivious to the future that was decided for her.

* * *

_HEhe a babie and a teddy bear are Emmelie's fav toys.... ;)  
what u think of little Emmelie? i think she's as fun and hyper as her dad hehe and what you think of her tossingt he plate? hahaha i loved it she took her revenge for Rosalie haha  
as you saw i said the rest of the family and seth so rosalie sees jacob as a part of the family.... hehe i may not like jacob that much (as you probably have noticed lol) but he is family and both rosalie and i have to accept that lol_

i know it ends with a little bitter taste but i'm sure Rosalie would be frighten as to what Emmelie would think of the contract and if she'd like to be a vampire... of course all that we're going to explore it later on :)

_please tell me what you think :)_


	16. Accidental Redemption

_OOOK people, thank you so much for your reviews and support, Here is the new chapie, a very emotional and cute i think :)_

Thanks to my beta Marla1 for her help, i owe you so much hun :)

Enjoy...

_

* * *

Chapter Sixteen _

_Accidental Redemption _

I moved in our new family house with a smile on my face as Emmelie was in my arms. We had moved to the Denali a few weeks back and even if I was sad –for the first time- for leaving Forks, I was glad we were in a brand new house.

Before, every migrating period had the same numb sense for me, I didn't care where we were heading, I didn't care what we were leaving behind us. I just remained silent as not to make Esme sad as she was always happy when were going to one of our houses. Small stops during an endless drive to nowhere.

Forks, however was something different this time, as in that place, my life had changed a lot, Bella had entered our lives, we lived through a lot of drama with her and Edward and when we thought everything was fine, Rennesme was on the way and the drama started all over again.

But for me, the greatest change in my life that happened in Forks was the arrival of Emmett's and my child. A miracle had happened back in Forks and I was grateful for it. Now as I held little Emmelie Esme Lillian in my hands I felt a small pang of sadness for the wet, muddy Forks, back in Washington.

It wasn't an easy decision to come to Denali, it was a place we did not have a house in and even though Emmett and I wanted to go to New Hampshire the family had decided to move here. Bella and Edward abandoned their plans about Dartmouth and our cousins were here along with their new addition, Carmen and Eleazar's son who was born a few weeks prior.

Jacob following the family had became another drama with him not wanting us to move again and Edward, Bella, me and Carlisle trying to explain him how things worked for us, our father was the calmed and polite Cullen of the four.

Of course leaving Rennesme behind was out of the question so the decisions were made after a few fights and snapped bones. Leaving Leah as the Alpha behind him, Jacob followed the family. In a way I appreciated him a little as he proved himself willing to sacrifice his people and clan as to follow Rennesme anywhere.

I moved up the stairs and knocked on Alice and Jasper's bedroom, not wanting to enter and possibly interrupt anyone as I had came straight from mine and Emmett's cottage. Alice opened the door and smiled at me but beamed at Emmelie in my hands.

'You sure OK? I can always take her with me and Emmett.' I said for the hundredth time this week and Alice rolled her eyes and took my daughter from my hands.

'Rose, stop it, please, she's going to be fine, you and Emmett go and enjoy yourselves.' Alice told me as Emmelie started playing with her aunt's short hair. I sighed and nodded as I knew my sister was right.

Carmen had given birth to her son and as the rest of our family was fairly busy with the recent move of the coven here, and since Emmett and I wanted a few days on our own after two years of being around everyone constantly, we had decided to visit our cousins. The covens were closer than ever now, with our new house in the Denali. We had decided to go and visit them across the area, it was the only reason why I had agreed because the last thing I wanted was to be far away from my child. I looked at Alice and Emmelie and I knew I needed to get some time for me and my husband, our baby girl had no problem living with the rest of the family as she had proven while Emmett and I were gone for hunts over the last year, it was _us_ who had the detaching problems with her.

'Tell me the schedule again,' I demanded and Alice actually groaned and pouted. She sighed, glared at me and spoke through her teeth.

'Bella and I will take the kids for shopping and exploration of the area – it has been years since we were here and Bella with Rennesme don't know the place- Jacob will probably come with us, as he will probably want to. Jasper and Edward want to make a surprise to Emmelie bee here,' Alice said and nuzzled her nose on my baby's face; I smiled a bit through my nerves of leaving my baby girl for days. 'And then we'll return and stay here. That's all.' Alice said as she looked back at me, her eyes radiating with irritation. 'Now go, Rose, go, have fun, you both deserve it.' Alice told me and I nodded but didn't move.

'Her favorite blanket is the purple one, her teddy bear is downstairs---

'--her favorite gown is the magenta one with the two cows, one spoon of honey in her milk is perfect for her to calm down and I won't let Jacob too close to her, nor anyone to toss and catch her like you do because you think you're the best doing this. For the love of God, Rosalie, _get_ _out of here_.' Alice cut me and went on with the things I wanted to say and ended the speech with her command. I sighed once again, gave a kiss to my baby girl and started for the stairs leading downstairs.

I moved out of the house, trying to dismiss the feeling of guilt and fear in my gut, I wanted to stay with Emmelie but I also needed some time with my husband and lover. Emmett was loading our suitcases in my car as I approached him, he grinned at me as he closed the back door of my BMW and moved closer to me.

'Ready to go?' he asked happily and I nodded my head less enthusiastically, something that wasn't unnoticed by my husband, he pulled me even closer by my waist and gave me a passionate kiss. 'Emmelie is independent and we should be the same, love, the trip will be great for us, it'll help, we have been around here for two years, the longest we ever had, we haven't smashed anything… and even if I wouldn't have it any other way. I wanna push you up against a wall or a tree or something not easily breakable, and have my way with the most beautiful wife of the universe.' Emmett said huskily in my ear and I shivered at his words, our sparkle never dying. I finally grinned truly, wanting the same thing and I kissed his lips, nodding my head and licking his earlobe as he had towered me. He let out a sigh and kissed me again.

'You'll be able to drive or you can't see straight?' I teased and he pinched my bottom and stole another kiss from my lips.

'Get in the car, angel.' He only said and we parted to get in the BMW. The drive to the Denalis' manor wasn't too long, two hours tops, I winked at Emmett as he decided to drive on the way there. I turned the CD player on and the CD Alice had made for me started playing from where it was left of, _Sing For Absolution_ by the Muse started, one of my favorites, Emmett started humming the lyrics, he once had told me, this song was dedicated to me, I smiled as he believed I was his absolution.

I reached for his hand and he squeezed mine, all the while smiling at me, he looked back on the road and sped up as we listened to the song. An hour passed by like that, listening to music, planning our few days trip in our cousins', discussing Carmen's baby, we were both eager to see the little boy. My cell phone rang and I took it from my pocket with my free hand, my left hand still joint with Emmett's right one. I looked on the screen of the phone. _Bella_, I picked it up and spoke.

'Hello?' I said and waited, I could listen to people talking and laughing, traffic and someone whispering "_Come on, hon, talk."_

'_Mummy?'_ Emmelie said from the other side and I beamed at my girl's voice, we were just an hour away from her and I already missed her.

'Hey you, baby girl, how are you?' I said and Emmett smiled wider as he had heard our daughter through the phone.

'Hey you, little minx!' Emmett said loudly and brought our joint hands to his lips, kissing my knuckles.

'_Mummy, dada, loave.' _Emmelie said and I smiled even wider on what my baby was trying to tell us.

'Mummy and daddy love you too, baby girl.' I said and I heard her giggling as someone was taking the phone and probably tickling her.

'_Hey you, Rose, I just thought you'd want to listen to her.'_ I heard Bella now talking and I smiled as I nodded my head.

'Great idea, thanks,' I said as I felt guilty for leaving my baby girl back home, I wish I could be with her right now, like I did wished for the past hour.

'_Alice and Edward bought Emmelie a baby bike, she has fallen in love with it.'_ Bella said and I smiled as I found it normal, anything new was awesome to my baby girl's eyes. Emmett chuckled as he heard Bella's voice through the phone.

'Take care of her, don't let her too much with the thing in the house, and don't give her sugar if you're gonna have her around on it.' I said sternly and Emmett laughed and kissed my hand again.

'Give them a break,' he mouthed at me but I ignored him as I heard Bella sigh.

'_Don't worry, I have a child too, I know what to do, are you having fun or are you just worried about Emmelie wearing the purple or the pink gown of hers?' _Bella almost stated than asked, I looked around me as if she could see my guilty expression.

'I'm listening to music, and for the record, the gown is magenta, not purple.' I replied and I heard Bella sighing again.

'You got that right, Bells, she's all worried and guilty, not even my promises for wild sex have cheered her up! I'm almost insulted here!' Emmett said loudly, leaning towards me as he kept driving, I knew he did that as to tease Bella and he probably made it as I heard Bella gasping. I pushed Emmett away from me and the phone and used my free hand as to smack his shoulder and head all the while chuckling and trying to suppress my laughing, he chuckled and laughed himself, gripping my hand and kissing it softly. He should be more merciful with our easily-embarrassed, sister, we had decades to get used to the teasing of each other, like Alice and Jasper did, Bella was around for less than a decade…

'_Keep your perverted husband some proper company and have fun, guys, everything is fine here.' _Bella said and I smiled and thanked her before she could finish the call.

We arrived to the Denalis' manor a little while later; Kate, Eleazar and Tanya were already outside, waiting for us. They approached us and we hugged them excitedly.

'_Sustantivos_!,' Eleazar greeted us warmly, I could see his happiness in his eyes.

Tanya and Kate moved first, leading us inside, we once had lived in this house and we knew it by heart so we guessed they led us to the living room.

'Caspar and Amelia have gone hunting so they won't be here while you're around,' Eleazar said as he was between us, one of his arms on Emmett's shoulder as he guided us inside. We nodded our heads in relief as we were glad we'd be alone with our cousins.

I could hear a baby in the living room, I could hear its heart beating fast and I guessed that was Eleazar and Carmen's son. We entered the room and smiled at the currently human Carmen. Garrett and was there as well, he stood up and greeted us and then we got closer to Carmen who remained on her seat, probably too tired to move. Alex was born just a few weeks ago and as Tanya had informed us the day we moved to the Denali, Carmen almost lost the fight on the labor.

Emmett and I moved close as Eleazar kneeled by his wife's side, smiling proudly at us as he showed us his son from his wife's arms. In the small, blue blanker there was a beautiful baby boy with jet black hair and two deep, black pools of eyes, the baby boy's skin was slightly dark, like his parents' were and it was one of the most beautiful babies I had seen.

'This, _mi amigos_, is Alexander Gabriel,' Eleazar said and both Emmett and I smiled at him and then at Carmen and little Alexander.

'He's so beautiful, congratulations.' I said honestly and Carmen beamed at me and kissed her baby's little head.

'You wanna hold him? Alice said you and Emmett got over your thirst, I hope it will happen with us too, _adverbio_. ' Carmen said and I smiled at her as I bowed slightly and took the little one in my arms, he was such a cute boy and I wished Emmelie could be here to see her new "cousin", she'd be happy to play with him.

'How's vuestra niña? We learnt about Demetri "visiting" on her birthday.' Eleazar said and a small shiver ran down my spine at the memory of my fear.

'She's doing great, they bought her first baby bike, today.' Emmett said and I nodded proudly as I pushed the memory of her birthday out of mind, I was here to our cousins' to have fun.

'Emmett …oh my!' I gasped as another wave of pleasure washed over me, making me moan and arch my back. When I came down from my high I stroked my husband's hair as he had collapsed on top of me, mostly because we loved the friction than because he was exhausted. The last couple of days here were heaven for us after all, we had been at it like rabbits and I was so happy having some private time with my husband as nothing could interrupt us. Of course five calls per day was the only reason for me to make sure Emmelie was fine even if I knew the rest of the family wanted to rip my head off. Edward even tried to ignore my calls the day before but he gave up and we fought about his stupidity and my obsessions, on the phone after my sixteenth unanswered call in a row.

'I missed the damages.' Emmett stated and I laughed as I looked around us, thank gods when we lived here with the Denalis, we had paid for everything in our bedroom. The headboard of the bed was almost destroyed, the armchair by the fireplace was the first to go, maybe the window was second, I couldn't remember right now. I kept stroking Emmett's head, letting my fingers play with his curls.

There was a good reason why our cousins had made sure our bedroom would be at the far end of the house when we came here to live together. I wished we hadn't made a huge noise, I hoped little Alexander wasn't disturbed by us. Back in Forks and now in our house in the Denali, we were allowed to have wild sex but that only happened when Emmie would be babysat by one of my sisters or my mother, or when Emmett and I'd have something quick in the forest during our hunting trips. We didn't dare to destroy another cottage, not now with Emmelie inside and able to hear the noise of the destruction that would make her little heart freeze in fear.

Emmett started kissing my neck, kissing the mark Carlisle had given me the night he saved me, to us, to vampires, those marks were still visible, touchable, reminding us what we were and what we are. Emmett had the same marks in the same places with me, with Edward and Esme, our wrists, ankles and throats were marked from our coven's leader. I sighed content as I let my hand run on Emmett's taught back as he kept kissing me, making me moan and want more.

He kissed my neck and I felt him biting on my skin ever so lightly, causing me to gasp and feel a jolt of adrenaline run down my spine, if he dared as to bit just a little harder; the venom would hurt me and my skin would be torn there. He knew how much pressure to apply as not to damage me, like I had done with him, when he asked me to do so, some years ago, during our last vocations in Isle Esme.

_I'm yours, and I want to have your mark on me, always._ He had said between kisses and I had obeyed on his kinky request and bitten his neck as to actually mark him. I remembered his struggled groan of pain because of my venom and how it had healed fast, leaving the mark however. My hand flew to his neck close to my lips, as I kissed him and he kissed me back, my fingers brushing his mark, from the opposite side of where Carlisle had bitten him as to save him, on his throat.

We broke apart as we heard my cell phone vibrating in the pocket of Emmett's jeans, we went rigid when we heard the "emergency" ringtone, that meant only one thing, something really important was happening. Emmett moved from above my body and took his discarded jeans from the floor. I felt like something was really wrong, that feeling of guilt and fear had been babbling inside me for the last days but now it was like boiling oil running through my dead veins. I took the phone from Emmett's hands and moved closer to him, having the device between us as I answered the call.

'Hello?' I said uncertain and I heard someone breathing fast, the breathing stopped for a moment and then I heard Esme's voice on the phone, her tone sent me on autopilot of panic as I knew something had went wrong.

"_Rosalie? Is Emmett with you?' _She asked.

'Yes, he's here, Esme, what's wrong? I asked and I heard her fear as she told me.

'_Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle was in the hospital, Alice, Edward, Bella and I were hunting and we returned just now. Jasper and Jacob were here with Rennesme and Emmie… Emmie had an accident with her little bike. Rennesme was pushing her with the bike in the living room, they were playing around the house when Emmie hit her arm on the small glass table of the living room it broke and she got hurt. She bled and Jasper was close, he didn't attack her, he tried but… Emmie is in the hospital right now, Jacob came and found us in the forest. You should come home, Emmelie has been asking for you. Are you still there?' _

I wasn't there, on the phone, I was already getting dressed, my brain numb in agony, my child was asking for me while she was taken to a hospital, Jasper tried to attack her… she must have been so scared, without mummy and daddy being there to protect her. What a stupid idea this trip here, I should be with my baby. Emmett had stood up as well, still talking on the phone with Esme as he demanded to know why Jacob had left Emmelie's side as to find the rest when he should have stopped Jasper and take Emmelie to the hospital himself.

I didn't care of what Jacob had done; I would rip anyone's head off if my child was damaged in any possible way. I knew I couldn't think straight but I needed to as not to lose my mind. If Emmelie was bitten today, she would become an... Immortal child and the entire family would be doomed, if they had listened to me when I spoke to them on the phone instead of rolling their eyes as I knew they did while I was warning them. If they had been more careful and didn't leave Jasper back on his own, if Alice had remained by her husband's side, if Bella had kept her promise like Alice should, that everything would be fine.

I let out a sound between a sob and a scream and then I felt two soft hands framing my face. I realized I had closed my eyes and when I opened them I saw Emmett not talking on the phone anymore. He had packed everything up already and now he was with me, keeping me on my feet in more than one way.

'She's fine, just scared, Esme isn't sure what happened with Jasper and he didn't… bite her, Alice tried to reason with him, like Edward is trying now. Carlisle and Bella are with Emmie and they're waiting for us at the hospital, she's just having a couple of stitches on her arm, nothing major, baby.' Emmett told me and kissed my lips softly, knowing how much I needed his comfort right now, to keep me cool and calm as not to lose my grip, it was the first time something happened to her and I was away, in _vocations,_ for crying out loud.

Our goodbyes with the Denalis were brief; they wished us best for this new trouble and promised to call to learn what exactly happened. We drove our way back in a flash, I didn't mind the speed of the car, I never did, I just hadn't get used to it as for the last two years, we've been driving very carefully because of the little girl inside me first, and later on in the back seat, but right now that little girl was asking for us.

'Stop beating yourself up, love,' Emmett said calmly and I marveled at the cool of his, I didn't trust myself to drive so he did it, he kept me on my feet back in our cousin's house and now he was still cool and calmed, I marveled at how much he had matured in the best of ways, because of our baby's arrival. I smiled in spite of what was happening at the change; I loved it, were I honest to myself.

The two-hour drive was made in almost an hour and Emmett was soon parking in the hospital lot, I noticed Bella's "after" car as we all called it and parked next to it. I was the first who moved out of the car and run towards the closest door of the hospital, Emmett was by my side as we moved to the emergency ward and we moved even faster – in the human limits as not to draw attention- as we saw Esme, Jacob, Rennesme and Edward out of the a door, waiting. Edward was the first to look at me and Emmett as we approached and Rennesme was the one who fell in my hug.

The seemingly twelve year old showed what happened and I just couldn't be mad at her, she was the one that shouldn't be blamed for my child's accident in a house full of vampires and a werewolf. I glared at Jacob as he was the one who should have protected my child as he knew Jasper had trouble doing so if there was a single drop of blood around. I kissed Rennesme's head and closed my eyes as she showed me how it happened.

I was shocked to see my girl bleeding, Jacob trying to catch her as she cried in pain and then I gasped as I saw Jasper trying to help Emmelie as well while Jacob tried to make sure my brother wouldn't attack so he could leave as to page the rest. Rennesme stopped showing me and I was still shocked as Rennesme showed the same thing to Emmett.

'It's not your fault,' I said to Rennesme when she was done showing Emmett, I wanted to reassure her as I knew she was the one less responsible for what happened. 'Where is she?' I asked when I snapped out of my shock, moments later. Esme pointed the door next to her and I nodded as Emmett and I moved towards it.

'Jasper hasn't spoken to anyone since the accident, he asks of you to talk to. Not even Alice and I could do something; his mind is a blur right now.' Edward said before I could touch the knob of the door, I nodded my head. I could hardly imagine my always composed twin in such a state but I had first to see my child. I entered the room and saw Carlisle and Bella trying to entertain a giggling Emmelie, her right sleeve was up on her shoulder and a small bandage was covering half an inch long trauma of hers.

'Mummy! Htitchehh!' Emmelie squealed as she saw me and struggled in Bella's hands, I was taking my girl in my arms in an instant, forgetting all my fury for everyone around me for letting this happening to my baby. Emmett hugged both me and Emmelie in my arms and I sighed in relief as it was indeed something minor. I could still see Jasper in my eyes, helping Emmelie and I couldn't understand why he didn't bite her, why my child wasn't an immortal one by now, dooming us all in death. I took a deep breath and rained my girl's face with kisses, making her giggle trying to kiss me back.

'My minx is a big girl who has stitches now!' Emmett said enthusiastically, I smiled in relief as Emmelie giggled and stretched her arms towards her dad for his turn to hug her. We returned home in our car, Emmett driving once again as I couldn't stop playing with Emmelie in the back seats. When we entered the Cullen house, Alice was waiting for us, anxiety on her face, she seemed slightly better when she saw Emmelie had fallen asleep in my arms.

'She's alright?' Alice asked in vampiric speed. I nodded my head with a smile and my sister sighed in relief, all this worry and pain not matching her features at all.

'I'm so sorry Rosalie; I shouldn't have left Jasper on his own in here, with Emmie…' Alice said and I shook my head.

'It's OK, it was something momentary, I know if you have seen it coming, you wouldn't have let it happen.' I said comforting my sister, all my furry was dead by now, I just wanted to see what was going on with my brother, and then go to the cottage and relax with my husband and daughter.

'He's upstairs.' Alice only said as I handed Emmelie to Emmett and moved up the stairs to my siblings' room. I didn't bother knocking as I knew he had heard me coming and could already feel my worry over his status so I just entered the room and found him staring out of the large window of the room.

'Jazz?' I asked worried as I moved close and stood by his side, my eyes looking between him and the outside.

'Rose,' he stated and I felt a small wave of calmness, probably because of his normal tone and not his power. 'When you asked me to be your "twin" I agreed, because I could see we were both different from the rest, scared to keep up, frighten to give up. We didn't choose this life but we both had to keep it as not to let down anyone and especially our mates.' Jasper started and I knew I had to remain silent to let him continue, we had those conversations with my brother, just the two of us. We both could understand each other well, we had suffered a lot, and we knew the pain.

'I was glad to have someone consider me her "twin", it made me feel less monstrous, given my past and present. It made me feel good.' Jasper said and I nodded my head as Jasper was my favorite brother if not my favorite sibling. 'And then, the delegates came and you fell pregnant and I lost my mind, Rosalie, because I was afraid that your twin brother could become the murderer of your own child.' Jasper went on and I shivered at his words, his deep voice releasing all the terror inside his dead heart.

'I love Rennesme very much, she's like a child to me, because she's part of the family, but I adore little Emmelie, because she looks like you and like me for that matter and I can imagine a girl like this as mine and Alice's but I was always frighten to dream of something like that, what would I be able to do being a vampire again with Alice holding our human child in her hug? In how many pieces I would tear the poor infant?' Jasper asked and I shivered again and again, understanding his terror now, he had been suffering every time he dared as to touch Emmelie ever since she was _conceived_.

'When we fought with Victoria's army, I wished I would get over my thirst in an attempt to save Bella, and then I wished I could get over it when she was pregnant, and later on when the Volturi came for Nessie. But I could never get my love to overpower my thirst for the ones I care about.

'But today, today, when I saw Emmelie bleeding and crying, and you were nowhere near to help her, I acted like her uncle, like her mother's twin and saved her. My instinct to save her was bigger than the one to kill her, Rose. I got over it, after _so_ long; I made it, because of your child.' Jasper said and he finally turned and looked at me fully. I could see if he could cry with tears he would have already. I wasn't used to see my brother cry, not Jasper, the one who had fought in armies of newborns, Jasper was always the man I looked up to with great respect, he had made his choices but had made it to change his life for the better. Like I did, I hoped.

My brother hugged my tightly and I returned the hug, understanding his redemption, after decades upon decades he was finally calmed and relaxed, not frighten of his own shadow.

'Thank you for bringing Emmelie in our lives, Rose.' Jasper whispered and I smiled as I could hear his carefree tone, he would be able to be close to his nieces as much as he wanted now with no fear.

'Thank you for being my twin, Jazz,' I replied with a smile as we heard Emmelie from downstairs, the little girl wasn't only the most precious person in mine and Emmett's lives, she was also the happiness of this house – along with Rennesme- and now, she was the redemption of my twin brother, my child had brought only happiness to the Cullens and especially to the two Hales.

* * *

_SOOOO? what u think of it? i hope you liked it, i wanted to give some justice and redemption to poor jasper for all his troubled past and i think having him getting over his thirst because of his twin's child was a good idea :)  
what u think of it? pleaseeee tell me :)_

i also wanted a little spicy things with Rosalie and Emmett and sicne here is a fee site and my story is proudly rated R i decided to add the little scene of the after lovemaking part :)

pleaseeee review :)


	17. Monstros

_Hello everyone here's the new chapter :) I hope you like it :)_

Huge thanks to my friends Marla1 for her betaing :) Little Elf for her awesome support and my friend Ines for her awesome help with a piece of dialog :D

_

* * *

Chapter Seventeen_

_Monstros_

_Rosalie_

I was so happy as I folded Emmelie's bath suit in her small suitcase, I was humming to myself as I could hear my four year old girl squealing and laughing while she played with my husband in the backyard of our cottage. I was too busy trying to make everything perfect for all of us as Emmett and I hadn't set a toe in Isle Esme for more than twenty years.

Esme had kind of banned us from her island as the last time we visited it, the house was almost smashed into pieces. I could understand her pain for the house, we had almost caused it to collapse but I was always a little sad and jealous when the rest visited the house there. It was a brilliant island and a great place for me and Emmett to have some free time without prying ears, eyes or reading minds powers to interrupt us.

After so long, Esme had finally allowed us to visit her property only because Emmelie was going to come with us and when Rennesme showed to Emmelie what Isle Esme was through her powers, my four year old daughter couldn't stop begging for the beautiful beach with the white sand. Esme –like everyone else- couldn't of course deny a thing to my little Emmie and finally Emmett and I were free to visit the island in the Atlantic Ocean once again.

I was rushing through the house in flashes, bringing more clothes for the three of us along with anything Emmelie was going to need as the house in Isle Esme had nothing ready for a little human girl. I kept on, bringing things around in suitcases, thanks to Alice all of us had new clothes for our few-weeks long trip in Isle Esme.

In a moment, I was zipping close a large suitcase and the next moment Alice was standing by my side, with a small smile on her face. _Speak of the Devil…_ I smiled back at her as I kept working on another suitcase.

'Can I help you Alice?' I asked impatiently as I pushed the clothes deeper in the suitcase as to zip it close. Alice nodded but that moment Emmelie burst in the house running towards me as Emmett was chasing after her in human speed, his booming laugh and her cute but loud squeals echoing through the house. Emmelie ran in my hug and I scooped her up in my arms as Alice tried to speak through the noise.

'Yes, actually, I wanted to tell you something I saw…' Alice said and looked uncomfortable between the three of us. I ignored her as Emmelie played with my hair and I blew on her neck, Alice seemed irritated by the lack of attention.

'Tell me,' I said as I kept playing with Emmelie who tried to hide herself from Emmett's tickling fingers behind me. Alice sighed and looked at me.

'I need you to be alone as to tell you.' She said and I sighed but kept playing with my girl, trying to "save" her from Emmett.

'You can tell me now, Alice, what could it be?' I said but Alice scowled at me, I did the same at her. 'Tell me now, sister or forget it, if it's not anything dangerous.' I said as I couldn't leave Emmelie and all the fun right now, if it was something important then Alice would have inform everyone so I was sure it was one of those crazy Alician visions of me and Emmett in embarrassing situations for _her_ standards.

'Fine, I tried, you brought it on yourself.' She told me irritated and left the house in a flash, I shrugged and both my daughter and I tried to avoid Emmett's tickling hands that eventually trapped us on the bed and tickled us without mercy.

We moved in the big house when we were done packing and waited till it was dark as to leave with no problem and prying eyes. We said our goodbyes to everyone, promising once again to Esme that we'll be very careful with the house. Rennesme –who looked like a sixteen year old girl -gave me a big kiss and showed me through her powers that she and Edward had set up a swing close to the house, between two trees and showed that it's be nice for me to lay there, I gave her another big kiss on the cheek and nodded my head. Everyone hugged and kissed little Emmelie and when we were finally done, Emmett drove us with his jeep to the airport in Huston.

Emmelie was asleep during the fly to Rio, she was very hyper at first but after the first thirty minutes she started dozing off in my arms till I promised her I would wake her up when we were about to get to the boat and she finally allowed herself to fall asleep. Everyone in the first class of the airplane were stunned at mine, Emmett and Emmelie's beauty but I tried to ignore them all even if I enjoyed the attention, Emmelie needed to be in a normal environment, it was a promise both Emmett and I had done when she was still a little fetus.

We took a taxi to the docks and I kept Emmelie in my hands till we got out of the taxi, Emmett doing all the talking in faultless Portuguese so I wouldn't wake Emmelie up, Emmett and I were holding all our suitcases, they lifted nothing to us and I was also holding Emmelie against my chest safely. It was almost dawn when we got to our boat and even if I didn't want to interrupt her sleep, I had promised Emmelie to wake her up.

'Wake up, Emmie bee, we're in the boat.' I said quietly as I leaped in the boat carefully and silently, Emmett leaped in next to me and took the suitcases from my hand and placed them in the deck, he waited till I woke up Emmelie so he did not startle her with the machine of the boat. Emmelie whimpered in my hands and looked around her sleepily; I kissed her head and smoothed her golden hair away from her face.

'Where are we, mummy?' she asked me when she laid her blue eyes on my golden ones.

'We're in the boat, baby girl, you asked me to wake you up.' I said and nodded to Emmett, he prepared the boat in a few flashes and started the machine, Emmelie snapped out of her sleepy state and I placed her on the floor of the boat, she squealed happily and moved close to Emmett and the helm. Emmett gave it to her –keeping one of his own hands on it, of course- as we headed for the east. I sat close to them and enjoyed the time in the boat as the sun moved higher and higher in the cloudless sky and soon the first morning rays were making both Emmett and me sparkle. Emmelie had gotten used to the sight since she was a baby but she always marveled on her parents' beauty, I was so happier with her attention in spite of those prying eyes in the airplane.

'I wanna sparkle too, mummy,' Emmelie told me seriously and I opened my arms for her to come to me, she did so and I hugged her close, her skin even hotter as here in South America, the temperatures were so very higher than our cold Alaska. She seemed more comfortable close to my cool skin as I kissed her forehead and hugged her close to me.

'You will, beautiful, when you'll be older,' I said and Emmelie smiled and nodded her head as this conversation had started taking place for the last months.

'Promise?' she asked me and I smiled and nodded, she would sparkle like me, her father and the rest of the family eventually.

'I promise, love,' I said and she smiled and snuggled in my hug as she watched the ocean around her. By the time we reached the beach in Isle Esme, Emmelie was asleep in my arms again as I knew she would. She was a sleepy head like I was – when I was human- so I was prepared for her to fall asleep in my arms once again. Emmett this time took everything from the boat and brought it in the house.

I took Emmelie to the blue room as Esme had called it after she had renovated the house, years back, right after Emmett and mine trip here. I knew how the house looked like through Rennesme's gift as many times she and her parents visited the island for the last years and I was glad the house looked as good as new, when Emmett and I had left it back in the late 80's, it was like crumbles.

I turned the air-conditioning on around the house for Emmelie to be comfortable in it while she slept and later on and stayed with her for awhile as I was worried for the moment she'd be up in a strange house without her mother by her side. Emmett was downstairs and I could hear two humans arriving in the house a couple of hours later. Probably it was those two humans who were holding the house while the family members were away.

I never liked those two, I still remembered how that Kaure looked at me when she had first met me and Emmett, twenty years ago, I didn't like her mother too, when she was coming here those years back, I knew they knew and they never took it too far as to insult us, still, they knew who or actually what we were and that made me uncomfortable, I felt like the family could be exposed. Gustavo was always calmer, more subdued but that Kaure had her eyes glued on us as we'd take our fangs out any minute. My jaw set as I remembered what Bella had told me about Kaure screaming at Edward about Bella's pregnancy, a few years prior.

Esme and Carlisle had decided to keep her coming in the house as they trusted her in a way I didn't understand but the fact was, none of the Cullen kids and eventually, grandkids liked that woman and I, Emmett and Edward were on the top of the list of hating her. Emmelie stirred in my hug and I smiled down at my baby girl as she opened her eyes and yawned, smiling at me as I traced my cool hand down her face.

'Hey you, mummy,' she said quietly and I smiled at her and kissed her forehead and the tip of her nose.

'Hey you, Emmie, you slept well?' I asked and she nodded her head and sat up, looking around her.

'My room?' she asked and I nodded my head, she grinned as she realized we were laid in a double bed. 'Nice!' she beamed and I smiled at her. I had changed her in a yellow gown and she stood up and looked out of the window, she seemed enchanted by the white sand and crystal water that waited for her, outside. 'Can we go out?' she asked me and I smiled at her, other little four year olds would have burst outside already.

'I'd like you to have breakfast first, then we can play outside and you can swim later, princess, when the food will be settled in your tummy, is that a plan to you?' I asked and she nodded and smiled at me. I needed to buy some time for those humans to be away so they wouldn't see me or Emmett sparkle. Part of me wanted to stay here in the room, let Emmett and only to endure the glares of the Indian woman but the other part of me knew that I shouldn't be hiding in my family's own house and that my girl needed to be in the kitchen as to take her breakfast properly.

Emmelie took my hand but I scooped her in my arms as she locked with her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck, I kissed her head as we moved to the kitchen and I placed her on the floor when we entered the room. There, Emmett with Gustavo and Kaure were standing, Emmett as casually as he could under the stares and glares of the woman. She turned her head towards me and Emmelie and her eyes widened for a moment as she marveled at my beauty and the lack of aging on me as she had already seen in Emmett, I was sure. Her eyes however changed from awed, fearful and wary to hateful and angry when she laid her eyes on the blonde angel by my side.

She pointed at Emmelie and looked at me furiously, Emmelie slipped her little hand in mine and I felt anger shot through me for the fear my daughter felt because of that woman staring and glaring at her and her parents.

"_O que e isto? E como o outra?"_ ("What is this? Is it like the other one?") Kaure asked as she kept pointing her finger on Emmelie who hid behind me. I moved a little forward as to cover her and answered coldly.

"_Nossa filha,"_("Our daughter,") I answered through clenched teeth. She looked shocked between me and Emmett and then on the spot Emmelie was hiding behind me.

"_Nao devias de estar a acusalar!"_ ("Your kind shouldn't be breeding!") She almost exploded and Emmelie clutched my hand harder, Emmett moved close to me and blocked Kaure's view from me and our daughter.

"_Tem calma, Kaure, o que fazemos com o nossa familia e da nossa conta e apenas da nossa conta…"_ (Calm down, Kaure, what we do in our family is our business and only…") Emmett said as calmly as he could and I turned around as to hug my girl, Emmelie clutched to me and I moved slightly as to have her covered by Emmett's body.

'Sssh, it's ok princess, this woman just doesn't understand.' I said quietly and I glared back at Kaure whose eyes were still glued on me and my family.

"_Voces e esta sao contra a Mae Natureza! tal como os outros dois e a outra rapagira!"_ ("You and this, are going against Mother Nature! Like the other two with the other girl!" she snapped back as she pointed at Emmelie again and Gustavo tried to stop her by gripping her arm and whispering a few words about her behavior to people who paid for her service but also never bothered her in any possible way.

"_Se ja acabaste com a casa, sai,'_ ("If you're finished with the house, leave, now' I ordered and Gustavo nodded and looked at both Emmett and me apologetically, Kaure snorted and turned to leave.

'_Monstros, todos voces…'_ ("Mosters, all of you.") She murmured as she left with Gustavo from the door of the kitchen. I sighed as Emmelie remained clutched on my body and Emmett turned around and looked at me, we didn't need to speak, we never liked her but deep down, I felt angry with myself for agreeing with her, we were against nature in many ways, still, we never provoked anything, we just survived through the change of our status. Emmett hugged both me and Emmelie and kissed our heads.

'It's ok, Emmie bee, this woman won't disturb you again,' Emmett soothed our girl and Emmelie nodded and hugged her dad with her left arm which released my neck.

'She doesn't like me daddy-bear?' Emmelie asked and I smiled at her nickname for her dad.

'She doesn't like a lot of people, hun, don't worry, she just can't accept the difference in the world.' I answered and Emmelie seemed to understand what I was telling her.

'I don't like her, she's screaming and I can't understand,' Emmelie pouted and Emmett smiled at her and kissed her nose.

'It's OK, Emmie bee, mummy and I understand her language but don't understand her ways, there are a lot of people like her, little minx,' Emmett told Emmelie honestly and our daughter accepted the words with a smile and a shrug, like I would if I was in her shoes.

The days passed and everything ran smoothly from the day we arrived in the island, Emmett and I made sure that we took Emmelie to explore every possible place in the island while Kaure and Gustavo were visiting the house to keep it clean and organized.

We taught Emmelie to swim in the first days here. Emmelie was enjoying herself as she saw the beautiful little forest, the coral reefs, the submerged caves and the sea turtles, she loved the sunset while we played in the beach and she was so happy when Emmett lit a fire, careful not to hurt himself or me in the slightest and we made Emmelie's steak on it while we played in the beach till Emmelie fell asleep in the blanket that we set out on the sand.

I was currently laying on the swing Rennesme had showed me through her gift and I was so glad my brother and niece had set it up. I enjoyed the peace immensely. Kaure and Gustavo were about to show up so I made sure I would disappear in the back of the house where the swing was set. The sea was before me but I didn't bother as my little girl was still inside the house. My eyes were closed and I liked the warmth of the sun against my skin, I was wearing a bath suit, out of need to wear _something_, and not to have a tan, nothing in the world could give me a tan so I just laid on the swing, enjoying the moment.

I heard Emmelie's squeal nearing me so I opened my eyes as to see my daughter running towards me with Emmett behind her, chasing her –like always- at a human rate. A few days prior, I had asked Emmett why he was chasing our poor girl all the time and he had said I should have been grateful that Emmelie was exhausted and fast asleep every night. Now that I thought about it, I was grateful indeed since we had been vocal enough not to smash much, except a couple of pillows and a tree. Somewhere deeper in the forest that we smashed in our last hunting trip, three nights ago.

'Mummy! Help me!' Emmelie screamed and I laughed as she ran to me and fell in my hug, I took her in my arms gently and kissed her head as she climbed on the swing above me. Emmett got to us a few moments after, faking tiredness; he kneeled next to the swing.

'You won't be in your mummy's safety forever, little minx.' Emmett warned our girl playfully and she giggled. 'And when I find you on your own…' Emmett went on and moved his hand close to our girl who jolted away but didn't struggle a lot as Emmett tickled her a bit, making her squeal and me to laugh.

'Mummy won't let you!' Emmelie said and I nodded my head at Emmett who growled a bit and laughed with me as Emmelie squealed and snuggled in my arms further.

'Mummy will do what I say, little minx, or grandma will learn about the pillows.' Emmett said and addressed me at his last words. I gasped at his _actual_ threat and poked my tongue at him, he grinned and kissed me. 'At least Ed and Bells destroyed the headboard, we smashed a tree.' He murmured and I laughed but slapped his arm and nodded my head towards Emmelie, he just grinned but I knew how to stop him.

'I still remember the rules of the arm-wrestling… No joking even with me about our siblings'… personal lives.' I said and the grin on my husband's face was gone in an instant.

'It was an unfair match.' He said seriously.

'Still, you accepted.' I said and he laughed and nodded his head. Emmelie seemed irritated from the luck of attention so she stood up, pocked her tongue at her dad and said loudly.

'Daddy-bear can't catch me!' mostly addressing me but her eyes played between both me and Emmett. I laughed as Emmett growled playfully and stood up again as Emmelie squealed and started running towards the sea, Emmett right behind her.

_Emmett _

I ran behind my daughter, in a slow pace even for a human so she could head up. She kept giggling and laughing as she moved in the first foot of the sea and her little legs splashed water around her as I chased after her. I decided that this time was my turn to win so I raced just a little faster and gripped her in my arms. I was always careful not to damage her little human body, I gently scooped her up in my arms and blew on her neck, kissed her cheek and tickled her as she squealed and screamed for Rosalie to save her. I could smell my wife's sweet scent behind me but I knew she enjoyed the sight too much to interrupt it. I finally let Emmelie down and the out of breath little monster splashed water to me and started swimming in the first feet of the water, never getting too far. I remained in the sea with the water around my waist and relaxed as I felt Rose's arms snaking around my waist.

For the last days, while we made sure Emmelie was having her best holidays, both Rosalie and I felt somehow uncomfortable about what Kaure had said. We were against nature, Emmelie was too, I didn't want to think about it, maybe the human was right, but still, we never killed if we could avoid it, we were different but I didn't want to believe we were monsters, how could I and Rose be monsters when we were responsible for the perfection of Emmelie's life?

'Don't think about it, love.' Rosalie whispered to me as we watched our Emmelie playing in the water and waving at us, inviting us to go deeper with her. 'You killed only twice, out of need, when you lost control.' Rose said and I looked at her, I could see she didn't kept herself in the category she was putting me in, she had never tasted human blood and that was one of the reasons I looked up at my wife with awe and respect, she had killed nonetheless, if you could call those five human beings along with those two guards, she had killed people, like I had, for different reasons.

'If we had met two years earlier, I would have killed them for you. I would have torn them apart.' I whispered, curling my hands into fists at the memory of her telling me what had happened to her, even if decades had gone by I still felt furious about not being there to help her, to save and protect my love, Rosalie smiled at me and kissed my jaw.

'I know,' she only said as she caressed my bare chest, her hand like velvet against my skin. 'I love you, and if we're against nature, then so be it, we've been happy and that matters.' Rosalie said and I smiled at her truly, her beauty couldn't be described with words, they were too cheap, too small to explain, Rosalie wasn't only my mate, she was the mother of my child, the reason for me to keep up through eternity, she was my everything like Emmelie and I were hers, when she considered herself happy, I was happy too.

Emmelie and I sat in the living room, watching Disney's _Hercules_ while Emmelie enjoyed a coca cola as she watched Meg and Hercules hanging out in a nice balcony beneath the stars. Rosalie was in the shower and came downstairs to check on us when she was done, I smiled up at her and winked as I saw her wrapped in the towel but both our heads shot towards our daughter as our little, sweet angel had burped loudly after her last sip of her soda. I chuckled and stretched my hand so we could hi 5, she did so and we laughed but we stopped before Rosalie's scowl.

'This is not a way for a lady to act around people, Emmie, right Emmett, dear?' Rosalie started and addressed me at the end of her words, what choices did I have than to agree with my wife?

'Mummy is right, Emmelie,' I told our daughter, not being able to completely hide my grin as I crossed my fingers for Emmelie to see but still keeping my fingers away from Rose's view.

'Sorry, mummy, daddy-bear.' Emmelie said seemingly honestly with just a hint of a grin in her face.

When _Hercules_ was finished, Emmelie was between me and Rosalie and we smiled at the happy ending of the movie. Emmelie looked at us seriously and took the TV remote and turned it off. I looked at Rosalie for a moment, her gaze, like my own, questioning and we focused back on our girl. Emmelie looked at us and asked seriously.

'Mummy, daddy, what is sex?' Emmelie asked and I froze in my place on the couch, Rosalie just a few inches away from me. I glanced at her and she was as frozen, looking at our baby girl, our little, innocent, baby girl who shouldn't be asking about things like sex in that age.

'Who told you about sex, love?' Rosalie asked slowly and Emmelie shrugged casually.

'Jacob, he said you knew better than anyone.' Emmelie said and I knew what would be the first thing I'd do when we'd be back in Alaska: finish what Bella had once started and kill the werewolf. Emmelie looked at me and I felt like melting in embarrassment on my spot, _fuck_.

'Well honey, sex is something grownups do when they're married and happy.' I said as casually as I could. Rosalie nodded her head and glanced at me.

'You do sex?' Emmelie asked and Rosalie tried to hide her face in her palm, I gulped down the venom that has gathered in my mouth, suddenly the constant, uneasy feeling on my throat was unnoticed before the uneasy feeling in my stomach.

'Yes sweetheart, we have sex, mummy and I, and you will too, when you'll be _very _older.' I said through clutched teeth as I said out loud one of the most terrifying things of my existence, I was going to sterilize every male who would just lay eyes on my little daughter.

'Oh OK, is it nice?' Emmelie asked and I sighed and nodded my head but smiled as much as I could manage.

'Yes, sweetie, it's a way for couples to show their pure love.' Rosalie finally spoke and I nodded my head frantically, Emmelie nodded her head as well and smiled at us.

'What will I do first? Sparkle or do sex?' Emmelie asked seriously curious and this time it was Rosalie's time to sigh.

'Sweetie, those things are not related; you have all the time in your life to do both.' Rosalie answered diplomatically; Emmelie seemed satisfied with her choices.

'Thank you, mummy, daddy, can I go and put on my bathing suit?' Emmelie asked and both Rosalie and I nodded our heads in unison, wanting nothing more than to get out of the uncomfortable situation a werewolf in the other side of the continent had pulled us in.

When Emmelie was out of the room, Rosalie leaned against my shoulder and I hugged her close to me, kissing her lips.

'I'm gonna kill that mongrel, Alice tried to warn me about Emmie's questions.' Rosalie spat when our kiss was over and I nodded my head, were I honest with myself, I felt proud of dealing with such a parental thing as to answer difficult questions to our little girl.

'We did well, I think.' I said proudly and Rosalie looked at me and smiled for a moment, nodding her head, the scowl returned on her magnificent face after that moment.

'Still, I'm gonna kill Jacob Black first thing when we're back.'

* * *

yeah that was it, what u think guys? the burping was inspired by another story called "Breaking the impossible" by Emmelie Cullen, what u think? emmelie is soooooooooooo cuuuuutttteeee i like her so much and i love her calling her dad daddy-bear i think emmett would be the perfect father-in-law haha glaring and all haha please tell me what u think of Kaure, my friend helped me so much with it as i needed to make the dialog for real as this time Rosalie and Emmett were talking and it wasn't like describing other people talking, what u think of Kaure?

please please please tell me your opinion :)


	18. Unique

_*tries to talk without shaddering* You have every right to be mad at me and my beta for the late update guys but seriously life is getting annoyingly busy, keeping us both from our fictional statuses lol THANKS for the reviews and the support i so love you all_

Huge thanks to my beta Marla1 for her awesome help no matter what and to my great friend Little Elf for her C r a z y help every step of the way

Enjoy....

_

* * *

Chapter Eighteen_

_Unique _

I walked down the stairs of the big Cullen house and followed my daughter's voice laughing and demanding that Emmett and Jasper to keep up chasing her. I chuckled to myself as I heard them groaning and threatening her that in a moment she would be within their tickling fingers. Then another squeal of my five year old was heard and I knew the game was over and this time Emmett and my brother had won.

As I moved down to the ground floor I winked at Rennesme who passed by me and smiled, my niece looked already like a seventeen year old and we were all delighted as she had finally slowed down and we were sure things would remain like that for the rest of her time, Bella and Edward were the most happy next to me and Jasper for the girl's final stages of development.

I had just passed in front of Carlisle's office when the door opened and my father showed up, looking at me, his face serious. I turned around and smiled at him, but he didn't smile back and I felt a wave of worry wash over me.

'Rose, can I talk to you for a minute? It would be good if Emmett was here as well.' He said, I could still hear my husband playing outside with our daughter and by judging my father's features something was wrong, I didn't want to break any bad news to Emmett right now.

'Talk to me, I will inform Em later,' I said and Carlisle nodded his head and gestured for me to enter his office, I sighed and moved in, trying to think what possibly could be wrong, everything was fine ever since Demetri had visited us in Emmelie's first birthday and that was four years ago. I sat down and watched Carlisle as he gracefully as one of our kind rounded the desk and sat on his chair, he looked at me and sighed.

I glanced for a moment around his new office here in Denali, I liked the way Esme had made it as she knew her mate so well. I let my eyes linger for awhile on the paintings and photographs of the walls, there was all our history, every piece showing a different aspect of the coven's history, from Carlisle's home town painting up to a big photograph of Emmelie's from last year with all of us around her.

'Carlisle, please, tell me what's wrong, is it about Emmelie?' I asked and Carlisle nodded his head, I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach but tried to stay cool as I always was around my girl and everything had seemed normal with her.

'OK Rosalie, let me explain, remember when I asked you a few weeks back to run some tests for Emmelie? Those routine tests I wanted to run?' Carlisle asked me and I swore I could feel the same pain like when Jacob had kicked me in the gut, eight years ago.

'Yes,' I only said and I knew my father could see my terror.

'Well, I don't know why I hadn't done it before, but this time I decided to check on Emmelie's DNA and I found something fascinating, yet I'm not sure what it will be in a few years…' Carlisle said and I could feel my patience slipping away.

'Tell. Me. What. Is. Wrong.' I said through my teeth as I gulped down the venom that gathered in my mouth, he nodded fast and spoke.

'Emmelie has twenty five chromosomes in her DNA.' He said and I looked at him at first in wonder, I knew how many chromosomes she _should_ have, twenty three, she shouldn't have twenty five like the rest of her family had.

'And this is because?...' I asked and let my question linger as my father could elaborate.

'I talked with Eleazar a few hours ago on the phone, and he told me that Caspar's actual gift was to inactivate the venom in your and Emmett's system, that means that your body acted human like we saw but your DNA was still the vampiric one, the DNA from which, Emmelie was made, like Alexander Gabriel from Carmen and Eleazar's. That's why I called him, since Emmelie has twenty five, Alexander must have the same.' Carlisle said and all that seemed normal to me, yet I felt terrible for not thinking over it before. Maybe that's what Caspar had meant about new, improved children in the covens.

'And what that means? Is Emmelie going to have some problem sooner or later?' I asked impatiently and Carlisle looked at me unsure.

'Well, when she'll be bitten, in a few years, the venom will run inside her body and activate itself but her DNA won't change, I don't know exactly what that will mean for her.' Carlisle said and I gulped at his words. What could happen to my child? There was no way for her not to be changed as the Volturi this time would destroy us for sure but what was going to happen to my child during her turn? My eyes looked at the painting with the Volturis close to Carlisle's figure; I gulped down more venom at the idea of having them burning us to the last one. I still shivered at the memory of seeing them all against us a few years prior.

'You think... the change- could kill her?' I asked and I felt my heart actually hurting at my own words, Carlisle looked at me seriously but shook his head.

'I don't think it will kill her, but she will probably be kind of different from us, maybe more powerful, maybe with even more pronounced vampiric features, maybe her newborn time will last longer as her body will be kind of-more vampiric or maybe that period will last less as her DNA will have adjust better in the new lifestyle, all this is speculations, Rosalie, I don't know what is going to happen to her for sure.' Carlisle told me and I felt like suffocating, my father was right when he had snapped at Caspar back then, we were the first lab rats in the Volturis' plans indeed when I had thought they tried to build some "bridges" with the covens around the world. I sighed again and tried to think clear, Emmelie was a human with a vampiric DNA that could make her different when the venom would be inside her.

'I see,' I said quietly and Carlisle took my hand and patted it with his own hands.

'No matter what, we'll be here for her, all of us.' Carlisle said and I looked at him, guilty and ashamed of myself.

'Of course we will, we put her in all this, the last thing we have to do is to be by her side!' I snapped at my father and I knew I shouldn't but right now I was in pain and sinking in guilt for all the things I hadn't thought better of, when I and the rest were taking the decision to change everything and have Emmelie. I felt guilty for all the potential danger that threatened my child. I stood up and left the office of my father, murmuring an apology at my snapping.

As I came out of the room, for a moment I thought of going outside and talking to Emmett, spill all my pain out of my system, but when I heard my baby girl laughing again, giggling and this time commanding Jacob to do something again I couldn't bear to do so, I didn't want to ruin my husband's day, not yet, not if I could keep it inside me more, to give him more carefree time with our daughter, our unique daughter in so many aspects.

I decided to go to the garage, where I could be on my own and short everything out till I could talk to Emmett, I needed to be calm and strong as to talk to him, I needed to be sure when I would talk to him. I entered the garage and looked around, there was none in there, I was wearing jeans and a plain purple blouse so I just took off my necklace with the family crust, placed it carefully on the counter top, took a few tools out of a cupboard and decided to sink beneath my new _Ferrari GT_, Emmett's gift for our 79th anniversary, a few weeks ago.

I sank beneath my new car and started checking on its mechanics, I knew nothing was wrong with it but I desperately needed a distraction right now and my new car was the perfect one. I tried to shut out the world around me and I made sure I hit the tools against the ground and my own skin hard enough to be distracted by the noise every time I dared as to think of what could happen to Emmelie in a few years, twelve years away, my child would face the unknown. As I laid beneath my car I made sure it remained above me by having it raised with one of my arms and keeping it up against my curled knees, it wasn't as heavy as Emmett's jeep so it was easy for me to keep working.

After time, I don't how long it was, maybe moments, maybe minutes or maybe hours, I felt the pressure on my knees going away and I raised my head and looked above my chest to see Edward looking at me from where he was holding the car slightly above me.

'I can smell Bella all over you,' I said in a snap and my brother smiled his crooked smile, my comment would have worked wonders on my little sister, were she here.

'I have been smelling Emmett all over you for the past eighty years.' He said with the smile still on his face, yet his eyes were serious and I knew he was here as to help me, I wasn't sure I wanted anyone close right now.

'What?' I demanded and he kept staring at me, giving me time, I knew.

'I'm here for you, Rose, I heard what Carlisle told you.' He told me quietly and I sighed irritated as let the tools on the floor noisily.

'You have been irritating, that's no news, but since when you overhear at will as well?' I asked, never with the intention of hurting his feelings but just to tease him as I got out and away from the car. Edward let my Ferrari down and looked at me as I cleaned the oil from my hands. I put the necklace back on around my neck and turned back towards Edward.

'I know it's hard for you to accept it, the unknown.' He told me seriously and I nodded my head as I took a deep breath the moment he was opening the large door of the garage and gestured for me to go outside with him. We got outside and the sun that had came out of the clouds touched our skin, making us sparkle, we saw Emmett, Bella, Jacob and Rennesme playing with the always giggling Emmelie and I tugged Edward away, not wanting Jasper to feel my worry or Emmett to see my worried face and understand something was wrong in an instant, I wasn't ready yet.

'Lets go away,' I said quietly and my brother nodded and we started moving up to the closest hill, still close to the house and the family but far enough for anyone to understand something was wrong.

We moved up the hill and we sat down on the muted ground after awhile. Usually, Edward and I would find some peace only in the garage, where we shared our passion for cars but ever since Rennesme was born and then I got pregnant we came closer as we probably should have, ever since 1933.

Edward didn't speak for a long time and I took my time to think everything over, I wanted a child ever since I was a child myself. I wanted a normal, average family and I got all the supernatural the world could give. I became a vampire in one of the biggest covens of the world and even when I got a little, cute, blonde, giggling bit of the normality I always wanted, difficulties chased me around. Sometimes I wondered for how long more I would be paying for everything I have done in my human life, if the things I had done were so sinful at all.

'You have done nothing wrong, Rose.' Edward finally spoke and I looked at him for a long moment, wondering why he even bothered to be here with me. I wasn't his favorite sister as he wasn't my favorite brother, it was no secret, we might have got along better after Rennesme's arrival into the family but still, some things were standard.

'I'm here because I have been in your shoes, I know how it feels like not to know what is going to happen to your child, I still do feel it.' Edward answered my silent question and went on. 'And because I wanted to have this talk with you, I owe you at least this for saving Bella and Rennesme when I wanted to kill my own daughter to save my wife.' Edward said and I was surprised to hear him accepting and praising me – in a way- for helping back then.

'I just forced Bella to do what I would have done and eventually did, risk everything for the child she would never have the change to have again. I once didn't want her in the family and the fact that our most serious fight was because of her says something, but from the moment she was in the family; I wanted to be there to help.' I said simply and Edward looked at me with a smile.

'I know and I'm grateful Bella was as strong as you were, the family was rewarded both times when she and then you risked everything for the girls.' Edward said and I nodded my head, indeed Bella had been through pure hell to bring Rennesme into the world, my lovely little niece.

'I once thought you wanted Nessie for your own, I was so blind, instead of helping Bella, I was just staring into space, trying to find a way to take Nessie out of her. I even asked of Jacob to consider fathering Bella's children when you were there, holding buckets for her vomiting and helping her stand and walk, you helped her survive. You stayed by that human you once disliked because she was my wife and she had asked for your help and you remained there no matter what, opposing to your father and me for her, nonstop, casting aside even your physical needs.' Edward said mostly to himself and I was kind of glad for listening to him admitting things. I knew about his "proposal" to Jacob from Bella and back then, when I was informed about it, I had growled and swore in a very non-lady manner for my brother's stupidity, since my brother had confessed I decided to do the same, out loud too as I knew he knew.

'For a few moments, when I couldn't hear Bella's heart from upstairs, those moments before Jacob would imprinted on Nessie, I considered her my child, I dreamed of her being mine. But while Bella was pregnant I wanted to be what I am today, one of Rennesme's guardians. I wanted Bella and you to have what Emmett and I couldn't have till then, but you were right, then, for a few moments, I thought I'd be her mother.' I confessed the one thing I had once confessed to Bella when the whole panic with the Volturi was gone. Edward nodded his head and smiled at me, knowing this already, from Bella or even his power. 'Bella had asked me to be Nessie's mother in case she didn't make it.' I went on and Edward looked at me surprised, if not shocked, I guessed then; Bella hadn't told him and for a moment I wondered if I did the wrong thing by saying this. Edward looked at me waiting and I gave up and decided to tell him, well it was his fault that he wanted Bella to get rid of the baby then.

'Please go on,' Edward said and I knew than even after so long, he would find a way to beat himself for his attitude back then.

'OK look and don't beat yourself for it, many men in love would want the same, and don't tell Bella because she might hadn't make me to swear that I wouldn't speak but still it'll be uncomfortable.' I started and he nodded his head. 'You promise?' I asked and he nodded, I knew I could trust my brother.

'OK, when you two returned from Isle Esme she had already called me, wanting my help. I had agreed on the spot and waited for her. When you and I had the first fight and Bella was with me, weak and tired already she told me about what you had assured her of in Isle Esme "taking this thing out of her"… She knew how much I wanted a child and she made me promise to take care of Nessie in case she didn't make it because she wasn't sure how you'd be towards the child if Bella was gone because of your daughter.' I said as simply as I could and I knew guilt was eating my brother from the inside out but that was the truth, Bella had once asked me to take care of Nessie in case something went wrong even if I correctly reassured her that the vampiric venom would save her life. I looked at my brother and I knew I needed to take this out my mind as it had been too much for too long and I didn't want my brother to think like that for me.

'I know you think I would give up on Emmett as to have children and my humanity back but this is not true, Edward,' I started and my brother bowed his head 'When I couldn't have Emmelie, yes, I dreamed of having children and yes, for those moments I thought Nessie could be mine as Bella seemed to slipping away but I would have never given up my husband. I had told Bella once, when you had locked her in our house in Forks with Alice's help and I'm telling you now as well, Emmett is half my happiness. I always believed I would have half of it but I would never give up one half to get the other, _ever_, and that stands now too, that I have Emmie, the two of them are like two halves of a whole for my happiness, and I'm glad they both eventually came in my life. That's why I thought of Nessie as mine for those moments.' I said honestly and saw my brother looking sorry and guilty, he had never been like that after something I told him and I was surprised to see it now.

'I know, I have been unfair to you many times, I still remember the utter terror when you saw Emmett moving close to the Volturis with Bella, Jacob and Nessie.' He started and I nodded my head, accepting his way of apology 'I can't blame you for wanting Nessie back then, Esme once thought of Rennesme as her own child too, in case Bella wouldn't have made it, still, this doesn't change that you were there helping way better than I had, and for that I am forever grateful, my sister, and for us, forever stands literally.' Edward said and I smiled at him this time.

'It's OK, as I have told Bella before; you always were kind of weird.' I told him and we chuckled, we weren't the kind of siblings that would joke around each other but eternity was far too long to remain irritated by someone and that had started sinking in to both of us.

'Just for the record, I have been jealous of you and Emmett, and still am.' Edward said and I looked at him surprised. 'When Bella and I were leaving Rennesme in her crib every night, we knew, we'd seen an older little person at the dawn, we were losing things that other parents, like you; would enjoy for weeks, you and Emmett have the time to enjoy Emmelie's growing, you have time to enjoy your daughter when Bella and I lived those years in fast forward having a werewolf to share her with to atop this.' Edward said and I nodded my head, indeed, I would be sad if Emmelie had matured with Rennesme's rate of aging. That thought brought me back to my reality about Emmie's DNA.

'I talked to Alice about what Carlisle found out, of course she can't see what is going to happen so far into the future but she can see us all ready to stay by Emmie-bee's side no matter what.' Edward said and I nodded my head, I wasn't relieved, I needed to process the preparation for the unknown but I knew the entire family would be there indeed.

'I know you will always be there for her,' I said simply and Edward nodded his head.

'Of course we will, like you were for us and later on for Bella and Rennesme.' He said and I smiled and nodded my head, maybe I wasn't that bad and vain as I was trying to show.

'Of course you're not, _as bad_,' Edward told me, reading my thoughts. I chuckled and slapped his arm, our skins colliding and producing a metallic noise. Edward was the one, after Emmett and Jasper who knew me better because he could see inside my head, he could see what I had been through when I remembered the night of the end of my human life, he had seen how I felt about people pitying me and he gave me at least that. No pity or compassion, he acted around me like nothing had happened to me and I was glad he at least did this for me, especially back in the 30's when my wounds were still wide opened and bleeding when we had first met, we loved each other as siblings, the eldest of the family and I was glad we had stopped irritating each other for almost the last decade or so.

We both looked away, at our family, playing a few yards from us, I saw Emmett running behind Emmelie as she tried to run closer to Bella, she made it and my sister raised my girl in her arms and ran, faster than a human but not as fast as a vampire could. Emmelie giggled and squealed as Emmett was right behind them, I smiled as my family was close, my husband would stand strong like I tried to do. We all would be there for my baby girl, no matter what, Emmelie was part of the family and we protect the family.

Emmelie had a gift of captivating everyone, making them whatever she wanted and she was simply a young little girl. I wondered now if all this power of hers was because of her DNA or all the adoration we had stored for her, I didn't care. My child was unique indeed, more unique than I thought and I was ready for anything that we would face in a few years.

I was her mother and she was my unique daughter, nothing was changing that.

* * *

_oooooo back in the main storyline of the Volturi planning all this, is it nothing? is it something the volturi planned before anyone could figure things out? we're back in the angst as you all understood guys, please tell me what u think,_

_ I desperately wanted to make the talk between Edward and Rosalie as they're the eldest and many things between them had been left unsaid, I also wanted Bella to have asked Rose to be Nessie's mom in case bad things happened and since the part of Bella's pregnancy was made by Jacob's POV i had some liberty to exploit ;)_

_Please tell me what u think of the chapie_

_oh i have good and bad news, the good news is that the next chapter called "A True Cullen" is already made and sent to my beta and the bad news is that i'm leaving for Athens in Monday and return in Friday, i won't have net access and i can only promise to try and have the chapie up by saturday morning because i will be leaving again for the orthodoxe Easter which is in Sunday, I know... don't moan, i need to go and see my dad and aunt, i missed them and the money that they will give me lol_

_thanks for reading, please review_

_xXx_


	19. A True Cullen

_OOOK people here is the new chapter, so sorry it was so delayed but I thought i had sent the chapie to my beta when i hadn't lol and then i had to go to a village for Easter and then HP came back in my muse's mind and blah blah i can give you so many excuses lol_

_This shot is dedicated to my friend Little Elf aka Fervore aka Annie as she participates in this one as Ms Brown _

_HUGE thanks to my friend and Beta Marla1 for her preciouuuus help with my fic :)_

_Enjoy..._

_

* * *

Chapter Nineteen _

_A True Cullen_

I sighed, content as Emmett smiled down at me, his massive body curled around mine, our breathing was ragged but not out of exhaustion. I smiled up at Emmett and he grinned back at me as he kissed my breast lightly, his lips feeling like velvet against my skin. I had drove Emmelie to her school and when I returned home, Emmett was kind of needy so as a good wife I made sure my husband was satisfied.

Emmelie, as a normal ten year old had been scared of school at first but when Emmett with me and Carmen with Eleazar made sure our children would attend the same school, Emmelie was much more comfortable having Alex there, she and the Denalis' little son had become friends ever since they were infants and it was a nice thing to have another family just like us and Emmelie having another child like her by her side.

When we moved here after Forks we made sure our story would be slightly different this time, even as adopted children Emmett with me and Edward with Bella showed up to the people as married couples, we earned the weird stares and words of things being improper in the family but we didn't care as Nessie with Emmelie deserved a normal family, I was glad we had taken that decision back then as now my daughter was free to call me Mummy in front of people like when she was in her school. Of course we had said that Nessie and Emmelie were adoptive children of us as we looked way too young to have children of this age. Carlisle was doing –as always- a fantastic job in the hospital here in Denali so after the first five years, the people around had become tired of us and let us live in peace.

We knew that the next time we would be moving from Denali, things would be different so we had decided to represent Emmelie as mine and Jasper's little sister, when the time was right for her to be like us, we'd made sure everything was normal even with her being a full vampire.

The thought of her being a full vampire brought me memories of the day Carlisle told me Emmelie was having the vampiric DNA, sometimes I wondered if, for now, she was kind of an immortal child, so sweet and cute with so many virtues and beauty and a mysterious way of making people obey in anything she wanted. I once thought it was because she was my adorable little girl but later on, when I learnt about her DNA I couldn't but wonder if it wasn't just her beauty and cuteness that made her irresistible. When Emmett learned about Emmie's DNA he had the reaction I expected from my husband, he shrugged, hugged me and kissed my lips, promising that we'll be by our daughter's side no matter what. I felt Emmett's lips close to my ear and that pulled me out of my thoughts.

'I hate that frown on your face, after our sex you should always look happy and cheerful.' I heard him whisper playfully and I smiled and kissed the side of his face as he kept his lips close to my ear, making me shiver. 'Maybe after so many years of marriage you've gotten tired of your teddy bear.' He said even more playfully and bit lightly on my earlobe; I laughed and looked up at our newly destroyed headboard, and shook my head.

'This is so not gonna happen; I just can't get tired of you, Em. I'm addicted to the happiness you cause me.' I said and he grinned and this time he kissed my earlobe, my neck, my jaw and then my lips, I responded wanting to show him how much I love him. The sun came out of its hiding place behind the clouds and I marveled at my husband's beauty above me. His hair, slightly cut again had the curls I adored, his eyes were a light topaz, almost golden color as we had fed the night before and his smile with the dimples made me smile for all life was worthy, the same dimples and curls that our little girl had inherited along with my colors of eyes and hair. I smiled up at my husband and he smiled back, leaning in and kissing me again.

'You're so beautiful, Angel,' Emmett said softly when we broke the kiss to absorb the completeness we gave each other. I smiled and let my hand brush against his familiar face, how many times he told me I was his angel or I was beautiful over the years we were together? I didn't know, I lost count from the first year we met.

'I love you so much Emmett, my teddy bear,' I said and he grinned and kissed the tip of my nose. How many times _I_ had confessed my love for him? How many times I had told him I need him by my side just like humans need oxygen and how many times he had grinned and kissed me, wordlessly promising he would never leave me?

'I love you too, Rose, more than anything.' He said with his voice husky as our lips were half an inch away, I smiled and closed that little gap and kissed my husband with need and passion, two feelings that had been flaring inside of me from the moment I saw his pained face the day I saved him.

My cell phone rang inside the pocket of my skirt, somewhere on the floor and both Emmett and I groaned. Alice and Jasper had decided to go to Isle Esme for a few days and I so hoped Alice wasn't on the phone, needing to ramble about every single thing to me. If she came to the point of calling _me,_ I was sure Bella had already hung up on her first. Emmett groaned and moved from above me, I hated it when he did so; his weight was always comforting and nice. He took my skirt from the floor and gave it to me, I took the phone from the pocket and pushed the button as I placed the device close to my ear, not really recognizing the id, Emmett moved on top of me again and started kissing my neck.

'Hello?' I said as I tried to keep Emmett and his teasing lips away from my weak spots.

'_Ms Hale? I'm Ms Brown, I'm calling from your daughter's school about an emergency that occurred with little Emmelie._' The now familiar voice of Emmelie's teacher answered and both Emmett and I stopped and looked at each other, we sat up on the bed at the same instant and I brought the phone between us so we could hear even clearer.

'Yes, Ms Brown, what's wrong with my daughter?' I asked impatiently and looked at Emmett, his worried eyes mirroring mine.

'_Well, you should come around here, Emmelie got in a fight with some other children and it'd be better if you came to take her for the day. It wasn't really her fault so don't confront her.' _The voice of the human said in the phone and I tried to get out of my state of shock, Emmelie wasn't the kind of girl that would get in a fight, she was always calm and harmless.

'Of course Ms Brown, I'll be there in a few minutes,' I answered and got off the bed as the woman thanked me and hang up the phone. Emmett was still on the bed when I came out of our wardrobe wearing a long sleeved, purple dress with a V neckline.

'I'll go and take her from school, maybe it'd be easier for her to talk to me alone,' I said and Emmett agreed, we knew Emmelie was starting her preteen years and we knew it'd be easier for her to talk to me than her dad, Emmett smiled at me and kissed my lips as he stood up and approached me.

'Go and take as much time as you need with her.' He told me and I nodded and kissed his lips a last time before I left the room.

I explained briefly what happened to Esme who crossed me in front of the big house and I left our property in my Ferrari, while I moved, I saw the familiar little town of Denali but my mind was far away to my daughter's behavior. I tried to imagine what could have set her off to get involved in a physical fight; she was normal this morning, cheerful and happy. She was excited to collect leaves with Alex for their essay on trees and she was also glad as Emmett had gotten her a lot of different kinds of leaves during our hunting trip the previous night while she was asleep back in our cottage.

When I turned around the corner I saw my daughter and her teacher waiting in the front gate of the school. Emmelie looked warily at the car as she knew I was in, I stopped the car before them but didn't get out of the car as the sun was playing hide and seek with the clouds, the windows of the car sealed me from the light so I was safe as long as I was in the car. I lowered the window of the passenger's side and Emmelie's teacher bowed her body and smiled at me as she brought Emmelie a little closer. My daughter didn't look up at me but my eyes were glued on her bruised cheek and swollen lip, her hair wasn't the beautiful mane I had brushed the morning as now it was messy and her blouse seemed a little tortured too.

'Thank you for coming Ms Hale, she asked for you when the fight was over and she was taken to the infirmary, she has nothing major, I think she's just scared of what happened.' Ms Brown said and I smiled and nodded my head as she smiled at me, her dark eyes pronounced by her long, dark hair that framed her face. I could see she was stunned by my beauty, like many humans were but I could also see the disdain for me not getting out of the car. Well she'd be much more than worried if I came out and sparkled so I just smiled and thanked her for calling me.

'Goodbye Ms Annie,' Emmelie murmured as the kind woman opened the door for her to get in and my daughter moved quietly to the seat next to me, putting on her seatbelt as she knew the rules for the car Emmett and I had set ever since she learned what the car was and did. After a last wave and goodbye I started the car again and left. I didn't speak for a long time but I turned the CD player of the car on, Edward's gift for Christmas was inside and classical music dedicated to Emmelie started playing. I knew my daughter needed her time to think so I decided to go home the long way, when we got out of town I opened the windows slightly again, letting the sun caress my skin.

My daughter all the while had her head lowered and I knew this time I had to start the conversation first. I slowed down the car and lowered the music as well as I looked at my daughter, my right hand moved close to her and I caressed her long, messy and slightly curly head as I kept the control of the car with my left hand.

'You want to tell mummy what happened? You know I'm not going to shout or punish you, sweetie, I just want to know why my little angel is covered in bruises and pain. Dad and grandma are so worried back home, like grandpa, aunt Bella and aunt Edward will be when they learn you were hurt, and what about poor Nessie and Jacob?' I started mentioning all the family members that were close right now. Emmelie looked up at me for the first time and she sniffed as she started talking slowly.

'I was waiting for Alex, collecting leaves and then two older girls came close and tried to take the leaves daddy brought for me and I tried to tell them the leaves were mine but one pushed me on the floor and the other pulled my hair and I cried and they laughed and I got mad, mummy and I stood up and hit one on the stomach, like I had seen uncle Jasper doing with daddy when they play and the other girl got mad and hit my face and then the girl I hit pushed me again and hit me. But then, Alex came and started shouting and pushed both girls away from me and they tried to hit him and I hit them again because I wanted to protect Alex and then Ms Brown came running to me and Alex.' Emmelie said in a breath and then burst in tears of relief and shame. I sighed and pulled over as we got inside our property, close to the big house. I stopped the car right out of the big front door and unhooked Emmelie's seatbelt; I took my little girl in my hands and kissed her head as she cried her relief out.

My cool hands probably soothed the irritated skin of her face as she leaned to my touch, we remained in the car for a long time, the music playing the "Emmie-Bee", Edward had titled the slow yet cheerful track. I held my daughter close and kissing her little head and Emmelie hiding her face in my chest.

'You acted like a true Cullen, Emmie,' I said after those minutes of letting her cry out her worry. 'You shouldn't be ashamed or worried as we all would do the same to avoid those kinds of people. I'm proud of you, sweetheart.' I spoke the truth as I knew how is to be beaten for no particular reason and I wanted my daughter to know that she did nothing wrong by trying to defend what Emmett had given her. She hadn't provoked anyone and she fought only when she was attacked by those girls whose names were going to be told to me first thing tomorrow. Emmelie looked up at me and I smiled as she had stopped crying. I hated seeing my little girl in tears, or in any kind of pain.

'You're proud of me mummy? Even if those girls hit me?' Emmelie asked and I melted on my seat at my child's innocence and worry.

'Of course I am, love, we all are actually, we have been in your shoes too, you know, and we acted like you did, fought only necessarily as a last choice, we didn't provoke yet we proved that we're not here to take every blow without fighting back. That's what you did and I know you very well to believe that you handled things properly; you're different from all of those girls and boys. Emmie, you're unique in so many ways that many people can't understand but I do, and I know you are the best girl in the world.' I told my child and she smiled at me truly, through her tears.

'Come on, I want to show you why you're exactly like the rest of the Cullens, a true one.' I got out of the car with my ten year old in my hug and entered the big house where I could listen all the family members apart from my father who was probably still at the hospital.

Esme gasped when she saw Emmelie with the bruises and the scratches, just like the rest did but I shook my head for them to act like nothing happened, they all greeted Emmelie cheerfully and Emmett approached last and hugged our baby girl, taking her from my arms and into his.

'What happened Emmie-bee? Who did this to you? Should I arrange them?' Emmett asked playfully and Emmelie laughed and shook her head, looking at me.

'No daddy-bear, I did and mummy told me I did the right thing because they hit me first and were trying to take the leaves you gave me.' Emmelie said and Emmett hugged her even closer and kissed her unharmed cheek, she smiled and hugged him back.

Whenever she was in the house with the rest of our family, she was always more calm than ever. When Edward, Bella, Esme, Nessie and Jacob were done with the hugging and encouraging, Emmelie came closer to me again and took my hand; I nodded to everyone and let Edward explain as I took Emmelie up to the second floor of the house where her grandfather's office was.

We entered the room and I hoisted my daughter in my hug again, her legs locking around my waist as I placed her on my side, supporting her with my hands as she wrapped her arms around me. Emmelie always looked mesmerized around Carlisle's office, she knew the family wasn't an average one and she had to keep secrets, like the family sparkling or never aging, being cold and hard skinned, or camping meant trips in the forest as we hadn't told her yet we hunted animals, it would be kind of a shock knowing that the family hunted down creatures like Winey the Pooh and Bambi the little elk for food but still there was a lot of weight on her little shoulders and I found great that my girl could cope with all the strange behavior of the family.

I sat on the sofa Esme had brought in the room and smiled at my daughter who snuggled closer to me and waited for me to speak. I pointed at the paintings that covered the wall opposite us, she looked at them and I started explaining.

'Emmelie, you know mummy and daddy and the rest of the family aren't like other families, the same stands for our extended family, the Denalis, right sweetheart?' I started and Emmelie nodded her little head and smiled at me.

'I know mummy, we keep secrets so we can be peaceful from people that don't understand, people like that Kaure,' Emmelie said seriously the truth that we had explained her when she was even younger, I nodded my head and gave her a small kiss.

'Exactly, and that happens as to keep us all safe because some people are afraid of us and when people are afraid they become aggressive and we could face problems.' I started and Emmelie nodded her head, she had been explained why she couldn't talk to her friends about what was going indoors and she understood that we all had to be careful with the truth of our lives. I pointed at the painting with Carlisle's hometown back in England and smiled at my girl as I started explaining –as easier as I could- to my girl the history of the coven, keeping out all the details that would shock or scare her. Emmelie listened to me as she heard the mild version of our family's tales. About Carlisle being our adoptive father indeed and about Esme losing a baby but gaining six children and two granddaughters.

'And then, Emmie, I was beaten like you were today, but I was close to dying,' I said to my child and Emmelie's eyes widened. I wasn't going to tell her what exactly happened to me, no, it was way too soon for my little innocent girl to learn what exactly Royce and his friends had made me endure.

'Mummy…' Emmelie said in a small voice but I smiled at her bravely and caressed her hair.

'Yeah, because some people were weird and found it funny to hurt me, and they did so and I was close to die but thank Gods, grandpa saved me and I survived and I lived two more years with your grandparents and uncle Edward till I saved daddy from an animal that had attacked him.' I said and Emmelie seemed even more shocked, she knew the family was old, way too old to be normal but she never knew details. Yet I wanted her to know the truth through the years if she was to be one of us in the physical way as well.

'And I brought daddy-with great effort- may I add, to grandpa and he saved daddy too and ever since, daddy and I never separated because I found my love like he did.'

'That's why daddy-bear calls you his Angel, mummy?' Emmelie asked as she had been out of her shock and I smiled and nodded as my girl was catching up really fast.

'Exactly, love that's why I'm his big angel and you're his little one, because you completed both daddy and me when you arrived in our lives, Emmie.' I said softly and my girl hugged me tightly.

'I'm so happy grandpa saved you and daddy, mummy; I don't want to be away from you, ever.' Emmelie said as she hugged me desperately, I smiled as I could feel my tearless crying approaching; I hugged my girl back, careful as always not to hurt her by the pressure on her little body.

'Tell me more, mummy.' Emmelie said from my hug and I nodded my head slowly as she looked back at the paintings and I pointed my finger on one old picture of me with Emmett in a hug, Jasper's hand on my shoulder and Alice's wrapped around his other arm with Edward by our sides, slightly aside from the couples.

'Then, aunt Alice and uncle Jazz came in the family and as we moved in new places we decided to change our story slightly as to keep our lives a secret, ever since, uncle Jazz and I were like twins and we made sure everyone believed we're siblings, in a way we are as we have shared so many things.' I said and Emmelie nodded.

'But we're lying, mummy,' Emmelie sighed and I did too, indeed we have been lying.

'Some lies, Emmie-Bee that don't hurt anyone but also keep us save are fine, we do this only out of need so it's fine, on the other hand, lying as to keep secret that you ate too many candies for your little stomach is another matter.' I said and she grinned sheepishly but nodded her head, knowing I had found the empty boxes of chocolate back in our cottage.

'And then, aunt Bella came in our lives and she and uncle Edward had Nessie and Jacob who was best friends with aunt Bella decided that he would dedicate his life to Nessie as he loves her from the moment he saw her and he became a part of the family as well.' I said the easy version of the torture the family endured during Bella's pregnancy and the times after and before it.

'Jacob smells like dog, but he's good.' Emmelie pointed out and I grinned and nodded, I was slightly shocked to have Emmelie smelling Jacob like the rest of us did but I hid my surprise as her DNA probably allowed her some vampiric stimulants.

'Yeah, he's good, if he wants to.' I said and Emmelie grinned and nodded her head.

'Mummy? Can I ask you something?' Emmelie asked after a few minutes of the two of us staring at the wall with the paintings and the pictures.

'Anything, love.' I said and Emmelie smiled and spoke.

'Grandpa and grandma got together, and then you and daddy-bear, and then aunt Alice and uncle Jasper, and then Uncle Edward with auntie Bella and even Nessie and Jake, will I have someone like you all do?' Emmelie asked and I smiled at her and kissed her little hand which was resting on my neck.

'Yes darling, you're so adorable and cute and kind, I'm sure you'll find someone unique for your heart.' I said honestly and Emmelie grinned and nodded.

'And this will happen after I will be like all of you and sparkling?' she asked and shrugged with a smile.

'Well I don't know that, you will be like the rest of us when you'll be old enough to handle the change but I don't know when you'll find your soul mate, Emmie, some of us are lucky like Nessie and had her soul mate from the day she was born, others, like daddy and me had to see death in the eye as to have the change in happiness but I'm sure you'll find someone eventually. We all did, even uncle Edward with his strange habits and funny behavior.' I said and Emmelie giggled and nodded.

'Uncle Ed isn't irritating, you just push his buttons,' Emmelie said and I looked at her surprised, 'That's what aunt Alice said,' Emmelie went on and I laughed and nodded my head.

'Maybe…' I said playfully and Emmelie giggled again.

'And I'll be married to a nice man like grandma, the aunties and you are mummy?' Emmelie asked hopefully and I smiled at her. I remembered slightly my mother promising me I would be married to a wealthy man with power and I would have a house full of servants and new furniture, all which now seemed so stupid and meaningless before the happiness I had found in my family, husband and daughter.

'You'll find a man who will be there for you, who will be watching you during the night and will hold your hand during the day, a man ready to give everything to you. And you'll be there to help him too; you'll find someone who will be your sun in the darkest times of yours and someone that you'll be ready to give your life for. When you'll find that one man of your heart, yes you'll be happily married to him and you'll be as happy as grandma, the aunties and I am now.' I said honestly the words that I wished I would have heard from my own mother when I was at Emmelie's age.

Emmelie smiled and nodded her head thinking over what I just told her, I wanted her to be able to recognize true love before she did things that could turn into mistakes, mistakes that could kill her like they almost did with me.

'So you see, Emmie, all your family has been through many things to find happiness but we all stood on our feet and fought back like you did today, that makes you a true Cullen. You didn't only defend yourself but also tried to help Alex, who tried to help you too. That's love, sweetie.' I said quietly and Emmelie's face lit up, her swollen lip not so swollen anymore.

'But you're a Hale, like uncle Jasper,' Emmelie pointed out and I smiled at her smartness once more, she was cunning.

'Indeed, but I feel like a Cullen, like uncle Jasper do, you see Emmie, I struggled to accept some things from the moment I was saved but after a long time I came to terms with my life and the Hale surname is the last thing that keeps me from being like every average person out there, like the ones that don't understand.' I said but Emmelie didn't seem to follow me all the way, I smiled and kissed her little head.

'But it's ok, one day, when you'll be older you'll understand much more than you do right now.' I said kindly and Emmelie nodded her head and hugged me closer.

'You know I love you mummy, right?' Emmelie said and I smiled and hugged my girl again.

'Of course I do, baby girl, just like I and daddy do, don't ever forget that, angel.' I said and Emmelie nodded her head against my shoulder, that moment I heard her little stomach growling and I chuckled as she looked at me grinning.

'I think a special plate of macaroni and cheese is in order for my brave fighter, isn't it?' I asked playfully and Emmelie nodded her head happily and clapped her hands.

We stood up and moved out of Carlisle's office, leaving the paintings and the pictures of the family's past as I held onto my family's future with the growling tummy and the long curly locks.

* * *

_Sooo? what u think of it? I wanted to make a chapie dedicated to Rose and Emmie as i think they need time together like every mom and daughter do and i also wanted the Cullens to make sure Emmelie would be familiar with the whole vampiric element before she could be one of them, that's one more reason for Emmelie not being scared or worried of turning into a vampire :)_

_Tell me what u think please_

_thanks_


	20. Love and Marriage

_OOOOOK people here is, while you're waiting for the HP updates you can read this one :)  
_

I hope you all like it

Special thanks to my friend Marla1 for her precious help :)

Enjoy....

_

* * *

Chapter Twenty _

_Love and Marriage _

It was hard to believe this day was actually happening. I was standing in front of my bedroom's mirror, by my daughter's side, both of looking at our reflections. I was dressed in a long, deep red dress, the fabric hugging my body beautifully, may I add, my long hair made in curls was down my back, the necklace with the Cullen crust was hanging from my neck, symbolizing my loyalty in our coven.

Emmelie, by my side was a sight for sore eyes, my daughter had grown to be such a beautiful young woman, and I could only imagine how much her beauty was to increase when she'd be a vampire, for a moment, a slight shiver ran down my spine at the idea of my child changed and what that would mean with her different DNA and all but I remembered my promise to myself of being there for my child no matter what and I smiled as I looked at my little version.

She was wearing a strapless, red dress with matching red high heels and her hair was curly and half of it was behind her ears and the rest was down her back. She was one of the bride's maids; Alex was with her like my brother was with Alice, who was the second bride's maid.

Today was Rennesme's wedding and it was hard for me to believe that the little girl I once fed for the first time with her bottle of blood was now a grown woman who was getting married. I may wasn't in best terms with Jacob but ever since he imprinted on her, we had decided to be careful with each other, for everyone's sake. Now I was the maid of honor for my lovely niece and that was something I was so proud of. Seth was going to be the best man as he was worthy to be close to our family and I could already smell the rest of Jacob's pack, for a moment my teeth clenched at the idea of that Leah but I decided to let nothing ruin my niece's day.

'You're so beautiful, mummy,' Emmelie told me with a smile, in all her seventeen years, my daughter always called me mummy, starting from that day when she was barely a year old. I smiled at my girl and framed her light painted face; I kissed the spot of her nose and then caressed it lightly to take away the small red spot of lipstick.

'Not as beautiful as you are, Emmie,' I said honestly and my daughter smiled, in less than three years she was to be a vampire and the fear of depriving her of a normal life was eating me inside out but what other choices did I have? The Volturi wouldn't let us go away with the contract destroyed and at least I was feeling relieved that my daughter had accepted the whole changing thing very well, I smiled at her and she sighed, seeing my worry, she knew me too well.

Emmelie

She was doing it again, my mom's face always changed from happy and proud to worried and scared every time she looked at me. I knew what she was thinking, I knew she was afraid of what would happen to me in a couple of years, give or take. When I was a child I knew my family was different, I could see them not ageing, I could see them going hunting and never eating the food I ate, I knew the feeling of their skin, cold and hard yet loving and careful. I knew we had to lie about some things like who we were and why I was supposed to be introduced as an adoptive child of the family but I knew the security of my family's secrets was so all worth it. Later on, my parents told me I was different as well, the most different of all probably, but I wasn't afraid of what was going to happen to me because my parents and the rest of the family would be there by my side.

I knew my mother had been wanting a child for decades, I knew my dad wasn't happy because my mom couldn't be complete and I knew how happy they were when they finally found a way to have me, I knew they had to make a deal with the most dangerous of their and soon to be my kind to have me. But if I wanted to be honest with myself, I was totally fine with my predetermined destiny. Either way, I wouldn't want to be a human among vampires, I didn't want to age and die when the rest of my family would be left behind. My grandfather didn't see vampires as monsters, but as an involved species, he was almost sure that children like me were the next ring into the cycle of the evolution's chain and that I would be even more improved. Aunt Bella and grandma Esme had explained me a lot of things mummy was trying not to answer and a few of those things were why my mom was so afraid of turning me.

I knew something awful had happened to her, right before she was changed, something that none of my relatives accepted to tell me, I didn't want to guess but I was sure she had been abused almost to death and that my grandfather had saved her from certain death, she had actually confessed that some people had beaten her but as I became older I realized just in how many ways an eighteen year old could be abused.... I also knew, and that was from my own dad that mummy had saved him. My mother had been feeling incomplete for way too long and I knew she was happy when I was finally born and into her hands, that considered, I didn't want to see her frowned.

'Mummy, things are going to be great, don't worry.' I told her and she smiled uneasy, I knew she got my double meaning in the words I spoke and after a moment more of looking deep in my eyes, my blue orbs being inherited by her even now her eyes were honey like, she hugged me tightly, her hard and cold skin around me was familiar from the day I was born. The door of my parents' bedroom opened and my dad entered the room, smiling, his smile turned into a grin when he saw his wife and daughter hugged.

'The most beautiful women in the world are both mine, such a lucky man I am.' Dad said and laughed his booming laugh that I loved, mom unwrapped her arms from around me and I ran to my dad's hug, he kissed my forehead and twirled my around, I laughed when he set me down and I straightened my dress.

'The most beautiful little girl,' he said as he looked at me up and down, I grinned and thanked him as he moved close to mummy; they exchanged a quick but passionate kiss and then looked at me. I smiled as I looked at them by each other's side, I was so glad to see them like this, happy and beautiful, my mom in her beautiful dress and daddy-bear in his tuxedo. I wish I would look like them in a few years by His side.

'Emmie-bee, mummy and I have a gift for you.' Dad said, pulling me out of my thoughts, I beamed as I always loved gifts and my parents always bought me the best presents. Dad took out of his pocket a small box and gave it to mom, she grinned at me and opened the box in front of me, I gasped as I looked at the beautiful jewel, it was the Cullen crust in a beautiful small chain, it was a smaller version of my mother's necklace, only this was less obvious, more subbed and delicate, more like me. I grinned and hugged both my parents and I felt my mother's slender arm and my dad's massive, muscular arm wrapping around me, keeping me safe.

'Thank you so much, it's so beautiful.' I said when I was out of their hug and my mom helped me with the necklace around my neck.

'Nessie has one around her wrist, like aunt Bella has one around her own hand, you deserve one like your mummy and the rest, you're part of the family, baby-bee.' My dad said as my mom moved close to him again and together observed the jewel around my neck with pride and happiness in their eyes.

'Thank you, I love it.' I said and they smiled and nodded their heads. The door opened and my aunt Alice entered the room, she grinned when she saw the necklace around my neck and she smiled at my parents.

'I told you she would love it,' aunt Alice said and my parents grinned.

'Of course she would love it, she's Rose's baby girl, she loves new stuffs.' My favorite uncle's voice was heard and I turned around and saw my mother's "twin" brother.

I hugged my uncle as he smiled and hugged me back. 'I think it's time for us to go downstairs, the Denalis are already in their seats, Esme is on the piano, Edward is driving me crazy with his anxiety, the wolves and the rest from the reservation are already there and even Bella's father and the rest of the covens have taken their seats, we have to go downstairs.' My uncle said as my aunt wrapped her arms around him, my parents nodded and my dad started for the door, mom was left behind for a moment I knew she wanted to be alone with me so I decided to stay behind as well.

The rest left the room and I waited, soon after, I felt my mom's hand on my shoulder. I turned around and looked at her, she smiled her warm smile that lit her honey eyes and spoke.

'We're very proud of you, Emmelie, you know that right?' she asked but didn't wait for an answer, 'Your daddy and I and the rest love you so much, and I want you to know that you shouldn't be worried about you and Alex. I have seen love in my life and I can see it here again and if you're worried about your dad, I can handle him, you know.' My mother said and I knew my uncles would have informed my mom about my worry and thoughts, Alex and I had grown close, closer than most people expected, we were like siblings at first, when we were younger, when we hadn't noticed the couples around us, but our unique nature and the same way of growing up pulled us together and now I was in love with my supposed "cousin", of course mom knew and of course dad had suspected something and if I took seriously the words he had spoken when I was nine _"I will sterilize every male that will be close to you, little Angel." _I was afraid of what my dad could do. I smiled uneasily and nodded my head at my mom who grinned.

Rosalie

I could see her fear, I could see her worry, I knew she was feeling the same way I had felt when Emmett and I wanted to announce the news of our relationship to our, then, small family. I could remember the fear of being mocked and laughed at by Edward and how Carlisle and Esme would react to a relationship of Emmett and I back in the thirties. Of course, like now with Emmelie, our fears had been proven stupid as our family had accepted with no problem or objection, like we _all_ were going to do now with Emmelie and Alex.

We moved down the stairs and took our positions, I waited smiling as I saw everyone, Esme started playing the march and soon Edward was moving down the aisle with Rennesme by his arm, her wedding gown was a simple, classic cloth in the color of the ice and her hair was in a knot with a long veil that didn't cover her smiling face but reached behind to the end of her gown. I glanced at Bella for a minute and the longing and the sadness and the pain of the mother who gives away her only baby girl almost hurt me, knowing that one day, sooner or later, my own face will be like this when the positions would be reversed.

During the whole ceremony I was lost at the sight of my niece, she looked truly happy and I was feeling the same for her but it was still hard for me to believe that the little girl I once had cherished while her mother was adjusting in the vampiric lifestyle was now that grown woman ready to spend the rest of eternity with Jacob Black, her soul mate, she was no more Rennesme Carlie Swan Cullen, she now was Rennesme Black and next to her parents, I was the one who couldn't easily accept it.

The ceremony ended almost in a flash, Jacob took Nessie in his arms and raised her from the ground as they kissed and I totally needed to look away. I regretted it in an instant when I saw my own daughter looking at Alexander Denali adoringly, just as he looked back at her, that was not my concern nor my problem, I knew my daughter loved that young man and I knew he loved her equally, I knew a long time ago, maybe from the moment I saw him as a baby in Carmen's hands.

The thing that made me gulp down the venom gathered in my mouth was the way Emmett stared at our oblivious daughter looking at Alex. In my husband's eyes I could see the healthy emotions every father felt while looking at his baby girl looking at any man the way Emmelie looked at Alex right now, anger, fear, worry, overprotection, need even jealousy were gathered in my husband's eyes and I knew he needed my touch and my words to calm him down. I could still remember all those emotions gathered in Edward's eyes when Jacob had first imprinted on Rennesme, years ago and I knew I had to be with my husband as not to ruin anything for our daughter.

Since every guest in the party knew about our nature we didn't bother with pretences, there was plenty of food for Emmelie, Alex and Jacob's pack along with their relatives and we were glad it was no need for us to pretend as to eat or drink. The first dance was funny with the massive Jacob dancing with the graceful and petite Rennesme and soon after almost all the couples moved to the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around my husband who was looking at our daughter over the dance floor who was dancing closely with Alex. Jasper from close by probably sensed my fear and Emmett's fury and moved in a flash along with Alice who probably saw what was wrong to Emmelie and Alex, switching partners for the rest of the song.

'Don't I deserve some attention?' I said teasingly in an attempt to tear my husband's eyes away from Alex Denali. Emmett looked back at me almost panicked and I grinned at him as I rose on my toes and gave him a kiss.

'Of course you deserve all the attention of the world; I was carried away for a moment.' He told me and I smiled and nodded my head, already knowing this.

'I know, you know,' I said and Emmett looked at me question in his eyes.

'What do I know?' he asked and I grinned.

'She loves him,' I said simply and he frowned as we kept dancing, I knew he was afraid of our baby girl getting hurt but he also knew she would be happy by Alex's side.

'I don't like it,' he said simply and I smiled.

'You don't like not being Emmelie's only A male in her life or you don't like Alex because you think he's going to hurt your daughter? Be honest.' I started my words and ended them with my command which made him frown even more.

'The kid's OK.' He said in a small sigh and a shrug and I smiled as he gave to both of us the answers.

'You're the A male in my life, if that's still matters…' I said with a grin trying to lighten the mood and Emmett grinned back and gave me a kiss.

'That's always matters, Rose, and for your own good, keep it that way.' He said huskily as he bowed his head towards me, our foreheads touching.

'I love it when you're all threatening and acquisitive…' I told him and my own voice was deeper and huskier. He smiled and gave me another kiss, as my daughter with Jasper moved slightly closer and we could hear her heart thudding somewhere on our right both our minds went back to our child.

'She loves him and he loves her,' I said clearer and Emmett this time nodded and looked down, not at me but somewhere between us.

'I know,' he only said and my hand moved under his jaw and lifted his face so he could look at me.

'And she's happy, don't ruin it for her, if something goes wrong later on, we'll be here for her, she is no like me, she's grown up differently.' I said and we both looked seriously in each other's eyes. I knew Emmett would be afraid of his daughter having the same destiny with her fiancé like I had with Royce, of course Emmett would be afraid of something like that.

He was the one who patched me up, healed my wounds, made me a better person and if he had the chance he would be the one to kill Royce and his friends. I knew Emmett wouldn't hesitate now with Emmelie's partner, but Alex wasn't like that. Carmen and Eleazar had raised the little boy to be a great man, smart, kind and respectful, he had nothing to do with that piece of filth that destroyed my human life, all those years ago.

'I know, I won't ruin it for her, I promise you.' Emmett told me after our silent moments ended, I smiled truly and kissed his jaw and then his lips, he responded with passion, our kiss shielding all the years of a marriage full of love, need, lust, passion and care for each other. For the moments of our kiss, my world contained only Emmett, like every time his lips touched mine, for all those years now.

After we all danced, switched partners and danced again the party kept up with various traditions Nessie had read about and wanted to try, I watched as the men of the family played a game with the groom and the pride and clapped as Jacob who was blindfolded had to figure which was his bride by touching her leg, he had to find Nessie between Leah, Esme and Alice. I laughed as he touched Esme's leg and Emmett with Jasper howled like the wolves would do earning a good smack from Seth and Edward. As I looked around me I spotted Bella looking at Nessie, her eyes still gathering the same emotions they carried during the ceremony, wondering for how long I would be playing Esme in the family I decided to go and check on her.

'Are you alright, sister?' I asked as I sat next to her, her blue dress toning her pale skin beautifully, she nodded her head but didn't take her eyes away from her daughter's face.

I sighed and tried again, 'You don't look alright.' I said and Bella then turned and looked at me, she smiled and the smile seemed honest but the sadness painting it seemed as real and true.

'I feel like it was yesterday when I took her from your hands and placed her in mine, when Carlisle was measuring her every day, how she didn't like it and how you whispered to her "That's her", meaning me being her mom.' Bella said, mostly to herself, I looked at my niece and smiled, remembering those moments like it was yesterday indeed. I smiled at the memories of the little girl saying my name for the first time, of me blowing her a kiss before I could leave with Emmett to find witnesses for her survival…

'And then, I'm wondering what I would do if I hadn't listened to you, if I had got rid of her, if I hadn't taken the risks.' Bella said and this time addressed me more than herself. I didn't have an answer to give to my little sister, I didn't know either what we all would have done without Nessie. 'And then, I can't stop from thinking, I wouldn't be the same without my child and I need to ask you Rosalie, how you made it? Wanting a baby for so long? How you didn't give in the temptation of trying and having Emmett fathering a child of a human like the legends said?' Bella asked me and I looked at her, I gulped down the venom that had gathered in my mouth as I remembered my darkest vampiric days.

'When desperation was getting the best of me, I was considering the legends,' I started as I looked down at my lap, not wanting to see anyone, 'when every dawn brought me empty and helpless, when every time I made love with Emmett I knew nothing was going to come out of it, apart our pleasure, I knew my womb would never carry his child, I knew I was the one who couldn't have the baby and of course those times the crazy thoughts of dooming a human as to have her child with Emmett indeed crossed my mind.' I said quietly and I could feel my sister's eyes on me, needing me to elaborate, I glanced at my daughter across the room and then looked back down.

'But there were many difficulties when I was thinking it over, for starters I couldn't imagine my husband being with another woman. Then, Carlisle would never accept the use of a human being in that way, we didn't have the technology to save the woman back in the time I was considering this nonsense but mostly, I couldn't imagine myself mothering a child that wouldn't be mine and that child would one day learn what I and the rest have done to his true mother, he or she would hate us and that would kill me for sure, plus, dooming in such a fate an innocent human was like being exactly like Royce and his friends, killing someone for my own wants and pleasure, and I couldn't become the same with the man who doomed me, Bella.' I said at my last words I looked at my sister, her eyes full of sympathy for me. Bella pulled me in her arms and hugged me tightly like I did after the moment of shock.

'But with you, it was different, you were going to have the baby that you would never again be able to have and I'm so happy you made it through, or else we wouldn't be hugging and whipping in your daughter's wedding, having those stupid dogs staring…' I kept on and both of us laughed as we unwrapped our arms from around each other.

'Thanks for everything, Rosalie.' Bella told me and I smiled and nodded, grateful for the lack of tears that would have destroyed my make-up. We composed ourselves as our husbands moved closer and smiled at us.

'Nessie is going to throw the bouquet,' Edward said and both Bella and I smiled and stood up, taking our husbands by the hand and moving close to the dance floor where all the unmarried women were gathered, apart the Amazons who still sat at their table.

Emmelie was there as well, laughing with Tanya, even Leah was standing there, not talking or smiling but waiting. Nessie laughed a last time before she turned around and threw her bouquet of flowers, she, Bella, Alice and I had fought over so many times to decide on. The bouquet flew towards the extended arms of the women and soon everyone started clapping as Emmelie beamed with the flowers in her hands, I immediately looked at Emmett as our daughter winked somewhere close to the table the Denalis were sat, our daughter then looked at us and her smile was gone for a moment, Emmett smiled at her truly and I sighed with relief, winking at my baby girl with my turn, she beamed again and laughed as Tanya and Nessie started teasing her.

I smiled as I watched the entire family laughing and having a great time for the remainder of the party, I waved and commanded for them to be careful as Jacob and Nessie left for the Isle Esme, a traditional to the family place for the couples' honeymoons and I hugged my child and husband as we returned in our cottage, content and happy for yet another union in the family.

Emmelie came in my and Emmett's bedroom before she could go to bed, she kissed her dad first, like always, wishing a good night and then hugged and kissed me, wishing me the same, her face still beaming from all the fun she had at the party. When the door of the room closed and we heard our baby girl going to her bed, Emmett's arms were wrapped around me, his lips on the mark Carlisle had left me when he saved me.

'You were very good,' I said smiling, knowing he got what I meant.

'You were right,' he said, his breath whispering shivers on my skin. 'She's happy,' Emmett added and I smiled and nodded my head as I moved out of his hug and laid down in front of him on our bed, my legs still touching on the floor as Emmett was now between them. He grinned and moved atop me, gathering my legs from the back of my knees with his hands and pressing them closer to my chest, or bodies being pressed against each other from the waist and downward, I moaned as Emmett kissed my neck and jaw as my hands traveled in his hair and back.

'I love you, Em,' I said and Emmett looked at me with a grin on his face, his features carefree again.

'I love you too, Angel, always.' He told and kissed me before our love game could start.

* * *

Soooo? what u think of it guys? was it good? i loved Rosalie and Bella's talk in this one and how emmett was towards Alex and Emmelie :)

please tell me what u think :)

xXx


	21. Freedom or Death Part 1

_OOOK people here is the brand new chapteeeeer This story is almost done, this chapter will be separated in three or four parts and the next chapie will be the last one, I know, many of you hoped and wished for this story not to end but her guys we got more than 20 chaps and my muse seems satisfied with what is done here so I will keep up with her wishes :) so please review this, the next parts and eventualy the last chapie of the story :)_

HUGE thanks to my friend and beta Marla1 for her precious help :)

_

* * *

Chapter Twenty-one_

_Freedom or Death Part 1- The Vision of Death_

Rosalie

I was under Alice's car, playing with the Porsche's mechanics, I was humming to myself as I heard everyone getting ready for the baseball match that was to take place in a while in a meadow close by in our property. As everyone got things ready I remained under the car waiting.

I grinned when I heard the door opening and closing, I could smell Emmett from miles away, his sweet smell intoxicating me, I felt a hand wrap around my ankle because my legs were half-covered by the car, my grin became wider when I felt him pulling me out from under the car.

When I was fully dragged from under the car I found myself face-to-face with my husband's familiar features. He smiled and kissed me, his hand traveling up my leg and close to my jean shorts.

'I love those shorts,' he whispered in my ear and I giggled as his hand caressed my tights.

'Don't even think of ripping them, McCarthy, you'll regret it,' I told him close to his ears as I could feel his hand tugging on my cloth. 'Besides, they're waiting for us to go to the match, Emmelie is ecstatic about it,' I said as I tried to stand up but Emmett pulled me in his hug and kissed me, I replied the kiss but we separated as we heard our daughter's heart and steps approaching the garage from inside the house. Emmelie burst through the door in her baseball clothes in a very Alicish way and frowned playfully.

'Oh come on, guys, it's baseball time, daddy-bear, let mummy go so that she can get ready,' Emmelie scolded and both Emmett and I laughed, after a pointed look, Emmett helped me up and gave me a last kiss before heading out, I smiled at my daughter as her father left.

'Is Alex here yet?' I asked playfully and got the result I was seeking, a blushing girl, sometimes I loved acting like Emmett. My daughter nodded her head.

'He just arrived in his dad's car, he is chatting with the uncles,' Emmelie said and I smiled and nodded my head as the two of us started for the cottage. In a few minutes we were there and I was changed in clothes appropriate for a vampiric baseball match. Emmelie looked above her head as she always did when we crossed the distance from the cottage to the big Cullen house.

'This time, we're gonna win, right mommy?' Emmelie asked and I grinned at her.

'If your aunts let _me_ to be the captain this time, of course we will,' I said smugly and Emmelie grinned and nodded as she moved closer and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. 'But it would be even more interesting if your dad is the boys' captain…' I said smiling and Emmelie moaned playfully.

'Oh, please, uncle Edward is right about you two,' she said and I laughed.

'What is my sweet little brother saying?' I asked and Emmelie grinned.

'That even after so long, you can't keep your hands to your selves,' Emmelie said and I laughed, 'And he is supposed to be older than all of your right?' Emmelie added and this time I grinned.

'Well he's stuck in his seventeen year old body, I was eighteen physically when I was changed, and your daddy was twenty, and we developed a bit more when we were expecting you so he's doomed to be my little brother forever,' I said and my smug smile was even bigger making Emmelie grin and laugh as she shook her head.

Everyone was waiting out of the house when we approached and we were ready to head for the woods, Alex grinned as Jasper piggybacked him as I did with Emmelie, Nessie wrapped her arms around Jacob's turned form and we all left for the place the match was to take place.

We arrived there in a few minutes, Emmett and Edward carrying all the necessary balls and gloves and clubs. When I came to a halt I felt my daughter sigh, she had got used to the speed ever since she was a little girl and Emmett and I were taking her for walks or baseball games in the forest. I looked at her and grinned as the sigh was caused because Alex was smiling at her from behind Jasper, probably sharing a personal joke with her. Edward would probably know too as he looked uncomfortable for a moment before getting distracted with Bella.

All the men of the family gathered in one team along with Alex and started talking, trying to decide who should be the captain, as we did. Emmelie smiled at me and I winked at her as she stole glances with Alex, glances that weren't unnoticed by Emmett who had his eyes pinned on poor Alex's back.

'I think Rosalie can be the captain this time,' Esme said and my sisters shrugged and agreed, like my daughter did, I smiled and nodded my head. 'But no funny business, Rose, you play fair, do well to remember it.' Esme warned me and I grinned but nodded.

'Fine,' I said simply.

'Fine,' Esme repeated, knowing I would at least try to cheat no matter what.

'Come on guys, it can't take that long for you to decide!' Alice called out as the men were still trying talking, Edward fighting with Emmett about who had led the men's team to victory over the decades of our existence more times. Emmett eventually won the argument, reminding my brother of a humiliating loss he had inflicted on the team back in 1966, I still remembered the winning, because I was the captain.

Emmett grinned at me, not talking; just grinning boyish as everyone started taking their position, I grinned back at my husband and laughed as the grin never left his face.

'Be careful, McCarthy, I won't let you win this time,' I told him playfully, pocking my finger against his chest, Emmett made a few steps back as I kept moving, he towering me all the time.

'We'll see Hale, you weren't so tough the last time we were captains…' Emmett told me and the grin left my face for a moment as I remembered the last time my team had lost because to his.

'Bite me…' I said huskily and Emmett's grin turned into a smirk as I felt his hand grazing against my butt.

'How hard?...' he asked huskily into my ear, making me shiver.

'Oi! You two, get your hands in your pockets and join the game!' Edward shouted from across the field, I laughed as I kissed Emmett on the lips once, my hand brushing against his chest as I moved away. 'And stop thinking so loudly!!' Edward added and I sighed and moved further away.

I was ready to give some instruction to Alice as the last time it was both mine and her fault that we lost but I froze as I saw her looking at nowhere, her hand clutching her chest. I rushed close to her as I was the first who noticed her, all the other occupied with other things or being too far away or facing Alice's back to see her.

'What's wrong, Alice? Talk to me!' I said as I held her by the arms, she looked at my direction but her eyes were still empty.

'The Volturi, they're returning!' she almost screamed and in a flash everyone was around us, Emmelie and Alex being the last ones joining after a few seconds from across the field, I felt my heart stopping at my sister's words.

'What are you talking about? They have no reason to come!' I said in panic and felt four hands touching me, only then I realized I had shaken my sister who was still in the vision, Jasper took my place in front of my sister as my husband held me a step away, trying to calm me.

'They're coming for Emmelie, they will require her turn and upon the outcome of it, they will decide on destroying her… or all of us, they knew she would be different, they had kind of guessed it. They will also turn against the Denalis; I can see Aro, and Caius ecstatic about this all. If Emmelie is unstoppable they will kill her and everyone who will try to stop them, if she's controllable Aro will take her in his collection and will kill anyone on his way.' Alice said and all of us were frozen, I could hear the racing hearts of my daughter and Alex's, the Volturis were coming, to kill my child, to turn her two years earlier and kill her if they didn't like the outcome, the outcome, the one thing I always feared of.

'They won't bring witnesses, they're…' Alice froze and Jasper held her tighter, silently asking her to elaborate. 'Newborns, they will turn humans into vampires the moment they have crossed the ocean; they don't want to draw any attention so they will turn them when they will be nearing this area!' Alice said and her eyes finally focused on us.

I looked around at my family; we were all frozen, feared, numb, perfect statues as we looked at each other. We knew the Volturi one day would come again, we knew they would try to take us down once and for all, but things now were so different, my child had no reason to be taken down or away from me, she was just eighteen, young, small, she had lived almost nothing of this life, things were so different now, so much more important.

The next think I knew was all of us rushing to get back to our house, we needed to be there as to start talking about what Alice had seen, we all felt venerable in the middle of the meadow, Emmelie was like hypnotized and I shook her in my arms trying to get her to come back to reality, she wrapped her arms and legs around me and I started running, I could see the rest passing me by and then I realized was moving slower, still hazed by the realization of what was to happen to all of us.

I moved even faster and in a few moments we were all entering the big house. I looked at Emmett, I could see all the fear and all the worry over his face, and I knew his face was mirroring mine, everyone's faces. I hated this, one more bane in our lives, could it be the last one?

'Could you see how long we have, Alice?' Carlisle asked and Alice looked around her worried, her eyes stopping momentary on my child and on Alex.

'Not too long, they were probably trying to distract me all this time with changing and unchanging their minds but they decided just awhile ago, I think we have about two weeks, they're gonna be fast since they will turn the humans here in America, and again, all of them are coming here, even the wives.' Alice said and we all nodded our heads, Emmelie snuggling close to Esme.

Two weeks, it was all we had, to prepare… but for what? How could we fight them? How could we stop them? The last time many things worked in our favor, the fear of the witnesses, the truth about Rennesme, the other covens were here with us, now what? There were no witnesses and nothing to stop them, they were coming with an army of newborns, of course, the oldest and best method in vampiric wars over the centuries, this is how they had took down all the coven during the Immortal Children times, this is how they had remained in power for so long, by stepping on others, this time, by stepping on us. Victoria had done the same and we had won but the Volturis weren't like Victoria, they knew the art of killing and winning, they had been doing it for thousands of years.

'We need a plan,' Jasper said and everyone nodded, I looked around them like I didn't recognize them anymore, what could we do? The Volturis were coming here, to take down my child and then everyone else, my little girl, my daughter.

'We need to gather everyone again,' Edward said and Bella nodded by his side. Carlisle nodded as well.

'The Egyptians won't accept to come again, I'm sure of it, the Amazons, however will come here.' Carlisle said and everyone nodded again. 'Alex, you need to call your parents,' Carlisle said, addressing the young man, Alex nodded his head and with Esme and Emmelie, moved close to the phone, he called his parents and as it seemed, Eleazar picked it up, they talked briefly and everyone waited for the call to finish.

'They'll be here in a moment.' Alex said when he finished the call, Emmelie moved close to Alex and hugged him, not caring for pretences in front of everyone, she did well, she probably didn't have a lot of time anymore. We waited for a few minutes and then there was a knock on the door and Bella rushed to open, the Denalis arrived all together, after a brief explanation from Carlisle and Alice, they were also willing to make a plan for our survival as they were next to be taken down in the Volturi's list.

'We need to split again, search for the other covens, see who is willing to come here, even try to inform covens with children like Emmelie and Alex, we need help here.' Carlisle said and everyone nodded.

'Maybe…' Eleazar started and I looked at him, wanting him to elaborate, Edward looked at him alarmed and worried, glancing between him, Alex and Emmelie.

'Yes Eleazar?' I said and he looked at me, Emmett and Carmen before speaking.

'Maybe we should turn Emmelie and Alex immediately, see what the outcome is and if we see that things are difficult to handle, we can send them away, it will help them to have a two weeks time to travel as far as possible, and time for us to recruit and fight here.' Eleazar said and I felt like snapping at him.

'No,' I said firmly, 'I'm not turning my child at age of eighteen, I'm not risking her to be out of control and I'm not sending her away from me, not with Demetri alive, no.' I added and looked at Emmett for support, when I found none, I was shocked.

'Think about it, Rosalie, maybe it will be the only chance of the two of them to survive, even as humans, it will be hard for us to protect them during a battle, it will be like bringing two lambs in a fight of panthers, they will mean them to die and we won't be able to hide them.' Carlisle told me and I turned at him, desperate to make everyone see some logic in all this.

'If they're newborns and away from here, from us, they're gonna kill people because of their thirst, they're gonna draw attention and they will die the moment Demetri will track them down.' I snapped and looked at Emmett again, pleading him to support me.

'Maybe we can take Demetri down before he can see that they're missing and run after them.' Emmett said and I looked furious at him.

'Or maybe we won't make it and our child will be slaughtered like a dog in some dark corner!' I said angrily and looked at Carmen for support.

'As humans or newborns, they are at risk, at least as newborns, they will have the time to run away and we'll have the time to stop the Volturi or at least their tracker from hunting them down.' Carmen said quietly looking with pain at her son. I couldn't believe my ears.

'Mom, enough,' I heard my child's voice saying and I turned and looked at her, my beautiful, doomed child.

Emmelie

I was numb and frozen, when Alice said what she saw. I felt like my world came to a halt. We had ran back home in flashes, I could only remember the speed and my mother's ragged breath, trying to calm down as she ran through the forest with me on her back.

And then they all started talking about what to do, and the Denalis came and started talking about either changing me and sending me away with Alex or leaving us be here and trying to hide us. I knew my mother wouldn't want me to be turned yet, I knew she valued my human years very much and I knew she wanted me to be turned as late as possible but right now I could see the logic in the others' words that my mother's fogged with fear mind couldn't see.

'Mom, they're right,' I said quietly, knowing I, and now even dad would make her listen. 'You can turn both me and Alex, give us at least the option of being stronger,' I said and looked at Alex, my boyfriend, the man I once wished to spent the rest of eternity with, now eternity seemed different, shorter.

'When we're turned, if we're controllable, you can help us remain calm and you can train us, if we have some special ability you could help us work on it, two weeks is not too short, and the bloodlust will help during the fight,' Alex said, mostly addressing his own parents but letting the rest of us see his reasoning.

'If they're not, we can send them away, two weeks are also enough for them to head up,' my grandfather said and my mother looked defeated, worried and angry at everyone.

'I cannot believe this,' she said and I closed my eyes, I hated the day I would make my mother desperate and now the entire Volturi coven was coming to take me down or away, the first of my kind, Alex would follow, our families were about to be destroyed.

Of course the Volturi would do something like that, they would want to show to the rest of the world who's the boss by either killing or keeping for their service the first of the new kind in case someone thought of changing their minds and heading against them, of course, they knew what they were doing, I knew Aro could kill my family and keep me under his control because of Chelsea ruling my emotions, I shivered at the thought, I preferred to go down with the rest.

Everyone was talking around me, trying to reason with the dilemma of turning me and Alex or not, I felt like vomiting, I knew that in a couple of years, give or take, I would be turned, but not like this, I never imagined the family's destruction would be the reason of my turn, nor I believed that there was a chance for my turn to happen in a few hours. When I woke up in the morning I thought my day would include baseball, dinner and some TV watching in my bedroom in Alex's hug.

I felt an arm around my waist and turned my head, I smiled at Alex as he leaned his head closer to me, inhaling my shampoo's aroma, we knew that even if we tried to talk our opinion more to our families, we wouldn't be heard, the people in front of us counted decades and some of them even centuries of existence so we both decided to let them think of what was the best to happen.

'I love you,' Alex told me quietly and I smiled as I caressed his cheek with my own, we had never completed our relationship as we were both raised by _old_ people with old fashioned ideas but still, our bond had been great ever since we had realized what we wanted from each other.

Rosalie

I looked at them as I heard the whispered "I love you" of Alex's to my child above everyone's voices, I wanted them to remain like that, humans, normal, with choices in their hands. I didn't want to turn my child yet, not yet, when she had the potential of living more as a human being if we made it and fought. I wanted her to have the best and being a vampire under the fear of getting killed wasn't the best in my opinion. After arguing over everything we finally voted and of course I was outnumbered.

'OK,' Carlisle said and all of us looked at him. 'Rose, Emmett, Eleazar, Carmen, Jasper, Alice and Bella, you should stay here with the children, help them through their first days as newborns and Alice, try to keep an eye on the Volturi, and I'll do my best to be back as soon as possible.' Carlisle started and I nodded my head frowned, I hated this plan. 'Jacob, with Bella go and find your pack, try to see if they're accepting to help and then come back and stay here with the rest as they will try to help Emmelie and Alex,' Carlisle went on and the wolf nodded his head.

'Of course they will, they would want to save Nessie no matter what.' He said and hugged his young wife tightly. Carlisle nodded his head and continued.

'Edward, Nessie, you need to go and find the Amazons and Nahuel, Esme you'll come with me so we can find the Irish, Irina, Tanya, Garrett, you should go and find the Romanians, they'll be happy to fight against the Volturis… We need any kind of help and since the Egyptians won't want to come we shouldn't waste time searching for them.' Carlisle said and everyone nodded again, they started leaving, Nessie with Jacob and Edward with Bella being the first ones to go to their cottages, like that everyone were having a mission, I felt like exploding.

'Wait!' I screamed and everyone stopped and looked at me, I could feel Jasper's attempt to calm me down but I couldn't accept it right now.

I fought against it, Carlisle looked at me with worried and sad eyes, 'Who is supposed to turn Alex and Emmelie?' I said through my teeth, Carlisle sighed as he looked at the two children.

'Esme and I need to leave right now as to get to Ireland…' Carlisle told me and I looked at him in disbelief.

'I could do it,' Eleazar offered but my eyes were now glued on my child, my little daughter, I had been listening to her heart ever since she was a newborn baby and now she was to be a newborn beast.

'I want mom to change me,' Emmelie said and I stepped back, my mind numb in fear of what she had said was true.

'No Emmelie,' I said, shaking my head as she came closer.

'Please, you're my biological mother, I want you to be my vampiric mother as well, there is no time for granddad to do it and I want you to turn me.' Emmelie said and I felt like crying my heart out. The rest started leaving the room again but I, Alex, Emmelie, Emmett, Carmen and Eleazar were frozen there. I didn't want to turn my child, I had never tasted human blood and I was so proud of it, now I couldn't taste my own child's blood, my own blood.

'Please, mommy,' Emmelie said and I looked at her eyes, the eyes I gave her, I could hear her heart beating fast, I hated that she was my weakness and when I was saying no it should mean no.

I groaned as I was defeated once again in a day, I couldn't imagine someone else turning my baby anyway. Emmelie hugged me tightly and carefully, knowing this was probably our last hug in awhile, if she was going to be uncontrollable, hugs will be the last thing she will need.

In a matter of minutes everyone was ready to leave as Alice and Jasper had moved in the kitchen, trying to prepare everything for the turn. Emmelie was in Emmett's hug, sharing her last human moments with her father who she loved so much. Everyone was gathered in the living room again, giving kisses and hugs of goodbye, wishing good luck to each other. Bella hugged me tightly like I did, desperately, she knew _exactly_ how I felt, of course she did.

'You fragile, little human,' My sister said when she left me and hugged my child. Emmelie grinned, my brave girl being able to grin and smile in a situation like this.

'Not for long…' she said and I felt a stab of pain in my dead heart, her words making the whole thing all the more real.

Everyone left, others in the cars, others ran inside the forest, everyone left in flashes and in less than five minutes half of my family was running to find forces as to save us all. I could see Emmett being uneasy with the lack of action but with a heavy heart, I knew that action would soon be huge here the moment my child would be a newborn, Emmett knew this as well so he tried to remain calm as Alex and Emmelie were all the more affectionate and caring with each other in front of their parents. I looked at Carmen and we communicated in absent heartbeats.

'Mi sustantivo, you should go to sleep for awhile… go and have some rest.' Carmen said and I nodded my head, feeling even worse as I tried to push my daughter to complete her relationship with the man she loved before it was too late for both of them. Emmett looked uneasy but didn't say a word, knowing our child deserved to feel maybe her last pleasure in life, a pleasure that both Emmett and I had decades to enjoy though our love. Eleazar also didn't say a word, knowing what his wife and I were trying to do.

Emmelie and Alex nodded their heads silently, blushing but never saying a word and the moment they were out of the living room I informed Alice and Jasper and all of us left the house, going for a hunt before the turns, after all, I was going to need my strength for what I was about to do: turn my only child forever.

* * *

OOOOO some of you guessed that something would happen with the Volturis and the Cullens and well... here it is, i was inspired to do this twist from BD when everyone is sure of the Volturis returning one day and trying to finish what they started well i guess that time is now :) Tell me what u think of the chapie, what u think of emmelie? and rosalie's denyal to turn her so soon and what about the rest of the family's reactions to the news and most importantly tell me what u wanna see in the next parts :)

Christina


	22. Freedom or Death Part 2

Hello everyone, here is the second part of Chapter 21, THANKS for all the reviews, I'm so glad you like my work so much, I know i'm sad about ending the story too but good things come to an end right? Chapie 21 is going to have one part and then we'll have the last chapie of the story :') thanks for the reviews guys the support is enormous and keeps me going.

Here is the chapie you wanted about Emmelie's turn.

HUGE thanks to my friends Marla1 for her awesome betaing and my lovely girl Little Elf aka Annie for her p r e c i o u s help with so many details in the whole story.

Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter Twenty-one

Freedom or Death – Part 2: The path to Immortality

Emmelie

I felt warm lips kissing my shoulder as I stirred back to my harsh reality. I was in a warm hug that I wished I could stay in forever. I opened my eyes and looked up at Alex, my boyfriend, my soul mate, looking down at me.

'Hey,' I whispered and he smiled and kissed my lips, our naked bodies so close together that I wasn't sure where I started and ended. His smile faded the moment I moved slightly and frowned as I felt sore.

'I'm fine,' I reassured him and he nodded his head, not saying a word or repeating the apology he gave me during our lovemaking, we knew we were to face far worse things than the minor physical pain that I experienced during our ultimate joining.

'I heard them returning a few minutes ago, none came here to disturb us however.' Alex said and I nodded my head, our parents gave us the time to enjoy or first and possibly last time as a couple, I hated that the possibility of dying and never experiencing all the love I tasted was so close to me.

'I feel like we're heading towards our death in fast forward.' I said quietly and Alex framed my face with his hands, suddenly all the fear and worry and pain surfaced and I couldn't stop the tears, the desperation was getting the best of me. 'We're gonna miss so much, our love, our passion, our wedding, everything our parents enjoyed in the fullest is forbidden for us…' I said through my tears, my words muffled because of Alex's lips on mine.

'I wish I could have a little more of us, I wish our parents didn't wait outside, knowing what we're doing here and hoping for us to get done with it as to be turned, but I'm giving you my word, Emmelie Esme Lillian, I will die fighting for you, for us, for our love and passion and wedding. I'm already gone in heaven by having you by my side so physical death won't be a problem with you in my mind.' Alex said and I was amazed at how steady and clear his voice were, he must have thought a lot about it during my nap. His words of dying made the whole thing all more clear and scary.

'If something happens to you… I won't be able to go on,' I said the truth that hurt me most and he smiled sadly for the first time, his dark eyes finally allowing me to see his own fears and pain.

'And I won't be able to go on without you, that's why we're gonna fight for each other, that's why we're gonna survive both or fall together.' Alex said and I nodded my head in determination, we were like the rest of the couples in the families, two halves of a whole that couldn't be separated. 'Right now, we both wish for things that hold no importance, we're gonna try and win, and then, if we're still able, we'll deal with everything before us,' Alex added and gave me a last kiss before he stood up and extended his hand, inviting me to our last moments of mortality.

Rosalie

I could hear their hearts, both beating rapidly as they approached the big house that Emmett, Carmen, Eleazar, Jasper, Alice and I were in already. We had spent some time here, waiting for the children to brace themselves and come for their turn.

'So it's going to be you as Emmelie wants or should I do it, Rosalie?' Eleazar asked me and I looked at him, I had taken my decision during the hunt, knowing what was the best and less painful method of turning a human into a vampire without me tasting the blood of my own child.

'It will be my venom but not me,' I said and my siblings, cousins and husband looked at me confused. I decided to elaborate. 'Edward saved Bella by injecting the venom straight in her heart, it helped in time of need, we're going to do the same now, I will fill a syringe with my venom and inject it in Emmelie's chest, I think you should do the same with Alex, it would be better without either of you tasting your son's blood.' I said and everyone nodded, Carmen and Eleazar looking at me almost grateful for my idea.

'This is very good, Rosalie, you're right, it had lasted less and this isn't only making Emmie's suffer last less but it also buys us more time.' Jasper said impressed and smiled at me encouragingly, knowing how hard it is for me to actually cause pain in any way on my child. Emmett hugged me close and gave me a kiss as our daughter and Alex entered the house.

'I love you,' Emmett whispered before the only humans of the family approached us, Emmelie came close to us and both hugged her, I felt like something was different, it wasn't just the knowledge of what my daughter had with Alex, it was another feeling, the realizations of my child wasn't a child anymore, she could take any blow and remain standing, she was a strong, smart person, she was a true Cullen indeed.

'So, how are we gonna do it?' Emmelie asked and addressed me, I smiled at her, not leaving her from my hug.

'Like aunt Bella was turned, with the injection,' I said painfully and Emmelie smiled and nodded her head, glancing for a moment at Alex and then back at me, nodding once again reassuringly.

'Great, then we should start,' Emmett said and all of us nodded, let it on Emmett to make everyone to actually move. We all nodded and headed upstairs; untypically we knew a bed was more comfortable through the pain than a plain table or the ground. Emmett and I moved in Carlisle's office and opened a drawer, where he had a small kit for the times Emmelie was injured in the house, I took two injection he had there for precautions and looked at Emmett, he smiled back at me and I could see the smile was forced, I could see he was as afraid, now that it was the two of us.

'It will work out fine, we'll be right there for her, like we had vowed to be.' He said and I nodded my head, agreeing, needing to be there for my only child.

'Lets go,' I said simply and he nodded his head, we didn't to say out loud how afraid we were, we knew it, through our eyes, through our set jaws, our stopped breathing. Everyone had moved in mine and Emmett's bedroom, a room that we stayed in rarely, our true bedroom was in the cottage but of course Esme wanted all her children to have a room on their own here as well, one more way to make us feel lovable and one more chance for her to decorate the place.

Emmelie and Alex were already laid on mine and Emmett's bed and I sighed as I saw them holding hands, Jasper seemed uncomfortable but he was needed here right now, to calm everyone down, I gave one inject to Eleazar and he took and opened it like I did, we both spilled some of our venom inside the tube, Emmelie looked at me as I tried to fill it like a snake would if it was biting a piece of glass, my teeth dripped in venom and vampires hadn't saliva in their mouths but only venom, it was kind of easy for me to fill it.

'I want little of dad's venom as well,' Emmelie said and I looked at Emmett, he nodded silently and took the syringe, filling the last free space, we approached the bed like Eleazar and Carmen did, Emmett hugged Emmelie, keeping her shoulder like Carmen did with Alex, Alice and Jasper stood close, Alice with closed eyes, trying to see the future possibly; while Jasper had his own eyes shut as well, trying to calm both the couples of frightened parents and the terrified for the pain to come children.

I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to brace myself, I opened them and looked in my child's blue eyes for the last time, the eyes that I adored watching every day of her life, the eyes that I hated to see crying when she was scared, disappointed or sad, the eyes that were inherited from me, crimson and if all was good, topaz colors were waiting for me to see and I wished I could see her eyes again. I glanced at Emmett and he nodded as he kissed Emmelie's head and kept her shoulders even tighter.

'Remember, screaming won't help a lot, my love' I said and Emmelie nodded, always taking my advise into account, always listening to her mummy. I gripped the syringe in my hand and stabbed my child's chest where her skin was bare because of her top, above the place her poor heart was beating like crazy.

Emmelie's eyes widened for a moment of shock to the immediate pain, terror surged through my own veins as I knew her human heart was damaged, I pressed the venom out of the syringe and inside her heart and Emmelie gasped and struggled to moan in pain, her eyes looking at me in horror, for a moment she remained silent and I knew the same was happening to Alex by my child's side. But I had eyes only for my little baby, the baby that I cherished with love that I didn't even know I was able to give.

After that silent moment Emmelie's body jerked violently and her back arched, her face was a mask of pain as I took the syringe away, I tried, like Emmett did, to keep her on the mattress but of course the shock in her body was huge, it wasn't like the venom made its appearance in her veins and then led to her heart, it was gathered to the source of her bloodstream and now was spreading. Both Emmett and I almost wrestled with our withering child as Emmelie jerked again and again in pain, her eyes other times shut and other times wide open as she moaned in the torture, some screams escaped her throat from time to time but with pain in my own heart I realized even right now, in the haze of her pain, she was trying to remember what I told her.

Emmelie

The pain was endless, making me endless, I couldn't put my finger on where I started and ended, I could feel people keeping me down on the mattress that felt like stone beneath my tortured body and I knew it was my parents. I knew it was the people who brought me to this world, I knew they were the ones who also helped me through immortality.

I screamed through the pain, when the moans became desperate, and I always regretted it as it hurt my already feeling like ripped throat. I didn't know for how long I was there, pinned on the mattress of my parents' bed. I only knew my heart's beats, desperate, crazy, every beat, every time my heart moved as to surge more blood it surged pain and venom at the same time, making me feel the torture all over again. I was on fire, every fiber of my being burning down and then burning again, my heart was feeling like a hot stone inside my flesh, surging lava around my body.

I lost track of time, I lost track of space but the one thing I lost and was terrified about was the feeling of Alex's hand in mine, I think I lost it during my first jerks, I was feeling alone even if somewhere in my head I knew that he was right next to me and my parents were actually above me, trying to keep me down, the path to immortality was probably a path that I needed to cross alone. The last beats of my heart signaled the end of my torture, they had told me before, when to expect the torture to end, I knew it I was soon to find what I had become.

I looked around me and the first thing I noticed was the smells along with my great view, I could see every single detail around me, things that my human eyes didn't notice, things that no human could see. I was staring around me without actually noticing people but I focused when my mother's face came into view, just a few inches from my own face, I looked at her and marveled at her beauty, if she was beautiful to my human eyes I wouldn't describe how beautiful she was now, dad was right, she looked like an angel fallen from the sky. I noticed an arm around her and I looked at my father by her side, I knew he was ready to jerk my mother away in case I was going to cause her pain.

That moment I realized I was a newborn, a full of blood newborn, I noticed my painfully sore throat, it felt like throbbing from the absence of moisture and I needed to drink blood, right now as to satisfy my pain. Another thought however crossed my mind that moment and I jerked my head on my side, Alex was there, starting to stir as well, I smiled and searched for his hand, I found and took it in mine, I felt him squeezing it with force, like I did after a point. My mother was talking to me so I looked back at her and my father.

'How are you feeling baby?' she was asking, her face a mask of fear and pain, if vampires could collapse, I knew she would do so right now.

'Good,' I said and almost smiled at my improved voice, I always had a nice voice, mom and I used to sing while playing the piano but now my voice sounded like an angelic melody. My mother smiled and looked at my father for a moment, he smiled back at her and then at me, I could see they were keeping a distance and I knew they were afraid but I wasn't lying, I was feeling good, apart the fear of what I became and the need to drink blood right now, I was feeling good.

I had been explained what my different DNA was and I always feared the day I would be a vampire, I didn't want to hurt my own family, they were my reason to live, if I ever hurt them… I sat up on the bed and my parents moved a bit away, I had probably stood up way too fast for them to expect me to, I looked at Alex again and he was looking back at me, our hands still joined tightly.

'Hey,' he whispered and that moment my world contained only him.

'Hey,' I replied and he smiled, his own parents close to him, trying to help him from a small distance. Eleazar cleared his throat in a way for us to look at him and I felt my father's hand on my shoulder, if they were going to be distracted by what Eleazar wanted to say, my father made sure of having the time to stop me in case I did something like attacking.

'They… have more than one power, if this is possible,' Eleazar said and for a moment I didn't realize he was talking about his son and me, in my clouded mind the fact of Eleazar having the gift of indentifying the gifts of the vampires emerged and I listened to him all too more careful.

'Alex has the power of appearing where he wants and he can see into the past of everyone, he can also project what he sees to others.' Eleazar said, looking at Alex with a face full of pride and worry at the same time. His eyes traveled on me and he smiled 'Emmelie has the shield of protection in the physical level, like Bella has in the mental attacks and Emmelie has the power of persuading people around her.' Eleazar said and I considered my powers, they sounded good, I always wanted to protect the people I loved, I could remember the feeling of the need to protect my powerful family from anything, in the clouded mind of mine. My parents nodded their heads, looking at me with love and pride.

We heard someone approaching, my ability to hear things was huge, I felt like stepping into a whole new world of sensations. Soon a stench hit my nostrils and I snarled, making everyone gasp and look at me and Alex.

'Sorry but it stinks,' I said and my parents looked at Alex's parents in confusion.

'I think they're different indeed, more calmed and controlled, Carlisle was right, they're tamed because their DNA had made their bodies to adjust.' Eleazar said and I could see the relief in everyone's faces, probably in my own face was in relief and calmness, I wasn't going to hurt anyone after all.

After a few moments, the stench became unbearable and I had to actually cover my nose and try not to snarl as a whole pack of wolves moved up the stairs and entered the room, led by my aunt Bella, she stood on the door, the wolves behind her, I could see some of them looking at everyone in the room ready to snarl, maybe because of the newborns of the room and I had the urge to snarl and growl in instinct but I calmed myself as I knew I shouldn't provoke them. My aunt was crouching her shoulders in a way but uncle Jasper seemed to be calming everyone down as Aunt Alice and mom explained everything. Bella relaxed after that and smiled at me with her old, good way of making people feel good.

'Someone is gonna need some help with her powers then.' Aunt Bella mused and I smiled and nodded my head, I didn't know what to say at that, everything was coming back to me, the thread, the possibility of dying, me being finally a vampire, the relief of being under control, the need to learn to use my powers, the fear of not succeeding, the thirst that burned my throat, the death that hang above everyone's heads, the werewolves who were now gathered here, it was all too much.

'It's going to be all right, things worked out in our favor so far,' Alex whispered in my ear and one more feeling surfaced inside me, lust, lust for the man I love. I knew he was right but as I looked into his crimson eyes, I felt like exploding by the love and the need I was feeling for him, I knew both he and I were making my uncle Jasper very uncomfortable but right now, I needed Alex with all my power.

Rosalie

'OK, Emmelie, focus on your mother's protection.' I heard my middle sister advising my child as I stood a few feet away from both of them. We were in the middle of Emmelie and Alex's first hunt and I was amazed at my child's abilities.

Emmelie and Alexander were different from other vampires indeed; they were improved, even better than the rest of us. They could control themselves easily, they could set priorities and pretences for their own good and now, after a few hours of hunting down bears and lions, Alex and Emmelie were practicing on their powers. Alex was helped by his parents and Emmelie by me, Emmett and Bella, the wolves were watching closely, making my stomach turn and my mouth ache as to spat remarks.

We had decided to follow the method Irina and Zafrina had used on Bella, as my sister had been "forced" to use her power as to save Rennesme from Irina's power we had decided to help Emmelie do the same with her power by endangering me as to provoke her powers through her need to save me.

Emmett was a few feet away, looking uneasy as he was about to hit me, I knew that if my child couldn't use her power I would feel pain, and the thought of my husband causing that pain felt surreal but the Volturi was arriving and if we could use Emmelie's power we could make the difference.

'OK, Emmelie, ready?' Bella was asking and my child looked at me and her father's huge form, she nodded after a moment and a glance at Alex's direction who was practicing on his appearing power a few feet away from our group in the forest.

'Ready,' Emmelie said and Bella nodded and waved her hand, signaling the start of the try. I saw Emmett sighing, he didn't like the idea, he preferred Alice to attack, and he started running, heading towards me with speed, I knew the moment we would collide I would be forced down on the ground but I tried to stop my instinct and remain where I was, I closed my eyes as Emmett got even closer, I knew he was going to crush and even if his attack could never kill me, I was going to have a few painful minutes for a few of my bones to repair themselves.

The moment Emmett tried to take me down I felt like something was hugging my body all over and I felt a warm whisper touching every inch of my form, Emmett was hugging me, trying to take me down with force but even if I wasn't putting any effort on staying standing he couldn't take me down, his feet were actually pushing against the ground in effort as to force me down. I moved my hand and pushed him away but even if I couldn't actually defeat him, I wasn't attacked by him either and that was a great feeling.

Emmett stopped trying so much and that moment I felt the warmth leaving me, finally making me feel normal again, that moment Emmett finally took me down but not with enough effort to hurt me, I actually started laughing as we ended up on top of each other with Emmelie somewhere behind us squealing and laughing.

'I did, I did it,' she was laughing and screaming like the little good-natured girl I knew.

Bella was smiling next to her, encouraging and hugging her, the werewolves were commenting how good a newborn could be and Alex along with the rest of the Denalis was smiling approvingly. Emmett gave me a peck on the lips, his eyes mirroring the pride for our child; he stood up and helped me on my feet the moment Alice and Jasper were emerging from the woods along with Carlisle, Esme and the Irish vampires, Siobhan being the largest of the group. We all greeted each other, we knew the help would arrive but the feeling of finally seeing friends and co-fighters gathering once again for your family's sake made us all feel good and safe.

We kept practicing, trying our best, having some fun when Alice and I were supposed to attack Jasper and Emmett respectively, we also had some hard time when Alex was supposed to be attacked by Emmett and I could see my husband was overreacting in his try to bend our daughter's power and actually hurt our potential son-in-law.

After a few more days, Edward and Rennesme had arrived along with Nahuel. Following, Irina, Garret and Tanya showed up along with the Romanians. Everyone was delighted to have almost everyone gathered in here, we were a day away from the fight as Alice had seen and finally Emmelie and Alex were almost perfect on using their powers.

'The families with children like Emmie declined to help, they were actually shaken and started packing as to migrate as far away as possible,' Tanya said when Carlisle asked what happened in their trip, her words reminded us how dangerous things were for everyone.

When we all returned in the house from our hunts, a day before Alice's vision was to be true, we started making a plan for the fight we had ahead of us, we knew this time things would be raw and the cruelest would win.

'I'm sure this time, they won't pause, they will strike,' Jasper said and all of us nodded.

'They will probably have the newborns on the front line, wanting to take down as much of us as possible,' Edward filled in.

'Bella, Emmelie and Alex should stay behind, trying to help with their defensive powers, Rennesme and Nahuel can be right in front of them as their last defense, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, the Romanians, the Amazons and the wolves should be in our front line. Rosalie, Esme, Alice and Tanya should frame the defensive ones in the middle, the rest can be between the front line and the middle section as to stop anyone who will slip through the front line, we need to gain time as to take down their newborns and their guard and get to the Three.' Jasper said again and all of us nodded our heads, we knew how much we needed to protect Bella and Emmelie since they had the powers that could save us and I was more than glad to give my life as to save my child.

'Alex, you should try and see what Aro might hides, we need to find a weak spot, anything that could make the three turn against each other, we need to find a way even to buy some time in case things go bad or the Volturis got too close to Bella and Emmelie, after all their first priority will be to take down you, Emmelie and Bella.' Eleazar said, addressing his son but filling one more aspect in the plan.

The talk kept on and on until we had a full plan made in everyone's head and a few plan-B moves in case things got out of hand. As I watched my family, the Denalis, the wolves and the other covens talking and agreeing and arguing about techniques and ways of defense and attack I felt like this might be the last time everyone was actually here, this time tomorrow we would probably be done with the fight and I felt my stomach melting at the thought of anyone of my family missing. I felt like losing it in at the thought of some of my siblings been gone, or Carlisle and Esme been lost, the thought that actually made me _gasp_ was the thought of my child or my husband being away, I felt like burning down to ashes at the thought of my currently strong child being one of the fallen ones.

I knew people were going to die tomorrow but I prayed to any greater power that pulled me in my endless, vampiric existence not to end my time or my family's. I wouldn't be able to go on if someone from the family was gone and I would not go on if one of my two reasons to exist was lost a few hours from now.

* * *

Sooo? What u think of the chapie? I wanted Alex and Emmelie to make love but I wanted just to mention things happening like SM is doing in BD, what u think of the turn? what about Alex and Emmelie having more than two powers? what u think of their kind of powers? i have my reasons for choosing these powers in particular. Please review my work and let me know if i did well in this one.


	23. Freedom or Death Part 3

_OOOOOOK people here is the part you all waited for, the battle between the vampires :D I hope you all enjoy it, I did my best with it :)_

HUGE thanks to my friend and beta Marla1 for her precious help and to my friend Little Elf for her awesome support, the next chapie will be the final guys so I really do hope you enjoyed my work :)

Enjoy...

_

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One _

_Freedom or Death Part 3 – The Day We Fight_

I sighed contend as I rested my head on Emmett's chest, we were both laid on our bed, naked, breathing equally as we relaxed after our lovemaking. Emmett was caressing my long hair as my hand was caressing his muscular chest, enjoying the satin-like texture beneath my fingertips.

'I love you,' he whispered and I smiled and shifted, moving atop him as I straddled his naked form with my own body. I hugged Emmett, resting my head in the crook of his neck and he wrapped his own arms around me, keeping me as close as possible. Other times, our lovemaking was passionate and frantic, this time, it was the gentlest and most sensual lovemaking we had in decades, I knew it was because we both feared that was our last night together. When you're a vampire, you're losing the track of day and night in your endless existence but when the time comes that all your existence might come to a halt, every second suddenly counts as if you simply human.

'I love you too, Em, I always did and always will,' I murmured against his neck's skin and he tightened his hug around me. I felt secure, happy and carefree in his arms, I felt brilliant as if we didn't have to face the worst clan of vampires in less than twenty four hours or as we didn't have our child as the main target of that clan. I shivered at the thought of those beasts like Jane and Caius attacking my only child and Emmett kissed the side of my head as he probably felt my shiver.

'We'll protect her, no matter what, we will,' Emmett whispered in my ear as if he had read my thoughts, I nodded my head and kissed his neck again before pulling slightly away. I remembered how I felt the first time we were to fight with the Volturi, two decades ago, darn it, I hoped I would never feel the same terror again and yet, here it was, suffocating me once again.

'We'll have to kill Demetri first thing when the battle will start.' I said and Emmett nodded his head and caressed my face with his hand, I leaned in his touch.

'You and I will take care of him with Edward, as we decided. Then I'm going to take down as many as possible.' Emmett told me and I nodded my head.

I could see that his usual anticipation was absent this time, like all of us, he didn't want to fight them again not with our child's life on the line. 'Lets make a promise,' he said and smiled up at me, I forced a smile as I waited for him to elaborate. 'Lets promise that we'll survive this…' Emmett said and I sighed and leaned down and gave him a kiss, he responded with a kiss of his own. When we broke our kiss I rose my body slightly again to look at him.

'I can't promise you such thing, love,' I said with pain in my voice, he frowned.

'You did the last time,' he pointed and I smiled sadly.

'That time was different,' I spoke the truth and he rose his own body the moment he held me close with his arms. Now he sat on the bed and I sat on his body. I wrapped my legs around him and locked my ankles behind him, our bodies flat against each other.

'No it was not, it was us against them and this time we have an even greater motivation for us to win,' he said and I felt like crying, I cursed my nature for preventing me from crying with actually tears so I stopped breathing as to stop the dry sobs. I knew he was trying to make me feel better, I knew he was feeding himself from me like I did from him but right now I felt dry of any encouraging thought and emotion.

'I promise you, I will survive.' I finally said, of course I would _try_ to and that moment, I hoped with all my power that I wouldn't fail with my promise, Emmett smiled at me and caressed my back.

'I promise you too, I will survive.' He said as we looked deep into each other's eyes, after a moment I wrapped my arms around his massive shoulders and kissed him with all the passion and all the love I had for him, he answer was just as powerful.

We were all gathered in the living room of the big house, the previous night we all hunted so we could be ready. Everyone was now in the large living room, wolves and vegetarians. Alice had been focused on the Volturis for the last few hours and she had informed us that the newborns were already made and that the Volturi had made more than ten as they had decided the last moment. Everyone had accepted the fact with the same reaction, nervousness; we were close to fight our greatest enemies, this was the day we would fight.

'It's time for us to move,' Alice said as she focused on us again, looking at Carlisle, my father nodded and looked at everyone.

'OK, we're going to head for the big meadow in the middle of the forest, none of us want to draw human attention.' Carlisle said and everyone nodded, we all started leaving the house, Emmett took my hand and we rushed for the meadow we knew would be the battle field. The werewolves ran with us, already transformed, as we continued running between the rest of the vampires like a huge pack of unnatural creatures. When we reached the meadow, it was Jasper's turn to take the situation in his hands. I watched my brother as he moved in the middle of the meadow and looked at everyone.

'Emmelie, Bella, Alex, in the far end,' Jasper said and confirmed the positions my child, Alex and my sister had already taken behind everyone. 'Nahuel, Bianca and Nessie, in the front of the three,' Jasper said and all of us made sure the three hybrids of the team had moved in their positions. Nahuel and his sister looked at each other reassuringly as Nessie glanced at her husband's transformed form while Jacob was looking back at her. 'The wolves along with Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri, Maggie, Liam, Carmen, Kate and Tanya, between the three hybrids and the front line.' Jasper said and looked at the ones he had called, his bright topaz eyes stopped momentary on Alice, me and Esme. 'The rest of us will be the front line,' Jasper said.

Something moved like a flash somewhere behind Jasper and we all crouched as my brother turned around ready to attack. We could smell the scent of fresh blood faintly and we waited. After a few moments a couple, I had decades to see, came out of the shadows and sparkled like all the vampires in the meadow did the moment the sun came from behind the clouds.

'We found you,' Peter said as he smiled at Jasper with Charlotte by his side, everyone relaxed as Jasper beamed at his old friends and moved closer to them, Peter and Jasper exchanged a manly hug the moment Alice abandoned her position and moved close to her husband's friends, after a small greeting of the four, Peter spoke.

'We heard the whispers and we decided to come and help you,' Peter said and Jasper patted him on the back.

'Every kind of help is precious, thank you, siblings,' Jasper said and the couple nodded, Jasper gestured for Peter to move on the front line with the rest and Alice led Charlotte right behind them with me and the rest, the newcomers were greeted with care and sympathy by the Olympic and the Denali covens.

As we were all set, we waited silently for the enemy to approach, all of us were tensed, our sharpen senses working on overdrive as we waited the first strike from anywhere around us, Alice's eyes were closed and she was focusing again.

'Demetri caught our smells, they will soon be here.' Alice said and everyone braced themselves. Emmett was in front of me as I was next to my mother and middle sister from one side and next to Liam and Kate by the other. The men of the front line glanced one by one behind them and looked at their wives or girlfriends. Emmett glanced behind him and first checked on Emmelie in the far end and then at me I fought with all my power not to run close to him for a last kiss. _No_, I thought, I was going to have plenty of time to kiss my husband again _after_ the battle.

I smiled at him bravely and he returned the smile before turning his head again. We all remained silent and unmoving as we waited, I could hear the hearts of the hybrids and the werewolves. I could see with the corner of my eyes every vampire of the meadow sparkling and I could feel my child's power's touch as Emmelie protected everyone with her web of power as I was sure Bella was doing with her own power.

'Emmelie, keep your power upon the first line, mainly, then try to save as more as possible.' Jasper whispered and after my brother's words, everyone one by one reassured my child that it wouldn't be her fault if we had dead from our side. I looked at my child and smiled at her as she smiled nervously.

'I'll do my best,' she only said, we all knew she was still _learning_ to control her powers so none would blame her if she lacked to keep us all protected.

'Focus on Aro, my son,' I heard Eleazar whispering from somewhere on the front, everyone of course had listened to the whisper that was addressed to Alexander. I looked at Alex nodding; I let my eyes travel on my own child again who had her eyes half-closed in concentration of keeping everyone under her power. When I turned my head again I had one more moment of peace before the whole thing started in flashes.

One moment we were all silent again and the next moment a huge wave of birds started flying up to the sky, from the part of the forest across the meadow, we saw and heard steps of animals like elks and bears running in the woods around the meadow as the thousands birds kept on flying frightened above us, covering the sun for moments, making us sparkle in places of our skin as the light was covered from the flying creatures and then we all caught the fresh smell of human blood approaching us.

A line of ten newborn vampires showed up from inside the forest in the other side of the forest the moment our own front line started running against them, in the middle of the meadow the two lines collided and blood started streaming around the vampires that now were fighting with fury, my eyes couldn't stop watching Emmett as he fought by our father's side with two newborns, my gaze was torn by my husband's back only the moment the second line of the Guard showed up, passed by most of our own front line and some of them, like Felix, Alec and Jane along with a couple of newborns who had passed and survived as well, kept running towards us.

There were some members of the Guard that I had never seen before; I guessed Aro had made sure to have the strongest team after his failure to destroy us the last time. I felt my mother's hand on my back, pushing me forward the moment I started running as wolves and vampires passed us by as to throw themselves in the battle. I paused for a moment like Alice did to light the fire as Jasper had asked us to do, we lit a big fire and let it burn in the side of the meadow. It was good to have the fire in the side of the meadow to get over with the ripped pieces as soon as possible, we knew the fire we were lighting that moment could be our own way of dying but we had no other choice.

When the fire was roaring, covering the battlefield in smoke, I checked everything around me, none of the Volturis or the newborns had made it to get to Nahuel, Bianca and Nessie, that was a good thing. I heard a scream of fury and turned around to see Jane fighting with Alice, I guessed with a smirk the little piece of shit couldn't use her power on us and that drove her crazy. I started running inside the battlefield, trying to find Emmett to help him, I gasped as I felt two strong arms wrapping around me from behind.

'You're Emmett's wife…' I heard Felix's whisper in my ear, I bared my teeth and tried to hit his face as he tried to bite my neck and rip my head off. I jerked my body violently but could only keep his jaw away from my neck but as he was fed with human blood I knew I would soon fail to keep him from ripping me apart. I whimpered and screamed in effort as I tried to rip his jaw off but I wasn't holding his face in a proper way for me to damage him. Suddenly I felt his arms unwrapping from around me and I fell on the meadow's ground, I could feel a couple of my ribs healing as they had broken from his death grip he had on me. I turned around and saw Felix fighting with Emmett like two huge bears would do, the scent of blood around me overtook my control and I launched on Felix along with Emmett. Felix tried to jerk me away but he couldn't as I sank my fingers inside his eyes the moment he and Emmett were collided and my husband found the opportunity to bite Felix's neck and rip half of it away, before anyone else could attack us I cut the rest of the neck and ripped the head off as Emmett did the same with the rest of the body, we moved quickly the parts in the fire and threw them inside.

'You promised something, last night.' He told me as we moved back in the battlefield in a flash.

'I'm doing my best.' I replied and he grinned, we were both covered in blood, I inhaled deeply and I felt my bloodlust and need to rip and kill even greater, 'We need to find Demetri, now,' I said and both of us scanned the area of the fighting. I could see Esme fighting with one of the new Guard members and I felt proud of my mother when she ripped the vampire's arms off, Esme could be a true lioness when she had to protect her family. I kept on looking and saw the Three of the Volturis not participating in the battle but standing before the two Wives and watching the battle, for a moment I looked back at our own so far untouched people and noticed Alex frowning as he was probably searching through Aro's mind for what he might had done. I felt Emmett take my hand and we started running towards our left as he had spotted Demetri fighting with Edward in a corner. Demetri seemed to be furious as Edward was reading his mind and knew his move the moment the Volturi thought of it. Emmett launched on the tracker of the Guard along with Edward.

'Rosalie, Heidi, behind you,' Edward rasped as he kept on fighting next to my husband, I turned around just in time as a slender woman tried to attack from behind.

'You little slut,' I murmured as she tried to rip my arm. She tried to launch on me again but I was faster and hit her first, making her bow slightly in pain, it was enough for me to have her head in a vice grip and rip it off as well. I kept on ripping her limps and ran as soon as I could, back to the fire, I threw the limps and the head in the fire and stepped back as I moved to the battlefield.

I screamed in horror as I saw Senna's head flying a few feet above me, way too high for me to catch it as it moved towards the fire and fell inside the flames, after a few moments I saw Santiago bringing the rest of the Amazon's pieces, before I would attack him, Kachiri was attacking him from behind, causing him to drop the ripped body that reconnected but remained on the ground as the head was burning somewhere in the pile behind me. I tried to move away from the scene as I knew there was nothing I could do for the Amazon and headed towards my mother who now was fighting with another vampire from the Guard.

I wasn't sure of his name but I guessed he was Afton. I felt like exploding the moment he ripped my mother's arm and she screamed in agonizing pain, causing everyone from the Olympic and Denali covens to look and search for her in blind panic. Before he could bite and cut her neck I was on his own back, sinking my teeth in his neck as Esme fell on the ground and brought her arm close to her body, screaming even more as the limp reconnected with her body painfully, I ripped off the vampire's head and let my mother rip the rest of him apart.

'Thank you, Rosalie,' Esme told me as I spitted blood from my mouth and wiped it from my lips and nose, trying to keep my senses straight through my bloodlust.

'Just don't leave orphans behind you,' I told her as she smiled at me before she could rip the rest of the vampire apart and burn him. I heard a hollering and turned around to see two newborns advancing on a wolf, one of the newborns launched on the fallen wolf and another heart-wrenching scream was followed by a few more from the connected wolves. The newborn held the heart of the wolf before he brought it to his mouth and drank all the blood from it. I heard a heart speeding up but since I didn't heard Nessie's screams I knew it wasn't Jacob who had fallen. I actually thanked the Gods for it. When two werewolves launched on the newborns I compared the size of them with the fallen one's and realized with pain in my dead heart that the dead wolf was Leah. I never liked the girl but she died in her try to save the Cullens, and for that I would always remember her with respect.

I turned around and saw Emmett and Edward ripping off every piece of Demetri and running towards the fire as our enemy's blood was dripping from them. I felt relief washing over me as the tracker was finally dead, now, even if I died, like Senna and Leah, my child and Alex had the chance to survive and run away. I knew since we had dead from our side that my child was doing her best to save everyone but was losing her compose, of course she would. Right now there were more than thirty vampires and wolves fighting. Her power was a hard one to control, none blamed her, she had already helped our front line survive. She was also keeping her power upon everyone she could reach with it as we now were scattered around the battlefield. I was grateful however of Bella being able to keep everyone under her power, if she was to lose her control, we all would be doomed.

I turned around and saw two newborns running towards me, I felt panic for a moment but I saw with the corner of my eye, Charlotte, Edward, Emmett and Esme running to my side, we all launched on the two powerful creatures and started fighting again. I screamed in furry and effort as I tried to injure one of them who was trying to broke Charlotte's body as he had wrapped his arms around her tightly, Esme bit and ripped off the newborn's throat and I finally ripped the rest of the head off as my husband and brother were fighting with the other newborn. Charlotte, Esme and I ripped the newborn apart and headed for the fire, already mentally and physically exhausted.

After a point, I lost track of time, I was covered in blood, like everyone else, and when I was done ripping or trying not be ripped into pieces I was checking around me to make sure my child was still safe and I was trying to check if the rest of my family and the Denalis were alive. I couldn't see Tanya but I tried not to panic as I tried to help Alice with Jane, it surprised me that after so long the two were still fighting. Alice could see Jane's move but the little torturer was confusing my sister with her decisions.

Alice and I launched on Jane, I felt two arms wrapping around me again and turned around to see Alec, Jane's twin, trying to rip my head. I screamed in furry and pain as he missed for an inch or so and his teeth sank in my shoulder, like before with Felix, Emmett attacked and ripped the Guard's head off. I whimpered in disgust as the head remained on my shoulder from its teeth, I took it away from my body carefully and screamed in pain as I felt my shoulder healing painfully. Along with Emmett I moved in the fire and threw the remains of the body.

We tried to move back in the battlefield and close to Jasper who joined Alice in her fight against Jane but suddenly my mind was away from the battlefield. I couldn't see the fight anymore as the scenery around me had changed completely. I smiled happily as I knew what was happening, we were having the game turned for us. Alex had found something in one of the Three's mind and now was projecting it to everyone in the meadow, including the Volturis.

It was like watching a dream as I watched Aro Volturi rushing through a corridor of a castle. I was watching –like everyone else- from somewhere above the Volturi leader. He entered a room and looked around him; he spotted a woman who was standing before a window, gazing outside.

'_Dear sister, I wanted to see you, hours ago,' Aro said sternly, his sister turned around and looked at him; it was easy to see the two were siblings, they had the same dark hair and sharp features that were beautiful nonetheless. _

'_Forgive me, my brother, but Marcus asked me to wait here for his return from his hunt with Caius.' The woman said and Aro seemed to get furious. _

'_And since when my orders are declined by Marcus' wishes, Didyme?!' Aro asked outraged, his sister seemed taken aback and worried._

'_I'm sorry my dear brother, I was thinking of come and see you with Marcus. We actually wanted to see you, before we could start preparing for our departure,' the beautiful woman said. Aro closed his eyes for a moment like something was confirmed, some of his suspicions seemed to be proven true, however when he opened his eyes a wide smile was plastered on his face._

'_Then, while dear Marcus is away, we could have a walk through the forest, like in the old times, when we were kids.' He said and the woman even seemingly unsure nodded her head and followed him as he gestured for her to move forward. _

_The two siblings came out of the castle together, from the shadows, Renata and Chelsea followed the two. Aro wrapped his arm around his sister as the four moved inside the woods slowly. Didyme was radiating with an aura almost visible to the ones around her and the two siblings soon started laughing and talking about random things in spite of Chelsea and Renata, who followed the siblings in silence. When the four were deep in the forest, Aro stopped and kept his older sister close to him, Didyme smiled at her brother and looked around her as she observed the beauty of the forest, Aro hugged his sister and wrapped his arms around her. _

'_My dear sister, you know how much I love you, right?' Aro asked as he held his sister close, Didyme nodded her head and smiled. _

'_Of course, I do, Aro, I love you too, little brother,' the woman said and tightened her arms around her brother; he nodded his head and kissed the side of her head. _

'_Then I hope you're going to forgive me for this…' he whispered as he nodded his head to Renata, he moved in a flash and bit hardly on his sister's neck, ripping the half of it with his teeth, the woman shrieked in agony and pain but stopped as Aro cut the rest of her neck and ripped her head off her body. Renata in the meanwhile lit a fire, large and strong enough for the body to be burnt. Aro threw the remains of his sister with a grim face and looked at his Guard members._

'_We'll say it was the children of the moon who attacked and killed her, that we arrived too late.' Aro said as he watched the fire burning, he had made sure to be close to the packs' hiding-places, Renata and Chelsea nodded their heads in understanding. _

'_From now on, your main job is to keep Marcus in the coven, he will try to search who did it but he will only find my love for Didyme,' Aro said and addressed Chelsea, she nodded her head as Aro went on with what Marcus was about to do. 'Leave now, go back to the castle and wait there.' Aro ordered and the two female vampires left in a flash. Aro remained unmoving before the fire and watched as it burned until only ashes were remained. Aro started moving again as he murmured 'I truly loved you my sister, even if I had to do this, I loved you.'_

The scene was vanished from in front of my eyes and I snapped out of my stupor like everyone did around me. Emmett moved me behind him in case someone had recovered faster and attacked us, however, everyone stopped fighting, the wind changed direction and now the smoke stopped covering the battlefield. Only now we could see the entire field. Blood covered the middle of the meadow, even some limbs were moving around, trying to find their respective bodies but no one made noise, slowly everyone moved their heads around but a female shriek had us all turning our heads towards the Three.

Marcus was covered in blood and holding Sulpicia's head as he lit a fire from something he held in his palm, he threw the head and then the limps of Aro's wife in the flames. The leader of the Italian coven screamed in furry and tried to launch on Marcus as he tried to do the same.

'I am going to rip you into pieces!' Marcus screamed, his eyes full of furry and hater, the once apathetic creature was turned into a furious madman. Caius pushed his own wife away and got in the middle of the two leading vampires.

'Stop acting like beasts!' he demanded in a growl.

'You're going to die for what you've done, Marcus!' Aro screamed as he also tried to get Caius out of the middle and attack Marcus. Carlisle and Edward moved towards Chelsea who had stopped fighting with Jacob and Seth and ripped her into pieced before she could spoil our only chance. Renata was seemingly trying to confuse Marcus but Bella probably had him under her powers. I almost squealed in happiness as we had finally found out how to destroy the Volturis.

Emmett started running towards the Three like Jasper, Carlisle, Edward and Eleazar did, when some of the Guard members along with the remaining newborn tried to stop them, Esme, Alice, Kate, myself and more stopped them. I couldn't see what was actually happening while I was fighting with Jane who was furiously trying to kill me to get to her masters but when I heard another female scream I knew the remaining wife was either falling or watching Caius dying. The fire in the end of the meadow seemed to become greater as the group fought. Soon the part I was in, in the middle of the meadow, finished off the remaining ones. I was the last to finish my enemy by ripping Jane's head off.

'That was for trying to torture Bella and actually torturing Edward…' I said to the head as I knew she could still hear me, her limps were trying to get together furiously. I threw the remains in the fire in the middle of the meadow with Esme's help and then looked back at the end of it as we all approached. When we got there, I saw the only thing I didn't expect to see.

The fire had indeed become greater as the pile on the ground was now huge, only Marcus was standing alive. Aro, Caius, Renata, Sulpicia and Athenadora were all in a shapeless, burning pile. Carlisle and Eleazar were close to Marcus, both of them were covered in blood like the remaining Volturi. I moved close to Emmett and he hugged me tightly.

'Marcus helped us kill Caius and Aro, It's over, baby, we made it.' he whispered in my ear and I knew he was saying the truth even if it was hard for me to believe it.

'I won't disturb you ever again, I will be traveling around the planet from now on,' Marcus was saying, he was calmed but not apathetic as I had seen him the last time or at the start of this battle. Maggie and Edward were close and when Maggie nodded her red-haired head reassuringly, signaling to everyone that Marcus didn't lie, Carlisle and Eleazar nodded their heads and gestured for Marcus to leave.

'Very well, go and never come back, Marcus,' Carlisle said and the only by now Volturi nodded his head and actually shook hands with both Carlisle and Eleazar, after all the two men knew him when they lived with the Italian clan back in the past and knew he never had to do with either of the attacks Aro and Caius had planned.

'Goodbye,' Marcus said and turned to leave; he paused and looked above his shoulder as he spoke to us. 'And pass my thanks to the young man who showed me the truth. I can sense great bounds of love and friendship within these covens… don't ever weaken them.' he added and left without pausing as he passed by the burning pile of his coven's co-leaders and members, his figure was lost through the black smoke.

I looked around at the battlefield, the smell of the burning flesh was very strong, the two fires were roaring as they were burning the piles. I tried to see who was absent and I thanked the Gods above for seeing all my close family safe and sound, again, I tried to find Tanya and it was then that horror filled my veins, she was nowhere to be seen, Kate fell on her knees and started screaming as Garrett moved closer to hug and comfort her the same moment everyone had started hugging each other, others from joy and others in pain of the loss. After a quick scan we had counted our fallen ones: Tanya, the two Romanians, Senna, Leah and Embry were murdered.

It took me a few moments more to realize that in spite of our loses, we had concurred, for good this time, as the feeling sank inside me I started to run, taking Emmett by the hand and crossing the field as to get close to Emmelie, Bella and Alex the same moment Edward was getting close to his wife and daughter and Carmen with Eleazar were approaching their son. Both Emmett and I hugged our child tightly, not fearing of hurting her as we would if she was still a human, through the pain of the losses we all hugged each other, the Irish and Olympic covens being the only ones who didn't lose someone.

'I am so sorry, I couldn't save everyone,' Emmelie whispered and she cried with dry sobs for the first time in her life, I framed her beautiful face with my blooded hands and focused my eyes on hers.

'Emmie, we knew you wouldn't be able to save us all, but we all are grateful to you and your aunt for saving us, we lost just few but the rest survived, my baby, and for this we'll always be grateful to you.' I told her and she sighed as Emmett kissed her head, we had already covered our child in blood as we were hugging her.

'Aunt Bella saved everyone,' Emmelie pointed out and I sighed and kissed my child's forehead.

'Aunt Bella has been practicing with her powers for years, my love, you saved most of us and this is brilliant, so don't beat yourself with no reason, none of us came here without wanting to or thinking that he or she would be safe.' I told Emmelie and she sighed and nodded her head as she threw herself in mine and Emmett's hug again. After a few moments we let go of her as to hug each other while she ran close to Alex, the youngest of the covens hugged and kissed with passion that matched only one couple's I knew.

'Wow, if our child is going to be as passionate as you are, baby…' Emmett said with a small, fake frown on his face, I chuckled and laughed and hugged him again as waves of relief washed over me.

'We kept our promises,' I whispered after yet another kiss was broken. Emmett smiled and nodded his head before we were both torn from each other and lost in the rest of our family members' hugs. When everyone was done hugging and kissing and celebrating we fell silent as we watched the fires burning down the piles to ashes, it was then that the sadness took over and we all felt pain for our losses. Some years ago, I wouldn't mind as much for the loss of people like the Romanians or the werewolves but as I saw Jacob and the remaining wolves now turned into humans trying to take away the unchanged forms of Leah and Embry, marrying with the knowledge of those two being dead for my family and my child made me feel grateful and always remember them from now on.

'Some covens know about the fight but they're probably too frightened to talk about it to anyone, we have already asked of their silence and we have it, the best we have to do is to keep the fall of the Volturi as a secret so none will get out of control, as long as people think the Volturis are ruling. We won't have problems like the Immortal Children times and none will abuse the vampiric powers.' Carlisle said and everyone nodded our heads as we knew he was right, we never tried to attack the Volturis as they tried, twice, but without them, indeed other vampires could get out of control.

I looked at Emmett and smiled at him as he smiled back, I was grateful for my family's survival, I was grateful for my child have the chance to live with us and the man she is in love with, but I was delighted to have my husband safe and sound by my side. I hugged him again and let him lift me off the ground as he kept me safe in his arms; we had survived yet another day.

* * *

SOOOO? what u think of it guys? I know it was kind of cruel and graphic but i guessed such a battle could be nothing less than cruel, it's a battle between such powerful creatures after all. what u think of the scene alex showed to everyone? did you "like" the way Didyme died? what u think of Marcus being unharmed and left to be, let me know of anything u think of the chapie guys

thanks for reading please review :)


	24. Rosalie Cullen's Happy Ending

_OOOOOOOOKKKKK people, here we are, at the end of this fiction, I was scared when I started this fiction as I hadn't even finished the books of the cannon saga by then but now, this is my largest fiction, even bigger than the End of Illusions (the HP readers of mine know about it) and I'm so very proud of this piece of fiction as through your revews you showed me how much you liked it and I'm even more proud as in some cases I changed people's opinion about Rosalie, a trully missanderstood character of the Twi-Saga. _

_HUGE and SPECIAL thanks to Marla1 and Little Elf aka Annie for their so very precious help and the endless support and love, thank you so much girls. _

_

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two_

_Rosalie Cullen's Happy Ending_

New Hampshire was always a nice place to return to, it was quieter than Denali but more interesting than Forks. Dartmouth was a nice place to attend as well. Here was the perfect place for a huge family of vampires to live in, I thought.

I looked around mine and Emmett's bedroom in the big Cullen house and smiled as everything was scattered around, waiting for the big event, tomorrow. I smiled as I saw my wedding dress carefully placed on the mattress by my sisters and daughter. This must be the best gown I had chosen so far.

The next morning my tenth wedding would take place and I could only smile at the idea of what was going to happen as this was a wedding of importance. I was going to finally change my name from Hale to Cullen; I was ready to accept all the things the rest of my family had accepted for decades now.

I smiled even wider as I saw a picture of Emmett, me and Emmelie from a few years ago on a nightstand, when my child was still a human and we were living in Denali. Emmelie had been my salvation, my reason for being happy along with her father. I reached happiness and it was time for me to accept and embrace my nature. I finally _wanted_ to take the Cullen name. I was a major member of the family after all. I had helped Nessie to come to the world when none else wanted her apart from her own mother. I was the one who brought one more member in the family by having Emmelie and I was the one who saved Emmett and with him, stayed in the Cullen family.

I knew my decision of keeping the Hale surname was only a try to cling to my human years, a try of mine to pretend to be normal…

But as the decades passed by since I became a vampire, I realized that by fighting by my family's side, saving Nessie, helping Bella, having Emmelie and loving them all so much made me a better person as a vampire than what I was as a human. Back then, for those eighteen years of human existence, I was a shallow, vain, stupid girl who thought the galaxy turned around her. As a vampire, I became a true member of a family. I found a better mother and father, a great husband who is my soul mate, I became a mother myself and I enjoyed the peace of being part of a lovable family.

I matured as a person and I accepted my flaws, I learned to love more people than sweet, little Rosalie Lillian and I understood how is to be part of something as important as a family. I felt like finally having the strength to admit that I was better as a vampire than as a human.

I had been afraid of the moment my daughter would be a vampire too but I stopped beating that dead horse when I saw Marcus leaving us all in peace, a few years ago and now. I was glad having my Emmelie a vampire and having her by my side. She was already a married woman herself, with her lovely Alex. The two of them were the reason of the two families finally joining and living as one with no fear of the Volturis trying to destroy us.

I approached the window of the bedroom and looked outside the moment the full moon moved from behind the clouds and bathed the grounds in its silver beams. I smiled as I remembered my older brother… he was right, I would come around eventually.

There was a knock on the door and then my twin brother entered the room and was by my side in an instant. I smiled at him as he smiled back at me.

'Enjoy your last hours as Hale?' We asked each other at the same time and chuckled.

'You should be in the bachelor party,' I said still smiling as my brother touched my shoulder with his hand and squeezed lightly where Alec's cut head had left me a mark of biting.

'We're setting off in awhile, Emmett sent me to check on you and tell you that he misses you too much and by his prevented feelings about you, I bet he's telling the truth.' Jasper said and I laughed.

'He's been away from me for less than two hours. But tell him I miss him too,' I said honestly as I felt the need for my soul mate, Jasper groaned.

'Oh for the love of God, you're together for more than one hundred years… Stop being so… so…'

'Sex addicted?' I offered and he nodded.

'Exactly!' he exclaimed in fake shock and exasperation and we laughed again, when we stopped we looked at each other's eyes and then hugged tightly.

'Thank you so much, Jazz,' I said quietly, 'for everything,' I went on and I felt a small kiss on the side of my head. 'It's a shame we won't be the Whitlocks the next time we'd move.' I said and he chuckled as we remained hugged.

'If you weren't mine and his sister and Em wasn't your husband I would have tore your head off,' Alice said from the doorframe and my brother and I separated slowly with smiles on our faces.

Alice was grinning as well as Bella and Emmelie showed up on the door behind her. 'And you were supposed to be downstairs with the men… Esme and Rennesme are trying to keep Emmett away from the bride here and he would be distracted only by some grizzly and you're still here, wasting time when the women of the family want the house clear for their own party…' Alice scowled and Jasper smiled and kissed my forehead, something he did rarely with me or anyone else apart from Emmelie and Nessie.

He approached Alice and after he stole a kiss from her lips he looked back at me, 'I just wanted to make sure Rose was alright but she has all of you here so I won't disturb you any longer.' He said and after another kiss this time on Emmelie's head he left, leaving us all happy and smiling. After awhile, we heard the men of the house leaving and Esme and Rennesme showed up as well before Kate and Carmen.

'They're all gone, finally,' Kate said smiling as they all entered my room and moved around it, finding seats and places to watch the moonlight. Alice turned the CD player on and put a CD in with nice Rock music, we all listened to it as we remembered moments of our lives and we told the Denali women how it was when Bella joined the family, more than twenty five years ago.

'I was fine with Jasper and his constant thirst, I was ok with Emmett and his intimidating size but I was totally frightened by Rosalie, who ultimately hadn't even spoken to me.' Bella was saying and we all laughed as she gave me a pointed look and I smirked.

'I wasn't that bad… I could be much worse, plus, I have apologized and I made up for my awful behavior by helping you with Nessie.' I said defensively as Esme squeezed my shoulders from her seat next to me as the rest of the ladies smiled and nodded their heads.

'Look what I have brought here…' Alice said and took a big book out of a box she had carried with her. We all beamed recognizing the scrapbook Alice and Bella had made for Emmelie. She opened the book, facing it to us and moved through the pages.

There were pictures of mine and Emmett's previous weddings, pictures of me being pregnant, of Emmelie, the most beautiful newborn baby, her first Halloween as we had dressed her up in a pumpkin costume. There were more images of Emmelie's first birthday, her first day at school, a picture of hers with a few missing teeth, and later on pictures of the whole family with Emmelie always in a spot so she could be easily shown among the pale members of her family.

_Family_, I smiled at the thought of it, we were a big family and I loved every member of it, even Jacob with whom I had stopped bickering with venom even if we still had good-natured spats, just like with Edward. I loved them all even if all of us had our favorite ones in the family we could become one the moment it was needed.

Esme's favorite children were Edward, Bella and Alice when Carlisle's favorite ones were the those who had been turned by his own venom and Jasper who had presented the greatest change a member can have in our family. But even like this, they were always there for us, true parents to a big bunch of once young vampires who thought they could achieve anything.

The additions of Rennesme and Emmelie in the family taught me how much I could love someone else as much as I loved Emmett, my niece and daughter along with my husband are probably the most important people in my life.

'Rose, are you still there?' Bella asked and I snapped out of my stupor and chuckled as they all looked oddly at me. Other times, before my wedding, I could only care about my makeup and hairstyle, now; I was having a whole resume of my existence and family.

'Yes, sorry, I got carried away for a moment there,' I said smiling and winked at my child who looked back at me.

'So,' Alice kept saying as she looked at all the ladies of the room. 'Will you finally tell us who is going to be the maid of honor this time? I have been four times already and Esme has been five times, am I gonna be equalized or I'm getting behind?' Alice asked with a grin that I answered with one of my own.

'Well, this time I think it will be none of you…' I said and everyone looked at me funny. I had kept it secret up until now as I wanted to think about it and this wedding was different indeed. 'I want the bridesmaids to be Rennesme and Emmelie and I want Bella as my maid of honor this time,' I said and looked at my little sister who looked almost shocked. 'That is if you want to, of course,' I added and smiled at her. I truly wanted her to be my maid of honor this time as we helped each other truly with our hard times and became very close during the years, no matter how I had acted towards her at the start.

After a moment or two, Bella finally snapped out of it, beamed at me, stood up and hugged me tightly. Even surprised, I returned the hug to the woman who held my child first like I took care of hers.

'Aww, Rose, this is so sweet of you,' Esme said as she sighed, Carmen rubbed her back as the two female leaders of the covens smiled at me and Bella.

'So now, we have one more opponent…' Alice said happily, she looked at Emmelie. 'You should have chosen me instead of your mother for your maid of honor… it's not fair, but if you're like your mom, I am booking the position for your second wedding with Alex.' Alice told my child who rolled her eyes and laughed with her aunt.

'Just don't trip over anything, please…' I told Bella as she sat close to me on the bed, she glared at me with a smile on her face as the rest laughed.

'I have stopped doing that for a long time now…' she mumbled and I laughed as well and nudged her playfully.

The "party" went on with all of us laughing about things that had happened to our lives. After a while, we decided to go and hunt so we could be relaxed and carefree the next day. The hunt was also nice, funny even, with Bella and Alice competing about who is going to drink the deer faster. Bella won, to everyone's surprise, considering that Alice had once beaten Emmett, of all people, back in 1966.

When the hunt was over we decided to go back as minutes separated us from the dawn of the next morning. As we all started for the huge house I decided to take some time for myself.

'Could you please go back on your own? I will be there in awhile.' I said as we moved in a slow pace, all the women looked at me and I smiled. 'I just need some time on my own,' everyone nodded and even if I didn't usually want to be left alone on my special days.

'You won't go and find Em like back in 1949 right?' Alice asked me sternly and I chuckled and shook my head.

'No, I won't, I promise, Al,' I said and she nodded her head as she knew I was sincere when I used her nickname. Everyone started moving again as I remained unmoving, my daughter was the last to leave.

'Are you sure, mummy? I could stay with you…' Emmelie told me, I knew she wanted to protect and take care of me; I smiled at my beautiful child, her once blue eyes now bright topaz. I brushed my hand down her long hair.

'Everything is alright, princess, really, I just need some time to enjoy the peace before the wolves and the humans and the rest of vampire arrive.' I said with a smile and she nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled as she left in a flash to catch up with the rest of the group.

I headed towards the east in a fast pace, I wanted to be there when the first beams of light would illuminate the forest. I got just in time as I saw the pink and purple colors of the sky turning into light blue as the bright sun came out from behind a mountain and bathed everything in light, making every inch of my skin to sparkle.

The dawn always reminded me of Emmett. Twilights were the most depressing moments for us, especially for vampires like me and Edward who once believed that being a one was a curse. Emmett made me love the dawns, the start of a new day, he was my dawn, after another dark night, he was there to pull me through as to survive yet another day in our eternity.

I had spent endless depressing twilights and happy dawns in his arms, endless starless nights and as many full moons and I never gotten tired of him or our love or the way he made me smile every time he gave me that dimpled grin of his. That was love, I realized a long time ago, that was what I always wanted in my life. Even if Royce had been my new moon, the darkest period of my life and even if my turn had been an endless eclipse, never allowing me to see the human sun, I was here now, a strong vampire, ready to live through eternity like I was meant to.

When I returned home, everyone seemed to be there already, the wolves, Charlotte and Peter, the Irish and the Amazon covens, a few humans who had been friends with Carlisle and even Caspar and Amelia were here for the wedding. I got inside from the back door as I didn't want to be shown yet, especially to the humans who would see the bride after her hunt trip.

When I got to my bedroom I found Alice pacing up and down, after her scowling and my spats she pulled me in the bathroom where I took a bath and then she and Esme put me on a chair and started making my hair and make-up as Emmelie and Carmen with Kate were preparing my maid of honor.

My wedding dress was a beauty, with a strapless bodice and rich fabric on the skirt, it hugged my frame beautifully and my hair was free on my back as I wanted it to caress my shoulders. Alice was dressed in a nice black dress, Esme was wearing a light purple one and the bridesmaids were wearing beautiful, staples, cream-colored dresses. Bella had chosen a beautiful green dress with spaghetti straps that Alice had forced her to buy a few weeks back.

White roses were always the flowers that I chose for the decoration since they are my and Emmett's favorite flowers. The door opened Bella, Nessie and Emmie entered the room, ready, as I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. So many things had changed and so much time had passed by since I had checked myself in the mirror back in 1932. Now, with my mother, daughter, niece and sisters behind me, I felt much more complete and mesmerized than how I had felt back when I was a newborn. For a moment, all of us remained silent as we looked at our reflections in the mirror.

'Emmett is a lucky man,' Carlisle's voice was heard and we all turned around and looked at my father in his tuxedo, he smiled at all the women of the family and kissed Esme on the cheek and came closer to me. I smiled at him as he placed his hands on my shoulders. Esme smiled at the rest and guided them outside the room as Bella gave me my bouquet of white roses. When the door was closed, I looked at my father's eyes.

'You're going to give me the sex talk like back in the 30's?' I asked with a grin and we both laughed, he shook his head and gave me a peck on the forehead.

'You make me and your mother so happy by taking our name.' Carlisle told me and I smiled and nodded my head, I knew that by my behavior made him feel guilty for many years. I knew I had hurt him through my years of struggling to accept who I was, but now, I was more grateful than ever to the man who saved both me and my husband. I hugged Carlisle tightly like he did and even if I did that rarely, I liked being in my father's arms.

'I love you, dad,' I whispered and he tightened his hug.

'I love you too, my beautiful Rose, very much, you're my big girl, after all.' He said and we both smiled as we broke the hug. I was grateful I couldn't shed tears because my make-up would have been destroyed. 'Emmett has been driving us all mad with his need to see you so let's spare him and the rest the torture of the waiting, shall we?' Carlisle asked and I nodded my head with a grin.

When we moved downstairs, everyone was gathered in the large garden that had been decorated to hold the wedding ceremony and the party afterwards, I was lucky as this wasn't a rainy day.

Edward started playing the piano like I had done for his wedding and we smiled at each other as I moved closer to the aisle by our father's side. We started moving up the small aisle and I beamed at everyone who looked at me with love and care in their eyes. However, I almost gasped when I saw the man of my endless life waiting for me up to the end of the small aisle. I beamed at him like he did beam back at me; Jasper was right behind him as the best man and Alex with Jacob were also behind my brother as the couples of the bridesmaids separated. Eleazar had taken the legal permission to lead the wedding and he was also up there waiting.

When my father and I reached the spot Emmett was standing, Carlisle gave my hand to my husband and smiled as he gave me one more kiss on my cheek.

'Here she is…' Carlisle told Emmett, 'For the tenth time…' he added in a vampiric whisper for the humans who attended the wedding to miss it but for the vampires to laugh at the small joke, Emmett and I grinned as well as we didn't break the eye contact.

'Hey you, beautiful,' Emmett whispered to me as we turned towards Eleazar.

'Hey you, handsome,' I told him and he beamed even more as he knew I admired him in his tuxedo that looked great on him.

I didn't pay attention to the ritual as my eyes were lost in Emmett's and my train of thought went to the vows I had decided to make, it was mostly something I had admitted to my sister than some lines of words that were already known to us and our family. I waited for him to say his vows first.

'I was dying when I saw you for the first time; I thought you were an Angel, sent to me by God as to save me. I'm glad I was right, Rosalie Lillian, you have been my angel for a very long time now and I thank every upper power for your presence in my life every day. You're my life, my love, the mother of my child and I will always love you, no matter what. Hell's not so bad if you get to keep an angel with you and I'm so glad I have mine right here with me.' Emmett said and I was left speechless like the nine previous times he said his vows.

Emmett was always very funny and did things without thinking and the people who didn't know him believed that he was intimidating with his size and strength, but to me, he was always the man who pulled me through the toughest and darkest moments of my life, he was _my_ angel and my savor. I gulped down the venom that had gathered in my mouth and smiled at him sweetly as I started my own vows.

'With the dark curls . . . the dimples that showed even while you were grimacing in pain . . . the strange innocence that seemed so out of place on a grown man's face . . . you reminded me of Vera's little Henry. I didn't want you to die - so much that, even though I hated this life, I was selfish enough to ask Carlisle to change you for me. I got luckier than I deserved. You are everything I would have asked for if I'd known myself well enough to know what to ask for. You're exactly the kind of person someone like me needs. And, oddly enough, you need me, too. That part worked out better than I could have hoped. And then, we had our child and you and Emmie are the only reasons for me to keep up through this life. Hell's not so bed when you get to keep an angel with you, indeed and you, Emmett Dale, are _my_ angel and my savor and I will love you till the end of time.' I spoke my own vows and I knew Bella was smiling from behind me as she was the one who had heard those vows, many years ago, when she was a human.

I just hoped she could still remember them through her vampiric, clouded mind. Both Emmett and I hadn't cared about the humans who didn't know our history as we spoke our vows, we had spoken the truth and now staring intensely at each other's eyes, we moved close to each other ready to press our lips together.

'No yet,' Eleazar stopped us and we paused and sighed with smiles on our faces. We took our rings from Bella and Emmett smiled at me as he placed the ring on the tip of my finger.

'With this ring I thee wed, and commit myself to you, forever,' Emmett told me as he slipped the ring on my finger and kissed my knuckle with care, I giggled and took the ring close to his finger.

'With this ring I thee wed, and commit myself to you, forever,' I echoed his words and placed the elegant ring on his own finger, we smiled as we looked at the rings, rings that we hadn't changed through the decades of our marriage and our nine, previous weddings.

'You exchanged vows and rings, and consented to marry in the presence of your family and friends, by the power vested to me, I pronounce you husband and wife… again,' Eleazar finally said and Emmett looked at him impatiently.

'Now?' he asked and Eleazar nodded as I grinned.

'Yep,' Eleazar answered a moment after Emmett and I had wrapped our arms around each other and we were kissing with passion as our family and friends witnessed and beamed.

The ceremony started with Emmett and I having our traditional first dance. This time Emmett had chosen the song and I wasn't surprised when he chose an old song of the British band "Muse", _Sing for Absolution_, he always loved that song as he told me once and kept believed that it was made for me as I was his absolution.

I smiled as he hugged me close to his own body and we swayed slowly in the rhythm of the song. I closed my eyes at the lyrics of the song as I felt intoxicated by my husband's sweet smell.

_There's nowhere left to hide  
in no one to confide  
the truth runs deep inside  
and will never die._

I felt Emmett kissing my lips and I opened my eyes and looked at him as I felt his hands traveling down my bare back, I smiled as I kissed him back as our daughter, family and the rest watched us dancing.

If we had happy endings, we'd all be under gravestones now, I was right back then but I had my own happy ending after all and that was certainly an unexpected turn….

* * *

_SOOOOOO???? What you think of it guys? I wanna know your opinion about everything, I wanna know what you think of the wedding theme of the chapter and the talk between the ladies and the watching of the dawn from Rose and even more things like the talk between Carlisle and Rosalie and the wedding itself? I called the chapter-epilogue "Rosalie Cullen's happy ending" as my only hope for Rosalie was her to have her happy ending and I'm glad I gave it to her the best i could._

_Thanks for reading guys, I'm so happy and grateful you followed my story up to the end, please review my work for a last time. _


End file.
